No Sympathy For The Devil
by hockeyychick88
Summary: When Sams wife & sister die on a hunting trip, he's left to take care of his daughter Jenn & nephew Trace. Dean & Sam give up hunting in fear that they might loose the kids. But when Trace goes missing suddenly, they realize they cant give up hunting yet.
1. The Past is in the Past

Jenn POV

**The Past Is In The Past******

Jenn POV

If this teacher doesn't shut up within the next 5 minutes, I'm getting up from this uncomfortable chair, and ramming my pencil deep within her jugular. All she does is ramble on and on and on about how great of a writer Edgar Allen Poe was. If I didn't already know that? Who hasn't read the poem The Raven? I love the guy, he was a genius, but this woman talks like she's having a constant orgasm over him! He was born January 19, 1809 in Boston with his mother but she croaked in 1811. I know he married his cousin in May of 1836, which is gross because when I think about my cousin Trace…that would just be awkward. Anyway, the dude croaked 'mysteriously' 2 years after his wife on Sunday, October 7th, 1849. My guess? Something Supernatural obviously! If you ask me how I know this? Sit here in my English class and she could tell you his life story as if she sat with him everyday and knew his every thought and every emotion. But I'd rather talk a little about myself than this annoying teacher, as cocky as that might sound; I get it from my uncle.

You see, my life isn't exactly 'normal'. It's more along the lines of what you call a dysfunctional family or an abnormal family but that's just the way we like it. People with apple pie lives are just too predictable and to boring. It's like there this written fairy tale that never got published. Either way, it's lame and I like my life the chaotic mess it is. I'm sort of a cross between my dad and my uncle. I'm a little rebellious at most times and I like to think I can get away with anything. Again, thank you uncle Dean. I'm a bit of a shit disturber who loves to pull the odd prank. My dad doesn't like it but he can't say much due to the fact that I get good grades in school. Thank you dad for being a smarty pants. My dad is this scholar who attended Stanford University to pursue a career as a lawyer. He was doing great up until that blew up in his face and his girlfriend Jessica was killed by this evil demon thing. His names Sam Winchester and I swear he's a direct descendant of Sasquatch. Were really tight and I love him, even though he tends to take his past Stanford thing and make me work my butt of in school. He's the complete opposite from my Uncle Dean. Ahh, my uncle Dean. He's the coolest guy I know, besides my dad. He was never the one to attend school and instead of trying to tell you he has, he simply rephrases the lines of Schoolhouse Rock. He's the one I learnt my cockiness from and all my smart ass remarks that my dad doesn't take to kindly of. Last but not least, the bell of the ball, my cousin Trace. He's just like my uncle Dean in everyway but hotter. You see, I had an Aunt who's name was Claire. She was killed by the YED and my dad and uncle took up hunting again after she left Trace behind. We took him in and the two of us have been tighter ever since. He's the one that's currently sitting behind me laughing at me because he can see the way I'm all tensed up and tapping my pencil just waiting for this teacher to shut up. My eyes are glaring down the clock and I'm just waiting for that dismissal bell to go. 5 minutes left. I can do it…I can do it…come on, shut up!

"What's wrong Jenn? You seem a little antsy." Trace said mockingly with that stupid grin on his face. His green eyes shining from the lighting in the room that would have a vampire scream in pain if he took a step in. The teacher believed that poor lighting while reading made you loose effect. If you're reading a dark book and the room is darker, it only adds to the mood, and yet here she is rambling on about Poe and blaring the lights like it's out of style. I just grinned and turned back to my cousin who had half of his face covered under his blonde shag. The light illuminated his silver lip ring as he threw me that devious grin. I shook my head and shoved his book off his desk. It fell to the floor with a thud and the teacher gasped like she just witnessed a murder. Here we go…

"Trace Winchester! How dare you throw down one of the most beloved books of poetry ever written by the greatest poet of that time, like a piece of dirt!" The teacher snapped glaring at him. I just laughed a little and looked at him.

"Yeah Trace, you should be ashamed of yourself!" I mocked with the biggest smile on my face. The class laughed and he just dropped his jaw.

"You should take example from your dear cousin Jennifer here because she loves and respects Edgar...Allen…Poe with respect!" She said his name like a phony actress which only made me want to piss my pants laughing.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Stein, I didn't mean-"

"No excuses!" She cut him off. "I'm letting you off with a warning, but next time, its detention!" She turned around swiftly and her long floral pattern skirt flowed with her as her short grey hair and stalky eyes turned away from him. He threw me a playful punch on the shoulder for the little charade but I couldn't erase the smile that cracked my face. Then I heard it…the most beautiful sound of my life, the sound of the school bell ringing to end the day into a long weekend. I booked it out of my seat and into the crowded hallway with Trace right behind me. We cut through the crowd like a butter knife to butter…okay that was gay. We got through the crowd and headed to the first floor to our locker. We shared one since it was just so much more convenient that way. We grabbed our jackets and bags before I grabbed my deck and we headed out that front door faster than you could say 'Christo'. Trace ran over to the bike rack to grab his bike and I just threw my skateboard down and started skating. We cut through the back field and down through the little streets heading towards home. We didn't live that far from the school. My dad and uncle got a small place on its own quiet block. They were trying to live a normal life away from hunting for a little while, they were really shaken up by their sister's death and that got them hunting again. But they stopped again since Trace and I kept getting hurt, they didn't want to loose us too. We rounded the corner to our block and raced to the drive way. I quickly got off my deck, popped it up and started to run with it. Trace came whipping past me on his bike and I just shoved him over and he fell on the front lawn hard. I laughed as I ran up the steps and went running into the house. I threw my stuff down and Trace came tearing in after me. I ran to the living room but was tackled down and tickled to death. I screamed and laughed hysterically as he sat atop of me tickling my brains out.

"TRACE! GET OFF! Please…stop! Trace stop!" I couldn't control my laughter and I heard my dad and my uncle Dean come booking it downstairs. They stopped when they saw the two of us and they shook there heads.

"Hey, next time when he's trying to kill you, could you die quietly?" My dad asked with that joking tone. I stopped and eyed him as I gave him my shocked face.

"HA! Even your dad doesn't want me to stop! Whatchya gonna do about it?" He asked still tickling me. I just stopped moving completely and his tickling subsided. It came to a complete stop and he just sort of looked at me. He poked me a few times and bent close to my face, poking at my cheek. "Uh…uncle Dean. Could you get the garbage bags…I have to hide the evidence…" I heard my uncle and dad laugh and he slowly got up. He stepped back and I swung my leg around and sent him hurling to the ground with a thud. I got up quickly and tore off only to be grabbed by my dad. He scooped me up in his arms and hung me upside down.

"I think your done kiddo." He swung me up and held me in his arms and I just hugged him. "Now get upstairs and do your homework." He put me down and threw me his smile. The same one I inherited off of him with those puppy dog eyes that can get me out of anything. It's like my get out of jail free card that I can use at any given time. I sighed not even bothering as I took my bag and started to head upstairs. My uncle Dean just scruffed up my hair with a grin and I just shook my head annoyed. Trace followed me up the stairs and right into my room. I closed the door and sat on my comfortable computer chair. I loved my room. It represented me in everyway. When you walk in, you see this huge sliding glass door on the other side. It has a walk on balcony which I love to spend my nights sitting in my little swing chair letting the cool breeze take away all my worries. My beds to the right and I have posters up of the Dallas Cowboys and some hockey ones too. I have a few shelves on the wall but there of my old skateboard decks. The walls are blue and I have one who side of the wall dedicated to all my pictures. There's ones of me and my dad together, ones of me and Trace being goofballs and me with my uncle Dean. Then there is my favorite one; the one of all of us together outside of our old house in the backyard. Were all laughing and smiling and our family just looks normal. Right next to it is a picture of me and my best friend Dakota Miles. That would be my other favorite. Dakota is your average chick. She's like me in everyway, except I find her cooler. We skateboard together, and she goes to most of my hockey games as I go to her basketball games. She's just the coolest person I know and I love talking to her. But every time she's over, Trace acts a little weird to say the least. That's probably because he's been crushing on her ever since he met her in grade 4. I don't know, I guess he's just into her because of the way she is. I sighed looking over at Trace who was currently occupying my bed all sprawled out. I smiled as I glanced at my bag rolling my eyes. I had a lot of homework and I was about to be annoyed to wits end.

**Sam POV**

Once I watched my daughter and nephew waltz upstairs looking overly excited over their homework, I turned my attention back to my brother. He too was overly excited because he thinks he might have found a hunt. We've talked about it time and time again that we were not going to continue hunting. I've lost too much to hunting and I wasn't about to loose my daughter or nephew or hell even my brother either! I lost too many people, there was Jessica, there was my mom, my dad and my sister, and then there was my wife Katie. Maybe I should let you guys in on what happened to her. She was a hunter too. We were together for 2 years before we had Jenn. She loved the name Jennifer since it was the name of her mother who died from cancer. Anyway, Bobby called us and said that he needed us for a case. I remember it so vividly like it happened yesterday.

_"Bobby, we can't. We have no one to take care of Jenn. We can't just go running off hunting and leave her behind." Katie said as she paced the living room talking to Bobby. She looked over at Jenn who was curled up right next to me sleeping with her thumb in her mouth._

"Just get Sam to stay home and watch her, I could use Dean on this hunt too. I really need you guys on this. You know this area better than any of us. Please Katie, there's a little kid in trouble." Katie's facial reaction changed. She looked over at our daughter like she was imagining if it was her out there. She nodded slightly before agreeing to go. I just remember the look she gave me as she explained the situation. I was hesitant but I let her go anyway. She kissed Jenn on the cheek before wrapping her arms around me kissing me softly. I loved the feeling of her lips pressed against mine. I put my hand on her soft cheek and caressed her face as I kissed her back. She pulled away and looked up at me with her amazing blue eyes.

"Don't worry baby. I'll be back soon alright. I promise." She smiled that warm smile and I kissed her one last time. I watched her leave and I walked over to the couch and curled up with my daughter as I slowly drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, my life changed forever with that phone call. I raced over and picked it up hoping it was Katie that was calling to tell me that she arrived safe and everything was okay, but it wasn't. Instead it was my brother calling from the hospital. My heart skipped a beat as I read the caller ID.

"Sam. It's me. Look, I'm at the hospital, things went really really bad yesterday." My heart stopped.

"How bad Dean!? Is everyone alright?!" I asked now panicked and worried sick that I might just drop dead of a heart attack.

"That's just the thing Sam…It's Katie. She's in critical condition…she might not make it Sam. I'm sorry." He said quietly. I didn't answer. I just stood there starring blankly at the photo of the three of us that always sits by the phone. Tears started to form in my eyes and the world around me started to dissolve.  
"Sam? Sam! Sammy, are you alright? Sam answer me!"

"I'll be there soon…" Was all I managed to say before I hung up the phone. I walked over to my daughter like death and scooped her up. I just started to cry and she put her little hands on my cheeks.

"Daddy. Why are you crying? It's okay daddy, mommy will come home soon, don't cry daddy." Her little voice said in a little cooed voice as she wiped away a tear that was streaming down my cheek. I held her close and just rocked her back and forth as she rested her little head on my shoulder. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and drove towards the hospital. When I arrived, both Bobby and Dean were sitting in the waiting room right next to my sister Claire and little Trace. I put Jenn down and Trace walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. He's a year older than her and a lot taller. He's always looked out for her even when he was that young. Bobby, Dean and Claire got up and approached me.

"I wanna see her!" I snapped. I needed to see my wife and I needed to tell her how much I loved her. I couldn't let her go and I wouldn't let them take her away from me.

"Sam, you're going to need to calm down." Claire tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I was in hysterics and I just wanted to see my wife.

"NO! I wanna see Katie and I wanna see her now!" I shoved past her and toward the doors for the ER. The doctor walked out with a hospital security guard right beside him.

"Look sir, were trying everything that we can. You're going to need to just sit down and relax." He tried to walk me over to the chair but I wouldn't move.

"No. I need to see her Doc you don't understand! Please, I need to see my wife." I pleaded. A nurse came running from the room and toward the doctor.

"Dr. Malcolm we need you!" He looked at me one last time before turning his back on me and darting back to the room.

"NO!" I screamed and I tried to head toward the door but the security officer restrained me.

"Sir, you're going to need to calm down…"  
I sat in the chair with him right there beside me to keep an eye on me just to make sure I didn't go all haywire. I could feel the eyes of everyone peeling at me. Jenn was crying from my outburst and Dean was trying to comfort her but she wound up in the arms of Claire. I took my daughter and cradled her, kissing the top of her head as I cried too. 2 hours after the doc was called back in, he walked out of the ER and started to approach me removing his little surgical hat. He looked me in the eye and I knew.

"I'm so sorry. She didn't make it."

"Sam! Hello? Earth to Sam!" I heard the voice of my brother Dean as he snapped his fingers in my face.

"What?!" I snapped not intending too.

"Look Sam, we need to go on this hunt. Its small fry and you need to get out of the house."

"I get out of the house!" I defended.

"You do? Yeah to take Jenn to hockey or to take out the trash. You're like a freakin hermit Sam and it's no good for you. You need to get out more, go to bars or something, and pick up some chicks…" I snapped a look at him and his grin faded. "Alright, so maybe not the last one but come on Sammy. This little hunt isn't going to harm anyone…plus we haven't been on one in a while."

"Yeah Dean and there's a reason for that! You think I'm going out hunting ever again after everyone that we lost? No Dean, I can't do it and I won't! No more hunts, not now, not ever!" I turned around quickly and headed for the kitchen as my brother sighed annoyed and frustrated as he followed.

"Sam, seriously."

"No Dean. I mean it. If you think that I'm going to go off hunting and have Jenn and Trace at risk, you're wrong! I'm through with hunting! It's done Dean and I never want to go back to it again."

"So what? You're just going to sit here and play the stay at home dad who lives this normal apple pie life and does nothing but read books and scolds his daughter for not doing her homework? Come on Sam, that's not you. Our life isn't normal and it can never be normal. You and I both know that."

"Look Dean, just drop it alright! If you're so eager, why don't you go on it with Bobby then?" I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have said that. I really didn't want my brother to go out and get himself killed to. Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes grabbing his jacket and his car keys to his 67 Impala.

"Fine." He stated simply before he walked out quickly, slamming the door behind him. I sighed looking out the window as I watched him tear out of the driveway. He wasn't going on the hunt. He was probably just going to the bar or something the way he always does. I looked down as I walked into the living room. I reached over and grabbed the book I was reading, glancing over at the picture of Katie and I. I let my smile fade a little before I opened my book and began to read yet again.

**Trace POV**

God damn. My cousin has the most comfortable bed in this whole house. Her blue, red, and black plaid duvet is the most comfortable thing ever. Every time I lay on this bed, it's like I'm sleeping on cloud 9. As queer as that might sound, it's so true. I closed my eyes as I brought my hands behind my head and just laid there thinking. I glanced over at the wall of Jenns pictures with a grin on my face. I laughed at the one of her and I together. Were in the middle of these woods where our little hang out is and I have her in a headlock with the biggest grin on my face. She's looking up at the camera with her eyes closed and the biggest cheesiest smile on her face ever. It always made me laugh. I looked over at her and she was just logging into MSN.

"Daddy isn't going to be too impressed when he sees you on that instead of you doing your homework." I teased and she just looked at me.

"Oh yeah? Well he's not going to be too impressed when he sees you having a wet dream about Brad Pitt." I dropped my jaw and whipped a pillow at her. It smoked her in the side of the head and we just laughed.

"How did you know?!" I asked shocked in a sarcastic tone.

"Please, if you AREN'T loud enough at night. I'm just surprised they haven't heard you!"

"Yeah well, I'm good like that."

"Mmhm…sure buddaaay." She shook her head and turned her attention back to the computer screen. "So, you wanna head down to the skate park tonight at 7. Dakota is gonna be there with the rest of the crew." She said in that stupid singy songy voice. Dakota's gonna be there? That put a smile on my face. Dakota is Jenn's best friend and well…I'm sort of into her. I've known her for a long time and…she basically lives here since she's been over almost everyday. She wasn't in school today which means that she probably had 'more important' things to do, as she would rephrase. She hated school but she usually only went cause she has every class with Jenn. I have 2 classes with them. Film and Drama. 1st period and last period. Jenn knows that I like her and she's cool like that. That's why I love my cousin, she's so laid back and she could care less if happen to like the only chick she actually communicates to in the school. Well, she has some girl friends but that's only because she's known them for a while. She never talks to them or hangs out with them, it's just the casual hi in the hallway and that's it. The only other chick she talks too is this girl named Clarrisa. The girls hate her but she constantly follows them around everywhere and she loves to hit on me. The thing is, she's a nice girl, but she's the biggest slut. She has a little vendetta against Dakota for that one reason but Dakota could care less. Another reason why I liked her so much, she was so down to earth and she spoke her mind when it needed to be heard. I was so absorbed in my thoughts of Dakota that I didn't hear my cousin ask me again. It was only until I felt the pillow smoke my face that I actually snapped out of it.

"YO! Trace you dinkis! Are you coming or what?" She asked, the whole chair now turned and facing me.

"Yeah, yeah man. I'm down. Damn, you threw that thing hard."

"It's a pillow T, not a freakin' cinder block!" She laughed. "Stop being such a wuss." We laughed until we heard a little bit of yelling going on downstairs.

"Oh great, it looks like Brangelina are fighting again."

"Try Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." She said annoyed as she got up from her seat. The two of us walked to the top of the stairs and heard Sam yelling about hunting. The two of us exchanged glances before we heard the front door slam. We both jolted back a bit from the slam of the door. I looked back and saw Jenn look down and turn around heading back to her room. It bothered her. She knew how much Dean loved hunting and ever since she got hurt not to far back, Sam put a halt on hunting and blamed it on the fact of everyone we lost. I headed down the stairs and into the living room where I saw my uncle curled up to a book.

"Everything alright Mr. Hyde?" I asked a little jokingly. He didn't look up from his book and that made me look down.

"Yeah. Just your uncle Dean wanting to hunt. Nothing to worry about…aren't you suppose to be doing your homework Trace?" He asked trying to change the subject, which is what he usually did when he didn't want to talk about something. His eyes finally met mine and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I got up from the chair and headed toward the kitchen. I grabbed 2 cokes from the fridge and the box of cookies before heading back upstairs. I walked into Jenns room closing the door as I threw the cookies on the bed and handed her the cold coke. She took it thankfully as she popped it open. The crisp crackling sound of the fizz bubbles racing to escape through the hole at the top rang out as the little gas bubbles tickled her nose making her sneeze. She nearly dumped the coke all over her and I burst out laughing making some coke come out my nose. She looked at me and we started to burst out laughing.

"You're such a dork Jenn!" I said in between the laughs as I wiped the coke from my face with my sleeve. We were having a good laughing fit until I heard the song headstrong start ringing out from my pocket. I shook my head taking out my phone as I slowly rose to my feet. I flipped open my phone not even looking at the caller ID as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked trying to keep my laugh down. The phone was all staticy and there was too much of it that I could barely hear.

"Trace? Trace honey is that you?" No way.

"Mom?" was all I could say before the line dropped out.


	2. It ends with a phonecall

Chapter two

Chapter two

**Dean POV**

Ugh. Sometimes I really wish Sam would just be laid back for once. His daughter is why can't he be? He's way to overprotective and all he thinks about is the negatives first. The death of everyone messed him up and messed him up good. He was fine up until Katie's death which I feel responsible for. Those damn things came from nowhere. We were convinced it was a Wendigo but man, were we ever wrong. It was a pack of these things called Daevas. If you've never heard about them, then let me inform you that there no walk in the park. There evil sonuvabitches that have a thick taste to rip humans apart. There invisible to the naked eye and can only be spotted by there shadows, also giving them the other name of Shadow Demons. We were blind sighted and they got Katie before we could even get a chance to set off a flare. They can't be caught in a lot of light and that's your only chance to lure them off to escape. Ever since that, Sam doesn't want to hunt like we use to. So, here I find myself in my car with the music blaring Metallica as I headed off toward the local bar. I pulled up in the parking lot and closed the car door making sure I locked it before I entered. I walked in and I could immediately scope out the hunters from the locals. It wasn't that hard. A few usually hung around this bar here in Bar Harbor. This place isn't so bad, I don't mind it. I walked up to the bar and took a seat on the stool as the bartender came up to me. She was pretty cute. She had long black hair that was pin straight. She had these amazing looking eyes and an ass you could fit on a nickel!

"What can I get for you?" She asked as she wiped down the bar top.

"Besides your number? A beer please…make it two." I smiled that Winchester smile and she gave me one in return. She nodded before turning around to grab the beers. My eyes peeled on her ass as she was getting them. She put two on the table popping one open for herself as I did mine. We cheered the glasses before guzzling some back. I let the malt taste sooth my throat as I guzzled it back like a dehydrated soul who was dying for some water. The beer never tasted better, well; actually it pretty much tasted the same. She put the beer down and put both her hands on it playing with the label as she looked at me.

"So, what are yah doing here Dean? Stressed out because Sammy still ain't lettin' you hunt?" Ah Carly. Always the one to ask the questions. So I know the bartender? Her dad use to be a friend of mine before he was killed. I've been with her a few times.

"You know me oh to well." I said with a little grin.

"If I didn't, I think that might look bad on my part." A sly little grin crossed her lips as she turned around to go serve another customer. I just smiled shaking my head as my eyes followed her ass to the other side of the bar. I guzzled back more of my beer as I glanced up at the little TV monitors. What do you know? The football game was on, looks like my night isn't going to be as dull as I thought it might be.  
I stayed at the bar for a good 3 hours before I came home. When I got there Sam was looking on his laptop and the kids were nowhere in sight. I looked around the kitchen before walking into the living room.

"Where the hell is Trace and Jenn?" I asked eyeing him.

"Skate Park I think."

"Oh." I walked in a little further just eyeing my brother. "So, you think about what I said Sammy?" His eyes darted up to mine.

"We are so not starting this again Dean. No, I'm not even going to think about it. So, just stop alright?"

"Fine. Grumpy ass." I turned around and walked toward the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. I grabbed another one and walked back throwing it to my brother.  
"Maybe this will get you off of your PMS rage. I swear you're worse than Jenn." He didn't say anything, just popped open the beer guzzling some back. I did the same and just eyed the room gazing into nothing. I shrugged before grabbing the remote control and turning on the TV. I saw my brother roll his eyes as he closed his book. I flipped to the news just watching it hoping that Sam might see a hunt or two and really want to go.

"Not going to work Dean." He got up from his seat and walked off. That was it. I set my beer down and got up from where I was sitting. I followed him to the kitchen again and turned him around.

"Alright, I'm really getting sick of this Sam! You need to learn to get over the fact that Katie's gone alright? You need to learn to stop doing this to yourself! It wasn't your fault she's dead! Jessica wasn't your fault. Mom wasn't your fault and neither was dad! Stop putting this on your shoulders; I want you to be honest with yourself Sam! I'm so sick of seeing you mope around the house all sad because of what happened! You need to move on, that was 15 years ago!"

"No Dean! I think you just want to keep hunting because it's your same selfish obsession! You really think I want to bury my daughter or hell Trace for that matter?! NO! I don't!" We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Jenn and Trace walked in and Trace looked at little spooked. Jenn just looked at the look on our faces and knew what was going on. Her little smile faded into the face she puts on when we fight. She looked like a broken kid. She hates it when we fight. She just looked down and rolled her eyes annoyed as she headed for the stairs.

"Jenn." Sam called out but she didn't turn around. She slammed her bedroom door and turned on the music full blast. Trace didn't even make eye contact as he headed to his room.

"What's eating them?" I asked looking at Sam. He sighed and shrugged before heading upstairs to talk to Jenn. I just turned around and headed back to the living room to continue on watching the news, oh joy oh bliss. Rain showers and thunderstorms…sounds like my life.

**Jenn POV  
**  
I swear if I have to listen to them banter one more freakin time, I'm going to take my .45 and ending it. All they ever do now if bicker bicker bicker like an old married couple that is in desperate need of a divorce but there both to stubborn so they wont get it! I was blaring the song Breakdown by Forever the Sickest Kids as I lay on my bed. I heard a knock at my door but I didn't move. My dad walked in and closed the door. He walked over to my computer and turned down my speakers. I sat up and glared him down.

"I WAS listening to that." I said annoyed as I threw my head back down onto the mattress.

"Jenn, please don't be mad. I hate it when you're mad at me."

"Yeah? Well I hate it when you and uncle Dean fight, so it looks like were at a win win situation here doesn't it."

"Wouldn't that be a loose loose situation?" I grinned a little; I have to admit it was pretty smart ass. I could tell Jenn was fighting the urge to smile but she kept a straight face.

"Whatever works?" She stated in monotone which made me look down. I hated her like this. Yeah she deserves to be mad at me but I can't stand it when she is. It bothers me because I hate it when we fight.

"Look Jenn, your uncle just really wants to pick up hunting again and I can't do it. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you or Trace. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jenn, I really wouldn't. You're my daughter and I love you to death. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Could you sound anymore cliché?" She asked me with a grin as she sat up. She looked up at me and pulled me into a hug. I just wrapped my arms around her tight kissing the top of her head. "I love you dad."

"I love you too. Look, I promise I will try and not fight with your uncle alright?"

"Alright. Deal then. Oh, and if you do, close the windows so the neighbors don't think that your having some gay boyfriend fight because you caught Dean making out with some dude at a bar. I don't wanna be known as the girl in the school whose dads is interested in the same sex." I joked. He looked at me shocked and grossed out before pushing me.

"That is gross Jenn. No more of that talk ever! Jesus Christ, I can't believe you just said that!" I laughed at the reaction on his face. "I LOVE women, and there's no doubt about it hunny." He got up shaking his head as he walked out of my room. He stopped at the door frame and looked back at me. "I love you alright? Don't ever forget that." He smiled his cute smile with those little dimples he had and I just returned it. He opened my door and walked out. I got up from my bed and headed down the hall toward Traces room. I heard him on his cell phone and stopped to listen to see who he was talking to.

"I can't do that. I always come visit you at the cemetery. That's not what you mean? Than what is it?" What? Who the hell does he have random rendezvous with at the cemetery?! I listened closer to see just exactly what the hell was going on. "You want me to what?! No, I can't. Why would you want me to do that? The lines cutting out…mom? Mom?!" Did he just say mom?! He does know that his mother is dead right? Like…7 years ago dead? I watched him chuck his phone and I walked into the room.

"Uh, hey. Who were you umm, talking to?" I asked looking at him.

"Uhh…no one. Why?"

"Cause I heard you talking to someone…don't tell me you've finally gone crazy and were talking to yourself?" I laughed a little not to sure what to say or how to ask it for that matter.

"No…just a wrong number I guess." He shrugged it off before plopping on his bean bag chair and flipping on his Xbox.

"Okay buddaayyy…" I shrugged not about to press the subject as I walked out of his room. I walked downstairs and plopped on the couch next to my uncle Dean. I placed my head on his chest and he looked down at me.

"Whatchya watchin'?" I asked looking up at him.

"No idea. Some movie…but there's a guy in it that looks just like your dad. Look." I looked at the screen and HOLY CRAP! That guy does look like my dad. Wait…I know this movie!

"It's Cry Wolf. Haven't you ever watched this movie before? It's old school. Like 2005 old school. It was made a year before I was born. March 21st, 2006 is when I was born. It's currently the year of 2023 and my Uncle hasn't seen this movie?" I asked stated the facts like I was some sort of know it all, but I did it jokingly. He just smiled and shook his head.

"No actually I haven't."

"Well then get ready to watch one of the greatest movies of all time…" I grinned and so did he as I snuggled closer into him as we sat there and watched the movie.

** Trace POV**

It's gotta be some sort of mistake. But it can't be. That was my mothers voice I know it was! It sounded just like her. But how the hell could she be calling me? Could she be calling me? Could it be a prank? All these questions darted around my head. I looked back at the caller ID and all it read was SHA66. What the hell does that mean? Isn't there suppose to be numbers? I checked my door to make sure Jenn wasn't there and I darted from my room to hers. I snaked her Mac laptop that she uses for school. It's faster than my stupid computer anyway. I opened it and clicked on the little internet button. Shit! It signed her into MSN! I tried to log off before someone talked to me but a conversation window popped up. Crap…oh wait. Never mind. Perfecto. I didn't mind who was talking to me…well not me, technically Jenn but…now me. Hm…

_ Dakz76 says: I thought u were loggin off loser? :) _Crap. No what do I say?

_Jennzigaroo88: Uh I was but I 4got to ask u sumthin_

Dakz76 says: What wud dat b my lil shoe fly? Shoe fly? HUH?!

_Jennzigaroo88: do u- _Crap I can't.

_Jennzigaroo88 has logged off._

Okay, wasn't me. Why did I do that? Ah, forget it. I quickly typed in SHA66 into Google and came up with….a model agency? A gift to India? What the hell? This wasn't going to get me anywhere! I sighed annoyed and I put her laptop down. I needed to go find answers. I grabbed my jacket and snuck out my window. I went down the eavesdrop and over the porch. I jumped down and bolted down the driveway. I headed toward the library to see if I could come up with any thing on old style caller ID's or whatever. I walked in and started to scan the books seeing if I could find anything of the sort. I found a book on Thomas Edison but it didn't help much. I rubbed my face and kept looking through books. I was there for about 2 hours until my cell rang. I picked it up annoyed.

"What?" I asked into the receiver.

"Trace? Trace where the hell are you?" It was my cousin Jenn.

"I'm at the library. Why?"

"Why the hell are you at the library, you never go to the library unless you absolutely have to or if my dad sends you there." She sounded confused. Oh great, I confused the blonde. That was hard.

"Um, research maybe?" I stated like it was the most obvious thing out there.

"Trace, seriously what's up with you? For one, that phone call you had, I heard you say mom. And secondly, the library? You never research at the library, its why man invented computers!" Jenn, always stating the blank obvious, what does she was a Pulitzer?

"Look Jenn I gotta go alright, just never mind." I quickly ended the call shoving the phone back in my pocket. I got a few rude stares from the librarians but I didn't give a shit. I got up to walk out when my cell wrung again. "Jenn, I said never mind!" I snapped. But it wasn't her. Static took over the line and I instantly knew who it was. "Mom?"

"Sweetheart. Mommy loves you. I know who killed me hunny. I want you to find him because he wants to kill you too." Did she just say what I think she said? My eyes opened wide as I focused my attention to her voice.

"What mom? Where? Where is he?"

"The Oakland cemetery. Quick hunny, you have to hurry. Come to me sweetie, come to me." The line cut out and I just closed the phone. That son of a bitch was going to get it. That's what it was. It was my mom calling me to tell me who her killer was! I knew it was real! It had to be! I quickly ran into the library and asked one of the people behind the desk.

"Uhh, excuse me? Where is the Oakland Cemetery located exactly? What's the quickest route to get there?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely before leaning on the counter.

"Well kid, it's a little bit of a trek. You'd have to go down port road, take a left onto this hidden trail called Strathdeen, hike that for a good little while till you see a small farm house. Cut through the property and take the back trails to the cemetery. Judging by the age of you, I doubt you have a car, am I correct?"

"Thanks." I turned around and walked out. I headed exactly the way she told me. I booked it, making it there in 10 minutes flat. Wow. I've lived here for a while and I never knew this place existed. It was this huge field surrounded by miles and miles of bush. A few off dead trees sat in the centre of it and it added to the morbid feel of it. My hand near the small of my back ready to grip that .45 when I saw the SOB. I scanned the graves and the surrounding woods and I couldn't see anyone. I groaned annoyed as I looked at my cell. I felt a cool breeze behind me. I turned around swiftly and saw a figure standing there in white. I felt this rush of dizziness in my head. The world started to spin before everything just went black.

**Sam POV**

MY head poked up from behind the newspaper I was reading due to the slight interruption my daughter was causing as she thumped her way down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a bowl from the cupboard before grabbing the box of cereal. She dumped a bunch in and then poured in her mil and a ton of sugar before she sat down and started to chow it back.

"Someone looks like ray of sunshine." I said smiling as I put the paper down.

"Oh yeah, on a cloudy thunderstorm filled day." She said sarcastically but I could hear the pissed tone in her voice as she shoveled a mouthful of Reese's Pieces Cereal. I shook my head and looked at him cocking my head to the side a little.

"What's eating you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Don't you mean what am I eating? Can't you READ the box? If you can read the paper I'm sure you can read the box." There was that smartass coming from her that I didn't like too much. She defiantly got it from my brother. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I just looked at her hard. "Look Dad, it's nothing. Trace is just being a weirdo and he won't tell me anything."

"But Trace has always been a weirdo Jenn. When did you realize that?" There's the smartass himself, Dean; waltzing into the kitchen making yet another smartass remark.

"Oh about right after the fact that I found out how much of a dip you really are." She threw him a grin and he just smiled.

"Jennifer Amberlynn Winchester."

"Ooohh, you got the middle name. Someone's in trouble." Dean mocked which wasn't helping. Jenn just flung some cereal at him and it smoked him right in the side of the head. He looked shocked as he dipped his hand in water and flicked it at her. They were laughing and being ridiculous which was pissing me off.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" I snapped, being louder than what I intended to be. I sighed and looked down. "Look, Jenn. Explain this whole Trace situation. What's going on?" She looked up at me with those eyes. She was hiding something and I could feel it.

"Well…before we went out skating he got a call. I don't know who it was by but whatever it was, it spooked him out. He didn't even talk to Dakota once when he was there which is weird for him since he's all over her. Anyway, I asked him and he didn't say anything. When we got home, he got another call. I was walking past him room minding my own business and I swear…" she tensed up a little. I looked at her sincerely.

"What Jenn? Who was it?" She didn't make eye contact for a few seconds before she looked up at me and Dean in the eye.

"He said the word MOM. Like he was talking to Claire, like she was actually on the other end. He said that he went to visit someone at the cemetery but that's not what it meant. After that I went downstairs. I called his cell and he said he was at the library. He NEVER goes to the library." Dean and I exchanged glances. She didn't just say what I think she said did she?!

"Oh, but that's not it. When I was in my room about to check my hotmail, it was on Google." Both Dean and I looked at her confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"Your point? Because that's not-"She cut Dean off.

"It had the word SHA66 written in the search bar. What the hell is that?" My jaw dropped as I just eyed Dean. We dealt with this before! Only the ID was different.

"Oh shit. We gotta go." I booked it out of my seat and was right behind Dean heading for the door.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" Jenn asked running out looking at us.

"That's not Claire Jenn. It's a Crocotta."

"A crocama-what?"


	3. Dead End

Jenn POV

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I keep forgetting to put a Disclaimer and make a comment to you all. Well, this is the start of a story that I hope to be more successful then the others. I came up with the idea with help from my best friend Lauren (Rachael Winchester Thanks I LOVE YOU! :). I can keep it flowing and not make it loose interest! ) Well I hope it works… please guys __**R&R**__ so I know if I should keep it going or not! Thanks! Hope you all enjoy because I've had fun writing it so far!_****

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or anything else that is related to the show.**_****

Jenn**POV******

Okay, so let me wrap this up…there's some thing that can imitate my aunts voice that calls from a phone with the caller ID as SHA66 AND it has the name that sounds like a sandwich. Alright? I thought I was the one who had problems! My dad and uncle just raced to the Impala and I grabbed my jacket following them out. Once we got in I just leaned up front looking at them.

"Okay, what the hell is a croca…okay what is it again?" My dad and uncle smiled a little before throwing it aside in exchange with their serious faces.

"A Crocotta. There these weird things that can imitate human voices of loved ones, call their name out and lure people into the darkness before devouring them. We dealt with one years back. Before you were born we dealt with one who came after Dean. The only thing is, the caller ID was SHA33, not SHA66. Looks like we've got a new player in town that needs to be eliminated." My dad explained as he looked around outside as we were heading toward the library.

"Well, how do we know how to find it? Better yet, how the hell do we kill it for that matter?"

"Find it? Well, if it's been calling your cousin, then we need to check out the phone companies, but were going to check the library and then the

Cemetery first for any sign of Trace". I just nodded. God I hoped he was alright. Why didn't I tell them a little bit sooner, like before he went running off like a mad bat out of hell to chase some stupid voice that's not even his moms? It's because we don't hunt that we don't fully understand anything, looks like Uncle Dean was right the whole time and I could feel another fight about to come down soon and Dean would stand there all glorious just to prove that yet again, he was right and we needed to hunt. I sat in the back watching the passing trees all changing colour due to the fall. It was my favorite time of year and I loved it. Every second of fall. The smell in the air, the look of the world all full of colour and life. It was beautiful. We pulled up to the library and I darted out the door. I ran inside looking around frantically. I called his cell since he rarely ever puts it on vibrate even when he's in public areas such as this. It was silent. My dad and uncle went and scanned the isles. I went up to the front counter and looked at the chick standing at the computer. Wow, she looked like a slut. A low cut top so that if she bent over her bra was exposed and well…I don't even want to think about it because that's just gross. I think there's a hooters not to far from here…she should check it out. Or she got this job because no one at hooters was paying her any attention anyway.

"Excuse me? But did you see a guy that stands about this tall, he's got a blonde shag and he's got a silver lip ring on the right side of his lip? Blue eyes, sort of looks like me in a way?" She looked at me for a minute before sighing.

"Yes, I did. He was in here about…20 minutes ago. He asked me where the Oakland Cemetery was." My face dropped. He did what?!

"And you told him?"

"Well, yeah, what else was I suppose to say?" She gave me a rude look and I just ignored it.

"What are the exact directions you gave him?" The chick repeated the same thing to me and I just nodded and went over scanning the library for my dad and uncle. My dad saw me and headed over out of the Ancient History section.

"No luck?" He asked looking at me. I just threw him this weird look like it was that obvious.

"Don't you think I would have given that piece of info by now?" I shook my head turning around to look for my uncle. We walked through a couple isles before I nearly smacked into him in the paranormal section. It was funny how everything we hunted was sitting in one isle and people just looked at them like fiction novels and cool experiences that happen once in a blue moon. Some people are just complete morons! I looked up and he was talking to some bimbo flirting like a mad hound. I scoffed and just looked up at her. I took his arm and he looked over at me confused. "Come on Uncle Dean, you know better than to try and pick up women when you know you test a positive for HIV. You wouldn't want to get this nice lady infected now would you?" The chick looked disgusted before turning around and walking away. I could hear my dad laugh and my uncle just shot me a look. "Suck it up hot shot, we gotta go." I started to walk out and I heard the two follow. Dean not talking because he didn't look impressed. My dad couldn't erase the smile from his face as he walked up to me slipping something into my hand. I looked down and noticed a crinkled 10 dollar bill.

"This would be for…?" I asked confused but shoved it in my pocket regardless with a grin.

"That was brilliant. One of the best shocked Dean moments in my life."

"Wow, if this is what you give me for doing so, there you're in some serious debt my friend." He shook his head putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked out the doors and back to the Impala. As we got in, I could hear my uncle mumbling something and that was never good. My dad just looked back at me for a sec before turning back around with that same grin. He headed off and we drove down Port Road before turning down this hidden trail called Strathdeen. Once we hit a dead end my uncle parked the car. I was the first one out and I went ahead not caring. I saw some shoe prints and I started to jog. My uncle and dad were calling my name from behind me a little ways but I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to go there and get him before this thing got him first. I ran it faster through this farm yard before taking a back trail. The breeze cooled my face and turned my cheeks a rose colour. My breath was becoming more and more visible as the cold wind whipped through my hair and chilled my breath. My breath shortening into short gasps that were quickly paced and rhythmic. I stopped when my feet entered the graveyard. I looked around frantically. I started walking, my feet on automatic as I took out my cell. I dialed his number and waited for an answer, prayed for an answer. Then I heard it. The song headstrong playing in the distance, it was Traces phone! I started to walk toward it quickly before I was grabbed. I quickly turned around and jumped. My dad was looking at me sternly as I heard Dean come running up behind him, both panting a little for breath.

"Don't go running off like that Jenn! You know better…" I ignored it and pulled my cell from my ear. I saw my dad and uncle look up as we walked toward where the sound was coming from. Dean pulling out this dagger from the bag. We went over the hill and the second we got to the top and looked down, there was nothing. His cell was laying there right beside a grave tucked behind a dead willow tree.

"Oh Trace…" I said defeated as I ended the call and pick up his cell. "Dad. He's not here but his cell is! Dad, what if something happened to him?!" I was now in hysterics. He was my cousin, hell he was like my other best friend! How could this happen? How could I let this happen!? I went running around the gravesite screaming his name but nothing was repeated back to me. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and my dad and uncle just looked at me as they scanned the place for any evidence. We came up empty handed and I just starred off into space. Standing there like I was the walking dead. My dad's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in close.

"It's alright. Were going to find him okay? I promise." He cooed but I didn't like it.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't promise me something you can't keep. You don't know that for sure dad. You don't. So…just don't." I pulled away from his arms and just started walking back toward the Impala. As I crossed over the farm field I felt eyes peeling me down. I glanced around but no one was there. Not even any animals. This farm house had been abandoned for years. I sighed and tucked my hands in my pocket pulling my hood over my head to hide from the drafty air that rushed past me and I continued walking with my head down. But then I heard something. Rustling in the leaves. I quickly turned around toward the noise. Nothing. Whispers called out, I could swear I heard my name being called. This soft voice was calling my name. Like it was luring me off just like my dad said it does. Was this the thing that took Trace? Was it trying to take me too? But my dad said they called out not whispered. I grew confused and my head started to spin. I got dizzy and lightheaded as I stood there trying to stop the world from spinning. I looked over and standing in the woods looking at me was a little girl in a white dress. She whispered to me in a soft playful tone.  
"I need you Jennifer. You're special like your daddy. Come play with me Jenn…come play with me." Her little voice sang out and it was the last thing I heard till everything went black.

**Dean POV**

This is freakin pointless! We've been dicking around in this grave searching for anything and yet we've come up empty handed. I couldn't believe we lost our nephew. I couldn't loose the last thing that reminded me of my sister. I wouldn't let myself do it. I already felt bad for letting Sam down by getting his wife killed and I practically felt responsible for my sister's death to. I was NOT having another put onto me. I told Sam we should have kept hunting; I knew something was going to happen. I sighed before I looked up at my brother. I could tell just by the look on his face, the face of defeat and sadness. I shook my head before I patted him on the back.  
"Come on, let's go. We gotta stop wasting our time here…" I watched him nod and he looked down as we walked. We slowed our walk looking around and it wasn't until we reached the field by the barn did we see something. A little body lying on the grass, not moving. I looked closer and noticed it was my niece.

"Jenn!" Sam yelled as he darted over to her. I was right behind him not about to let her out of my site. We bent down next to her and Sam scooped her up in his arms as he sat there. "Jenn, talk to me hunny." She moaned a little which was a really good sign. "Are you alright? What happened?" he had that fatherly tone in him that I've grown accustomed to. Sam was really dad material. As much as he didn't look it to much, he really was. He loved his daughter and he did a lot for her. He just cradled her in his arms like he always use to when she was a baby. I could never erase the look that was on his face that day. Pure joy, shock, and fear took over him as he held onto his daughter for the very first time.

_I remember it like it was yesterday. He was standing in the hospital room looking down at a little bundle rolled in blankets. He had this huge smile on his face as he looked down at the little girl that seemed to be smiling right back up at him. She didn't cry when she was in his arms, just giggled and laughed as she tried to reach up and touch his face. He glanced over at Katie with the biggest smile on his face before looking back down at her._

"Think of a name?" I asked as I looked at Sam.

"Well, we both have. I love the name Jennifer. It was the name of Katie's mom. I think it suits her." His gaze never met mine because it never left his daughters. The way he cradled her head and made sure that she was comfortable never left my mind. He tickled her little nose with his finger and she held onto it. "I promise I'll always take care of you." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. That was the one thing Sam always did. He took care of his daughter, and he never let anything happen to her.

"Jenn…come on. You need to say something sweet pea. Say anything…"

"Anything…" Jenn finally replied. I smiled. She was always the one to lighten up the room with her wisecracks and I could see the small smile form on Sam's face. She put her hand to her head as she sat up.

"What happened hunny?" I asked crouching down next to her.

"I'm not 7." She smiled and I just shrugged. "I don't know. I was heading back and I heard these whispers. Like little girl whispers…I got really really dizzy and I swear- never mind."

"No Jenn, what? What was it?" Concern grew across my face as I studied hers.

"I saw a little girl. She was standing there in a little white dress. She spoke to me, she said my name! She said…'come play with me Jenn come play with me. You're special like your daddy'…what the hell is THAT suppose to mean? How the hell does she know my name? Was that it? Was that the Crocotta? Cause she didn't look like no ugly thing with sharp teeth…" Her eyes darted right up at Sam and he looked at her before looking back up at me. Great…just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Sam just carried her back to the car. He plopped her in the back not saying a word about what she saw to me as he got into the passenger side. I began driving home so we could search up some stuff and call Bobby so he could help us. Once we got in Sam went right over to his computer to search for something. Jenn went upstairs to check around his room and I pulled out my cell to call Bobby. I could tell we were in for a long ass night. I put on a thing of coffee just so we were prepared. I don't think any of us are sleeping a wink tonight, and were going to make damn sure of it.

5 hours, 12 cups of coffee, about 23 books, and we were still empty handed. Bobby was in on it and I just wondered about what Jenn had seen. Could that have been Lillith? Why would it be though? Why would she be here and why would she want Jenn? She could have taken her or hell killed her but she didn't. All this thinking was making me dizzy. I shoved the papers I was looking at aside and sighed. This was driving me crazy. I just wanted to know where my nephew was and know that he was okay. I got up from my chair and decided to check on Jenn. I walked up the stairs and headed toward her room. I walked over to the door and knocked a little before I opened. When I poked my head in I didn't see her.

"Jenn?" I called out. I stepped in all the way when there was no answer and just glanced around. She wasn't there. I walked up to a book that was on her bed and there was a page open about Crocotta's and how to kill them and find them. She had obviously got it off Bobby. She also had a few daggers on her bed that were cleaned. I shook my head a little before walking out. I was heading downstairs when I saw something in Traces room. I walked back up the couple of steps I had descended from and toward his room. When I opened the door a little more, Jenn was sitting on the computer reading things to see if he had gotten anything else; E-mails and that sort of thing that the Crocotta could send. I didn't get how we couldn't find this thing. Sam and I had even went down and checked out the local phone company building and came up empty handed. It was so weird. It was as if this thing was a Crocotta but wasn't at the same time. That's how much sense it made. We even got a record to see if the same caller ID was called to others but none were and no other strange suicides happened. This just threw us into a deeper confusion because none of this case was starting to look up. I walked over to her and sat on Traces bean bag chair close to the computer.

"Make heads or tails on anything?" She asked not even looking at me.

"Nothing. Look…about that thing you saw? Its eyes…what did its eyes look like?" I sat up a little just studying her face.

"Normal. Why? She wasn't a demon." She turned the chair toward me and finally faced me.

"I know. But the more and more your dad and I look at this case…the more convinced we are that it couldn't have been a Crocotta." Confusion took over her face and she just eyed me.

"What? Okay, either you guys really suck at all this, or you need to get back into hunting to refresh your memory. It has to be. I even read that this is what the thing did. Yeah there hasn't been any suicides or anything but…so what? Maybe Trace is the first one." I shook my head.

"Crocotta's don't tend to kidnap their victims. It's just not what they do. I mean, they might take them to suck out their soul but…when you said you saw that little girl…"

"We were by a gravesite maybe it was just a spirit. Ever think of that?" She had a point but it was the girl's words that caught our attention.

"That's possible but Jenn, the fact that this thing said that you're special and all that other stuff points to something else."

"Then what is it?"

"That's just it. Were not 100 sure." She sighed slightly annoyed before arising.

"Well, call me when you guys finally figure out how to hunt again." She walked out of the room grabbing her jacket in the process and throwing it on.

"Where are you going?" I called out watching her confused.

"Out for a walk." She closed Traces bedroom door and I got up following her out. I stopped and looked at a picture of Trace and Jenn together. They were at a campfire on a trip they went to for school. They were roasting marshmallows with smiles on because they both had some melted marshmallows on their noses. I smiled a little before snapping out of it and walking out. I looked over the railing and just caught the front door close. I headed downstairs not wanting to face my brother. He was just too damn depressed and it always irritated me. It was like he'd give up a fight before it was initiated just so he wouldn't feel bad about beating the crap out of the person. He was weird like that. I walked into the living room taking a seat on the same spot on the couch. I looked over everything again and again. Maybe Jenn was right, I think we needed to start hunting again just like old times.

**Sam POV**

  
The clicking of Dean's pen was really starting to irritate the hell out of me. He sat there clicking it mindlessly and I just turned my head looking at him. He finally stopped and clicked it one last time before setting it on the table.

"Was that necessary Dean? Honestly…grow up."

"Lighten up. Then Ill think about it." He snapped right back and I rolled my eyes.

"You want me to lighten up when our nephew is missing? Yeah, I'll um, try to do that Dean. Hell while you at it why don't you just pass me the TV remote so I can watch TV instead of look for him."

"Oh come off it Sam. You see, this never would have happened if we were still hunting." He just HAD to bring that up?

"Yeah it could have Dean! Anything could have happened to them! Hell one of them could be dead for all we know if we continued hunting. You can't still be going on about that Dean."

"Seriously Sam, think about it. Trace would have known and he wouldn't have gone after it in the first place."

"You know, you're not making this situation any easier. You think I don't already know that? I do alright…and yeah maybe I have thought about it a little. Let's just find Trace and then worry about it…" I wasn't about to tell him that I think we should continue hunting cause I knew he would only throw it in my face and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to that at all. The last thing I wanted to hear was my brother gloat about how smart he was and how he was right the whole time. I didn't care at this point. All I wanted to know was that Trace was safe and nothing happened to him. I needed to change the subject and change it fast. "So, where did Jenn go?" I asked just looking at him.

"Out." That was all he rephrased. Like _that_ wasn't a given.

"Yeah, didn't notice. But where? Did she say?"

"She's your daughter shouldn't you know?"

"She's your niece; shouldn't you know since you were the one talking to her?"

"She didn't say." Awesome. God I hope she didn't go do something stupid. She was probably going to go over to her best friend Dakota's house to check on her and fill her in. She lived just around the corner with her uncle Rylan. He was also a hunter, had been all his life. He got his start a little bit different then most hunters we know. Most hunters' families were killed, but not his. His dad had drilled it into him from the start that there were evil things out there that could hurt people. He never told him where he learnt it from. Dakotas's mom and dad committed suicide after Dakota was born. They were way too young only at the age of 15. They left her in the same room for about 3 days before she was found. The weird thing about her is that she never cried in those days because no one heard her. They just noticed that nothing had been done and they never showed or left for school since their parents went out on a trip, that's when their neighbor went in and investigated. They thought they were skipping but that wasn't the answer. Her uncle took her in ever since because no one else would. He taught her what he knows and there just like Jenn and I. Dakota and Jenn were inseparable. They were always with each other no matter what happened. They had this thing, one would know if the other was upset and they would either call or show up on the doorstep. They shared some sort of weird connection that I could never figure out. The only thing was, I wish that was Jenn and I. We don't usually talk as much as we use to and it was as if she was slowly cutting herself off from me and I hated it. She had really warmed up to my brother the same way we use to be and it bugged me.  
I just sat there so absorbed in my thoughts that I barely heard my cell phone ring.

"Sam! PHONE!" Dean called out for the fourth time. I jolted from my seat running over and picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked a little caught of guard.

"What the hell were you up to? I called you twice already!" It was Jenn. She did? I didn't hear anything.

"Oh…nothing. I just…didn't hear the phone."

"Mhm. I don't want to know the real reason…look, I think I know where Trace is."

"You what?"

**A/n: Hey guys. Whoopee. This is the end of Chapter 3 (as you can tell). I just want a little bit of feedback so I know how well this story is going and if you guys want me to continue it. I also wouldn't mind a few ideas and such! :) I'm trying on working to make this story better and your suggestions/feedback only help me to improve that. Thanks to all out there who are reading this! Don't forget to R&R PLEASE!!**

With Love,

Kayla


	4. Cologne and Flies

Traces POV

**Traces POV**

God dammit. My head is throbbing and I'm dizzier than a kid that was stuck in a Ferris wheel for 4 hours. Oh god. Getting the mental image of carnivals and clowns was not my walk in the park. I opened my eyes slowly. The room around me was dark and I felt this sharp pain in my hands. I tried to wiggle them around to get out of what ever bind I was in but it hurt like a bitch. There was something sharp jabbing into my hand all over and my hand felt wet because it was covered in blood. I traced my finger tip on it to only find out, that I was being tied up with barbed wire. This is a bit of a pickle. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. The room was dark and a cold draft was breezing in. There was a small window situated just to my left on the wall. The taste of this nasty ass gag that was in my mouth was gross. My face felt swollen and huge. I must look pretty damn attractive. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what had happened, it clicked. Why was I here? Was that SOB that killed my mom here? What if this is what he did to her?! My mind started to race as did my heart. My blood pumped making my cuts bleed more. Adrenaline took over and I was trying even harder to get loose. I felt around my back pockets the best I could but couldn't feel my cell. Damn it I must have dropped it back at the gravesite. I just continued to wrestle with these binds till I heard footsteps approaching the door. My gaze grew accentuated as I focused all my attention on that door ready to snap. My arms tensed and I could slowly see the puddle of blood forming just below me as it slowly yet thickly flowed through the cracks in the cold concrete floor. I was just itching for this dick to come waltzing in. The door kicked open and a sharp beam of light came rushing in, impairing my vision from the view of this guy. I closed my eyes turning my head as I moaned in pain from the annoying headache that was forming. My eyes started to slowly adjust as I retained my focus back at the figure in the doorway. I squinted to see if I could get a bit of a view before the door slammed. I never noticed it but there were a lot of flies buzzing around here.

"Well well, looky here. If it isn't Mr. Trace Winchester, all ready to make nice." The voice said in this deep, edgy tone. My glare intensified and my full focus and vision was back and I just glared this guy in the eyes. He was a tall guy, a little taller then my Uncle Dean, with a bald head and these mysterious green eyes. He was wearing this denim jacket and these weirdo ass pants that were this creamy colour, almost a light brown. He cocked his head to one and this evil grin spread across his face. He ripped the gag from my mouth and I just spit a little bit of blood from my mouth as I moved my jaw around to get accustomed to not having it in there and to get ready to freak on this creepy ass.

"You." That was all I spat at him as I glared into his cold glassy eyes. They just glared right back at me and his grin seemed to grow.

"Yes, me. Trace Winchester…wow. We finally meet."

"You have a good meeting with my mother? Cause I'm sure that this will be your last!" I threatened intending every word that dripped from my lips.

"Oh, that." He laughed this wicked laugh before concentrating his hateful glare right into my eyes. "You think I did that? You wouldn't believe just how much of you life is floating around out there and I just so happened to scoop it up. I'm not the one that killed her…but I will be the one to kill you. Do you have any idea what I am? Probably not since your uncles wanted to stop hunting." He laughed this wicked laugh and I was just too confused.

"What do you mean what you are? You're a cold blooded killer. You killed my mom and now you're after me and my family! If it's the last thing I'm going to do, I won't let you hurt them!" He took a stop closer to me, leaning down and getting face to face. I nearly gagged at the stench of him. How could a guy that looks so nicely groomed smell so much like death. Jesus, he was in some desperate need of some mouth wash or a tic tac-something! I turned my head away sticking my nose in the side of my jacket; like I wanted to smell that.

"Oh kid, you've got a lot to learn. It's too bad you won't be around long enough to do so…." He put both of his hands on each of my shoulders and opened his mouth. His mouth distorted and reeked of death. These extremely large teeth drew from his gums and that smell intensified making me feel nauseous as hell, I started to get dizzy and faint as his face drew a little closer…

**Jenn POV**

Was I talking to a complete moron!? Wait…I was. It's my dad. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Dakota who was standing in her room with her arms crossed. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair covered part of her face and her green eyes just eyed me. She had that worried look on her face that she gets when I tell her bad news.

"I said…I think I know where Trace is." I sat on Dakotas's bed as I looked at the piece of paper that was handed to me.

"Where? How? I mean…how do you know for sure?!" His panicked voice was really starting to get to me. It was like I just found his corpse or something and was describing the crime scene. I understand why he's freaking out but sometimes…my dad goes a little over the edge.

"A little fairy told me." I said sarcastically and I could hear his annoyance sigh which meant I better shut up and tell him the truth. "Dakota. She got a call from him, like 10 minutes ago. We've had his phone and it's turned off."

"What did he say? Or 'it' for that matter?"

" 359 Main St. That's the Cromwell Harbor Motel. Why the hell would the thing take him to a motel? Especially one that's just across town too?" I asked him seriously confused. "I mean, from what I've read, they take them to dark places in the middle of nowhere, phone company basements…anything. But motels? Dad, I don't get it! Does that mean he's alive?" I asked hopeful that the answer would be a yes but the long silence cut the air, raising the tension and deepening the gash of panic I was already filled with.

"I don't know. Get over here now, we gotta go." I heard him hang up the phone and I just looked over at Dakota.

"Are you staying here?" Her green, horrified filled eyes just met mine. The way her black eye liner made those green eyes more illuminated, standing out almost underlining the fear she had deep within them. The windows to her emotional side; a side she rarely showed. She was one of the hardest people I knew to read, but because we had become best friends, it became easier. She dropped the panic and the seriousness in her features glared through as she dropped her arms from the cross as she followed me out. We took off out the door taking the back trail to my place. We had never ran so fast through the back wooden trails except for that one time we were being chased by a werewolf, but that was different. It was also pretty rare too. We made it back to my place and dove into the back of the Impala where my dad and uncle greeted us. We peeled out of there quicker than a bat out of hell and tore off down the street. The Cromwell Motel was almost on the other side of town but that didn't stop my uncle. He would get there in half the time it would usually take the average person. He was also known as the speed demon. He glanced back noticing Dakota.

"Does your uncle know your coming with us?" He continually glanced back in the rear view right at Dakota before darting his green eyes back at the road. She looked away before looking back at him.

"He's out of town, and it doesn't matter I want to come. I wanna help find Trace. Please?" She asked looking deep within my uncle's eyes. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up and he just threw her a slight smile.

"Fine. But you're not getting involved in anything, because if something happens to you, your uncle is going to kill me. I have enough problems as is. No need to add another one to the list" He smirked his famous Winchester smirk and I saw Dakota roll her eyes. We got to the motel in a matter of minutes. It would usually take your about 45, we got there in 15. We looked about at all the windows in the motel and both Dakota and I made a dash for the front desk as my dad and uncle set up. We ran in and straight up to the front desk. Dakota dinged the bell more than needed and the manager walked out looking annoyed from all the dinging but Dakota couldn't give two shits worth about what he felt. We stepped back from the counter cause wow. This guy had to be wearing a whole bottle of cologne! I don't know if he was smoking a J on the job or what, but men that over do it…holy crap, get a gas mask.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone. Um, I don't know if he was with anyone but he's a tall kid, our age of 17, looks like her only he has a shag, a silver lip ring and he's much better looking." Dakota said with a slight devious grin. Bitch! I turned to her and threw her a playful punch before looking back at the manager. He was this tall lanky guy with a neatly groomed back black hair. It was sleeked back with gel and he looked like a dude trying to hard. I would expect someone looking like him with those dark brown eyes, and cheap suit to be trying a job at a hotel not a motel. He gazed downward toward my chest and over at Dakotas. We threw him dirty looks as we stepped back a little bit more cause the glare and the stench was just…over doing it. We both crossed our arms and he finally met our glares with a non appealing look. He cleared his throat before looking back and forth to each of us.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we have a guest like that." He replied all snoody like. Well look at that! A prude jerk who wants nothing to do but check us out, get in our pants and treat us like shit. Typical high society prick! I saw the tension in Dakotas face and she was thinking the same thing I was. We both wanted to lunge over to counter and knock this guy out.

"Fine. We'll do it our way, but trust me, it ain't gonna be pretty." I said in a sharp tone before the two of us headed off down toward the hallways to the rooms.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are?" Oh, now the dude wants to play the devils advocate? This was not going to go over smoothly. He stepped out from behind the counter and glared us down making sure he spent a few extra seconds on the chest area yet again. Oh this guy was going to get it, but not from me, from Dakota.

"They would happen to be two young ladies that are here to search for a missing person, are you going to have an issue with that?" My dad barked as he and my uncle Dean pulled out two fake FBI badges and shoved them in the lanky guys face. The guy looked at the ID's then at them before glancing at us and back again. His voice grew a little shaky and he took a step back and back into behind the counter.

"No…no, not at…not at all detectives." He stammered like an idiot. Dakota was trying so hard to suppress her laugh but she was ready to burst at any moment, so was I. I looked down the hallway and saw some ones head poke out from behind the wall. My face dropped as I saw her little face quickly vanish behind the wall again. That same little girl in that white dress! What the hell did she want? Who the hell was she? I looked over at Dakota and at my dad and uncle who were approaching. I was trying to think about what to say. I stepped toward them.

"I uh, I have to use the restroom…you guys go ahead." I smiled a little smile and they just looked at me confused.

"Uh, really? At a time like this? We need to find Trace…" My uncle stated like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. I just ignored it.

"Yeah, and a woman can't help it if she has to pee. If this thing jumps out at me my dad will probably strap me in pampers…" Dakota and my uncle just laughed and my dad threw me a grin. "Just go, I'll catch up." They shrugged and headed off to go search the hotel. God this hotel was giving me the creeps, it was so run down it was disgusting. The wallpaper was an off colour, fading and slowly peeling down the walls like the wrapper to a rotten chocolate bar. The dark wooden floors looked warn and rotting and I was almost scared to fall through but they were sturdy enough. The ugly reddish carpet that lead the path to the rooms looked like it had a million stains, almost as if every celebrity walked down this red carpet and spilt their wine all over it cause they were either to drunk or to stupid to realize what they were carrying. I rolled my eyes and headed down the hallway. I turned the corner to the stairwell but didn't see anyone. I shuttered a little at the huge cobwebs that hung from the burnt out lighting fixture that looked like it was taken from a century old mansion. The dusk mounted up on the window ledge and it looked like there was a smudged hand mark through it. I quickly looked at the crummy wooden door toward the stairs. They had some sort of basement here which was weird since motels usually had one floor that I knew of. I guess they had basements for the furnaces or something. I stepped through it and was greeted by a bunch of dust. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face. It was small, a little square platform and then the descending 6 steps to the basement door. I shuttered and looked around but didn't see the little girl. I walked down the steps not sure what I was really doing but something told me to. I bent down and pulled out my mini flashlight from my sock that was next to my hunting knife. I go in fully loaded or I go in semi loaded. Either way, if I'm not loaded, my fists won't do much damage. I turned it on and shone it down the last two steps since it was pitch black. I could feel the stringiness of the cobwebs as they pulled from the dust covered walls and stayed resting on my shoulders and cheeks. I shuttered as I brushed them off quickly. I shone the light toward the door and noticed no dust on the doorknob. I reached my hand over to it and opened it slowly. It opened with an eerie creek like something out of a horror movie. There was a small glow from the furnace that illuminated part of the fairly large room. I shone my light to the right and heard something scatter. I noticed there was a chair seated in the middle of the room. I shone it to the seat of the chair and saw someone hunched over a little. The light rose slowly up and there was a pool of blood trickling from the tied up hands. It was Trace! I ran over to him and put my hand on his cheek. It was a little cold but not dead cold. A little bit of warmth drew from those cheeks and his blonde hair with his black Element hat covered his eyes and shaded his face.

"Trace. Trace come on…talk to me." I said panicked as I shook him a little.

"He won't be talking for a while." I turned around quickly and this guy stepped toward me. These long fangs drew from his face and all I could do was scream.

**Deans POV**

This suit was driving me up the freaking wall! I hate suits! They drive me crazy. I was tugging away at the collar of the suit as we walked down the hallway.

"Do we have to wear these things? I mean…come on! Can't we get some cool jackets or something?"

"Don't you watch anything Dean? They only wear those when they go out on missions and stuff. Like when dudes are robbing the bank and they have those cool blue jackets with the word FBI written on the back in yellow…" Dakota stated matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" I asked raising a brow. How would she know all the dirty details about it?

"I think all those late nights watching movies and cops…or maybe it was the time I ran from the FBI..." she raised a brow and she had that sneaky smile on that you could tell she was plotting something. I just shook my head.

"Don't even think about it kiddo." She just shrugged and kept walking. We were about to enter the 3rd vacant room that we could when we heard an ear piercing scream. Sam looked at me before tearing off. Dakota and I quickly followed. We all knew that scream. It was Jenn and she was in trouble. We booked it through the hallway and out to the front desk. The hotel manager wasn't there anymore and that only made me more scared. We were looking around frantically until Dakota called out.

"Over here!" Sam and I ran over and she turned down this hallway and exposed a very shitty looking wooden door. I went in first, followed by Sam then Dakota. The door slammed close behind us and we all froze. Dakota turned around and tried to pound the door down but to no avail. Which was weird because it looked like you could just lean on the door and it would fall through. "That can't be good." She stated looking back at us.

"Tell me about it." Sam rephrased and I just pulled out my flashlight. I shone it down the small narrow little 6 step space and walked down them. I tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. I heard Jenn muffle a small scream again and there was some bagging around. That was it. This son of a bitch was going to get it.

"Jenn! Hang on!!" I screamed out as I slammed into the door again and again. I finally kicked it open and burst in. There was the stupid hotel manager holding her in his grasp. He had his arm around her neck and a blade in his hand at her throat. Sam tensed up instantly as he saw the two of them there. Especially seeing his only daughter in that creeps grasp really got to him. He was freaked out but pissed right the hell off.

"Well well, finally. If it isn't the Winchesters, live and in the flesh. This is just what I've been waiting for…" This disgusting grin crossed his face. Great, we have a walking cliché.

"No wonder you covered up with all that cologne…" Dakota butted in batting away at a few flies that were buzzing around the room. I just glared at the guy pissed. The gun in my hand wouldn't do much damage but it might stun him long enough. I glared him down ready to just start shooting.

"Let her go." Sam said threateningly. He raised his gun pointing it at him.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He pressed the knife deeper to her throat and I took a step closer.

"I suggest you do as my brother says…cause the outcome isn't going to be to pretty." I snapped. My jaw tensed and I just wanted to aim for his head, pull the trigger, knife him, and move on.

"Yeah, maybe for her. Not for you guys though, at least not yet." He had to push it with this whole scene. He was taking it way to far. I hated that. Jenn just glared up at him not trying anything because she would for sure get her neck sliced. But I knew Jenn, and she wouldn't let some creep just show her up like this. She bent her knees a little before jolting her head upright knocking the top of her head hard into his jaw. His grip loosened and he stumbled back a little bit not expecting that at all. The black wig that was on his head flew off and I just kind of looked confused. He was completely bald, no wonder he was mad! Jenn stumbled forward falling to her knees as she looked up at her dad slightly. Sam quickly bent down and helped her to her feet. "You little skank." The thing snapped sharply. He placed his index finger at the oozing blood from his lower lip that he must have had between his teeth when Jenn head butted him. He spat it out at her feet and took a step toward her. He stepped in between the back of Trace and us. "No wonder almost everyone wants you guys dead. I've been dying to do it for years…but it wasn't till I found the useful bit of technology that you guys seem to have running all over the place. All your information, what you're about…Facebook, MSN, phone calls…god you have no clue. What you do everyday could kill you, and aren't those three things just so popular within the teenage world?" I heard both Jenn and Dakota scoff.

"So what? You're a freakin' online predator stalker creep? If I knew we were coming after a computer smarts nerd I would have just crashed your favorite porn site for Christ sakes!" Jenn snapped and I just grinned. Wait…could she actually do that?! I sure as hell hope not! The thing laughed an evil laugh before focusing his glare directly back at us.

"Oh you have no idea." His grin spread wide and those fangs started to emerge. I shot at him a few times but nothing happened. He jolted but advanced quickly on Dakota, cornering her off. She shot at him a few times but still the same result occurred. He almost had her in his grasp when he was stopped. A metal wire wrapped around his throat and the sharp little edges cut deep within his skin making him choke. Trace was standing there pulling the wire back as they were clenched tightly in his grasp. He choked and gurgled on his own blood before Dakota kicked him in the ribs since he was so close. The metal wire ripped deeper into his throat as he flew back tripping over the chair landing with the back of his neck staked on a edge of a piece of metal shelving. He choked for a second before his eyes rolled back to the green they were and the fangs faded in. Well, that was easy considering we didn't do much. Jenn ran over to Trace followed by Dakota, Sam, then I. He was on his knees coughing a bit and Jenn was right by his side rubbing his back. I just kept my glare on the staked shit head. Not sure if he'd jump up and say boo but I was pretty sure he was toast.

"Trace!" Jenn called out and she was right there at his side like glue, bent over with her hand on his shoulder. Some blood drew from his lips when he coughed and she looked up at me and then Sam with horror in her fragile blue eyes. Dakota was right there on his other side rubbing his back and I just took him in my arms and started to carry him out. They all followed closely and we walked right past a couple that was waiting to get a room.

"Good luck getting a room pal. Don't think the magic fingers are on your side for this cheap ass place…" I muttered to him as we walked past. I went to three of the rooms and NONE of them had the magic fingers…what the hell is a motel room without that?! I quickly placed Trace in the back seat with Jenn and Dakota before Sam and I got in and we took off. I was getting him to the hospital because I really didn't want all his blood all over my car. **  
**


	5. Nightmare Tauntings

A/N: Sorry I haven't written to you guys but I would just like to say THANK YOU to all the people out there that are reading t

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written to you guys but I would just like to say THANK YOU to all the people out there that are reading this story. I'm glad I have some people that are interested. I know reviewing it a pain, but it would really help me to improve the story, some suggestions or criticism (bad or good help!) would be greatly appreciated. If you don't have time don't worry, I'm fine with it too. Thanks again guys, your awesome! :)**_****

Disclaimer: As you know, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke; no actors were harmed during the writing process of this chapter and my others… :)

Sam's POV

I sighed the biggest sigh of relief in my life as I looked back at Trace. I was so glad he was alright at this moment…well, maybe not alright but at least he was alive. We quickly drove toward the local hospital, I was just happy that we were still in our town and the hospital wasn't that far away. A 10 minute drive to say the least and Dean pulled right upfront near the hospitals side entrance in exactly 5 minutes. He got out taking the key from the ignition and heading to the back door. I quickly followed as Dean took Trace out from the back. He helped him to his feet and Trace walked a few feet before passing out, to tired and weak from the amount of blood loss. Dean caught him before he hit the ground and carried him right into the hospital. Jenn and Dakota were not too far behind him and I just walked quickly catching up with my daughter putting my arm around her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head as we walked just glad that she was alright. A doctor came out quickly from Deans yelling and they took Trace to the ER. The big blue doors slammed in our faces and we were left to sit in the waiting room ready to cry tears of boredom. We walked there slowly all anticipating the wait. We sighed as we walked in and sat in our seats glancing around at the room full of worried people. There was an African American couple sitting across from us with a young 3 year old playing with some toys in front of them. They looked worried sick, the woman bouncing her leg as she clutched onto her purse for her life with one hand on her husbands. I looked around more at all the faces. A few different races all sitting there either crying, coughing, sneezing, talking, or pacing as they waited impatiently. Wait. The only one that was pacing was my brother. Oh god. It gets extremely annoying when he does this. He'll go back and forth and back and forth for hours before he might decide to sit down for a few seconds, walk to the café to get food, before getting back up and pacing yet again. He was like a kid with ADD. Only in hospitals though. As he looked at the blue doors, his eyes traced to mine giving me that look and I could read his face so well. He was basically telling me that hunting was needed and that this whole incident occurred cause we weren't hunting and I was starting to believe that. He continued on pacing before Dakota grabbed the arm of his leather jacket and pulled him onto the chair next to her.

"Stop. You're driving me up the wall and you're freaking me the hell out." Dakota said sharply and I just grinned. She was right and I should thank her for that. Dean looked down a little.

"Sorry." He started to bounce his leg a little as he sat there.

"Oh good god Uncle Dean…just…go to the café and get yourself some food or something…" Jenn suggested. He nodded a little before getting up quickly walking halfway down the hallway before turning around and walking back. I rolled my eyes as he approached closer.

"What uh…what do you guys want?" He asked as he looked at us taking a huge step closer to avoid the on coming doctor that was carrying a fairly nice sized needle. He shifted uncomfortably and that yanked a grin from my face. That was my brother's problem. He hated hospitals and he hated needles. My daughter was the exact same way, but we were in them long enough that we should have our own rooms ready for us. The only thing Dean liked about the hospital, were the nurses. We've been to this hospital time in and time out and Dean is just waiting for the day when they hire a bunch of young hot nurses instead of these crusty old bags that just love to yell at you for-

"Get your feet of the chair! It's a waiting room not a resting room!" Absolutely nothing…see? There's one now. Gerta Louise. The worst of the worse nurses ever. She was about 54, widowed, grey hair, big gut, and grossly stained yellow teeth from the years of nicotine she pumped into her lungs like a forest fire. Dean had her once and she loved to try and flirt with him. She had the biggest thing for him it was just hilarious to watch. Dean turned his back completely but she caught on starring at his butt. I laughed to myself as I elbowed Jenn a little. She looked over at me with a smile knowing exactly what was about to go down. Gerta eyed him before walking over smacking his ass a little.

"Gorgeous! Come here for a check up? You've been a little dingy with them lately." She said in her crackly voice as she eyed him down, putting on her flirtatious smile which made you want to gag with those yellow teeth and the nice smudged pink lipstick spread across them. Oh god. Jenns smile grew wider and both Dakota and her had to keep from laughing out loud.

"Gerta yeah, I'm feeling fine really. No need for any checkups." Dean replied taking a step back with his two hands up. He put on a nervous grin as he spaced himself far away from her as best as he could with the limited size of the waiting room keeping him within boundaries.

"Come on…I can check your prostate for you…you're a little late for that…don't you think?" She winked taking a step toward him and Dean nearly jumped back 10 feet.

"Whoa! Ha-look Gerta that won't be necessary. Really...I'm fine…I should be in in a few weeks…maybe then alright?" He lied right through his teeth.

"Dean, Gerta is right. You need to get it checked, and checked for STD's with all those chicks you've been bringing home…" Jenn said with her smile glowing and I just laughed out loud with Dakota. Dean glared at all of us but mostly at Jenn.

"Oh, you've been a naughty boy…don't worry, I wont tell anyone…" Gerta replied again in a seductive tone getting a little closer and Dean just kept backing up.

"Gerta really!" Dean snapped. "I ugh…gotta go to the bathroom." Dean scratched his head before quickly walking off toward the bathroom down the hallway. He looked back and saw Gerta just eyeing him the whole time watching his ass.

"Mm mm mm…that boy has got the nicest ass I've ever seen. Nicer than Brad Pitts in Troy." She giggled a little before trotting off and Dean just quickly dipped into the café. Dakota, Jenn, and I just exchanged glances laughing even harder at the look on Dean's face.

"Next time…I'm bringing the video camera!" Dakota said with a grin. We all just sort of smiled, that was until we saw the doctor walk out from the ER. All our smiles just faded as we all slowly rose to our feet like we were soldiers honoring the dead. The look on his face didn't look to inviting; I almost didn't even want to hear him open his mouth.

**Deans POV**

I didn't just get grouped by an old lady, I really didn't just get grouped by Gerta….I really…shit. I really did. Jesus Christ! I shuttered just at the thought of the lady. I tucked my hands in my pockets before I quickly looked around to make sure the old hag didn't follow me to get a grab at my ass or hell, even my…okay not even thinking about that one! God that lady needed a hobby! I hated this hospital and I hated this café. No hot nurses, shitty food, and prude doctors. I would be better off in a prison cell. Well, minus the fact that there weren't any chicks there…forget it. I shuttered again at just the thought of that woman's smile. I walked up to the little coffee maker getting myself a cup before heading over to a table sitting down. I made sure I was in a far corner so I could see if Gerta walked in. I hoped to hell she wouldn't.

I looked at my cup most of the time that I was there. I couldn't stand to sit here and wait wondering if my nephew was going to live or die. I mean, he wasn't that bad off but he did loose a lot of blood and I've seen people die from less. That's what worried me. I looked at the clock and didn't realize it but what felt like an hour, was only 5 minutes. I sighed aloud glancing back up and over at the serving table. Oh good god, maybe hospitals aren't so bad after all. I couldn't believe my eyes as to what I just saw getting places on the tray that was in some dudes hands. They had pie! I got up quickly from my seat and grabbed a tray. I walked over to the table and the dude slapped on a huge hunk of pie onto my plate. I loved the fact that Halloween wasn't to far off and pumpkin pie was awesome! Hell, just pie in general was awesome! I walked back over to my table with a huge grin on my face. I put it on my table and got out my fork. I stuck it into the pie and was about to pull a piece off and pop it into my mouth when someone bumped into my arm. My piece of pie fell to the floor and my eyes darted up to this little kid that darted past me. I sighed annoyed looking down at my long lost pie piece with a sad face before stabbing my fork into the pie again. I was about to eat another piece when my hand was yanked and I was pulled from my chair. My second piece of precious pie fell to the floor and I looked down crushed. I looked up quickly to see…oh god. Gerta standing there with my arm in her grasp.

"Dean darling…pie isn't good for you you know…wouldn't want to ruin that sexy figure now would you?" God dammit you old bit-

"Dean. Dean there you are…come on…we can go see Trace." Sam said as he walked into the café. "Sorry Gerta, I need to borrow my brother..." Thank god Sammy! He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Gerta before letting go and heading for Traces room.

"Wait!" Sam stopped dead and turned around looking at me annoyed. I stopped and spun around heading back to my table to grab my plate of pie. I was almost there when the janitor came around and swept my tray into the trash. My heart skipped a beat and I just looked at him. "I didn't even…I…my…" The janitor didn't even make eye contact as he continued cleaning up the pieces that fell on the floor.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam called out. I couldn't speak and I just hung my head low as I slowly made my way to Traces room. I JUST WANTED SOME FREAKING PIE!

We entered Traces room slowly and my head finally looked up. He was laying there in the hospital bed looking beat. His shaggy blonde hair hung just before his eyes and he reminded me so much of Sam when he was younger. Jenn was sitting on the side of his bed while Dakota was right beside her sitting on a chair. His eyes were partially closed as he looked up at Jenn. His wrists and part of his arms were all bandaged up just before the elbow from the barbed wire. He had an IV in his arm and I shuttered a little, god I hated having those things in me. Jenn had the TV remote in her hand and was changing the channels until something came on that he wanted to watch. They chose some show called MTV2. Weird. It's defiantly a Canadian show because I've never heard of it at all. Why couldn't he just put on Oprah? I sighed as I walked over and took a seat.

"So? How you doing buddy?" I asked as I looked over at Trace. Jenn was snuggled in beside him and he turned his head slightly to look at me.

"How do I look?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Like shit." I replied being honest. What? It's true. He had a bruised up face that was swollen, looks like he got knocked a few times.

"Well that's how I feel." He grinned a little before returning his attention back to the TV. I nodded a little just glad he still had his smart assness which meant he would be just fine. I turned to Sam who was still standing looking at the three of them. I got up and took his arm. "We gotta talk…" He looked at me before the two of us walked out into the hallway. The second we did we walked down it about halfway so the kids wouldn't hear. "So, you finally thought about it? Were here aren't we?"

"Oh good god Dean, you can't be serious?! Does it have to be right now?!" He snapped at me with a slight eye roll.

"Yeah Sam, it sort of does. So now do you think your 'no hunting rule' is finally a good one? Not hunting is the reason Trace is sitting in that hospital bed and you know it."

"Yeah I know alright! You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you again, fine, we'll take up hunting again. Jesus…" I eyed him and grabbed his arm turning him back around before he walked back toward Trace's room.

"Say it like you mean it Sam. Not wanting to and going out an-"

"Yes Dean I do. I want to continue hunting. So yeah, maybe I've been thinking about it and yeah maybe I've been a little too overly crazed about the whole situation but I have a reason to. So fine, we'll continue hunting alright…now; can we just go sit with Trace?" He cut me off and I just nodded with a smirk, told him I was right. Come on, I'm always right. The two of us turned around and headed back into the room. The two of us just took a seat not knowing how long we were going to be here for…god this TV show sucked!

**Trace POV**

This royally sucks. I'm sitting, in a hospital bed, bored to tears on a Saturday afternoon doing absolutely nothing but watching MTV2 with IV's in my arms and a nurse bugging me every 5 seconds. I couldn't believe that Dakota was there. The whole time we were watching TV I couldn't stop looking over at her. She caught me a few times but I just smiled. She looked so hot. These tight skinny jeans and this awesome Element T that was black with the white E and a bunch of different coloured designs behind it. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was dead straight with different layers. All underneath was black and she had some black highlights. She looked so good. Her black eye liner defining those gorgeous green eyes made them look like perfection. Her almost imperfect smile just made my day every time she cracked it. I couldn't take my eyes away from her and I just wanted to ask her out so bad but I couldn't. I sighed as I rustled back into the bed thinking about everything and anything. We stayed there for a good 3 hours before I was allowed to be signed out and taken home. God home sounded so nice. I loved it. The drive was pretty silent as we drove toward home except for the little convo between my cousin and Dakota. We first rolled up to Dakotas place so her uncle wouldn't freak out at her whereabouts but it didn't look like his truck was in the driveway. She got out of the car followed by Jenn. They hugged and she popped her head back into the back window.

"Get better soon Trace. See you at the skate park tomorrow?" She had on that grin before turning around and heading into her house. Jenn climbed back in and just looked at me. I just muttered out a slight bye before I heard Jenn laugh a little.

"What?" I asked looking right back at her.

"You're an idiot." She shook her head and I just let it go looking down. I saw my uncles look at me through the rear view and I kept a glare at my shoes as we headed toward our place. My gaze finally arose out the windows as we finally rolled up into our driveway. The door was opened for me and I just rolled my eyes at my Uncle Sam as I stepped out.

"I'm not a cripple you know, I was fully capable of doing that myself…" I said sounding a little on edge. He didn't say anything to me and just shrugged before closing the door and heading inside. Jenn walked in beside me and I stopped her in the middle of the front yard.

"What's up?" She asked looking at me concerned.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. I'm sorry I…yelled at you on the phone and I wish I just listened to you. I should have told you what I heard and for that…I'm sorry. She just looked at me hard before shaking her head.

"Trace…its fine. I'm just glad you're alright. That's all that matters…" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back with a slight smile. We finally separated and I just looked at her. "You should get kidnapped more often…" She said with a little grinned and I just returned it.

"Shut up." I replied and I threw her a playful punch. We finally walked inside with smiles. We were going to head upstairs when our names were called from the kitchen.

"Jenn, Trace, come here please." The loud voice of my dad called out and we just exchanged glances.

"Didn't do it!" The two of us yelled as we turned toward the kitchen with a little laugh. We walked in and both my uncles were sitting at the table.

"Is this an intervention cause I swear to god I didn't do anything…" Jenn said with the biggest smirk on her face as she plopped down next to her dad. I took a seat in between Uncle Dean and Jenn. "I mean I've only done…pot, E, K…the list goes on…I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys would find out." I laughed a little but both my uncles didn't look impressed. Especially my Uncle Sam but they knew she was only kidding. I settled in my seat just looking at both of them back and forth.

"We are going to continue hunting." YES! Jenn and I looked at each other giving each other props with the biggest smiles on our faces. "But..." there's a catch. Here it comes. "But under one condition." Ah crap.

"You two start training." My heart staled completely.

"WHAT?!" Both Jenn and I nearly screamed as we eyed them seriously.

"You heard me. You two are gonna be trained for 2 weeks before we can go out on any hunts." My Uncle Dean said with a serious look on his face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Oh great…" I muttered and my uncle Dean looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing. Can't wait. Sign me up." I said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow morning. 6am."

"What? No! There's a skate demo going on tomorrow! There's no way in hell were missing that, we've been looking forward to it for two months! All our friends are gonna be there!" Jenn nearly yelled getting to her feet.

"It's just a skate demo. They'll be others don't worry. Do you guys want to start hunting or what?" My Uncle Sam said budding in. I hated these 2 on 2 fights. We usually lost. It sucked.

"'They'll be another one'. Please! Do you have ANY clue how many there are in this skimpy ass small town?! One! If were your lucky they usually hold two but most of the time it's only one! We can't just start training for this right now! Were perfectly trained, were fine Uncle Dean really!" She protested as she kept her glare.

"There's not a chance in hell were letting you back out. Look what almost happened to Trace."

"Yeah, so? He's still alive isn't he? We were never even taught what a Crocotta was so it's not fair!"

"Well we have to prepare you for everything. So, tomorrow 6am no arguments." Jenn shook her head pissed before walking off, heading upstairs to her room. I followed a few seconds after just walking into my room listening to Jenns door slam. I walked right into mine closing the door too as I plopped down on my bed. This sucked. This royally sucked. This wasn't the way I wanted to start my long weekend. As if it couldn't get any worse? I took the remote to my TV and flicked it on. It was already on the news.

"And for local news…it's going to be a bright and sunny day tomorrow until it hits the evening with cloudy periods and a high chance of a thundershower…" Oh great. Me and my big mouth!

**Jenns POV**

What a bunch of dicks! I couldn't believe this! He just doesn't understand! These skate demos mean so much because there are ALWAYS sponsors looking for more people to sign up and give them the life of luxury. Wearing their clothes and skating in competitions, the adrenaline rush that hits you the second you do an acid drop into the half pipe ready to break a few moves that could snap your neck like a twig if you mess up. He just has no freaking idea! I had 3 great passions in life. Skateboarding, Hockey, and Hunting. But when I am forced to choose between one of them…I loose it. I can't do it. I would easily hold off hunting until after the skate demo but unfortunately that wasn't the case with my Uncle Dean. He's wanted to continue hunting since the get go and that pissed me off. All I had right now were my hockey games and we were just starting the season! I sprawled out on my mattress getting comfortable as I turned my back to the door staring at the wall. There were a few pictures sitting there and I was looking at them before I felt the heaviness of my eyes set in. I hadn't slept in a while and I was on edge, wanting to either slam someone hard into the boards or deck someone in the face. The last thing I remember seeing was a picture of Dakota and I at our little hang out down by the lake.

_A cold wind blew past and it turned my cheeks a rosy red. The whistled of the wind gave the lake an eerie presence. I sat there on a rock with my best friend Dakota to my left sitting on another one. The clouds had set in and there was no sun, giving a dark undertone to the world around us. My best friend faced me, her hair whipping wildly as it blew across her face. She tied it back before looking at me._

"Do you think it will ever end?" She asked softly as her eyes grew misty.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her cocking my head to the side.

"All this madness? The murderous outrages, the people that are after us…those monsters. We're all we have left. I can't believe they got to both our families and we were to busy at the stupid movies to even realize what was going on!" What!? What was she saying? I heard a little girls laugh from somewhere and I looked around quickly. "Oh god…no!" I heard Dakota say aloud in a panic. "Please leave us alone!!" She screamed as she stood to her feet. She backed up a little and the little girls giggle got a little louder sounding her presence as getting closer. Tears flowed down Dakotas face and she took a step toward me. I stood up facing her, my back to the cliff side with the raging waters below.

"Dakota…come on, calm down…let's just leave alright?!" I replied getting freaked out myself. Dakota turned away before glaring right back at me, her eyes shot pure black.

"You better watch yourself Winchester, because the wars not over yet! You're next!" She grasped my jacket and threw me backward sending me over the cliff. I fell and fell fast before this sharp shooting pain overwhelmed me…

I woke up screaming. I sat up in my bed hyperventilating and my door burst open jolting me back and making my heart race even faster. Sam, Dean, and Trace came running into my room.

"Jenn! What's wrong?" My dad ask coming right to my bedside sitting down next to me wrapping his arm around me. I could barely talk I was so freaked. "Jenn, come on talk to me."

"Nothing…" I finally spat out. "It was…it was just a dream…" I shifted back a bit lying down and I saw the three of them exchange glances looking a little worried.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly and I just shook my head. No thank you! "Alright…we'll be downstairs if you need us…you sure your okay?" I lifted my head up and looked at the clock. It was 9pm and I had been sleeping since 2pm. I nodded slightly as I rested my head on my pillow. My dad kissed my forehead before tucking me in and the three of them slowly walked out of my room closing the door. I just pulled the covers around me wide awake just thinking about the dream. What the hell did it mean? Why do I keep hearing the little girl's giggles? Who is she and what the hell does she want? All these questioned buzzed around in my head as I closed my eyes for a second, almost in fear of falling back asleep. I laid there wide awake shivering from the small crack of the window being opened. This was going to keep me up all night, but all I really wanted was to fall right back asleep knowing that I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. The second I get a chance tomorrow, I'm Googling this little giggling bitch. Google usually finds me all the answers…so why not?

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, here's Chapter 5. I'm glad I was able to post it up so quickly, I had a lot of free time today. I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to get the next chapter up until MAYBE Sunday or possibly Monday if I have enough time. I wont be here from Thurs-Sat and I work on Sun. Maybe I can work on it part of Sat and post it Sun? Ah, I'll figure it out. Thanks a ton for all those reading…most of you don't review but hey, if you guys wanna see something in the story…PLEASE feel free to tell me and I will work my magic and see what I can do. Thanks again to you all, you guys rock my socks and you make my day. :) Special thanks to Guardian Music Angel for the first review! Thanks a lot!**

Sincerely,

Kayla


	6. Hunt or Skate?

Chap 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or anything else that sounds familiar. I only own my make believe friends and the characters that are not from SPN. )**

Dean POV

I was up at exactly 5:30am with Sam. We were setting up the basement and the backyard for the training for the kids. This was going to be fun….well, maybe not. I had to say I felt a little bad about taking away the skating competition for them, but hunting was way more important than a competition; that was just enough said. We were setting up the boxing ring and punching bags in the basement when we heard a huge bang, like something fell and fell hard. Sam and I exchanged glances before we heard another one only it sounded like it was came through the ceiling. I dropped the weights I was carrying and the two of us ran upstairs. The bangs got louder and closer and you could hear some glass break. That sounded great. We burst through the basement door and turned toward the kitchen. We turned to see Jenn and Trace riding there skateboards through the house like the whole place was a skate park. Sam just snapped.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sam yelled as he walked in grabbing Jenns arm yanking her from the skateboard. Trace got of his and gave us a sheepish grin. God I hate when they act like this.

"Skating since we can't go to the demo. What does it look like were doing, making babies?" She asked as she eyed her father down. This wasn't going to end well.

"Jennifer Amberlyn Winchester, that's it! Get off the skateboard and march your ass downstairs now!" She didn't say anything and just headed downstairs regardless followed by Trace. Jenn wasn't going to talk with her dad and it was going to kill him, I could see it now. But at least she'd be pumped for hunting. I looked down and noticed the broken glass on the floor and Sam just sighed annoyed and started to clean it up. I helped him out and the two of us headed back downstairs where Trace and Jenn were already practicing wrestling and by the looks of it, Jenn was kicking Traces ass. She had him pinned to the ground and they had grins on there faces. Jenn glanced up for a second at the two of us, big mistake. Trace took the opportunity and flipped her now having her pinned.

"Rule #1, don't get distracted." Trace mocked and I just nodded as Jenn scoffed.

"That's not rule #1, let me teach you what it is." She grinned kneeing him in the sides sending him flying off as she quickly rose to her feet now standing above him. "Rule #1, don't get cocky. There's only room for one cocky ass and he gets enough ass kicking's to last a life time." She turned her head and looked at me slightly. Ey! I was…yeah I was pretty cocky but that's because I was good.

"I can see you already getting pretty comfortable with the mats. Trace, you're the demon and Jenn, fight it off." Jenn rolled her eyes as they began to fight again. What a day today was going to be, an angst-ridden couple of teens and a brother that was in desperate need of getting laid.

Hours passed and they were sitting in the kitchen being taught all there was needed to know about everything out there. Demonology, myths, you name it. Sam was drilling it in to there heads and hard. They were pretty smart considering they basically knew most of it. They were taking it pretty well too, except for the common glance at the clock with glum looks on their faces, but life wasn't about skating competitions and as much as it killed me to see them not be able to lead a normal life, this was the job that needed to get done and they understood that. Most times, I wished Sam and I could have had a normal life. Go out to parties, pick up chicks, have an actual relationship with someone for more than a night, or just enjoying all those one night things. Sam was able to do that but I couldn't see myself strapped down with a kid, a wife, a house….the more I thought about it, the more I found it bothered me. I couldn't see myself with all that, but somewhere I thing I really longed for it. Apple pie lives weren't my style but actual apple pie? Now were talking!  
I was pulled from the thoughts by the voice of my brother. I shook out of it and glanced over at him and he was giving me that 'what the hell' look. I rolled my eyes as I approached the table.

"You feeling okay there Dean?" he asked looking at me with his head cocked a little to the side.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"About Hailey Joel, Brad Pit, or Jensen Ackles?" Jenn asked with a grin.

"Who?" who the hell was the last dude? I've never heard of him.

"Never mind Uncle Dean. Someone failed during pop culture class." She said a little quietly to Trace. He grew a grin a mile long.

"Pop culture class? They actually have a class for that?" I grinned as Jenn just smacked her forehead.

"Are you high? No you dumba-" luckily, Sam cut her off of that one.

"Jenn…" he warned and she just shrugged.

"So, you wanna tell me all about history Dean? Shots heard around the world…" she snickered again and I just threw her a look.

"Shut it." The two of us smiled and my brother couldn't look more annoyed.

"Can we please?" He pointed to the table with the huge ass demonology book sitting in front of Jenn, kindly borrowed from Bobby. I wasn't the one that needed to learn this stuff, why was I getting barked at? "Now, you have to make sure that every line is properly exorcised for the exorcism to work. You make one small slip with one word, it's all going to hell in a hand basket…"

"And you'll probably BE the one IN the basket." I chirped in. "You guys, read them all, and get them in your head. The shorter versions are to be memorized in case you need to make a quick exorcism." I got a room full of annoyed moans before they arose from the table, slowly dragging themselves toward there bedrooms. I just nodded toward my brother before grabbing a couple beers; maybe this day wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. Oh, looky here. It's only 6; a new episode of Oprah should be playing.

**Traces POV**

I had to memorize what they called a SHORT exorcism…the thing is a page long and written in gibberish! I was sitting on Jenns comfortable bed once again as I looked down at these ratty old faded pages. She had thrown her book on the ground and was now currently on Google. I rolled my eyes as I looked back down at the book.

"Hey T? Did you ever happen to see a little girl in a white dress before you were kidnapped or at all during your being held hostage?" She asked the question with her back toward me and I just looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? No, I've never seen a little girl in a white dress. Unless…" She turned around quickly and leaned forward in interest. "Unless you talking about that creepy little bitch with long, stringy black hair. I hear her names Samara and she comes out of TV screens!" I had to laugh but my cousin wasn't fazed. She rolled her eyes as she turned back toward the computer tapping her fingers on the mouse annoyed. "Why do you ask anyways? Are you finally coming from the closet to confess a secret love with a dead chick? That's a new low, even uncle Dean won't stoop to that level." I snickered, I was on a role. She turned around and just glared me down.

"Why don't you do me a favor, go tell my dad and Dean what you like to ram down your throat whenever there out? How's the bong treating you T? Hope your porno collection, your fake ID's and that lovely collection of Metallica you stole from uncle Dean is treating you well. Cause once they find out your dirty little secrets, I doubt they'll treat you to kindly." She cocked her head to one side giving me a look and I just shut up right then and there.

"Oh yeah? Well….well…" damn, I couldn't think of anything. Shit, I hated her right now. "Screw you."

"Right back at yah princess." She winked at me and I just threw her blue plush pillow at her head. She threw it back before giving me this look. Oh no, no no no no no! She's giving me the 'shit disturber' look which is the exact face she gives me and I just know that at the end, we get in heap loads of shit. Great, what was she thinking about now? I didn't even want to ask. She arose from her seat and walked over to her balcony door. "Wanna go see if we can get in a few more minutes of the demo before they completely move out of this place?" I looked up at her. Was she serious? Okay, stupid question considering she was picking up her board.

"Well…I don't know…I mean…YES!" I got up with a huge smile as I grabbed my deck. We threw on our back packs and tucked out decks inside them. We walked out onto her balcony and climbed over the railing. It wasn't that far off and the couch that they threw out today because we ruined it was looking pretty…not safe since Jenn completely missed it. What an idiot! I just laughed a little as I landed on the couch perfectly. I stood up and held my hands out. "Ta-da!" I mocked and she just hit me in the chest hard. I coughed a bit as she tore off and I quickly followed. We quickly booked it, scaling our backyard fence before running down a few back streets, tearing down the pavement with our decks. Jenn was in front of me popping a kick flip as we rode. I smiled; she was pretty good for a chick skater. We turned down another street going right past Dakotas place. I knew she'd be at that demo, I wished I could have gone earlier just to see her skate. She was brilliant. She knew her tricks and she knew them well. She could hear about a new trick, learn it and pro it in a matter of minutes, just like my lovely cousin Jenn.  
We skated pretty fast and arrived at the place with a good hour to spare. The demo was held at this huge park that they totally decked out with half pipes and every other skating ramp you can think imaginable. It looked amazing. Both Jenn and I were scanning the crowd for any sign of any of our friends, but then we were spotted.

"Winchesters! If it aint the dangerous duo, where the hell you guys been man?!" A familiar voice ran out and his face finally appeared from behind the crowd and walking toward us was our close friend Brayden. He was the tall, dark and apparently the 'handsome' one in our crew. This dude could get any chick he wanted and he tried on my cousin; let's just say, the dude wound up spending 2 nights in the hospital and she was just being nice. We were really good friends with him and everyone we know now calls him Handsome B; just sort of a nickname that we gave him from all the chicks he kept bringing around.

"Yeah, we got into a lil bit of B.S with the parental units and well…they wouldn't let us come. Thank god for a bedroom balcony though." Jenn replied with a grin. "Couldn't wait to get out here and skate…there's still a spot open right?" He shook his head a little sadly. Dammit! Now what were we going to do?

"But don't worry, Handsome B got yer back." We laughed at the little gangster thing he always tried to do. He could pull it off, but it was just hilarious to watch. He grabbed Jenns hand and she glanced back at me and I just followed. He cut us through the crowd and up to the gate surrounding the ramps. He started talking to one of the guys at the gate and I could barely make out what they were saying due to the screaming that these chicks were doing beside us. God I hate that, they were freakin annoying! I looked up at the sign that was hanging on one of these walls and there was a food stand and I really wanted a burger. I felt around my pocket to grab my wallet but it wasn't there. I frantically checked my others but it still wasn't there. Shit! How could I have lost my wallet! Maybe it was back at home. Nothing to worry about, I only had my black card in that one. I sighed as I looked at my cousin who was talking to the dude as well. I turned back to watch the demo when there was a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dakota standing there. She looked awesome. She had these nice jeans on that hugged her body tight, and this wicked black element shirt with the light purple E on it with what looked like paint splatter, it was awesome. Her shoulder length hair was dead straight and she had on her black element cap on turned a little to the side. She couldn't look more amazing in my eyes.

"Hey, where the hell were you guys?" she had this smile on her face and I just kept looking at her.

"Got a little caught up with something." She nodded and looked over at Jenn before turning around and looking back at me. "So…did you skate already or wh-" I was interrupted by my cousin yanking my arm.

"Come on, were on!" She had this huge smile on her face. "Hey D. Here, come skate with us."

"Yeah sure. But uh…Jenn? What was with that whole MSN thing yesterday? I totally forgot to ask?" Jenn just looked confused and I just looked down. Oh shit.

"I have no idea." Jenn eyed me. She knew.

Dakota just smiled and followed us in through the gate dropping it all together which was good for my sake. This was going to be fun. We were the last skaters on to go and god was I pumped. A little nervous to say the least but I was ready. We got to the top of the ramp and I just looked over at my cousin who had the biggest smile on her face. The same smile she had on when she was learning to skate for the first time. She had to be 7 at the time and she wanted to skateboard just like me. She knew how to ride it but she really really wanted to try to go on the ramp. I'll never forget that day cause it ended in a lecture, and a trip to the ER.

_ I looked over at Jenn who was standing there holding the deck that looked like it was almost bigger than her. She was short for a 7yr old and the deck was a little past her waist. She stood there and watched me with those little blue eyes as I went down this ramp at the skate park. She looked so fascinated as I flew down it fast._

"Trace! You have to show me how to do that!" she jumped up and down a little bit and I just shook my head.

"It's easy." I got back up on the ledge and stood next to her. "But this ramp is way too big and you could get hurt."

"But that's how you do it! No pain, no gain remember!?" She had that smile on and I couldn't help but return it. She got on her board and looked down at the ramp. I wasn't about to let her go but she insisted.

"Were gonna go on the smaller one then okay?"

"NO! This one!!" she rocked back and forth on her board as she said it and the two front wheels went over the edge. It slid and she went with it flying down the ramp. She was caught off guard and thrown from the skateboard all the way down. She screamed as she landed funny and her arm was in a weird position after I heard the giant snap. I dropped my deck and slid down the ramp running to her side. I picked her up gently and looked at her. She had a gash on her forehead from where she hit her head at the bottom. It was bleeding pretty badly. She had a sad face on but she didn't cry. "Trace! Trace it hurts so much!" She let a few tears fall but she wasn't bawling. "Don't tell daddy Trace, please? I don't want you to get in trouble!" She was freaking out and I couldn't look more scared. I quickly ran her home holding her in my arms and both my uncles freaked when I stepped through the doorway. They drove quickly to the hospital and I got a lecture the entire way there. Sam was holding onto her the whole time and my uncle Dean was driving and freaking out. The whole time my heart pounded cause I didn't know what to expect or if she'd be okay. I had never seen my uncles so scared before.

I snapped out of it when the music started to play in the background. The song A Favor House Atlantic by Coheed and Cambria started to blare through the speakers and that was our cue. I flew down that ramp and the wind hit my face and cooled my cheeks and that's when I felt it. The most amazing feeling you get when you ride, the feeling of freedom.

**Sam POV**

I sighed as I sat on the couch in front of the TV with my brother Dean as I guzzled back a beer. It was nice to just be able to sit down for once. He flicked on Oprah and I just rolled my eyes. He couldn't be serious!

"Oprah? You can't be serious. I thought you watched all of these before?"

"It's a new episode!"

"What? She's like what? 80 something now? 90? I can't believe she still does this shit!" I shook my head as I gulped back some more beer.

"Doesn't bother me none. I like it." I rolled my eyes.

"You weird, did you know that?" he shrugged and just kept his focus on the TV set. I just got up not wanting to watch it. I started to head toward the kitchen to grab some food when I looked out the window toward the backyard. I could swear I just saw someone jump over the back yard fence. I walked toward the backyard door and stepped out. The couch we had thrown out thanks to Trace and Jenn breaking the arm and backing out of it from there skating session and there wrestling session as well. I looked down on the seat and lying on the floor beside of it was a wallet. I picked it up and sighed annoyed knowing exactly whose it was; Traces. I walked back inside quickly and ran upstairs bursting into Jenns room. Just my luck, they weren't there. I walked to Traces and it was empty to. I headed back downstairs and into the living room.

"Looks like Elvis squared just left the building." He looked up at me confused before it clicked. I held up the wallet and threw it toward him. He caught it and looked at it before getting up from the couch.

"You've gotta be kidding me." We grabbed our jackets and headed out, this should be fun.****

I couldn't believe it. We send them up to there room to read and understand exorcisms and they book it to that stupid skate thing? Honestly what was wrong with them! This was far more important than skateboarding! We arrived at the thing and holy crap the place was jammed packed. This was going to be like looking for 2 needles in a stack of needles. It wasn't going to be fun. I could see some security and cops and that made me a little nervous. We came all the way out here to try and keep a low profile. We might have still been wanted by the feds and we couldn't leave the kids behind, that just wasn't an option. Dean and I were scanning the crowd looking for any of there friends to ask them if they had seen the two, but to no avail. I could understand why they did this but I just couldn't believe they went through with it when we just picked up hunting again. Of course I felt bad about not letting them but our job was so much more important than all of this. Walking through the crowd I swear I got my ass grabbed twice. Dean didn't look like he minded. There was music playing and some kids around Jenns age were dancing all slutty like and it was making me sick. Dean wasn't minding it at all I just dragged him through.

"You know, I'm going to laugh when one of these chicks decks you one cause your being a complete and total pedophile." Dean just shot a look at me.

"No I'm not. I can't look?"

"No Dean you can't. There like what? 17. Can we just look for Trace and Jenn and not at all these…kids that should be doing homework or something other than dancing like a bunch of-"

"Found them." He pointed toward the skating ramps where the two were skating. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Great. Just great. Now how were we going to get at them? The two of us walked over to the gate and stood there. I glanced over and saw a couple of there friends. Brayden, Shane, Brody, and Austin were all standing there watching the two of them skate. I could see Dakota up there with them too; they were actually pretty good I guess by the cheering of the crowd. This weird song was playing as there friends cheered for them to. We just waited until the end of the song and then the three got off. The announcer introduced them and there were a lot of cheers. They walked off and headed toward the gate toward there friends. Perfect. There friends were all giving them high-fives and they were all laughs, until Trace and Jenn saw our faces. The smiles instantly faded and they knew what was to come. They walked over to us slowly and we didn't say anything as they followed us to the car. The ride home was silent and the second we got in the door, that's when we began.

"You two were thinking what exactly? What did we say?" Dean started.

"You didn't exactly say that we COULDN'T go after all this, so we took the opportunity to do so. You can't yell at us for something you told us we COULDN'T do right after you taught us everything." Jenn shot back and I just shook my head.

"It's the same difference Jennifer! You were given stuff to do and the teaching was NOT over." I stepped in.

"You two are being completely ridiculous over this whole scenario! It's just an exorcism for Christ sakes! It's not a big deal dad!"

"Were only doing this to protect you. If you don't know this stuff and you're out there in the real world, you could get seriously hurt, or worse, killed." Jenn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah well it's not like we were going out for a hunt anyway. I'm so sick of you guys treating us like your dad did. Here's a news flash, you're NOT your dad! Stop treating us like this and let us have at least a little fun every once in a while!" that shocked me because that didn't come from Jenn. It came from Trace. He never spoke up to us, and that, was a shock. I just looked at him as did Dean. "You think my mom would have wanted any of this? Yeah she would have been protective but not to this extent. Its okay to let us be normal teens every once in a while, isn't that what you guys wanted us to do since day 1? You guys even said so yourselves and now all of sudden since were taking hunting back up again its number one priority of no fun? If that's the case, I don't think I want to continue hunting." He turned around swiftly and headed upstairs. Jenn just looked at the two of us.

"Just…next time maybe you guys could tell us. I was freaked out; the skate demo was just a guess. I mean, after what happened to Brody, I don't want anything else to happen to you guys, we've already lost your mom, your aunt and everyone else important to us, and we don't want to loose you 2 too." Dean replied softly.

"I know. But…think you guys could cool it down just a little?" Dean and I exchanged glances and nodded. She smiled and was about to hug Dean when he stopped her. "ouch." She said with a sad frown.

"Only on one condition." She cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Tell us where you're going first. Deal? Or no Deal?"

"Deal Howie!!" She grinned and hugged the two of us before tearing off upstairs. I sighed a little bit before walking back into the living room and grabbing my laptop. I was looking for hunts that we could do when the phone rang. I looked up at Dean who picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver. I could tell by the look on his face who it was instantly. "Hey there Bobby…. Oh yeah? No, no that sounds great. Sure we'll be right on it…..thanks, you too." He hung up the phone and his smile couldn't get any wider.

"We have a hunt don't we?" I asked with a grin. He just smiled.

"You got it Sammy! Wooo!" He raised his fist in the air and walked toward the kitchen like he had just won a million dollars. I shook my head with a laugh. At least now I don't have to sit on the couch and watch Oprah! Thank you Bobby!

**Jenn POV**

The skate demo couldn't be any sicker! I loved it, it was gnarly as hell! I almost busted my ankle once or twice but it was totally worth it! I smiled as I walked toward my room. I stopped a few feet short of my door and looked down at Traces. The light was on and music was blaring. He was listening to Lost Control by Grinspoon. Oh yeah, he was a little pissed. I knocked on his door lightly but he didn't answer. I grabbed the knob and went to turn it but it was locked. He didn't want anyone to bother him. I sighed looking down as I slowly made my way back to my room. I walked in closing the door and plopping on my bed. I grabbed the exorcism and starting going over it. I was there for 3 hours just remembering the whole thing. It was long and annoying and I couldn't bear it. I glanced at the clock and it read 12. Okay. I swear I was only here for three hours so it should only be 10. I guess I was wrong. I shrugged it off and got off the bed. I walked toward the door and opened it. There was a soft glow coming from the kitchen and a couple clanking beer bottle noises rang out as the soft light illuminated the stairs making the accessible to walk down. Then, just as soon as it had come, the light went out and darkness consumed me, turning the stairs pitch black and endless. I walked down them and stopped to listen for any movement but there was none. I stepped off the last step onto the cold tiled floor and slowly approached the kitchen. A figure rushed behind me and I turned around swiftly but no one was there. I grew a cold chill and I quickly wrapped my arms around myself. I turned back around to face the kitchen and a figure stood in front of me. I screamed and stepped back and Trace just looked at me.

"Whoa, Jenn are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed my arm. My breath hitched for a second before I looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again!" I snapped shoving him back.

"I'm sorry dude, not like I knew you were going to be getting up anyway, what are you doing?" He stepped toward me again but something didn't feel right. There was this cold chill and then I heard it. A little giggle. Oh shit. I looked up at my cousin and he wasn't my cousin anymore. His eyes were pitched black and all I can remember was being thrown across the room and smoking the corner of the TV stand before I woke up almost screaming. I stopped myself and sat up. The light to my room was off and the papers were on the floor. I guess I had fallen asleep. I felt an arm around me and I jumped from the bed and screamed a little. The figure jolted up and looked at me.

"Jenn? Jenn, are you alright?" The voice of Trace rang out and I ran over and turned on the light. He turned away quickly and hid his face from the burning light. "Ah, Jenn what are you doing? Can you shut that off."

"No. Look at me." I kept a glare on him. I knew it was just a dream but…I needed to know for sure.

"What?" He asked with utter confusion.

"Look at me Trace!" He slowly pulled his head from the light and met my glare, blinking a lot and I knew he was fine. I sighed turning off the light before walking back over to bed slipping under the covers. "What the hell are you doing in my bed anyway T?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"Dude, are you sure you're alright." I nodded.

"Just answer the question." He sighed annoyed and defeated as he slumped his head back on his pillow.

"I couldn't sleep in my bed. It's to cold and it's uncomfortable. Why? Don't want me here?" I knew he asked me that with a grin and I just smiled.

"No, it's fine. It is pretty cold in this house. God, I hate it." I snuggled in closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I was just thinking about my mom. That's all."

"You were crying weren't you?" I asked as I turned my body toward him. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned toward me.

"No, I can't cry anymore you know that." It was pretty true. I hadn't seen the guy cry in years. The room remained silent for a little while and I was just about to fall asleep when I heard his soothing voice. "Hey Jenn?" I opened my eyes and looked at him through the darkness. "I love you." He said quietly and I just smiled a little.

"Ditto." It didn't take long and the two of us fell instantly asleep.

The two of us woke up the next morning with a bit of commotion going on downstairs. What the hell? I moaned annoyed and tired as I looked over at the clock. It was only 7:30 and on the Monday of the Thanksgiving holiday. I smiled knowing that we were all going to sit down with Chinese take out because we never try to cook a turkey, we've failed miserably. But I knew this year my dad and I talked about the TWO of us doing it together but I remembered that there wasn't a turkey at all in the fridge. My dads not one to forget so I guess he didn't want to? I didn't know. I just sighed turning over toward my snoring cousin. He was all sprawled out like a little baby and I turned back over now not even going to be able to fall back asleep. I got up and headed down the stairs tiredly. My uncle and dad were running around in a furry gathering things. They had a couple duffle bags at the door and I just looked at them in confusion.

"What? Are the two of you trying to abandon us or something? Cause I mean, if you want to run off in an wincestrial relationship I-" I was cut off.

"Good morning to you to." My dad shook his head as he walked over to me kissing my forehead. "Go pack your shit."

"Huh? Why, what the hell is going on?" I looked at them confused.

"We have a hunt." My heart almost stopped. Already? Well, it's not going to one baddies Happy Thanksgiving.

**AN: Hello all! I just want to wish everyone a HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I know that for some places it comes later like the 27****th**** of November but this goes out to everyone and anyone who celebrates it! God I gotta love the turkey sandwiches!! Who doesn't!? Ha-ha :) Phew, another chapter. Sorry it took a while guys, I've been a little busy. I'm going to try a little bit harder to get the next chapter up quickly but I can't make any promises.**

Thanks yet again to everyone reading, I LOVE reviews so if you guys wanna make my day…PLEASE do so :)

Again, you guys rock! )

Till next time,

Kayla 


	7. Awakening Nightmares

Disclaimer-I will not be posting anymore of these so for all the further chapters-you guys know the deal

**Disclaimer-I will not be posting anymore of these so for all the further chapters-you guys know the deal. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Trace POV

_I stood there in an open field. No birds were chirping, no houses stood present in the far distance, just darkness. Black clouds covered the sky and flakes of black ash sprinkled to the ground below. A slight breeze blew past and this rank smell of death and burning flesh overcame my nose. Blood splatters covered the long slates of grass as they flowed gently back and forth__in the calm breeze. Some of my own blood dripped down staining the glass with the thick, crimson colour. I touched my soft, fresh cheek wound that was sliced deep within my flesh. My finger stained with my own blood as I looked around in confusion. I started to walk through the field in a daze, but somehow I knew where I was supposed to go. I trekked through the field and stepped over a few corpses like I was the one who slaughtered them. I walked into an old abandoned looking town. All the houses were a thick black colour, completely charred. The fire had eaten them completely and there was barely anything left of the small town. Burnt pictures lay scattered around the town and this dark and depressing feeling overcame me. I picked up on of the photos and looked at it. It's wasn't to badly damaged but all the corners and sides were burnt off giving it an old style look. It was a picture of my mom and I back when I was 8. I threw the photo down and looked up to only see 2 figures standing above another that lay motionless and covered in a pool of there own blood. My uncles Sam and Dean stood above the corpse of my mother with grins on there faces and blades in there hands. It was there fault she laid there dead, and it was there fault she was gone! I pulled out a knife from the small of my back and approached them with a hint of murder behind my eyes. I was going to put them through exactly what my mom went through. It was all there fault, she would still be alive if it wasn't for there obsessive ways of hunting! I ran at them quick and raised the knife ready to make a quick stab…_

I jolted awake. Not by the sound of the door bursting open but by what I was about to do. What was that?! Sweat poured down my face and I was just trying to catch my breath.

"Wow, sorry did I catch you in a ba-" Jenn stopped mid sentence and walked toward me opening the door all the way. "Holy crap. Trace are you alright?" she took a seat next to me and started to rub small circles on my back soothing me. I nodded my head a little as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I brought my hands to my face and just tucked my head in them. I took a few deep breaths before standing. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the tap looking at myself in the mirror. My shag had grown quite a bit and my blue eyes were a bit darker with tiny pupils in the centre. I tucked my hands under the tap and brought the cold water upon my face. I could feel Jenn standing in the doorway looking at me with a concerned look in her eyes. The coldness of the water woke me some what and I looked back up at my reflection and watched the droplets fall like tears. "If it helps, I packed your stuff for you. We're going on a hunt. You think you're ready?" I shot my head up and looked at her.

"Are you serious?" She nodded and I just wiped my face dry with a towel, turned and faced her. "They found a hunt already?" another nod.

"Not sure what it is. All I was told to do was pack, so I'm stoked! That means no school tomorrow!" She had the biggest smile on her face and I just shook my head. She then eyed me with that concerned look just gleaming right through. "Did you have a bad dream?" I wasn't about to lie to her, I always told her everything. I just nodded slowly and looked down. "You wanna tell me about it?" She took a step in and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know it's complicated…and messed up."

"Trust me, I've had some pretty messed up dreams, this should be nothing." Oh she didn't have a clue!

"Maybe some other time?" I didn't feel like getting into it now, I was still trying to figure it out myself. She nodded and we walked out of the room. She grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs and I just headed toward my room to change my clothes. I walked in and grabbed the jeans I was wearing yesterday since I only wore them for a few hours…or more, and then I rifled through my droor and found a Volcom shirt. It was black with a bird skull and these cool looking spiky wings sticking out of it. I loved the shirt, I remember Jenn giving it to me for my birthday last year. I grabbed my hat off the corner of the bed post before grabbing my cell, my Ipod, my laptop and then my bag and then headed downstairs. I tucked my cell and Ipod into my pocket and carried my laptop. My uncles were getting everything ready and they made some food for the trip. I set down my bag and laptop before walking into the kitchen. "So, when do we leave?"

"5 minutes." My uncle Dean stated and I just shrugged. "Mind starting to pack up the car?" I shook my head.

"Not at all." I walked over to the stuff and grabbed it heading toward my uncles sweet 67 Impala. I loved his car. I wanted it so bad. I just sighed as I opened the trunk. I put the weapons in the back and our bags before hearing my name being called. I slammed the trunk door quickly as I looked down the street to only see Dakota and Brody walking towards me. I hadn't seen Brody in a while since he was off in London with his older brother. Guess he just got back for the skate demo yesterday, but I didn't even get a chance to say hi to him. He and I have been tight for a while. He's practically my best friend.

"Eyy Winchester! Looks like it's someone's lucky day." Dakota gave me this amazing smile before tossing something at me. I caught it and looked at it and it was a black shirt. Only this time, it was a Birdhouse T shirt. "You guys booked it before you got a chance to claim some stuff. Where's Jenn?"

"Packing. Thanks a lot guys." I smiled gratefully at them.

"No problem. We got Jenn a T-shirt too." Brody exclaimed throwing the shirt at me as well.

"Family road trip I'm guessing?" Dakota asked with a small grin, she knew the real deal. "I thought you guys weren't going to do those anymore?" she raised a brow as she leaned on the trunk of the Impala looking over at me. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from saying something stupid. I'm really good with chicks and usually around Dakota, but there were times where I would say really stupid stuff and not be able to talk to her for the rest of the day. I don't know what it was.

"Well we weren't but the fam jam decided we should, you know, bonding time." My lovely cousin Jenn had to answer as she walked toward the car. "Hey guys." She smiled as she hugged Dakota and then Brody.

"When are you coming back?" The two of us shrugged at Brody's question.

"We wish we knew." I answered as I looked down a bit. They nodded before a bit of silence fell upon us.

"Alright, let's move out!" My uncle Dean exclaimed as he stepped out into the driveway. Dakota immediately stepped away from the Impala knowing my uncle would have something to say about that.

"I guess now?" Dakota said with a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile. "See you guys when you get back." I nodded a little not being able to say much. I just got into the back of the impala and they started to walk away. I just looked out the window watching her the whole time. Dammit. I've known her for a long while why was it so hard? I heard the impala start up and we peeled out of the driveway quickly, the figure of the house started to slowly fall away and then it hit me. We were back on the road again, hunting. I think that was going to take some getting use to yet again.

**Jenn POV**

4 hours on the road and I hadn't even asked where we were even going, nor did I really want to. But, apparently we were going to Boston for a hunt. We live in Maine on an island and were going to Boston? At least it wasn't _too _far. I just put my headphones in to drown out the lovely sound of Metallica. Didn't feel like listening to them right now. I turned it onto Disturbia by Rihanna. I don't know why but I loved the song. I was bobbing my head to the beat as I mouthed the words looking out the window at all the passing trees. It made me think of the first time we started hunting both Trace and I. It was such a thrill ride. There was this deep adrenaline sought deep within my veins and it made my heart pump faster, pump harder. It was like everything I had trained for weighed down on this moment, the moment I pulled the trigger and stopped the thing from lunging its dirty fangs deep within my cousin's jugular.

_The place stunk of rotting corpses, decomposing flesh. Flies crowded the area like murder. Fingernails, teeth, bloody handprints, bones, all carved the pathway toward the little shit head. The abandoned mine shack curved as a perfect home for the creature that loved to fill it's gullet with human flesh. We were hunting a Wendigo. Our first hunt and it was the ugliest S.O.B I had ever laid eyes on. It had taken a family up in the middle of the woods and my uncle and dad were not impressed. A little girl had been dragged down here and she was the only one left alive. We had already come upon the corpse of the little girl's father and older brother. The mother was nowhere to be found and that left the little girl hanging in a room by thick ropes like a priceless kill caught by a rampaged gamer. This was no priceless trophy; this was a little kid that should be sitting in front of a TV with a big bowl or cheerios watching cartoons. As soon as I turned the corner, I heard a distant scream. I turned around quickly and noticed my cousin was no longer behind me. My uncle and dad were ahead looking a little too pre-occupied with another corpse before there heads shot up. They looked at me before we tore off. There was two tunnel ways that we could go and I just threw myself down whatever one I felt right with. I could barely feel my feet brush against the ground as I ran. The second I hit the dead end I froze; the flare gun tightly clenched in my grasp. The thing had my cousin tight; he was out cold lying on the floor like a traffic victim. Trace had cut down the little girl from the ropes and she sat huddled in a corner hiding. I raised my gun without thinking and the thing turned and looked at me. I had never seen something to ugly in my entire life…well besides Paris Hilton but that's beside the point. I heard the footsteps of my uncle and dad coming up behind me and I just pulled the trigger…_

"Jenn! Earth to Jennifer Winchester? Do you want anything to eat?" Fingers snapped in my face and I quickly pulled out the headphones just staring at my dad who was looking right back at me.

"Huh? What? Who?" I was so confused before I glanced out the window. We were in a McDonald's drive thru and I just shook my head. "Oh, big Mac with fries and a chocolate shake."

"Do you want to super size?" I just glared at the speakers in which the voice had come through asking me that stupid question.

"DO I sound like I NEED a super size? I'm not a lard ass, no thank you."

"Was that a no?" holy shit where they hearing impaired?! I just leaned up front and toward my uncle's window.

"NO… THANK…YOU." I stated clear and concise before I was yanked back into my seat by Trace. He just grinned at me shaking his head laughing a little.

"You couldn't be more of a bitch?" I grinned and then got the look back from both my dad and uncle ready for his next insult. "I hope they spit in your shake." I just looked at him before the whole car burst into laughter.

"Aww, don't be pissed just because they dumped you on your ass because you couldn't take a simple order by the people in the drive thru when you worked at McCraps!" It was true. He had actually worked a job at McDonalds before and I would just head there to make fun of him. It was something I always held against him and I loved it. I was evil. It was our inside joke that we always had and I was proud that he got the job but he just looked so ridiculous in the hat trying to lead a normal life. He would be perfect for a different job but McDonalds was so not his cup of tea.

"Shut up." Was all he could shoot back at me before he slumped into his seat turning up his Ipod. I just sighed as we waited for our food to come through. The second it did we drove off heading toward the lovely place of Boston.

"Hey, do you think that Boston is the founder of Boston Pizza? Or wouldn't it be ironic if they didn't have a Boston Pizza there?" I asked as I took my bag of crap with a smile. I reached my hand in and pulled out my Big Mac and took a huge bite. God was I ever starving!

"Good question. Where'd you read it? Dumb blonde questions 101?" Trace asked with a smirk as he took his bag.

"Yeah I did actually, the one I stole from your room." My uncle Dean laughed and my dad shook his head. He had it coming, he was blonde too! I then felt a soft little thud hit my face. I looked down on the car seat to see a fry sitting there. I looked up at Trace who had his mouth wrapped around his cheeseburger. I threw it back at him and it bounced off his nose. "I hope you eat your lip ring." He chewed his food before showing it to me and I just looked away laughing a bit as he threw the fry right back at me.

"There will be NO food fight in this car or I will kill you two…then I'd resurrect you and make you clean the weapons for a year." The two of us gulped and Trace wound up choking on his burger. That made me laugh harder and my dad looked so concerned. My cousin was choking and I was having a chocolate shake come out of my nose. He was totally fine after he drank back some of his shake. After that 5 minute laughing fit, the rest of the car ride was filled with my Uncle Dean's music, food, and small talk. I missed these road trips and I was so glad we had them back again.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember waking up to was my uncle Dean yelling.

"Oh come on you jackass! It's a green! You sonuvabi-" Oh yeah. We were defiantly in Boston. The streets were a little packed, and the frustration in my uncle's features was just glowing at this point. He hated crowded places and he hated crawling along. It annoyed him to wits end and I could just see the little smirk forming on my dads face. He was enjoying this like he always did. I just yawned and stretched before turning to my cousin. He was out like a light with his Ipod blaring. I could clearly hear the song Like Suicide by Seether playing through the headphones. I loved that song, it was really good. We were driving down a street called Cambridge. I looked over and saw a small diner on the corner and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked back at me and I just pointed to it.

"Can we eat there?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face because in big red letters it read Sam's Diner. It was funny to see my dads name on a place like that. Now if it was a law firm, he'd be in complete joy ville.

"Maybe some other time alright? I just need to get out of this place and find that god damn hotel." I nodded looking down a little. We drove for a few more minutes before my dad actually pointed it out. "Thank freakin god!" I shook my head as we pulled into the parking lot. I looked around before getting out of the Impala. I walked over to the trunk before glancing over toward the door of the hotel. I stopped when I saw someone walk out. This guy, had to be about 5' 10'' was walking out. He had short black hair, amazing hazel coloured eyes and this dazzling smile. I sighed as I looked at him, he was flawless. He was wearing these blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt but the sleeves were a dark blue. He looked just like Jay Hernandez from the movie Hostel. He turned and looked at me and gave me this smile. I guess this trip isn't going to be half bad…

**Dean POV**

God damn drivers. God damn morons! Did they get there license from a freaking Cracker Jacks box or something?! I hated places like this! Yeah sure I was up for a hunt but if I had to endure 5 more minutes of driving in these conditions, I would have taken a plane…wait. What the hell am I saying?! No I wouldn't have! I don't even want to think about it. I just walked to the back of the trunk and started to get some of our things out like our bags. Once we all gathered that stuff we headed inside toward the counter where Sam was already getting us a room. The place looked decent this time. The walls were painted this nice red colour and there were these fancy red looking carpets and all these paintings on the walls of ships and stuff. I was actually pulled back by this, it was so much nicer than the others but it's one that's covered up in cheap stuff to make it look more elegant, you could see that this building had taken a beating on more than a couple occasions. As long as we had beds and a room to stay, I could care less. Once I approached the counter Sam threw me the room key.

"Room 186." I nodded before we headed toward it. This hotel was a little bit nicer than the others we usually stayed at that _was_ for sure and I'm pretty sure Sam was taking notice of it as well.

"At least it's not as well maintained as the one that you were kept in eh there T?" I heard Jenn asked with sarcasm in her voice. Trace just shuttered thinking about it as I opened the room door. There were two beds and a pull out couch. Sam walked to one bed and I walked over to the other leaving Trace and Jenn to the pull out couch. But Jenn had her own motive. As soon as Trace threw his stuff on the couch, Jenn walked over to her dad's bed and threw her bag on it as well giving him this cute smile and he just shook his head. I had to grin, she could use her puppy dog eyes and they worked like a charm every single time. As we unpacked, Sam pulled out his laptop and I heard a sigh come from Trace and Jenn knowing exactly what was up. Research, coffee, research, sleep, hunt. It's just the way it worked.

"So, you still haven't told us what were dealing with yet, you do know that right?" Sam and I exchanged glances before looking at the two.

"You two…are going to figure it out. Why were here and what were hunting and how to kill it." Sam replied handing Jenn the laptop.

"This…is for preschoolers." She shot back cocky toned as she took the laptop great fully.

"We'll see about that." I stepped in as I set up the salt lines and what not just in case. I heard Jenn turn on the laptop and both Trace and her got comfy on one of the beds and started to do the much needed research. I just looked over at Sam before grabbing my jacket.

"Wait…where are you two going?" Trace asked looking up at us, his shag almost covering his eyes.

"Out." I stated with a shrug.

"If THAT'S not a given…but to where?"

"Boston pizza." I replied with a smile. The two of them shook there heads. "We need to talk with someone."

"Sure. Probably to go bang some skank." I heard Jenn whisper and I just shook my head closing the door. We needed to go ask a few questions to some people in town. We might as well get a little head start on the case before this thing strikes again. As soon as we stepped outside, the crisp air cut through us like little blades. It was pretty chilly I had to make sure we were in Boston and not Canada.

"5 bucks says they figure it out by tonight." I bet as I turned toward my brother.

"50 bucks says they figure it out sooner than that. It's a pretty simple case Dean. If they were paying attention, they should have it figured out rig-" He was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't be serious. You totally told them." Sam shook his head before pulling out his phone to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver. I could hear the excited voice of Jenn ring through the speaker.

"Dad? I think we know what it is. It's a witch thing…a Uhh a Striga! It attacks kids for there life source and makes them really sick and comatose. So far, it's attacked 7 kids in this town. 4 boys and 3 girls. Am I right? It's a striga?" Sam just gave me this look and I knew they'd figured it out. I couldn't help but smile, they still had what it took, but at the same time I was pretty pissed because I just lost 50 bucks to my brother. God dammit.

"Right. But how does it attack?" He was testing them and he had this teacher look in his eye that he always gets. He couldn't erase the smile on his face because he loved teaching Jenn things, he always had. She handed the phone over to Trace because I could now hear his deep voice fill the speaker.

"It attacks in families. First, one of the kids gets attacked one night, and if there's another, it attacks the other the next night. It won't attack adults because they don't have as great of a life force as the kids. Now to kill them is the tricky part, you have to shoot the shit head when it's feeding, and with concentrated rod irons. Like buck shots."

"Great. You guys got it figured out. Now, pull up all the addresses of the victims and you two will be in charge of breaking in and getting more info, we'll talk to the parents and keep you informed if there heading home." Ah, the using the kids as shit disturbers. It was risky but the kids could usually pull it off. They always snuck in basement windows whenever they went somewhere so they were least noticed. They rarely ever got caught and they were good at lying if they were. We would interview the victims and the families and the kids would usually be the B&E's. We had a big enough track record and they could afford getting caught with just small slaps on the wrist, us on the other hand, and it would be over, were talking a maximum security prison with no parole and most likely, the chair. I shuttered at the thought as I watched my brother close the phone. He turned to me with a grin and just stuck out his hand. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before rifling through my pockets to find his stupid 50. I handed one over to him before we turned the corner heading toward the local hospital. We had on our suits that we got from the back of the trunk and we were ready for some answers.

**Sam POV**

The second we walked through the hospital doors, I knew that all I wanted to do was find the shit head before anything else happened. This thing had attacked me when I was younger, way younger than Jenn. But when Jenn turned the age of 4, she was also attacked by one. We got to it in time but it was a close call. I just hoped this thing wasn't like the others and want to go after her again to finish what it started. The same one that got her also got away, it always seemed that these shit heads were easily killed the second time. That's all I needed, but in another sense, I knew sooner or later Dean would bring up the defense of using that as bait, drawing the thing to her before it would attack others but I had other plans. We needed to know that last victim and if they had a sibling. We headed toward the front desk to ask the receptionist where we could find the ward. She was a short lady with long, curly brown hair. I just walked up to her as my brother was eyeing some blonde nurse. What an idiot.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Caplin from Stanford Disease control." I stated as I gave her a small smile.

"Can I see some ID?" Great. There always sticklers for details. I just rolled my eyes and got a glance back from my brother before he returned his attention to the nurse he was eyeing before.

"Sure." I smiled as I pulled out my ID and flashed it to her before returning it to my pocket quickly. She didn't really need to read Bikini Inspector on it. God that ID was so old I was surprised we didn't get any new ones but we haven't run into a Striga in a while. "Now, can you direct me to the pediatrics ward please?"

"Sure. It's just down the hall. Turn right and it's just up the stairs." I nodded with another warm smile before turning around swiftly and walking toward my pre-occupied brother. "Follow me, it's upstairs." He just grinned as he followed me. Dean hated hospitals. Everything about them, the needles, the grouchy people, the diseases, it just freaked him out. I just avoided them when needed. Too many bad memories and I could see Dean looking around making sure he wouldn't get grabbed here by any crazy nurse, that still made me laugh.

As we rounded a corner, there was a doctor standing outside of the pediatrics ward looking through the glass at the kids.

"Hi Dr. Cruiser. My names Jerry Caplin and this is my partner Gary Floyd, were with the Stanford Disease Control." We flashed him our badges quickly and he nodded before we tucked them away.

"I didn't expect you so soon. I was just about to call the DCC myself. It doesn't look like the children are doing so well, at first we thought it was a bacterial pneumonia, but now…there bodies aren't responding to antibiotics. There immune system isn't responding like it should be and I'm afraid there bodies are just…giving up." Oh great. Doesn't that sound familiar? We just nodded knowing that none of the kids would be awake.

"Who was your latest case?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"Um…that woman right there." He pointed over toward a tall lady sitting in the hallways by the room. She had short red hair and was wearing jeans and a grey Boston sweater. The two of us just nodded before I headed over toward her. Dean talked with the doctor and got the file. He flipped the page and got an address and quickly texted it to Jenn and Trace. This way, they could get a good scan of the place incase the thing came back, or if it even would. I just hoped we weren't too late.

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bad case of writers block and I'm sorry this chapter isn't that good. I promise you though that the next will be totally worth it! :) (I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer!) I would really appreciate some reviews at this time to know if I should carry on and possibly a few story suggestions if anyone feels up to it? It will only take you a second. :) Thanks so much to all of you reading. Until next time!**

Love,

Kayla 


	8. Comatose and lifeless

Jenn POV

**Jenn POV**

My phone buzzed on the nightstand table and I exchanged a glace with my cousin before I picked it up. It was our cue, our cue to get our butts moving and go explore the house from my lovely Uncle Dean. It was still light outside but it would be getting dark soon. The clock read 6:30pm. We needed to go over to the house, scan the surrounding houses and the yards before we could enter. We just headed out of the hotel room door and hit the street. I stopped before we headed onto the sidewalk just to glance around to see if I could see that hottie, but unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Probably at his girlfriends house or something cause a guy like that, had to be taken. I sighed as I caught up to Trace. He just looked back at me with a confused countenance.

"You alright Skippy?" he asked with a slight grin, the soft glow from the sun shimmered off his lip ring.

"Fine." I shrugged it off as we continued to walk. We headed down 2 streets before hitting a bunch of houses. We were looking for a rather small looking house, smaller from the rest of all of these at least. We were walking down a street called Queens before we turned onto Parkview. This was it; the lovely locale of our house in search. I took the left side of the street and my cousin took the right as we looked for house number 843. All of these houses looked massive; a few were rather shitty and run down which made this place look so disorganized. You had newly built homes next to old ones that could be blown over by a slight breeze. It was retarded. I just laughed to myself as we continued to walk, and there it was, sitting all by its lonesome at the end of the street. It was a corner lot next to an open field. How convenient. This would make our job a little bit easier considering it was a pretty clogged up field. The grass was pretty high, just a bit shorter than me and I stand at a 5' 3''. This should go pretty smooth. I continued on heading toward the field and starting to go in it when I looked back. Trace had stopped walking and was starring intently at this open field. What the hell was he looking at? I glanced in his general vicinity and where his eyes were wondering but didn't see anything. I walked back and right up to him.

"Trace?" I whistled and snapped my fingers in his face but he stood resolute. "Yo, earth to Trace!" I shook him and he finally snapped out of it and just looked at me with these glossy covered eyes. I stepped back before resting my hand upon his shoulder. "Are you alright dude?" He just nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shoved off toward the field and I just followed him wearily. That was strange, he had been acting a little off all day and he still had failed to mention why. We headed into the field looking like two kids not about to perform B&E before coming back around on our hands and knees toward the basement window of the house. We lay low peering through the window for any form of movement. There were no lights on and no car in the driveway. When the coast was clear, Trace started to fiddle with the window and he had it open without hesitation. I just smiled as I stuck my head inside. I looked down; it was a pretty big fall but luckily, it was a pretty crummy basement. No obstacles stood in the way; we didn't have to worry about awkward furniture or breaking something because there was nothing there to break. The floors were still concrete and none of the walls had been done because they were all concrete still too. I shuttered and the creepiness of it before I felt myself starting to fall in. Trace pushed me a bit harder than intended and I fell in and landed hard. I got up and dusted myself off before I looked back at him. He lost his grip and slipped in but I grabbed his shoulder before he fell completely through. I helped him inside and he sighed a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't throwing him through it! Once we were in, our flashlights flicked on. The basement looked pretty vacant except for a bunch of boxes covered in cobwebs lay shoved in a corner like a forgotten memory. A big spider crawled quickly across the wall and I just turned my head to keep myself from shrieking. Here's the thing, I have this huge problem called arachnophobia, and I hate hate hate hate hate hate spiders! The way that thing moved, it looked like it was deeply confused before it disappeared behind the boxes. I shuttered from the thought of the hairy thing. I just made my way toward the stairs quickly but I heard a thud before it turned into a shatter behind me. I turned around to see Trace looking down at a vase that now lay in a million pieces across the cold, concrete floor.

"Fuck! Dude…that stupid stand came from nowhere!" He claimed in a loud whisper.

"Jesus T, watch where the hell you're going next time, it's why you have a flashlight you dip." I whispered back before shaking my head. But what happened next sent us both into paralysis. Just above us was the creaking of the wood. Footsteps sounded and they sounded like they were coming this way, right toward the basement.

"I thought the house was vacant!" Trace freaked speaking a little louder than he should have.

"Shit, I guess not. Quick…go!" We booked it toward the window and Trace jumped out and through. I jumped up to the ledge but the door opened and the sound made me fall. I dropped my flashlight and the window closed. The footsteps down the stairs quickened. Crap! The lights flicked on and I stood there like a deer caught in the headlights as the figure hit the floor glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry; I was just loo-" I stopped because standing right before me was the same guy from the hotel! Oh great job Jenn, now you look like a stalker. "Um…" now I was at a loss for words. I just looked at his eyes and I couldn't tear away.

"Uh, you're doing what exactly?" He had a slight grin but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or just because he thought I was the worse B&E'er ever.

"Right…I saw you at the hotel…" Oh Jesus Jenn, what the hell are you saying?!

"You're following me? I never had a stalker before…" the grin on his turned into a slight smile and I laughed a little. He didn't seem to overly pissed about the whole scenario. That doesn't seem right, something was defiantly up.

"No, no I'm not stalking you at all. This is gonna sound stupid but uh…my cat. She ran away and I was chasing after her and she booked it into your basement…the window was open a little; she has a nerve of doing this. This is the second time this week." Oh god, I couldn't come up with anything better?

"Hm…that's funny. But she booked it all the way from the hotel to here and you just got to the hotel today…" He raised a brow. Yeah, I was a genius, god dammit!

"Well no it's just tha-" he cut me off.

"Save it. It's not my place anyway, it's my aunts." I nodded a little.

"Then what were you doing at the hotel?"

"Well, that's where I'm staying right now with my…wait. Why are you asking me questions, I should be the one interrogating you yah stalker." I flushed. God I'm such a dumb ass.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Were not suppose to do this but we do anyway."

"Of course you're not suppose to B&E it's illegal. And who's we?" I couldn't believe this guy caught me blind sighted. Dammit. Make up something quick!

"We, meaning my dad and I and my cousin. He works for the Stanford Disease Control and were trying to find out what happened to the child that lived here…so I'm guessing your cousin." He nodded.

"And so what? Using the door is off limits or is that just something in your badass book or something?" He grinned and I just looked down. He was so cool about this it was weird.

"Well, I didn't think anyone was home and my dad hates all the paper work so…yeah. Sorry, I'll leave, I shouldn't have come in."

"No…no it's fine. I wanna know what happened to my cousin anyway…wanna come in and take a look?" holy crap, this was awesome! Busted by a hottie and he didn't even want me out…wait. That sounds bad. I just shrugged and smiled.

"That's why I'm here." He nodded and I followed him up the stairs to go check out the kid's room.

**Traces POV**

Crap! Shit, now what do I do?! She just got busted! Dammit, we never get busted. Oh man, oh man, oh crap! I was ducked beside the window out of sight just waiting just in case. I glanced in quickly and she was talking to this guy. Wait…the guy looks about our age, and he's smiling. Oh good god. He glanced at the window and I quickly dodged from view. I pulled out my cell phone to text my uncle Dean. I glanced back in again but this time I didn't see them. Oh god…oh shit. This wasn't good. What if he calls the cops? What if-

"Trace? You uh, coming up or what?" I was interrupted from my freak out session as I looked up to see the head of my cousin looking down at me from the 3rd floor. Another head appeared beside her and the dude just looked at me and waved a little. I sat up now feeling like an idiot as I tucked my cell into my pocket. I nodded and then headed to the front door. Good god could this be any weirder? Why do I keep saying god? Now I sound like Jenn. I just shook my head as I walked up the steps and was just about to reach for the door handle when the door opened for me. I looked around but no one was there with the door. I stepped in and it closed behind me. I turned around and standing there was a little kid looking up at me with these big brown eyes. He smiled a little and waved before running off up the stairs. He stopped halfway and turned around and faced me.

"Are you coming?" he asked me in this wimpy little kid's voice. He reminded me of myself when I was that small. I just smiled as I started to follow him up the stairs. In the millisecond it took to blink, it was in that second that I saw myself standing in a crummy looking house. I froze. What the hell? The red wallpaper covered in flowers was nothing but a black, ash thickened cover. The stairs that were once an elegant pine were now just rotting wood, the pictures were burnt and scattered with the glass just illuminating the darkness around the room like stars, even the little boys figure stood atop of the stairs with his little black sweats charred. Half of his face was twisted and melted into this unimaginable thing. His shirt was melted into his skin and his eyes were a darker brown, almost black. He just looked at me with his head cocked to the side and his left arm outstretched. I started to feel a shortness of breath, like I was suffocating. My hands wrapped around my neck to try and free me from this invisible grasp but it wasn't enough. I was thrown down the stairs and this sharp shooting pain over came me. I blinked again and took a step back. The little boy was no longer standing there at all. The stairs were the pine wood, the pictures were neatly hung on the wall, and the ugly wallpaper was still blinding my vision. I was almost in a daze as I continued to walk up the rest of the stairs. What the hell was going on? First the dream, then the field that I swear was the same one in my dream, and now I'm walking INTO the houses that were burnt to a crisp? I swear if Jenn slipped me a drug or something…I'm gonna thank her cause this is just too weird and I pray it's not real. My footstep no longer made a clank as my shoes were silenced with the softness of the beige carper at the top of the stairs.

"This is my cousin Trace. Trace this is Paxton, it was his cousin that was attacked." She smiled at me as I looked at the two, and Paxton outstretched his hand. I stared at it for a second seeing the flesh from his skin just hanging there and the bone was nicely exposed with a black finish. I took a step back before I could snap my mind from it. I just cleared my throat before shaking his now perfect hand politely. All I know is that I felt like Haley Joel and the next thing you'd know is that I would be seeing dead people...wait…I think I already did.

"Wait…where's the little guy that was here?" I asked looking at the two.

"He's at the hospital…that's why you're here right?" Paxton asked confused.

"No, not him…there was thi-" I stopped. There clearly wasn't what the hell!  
"Are you alright dude?" huh? Why was he asking me if I was okay? I glanced over at my cousin who was also giving me a weird look.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked him softly and he nodded. She grabbed my arm and hauled me off toward the bathroom. She turned on the light shutting the door before putting the toilet lid down and making me sit on it. "Trace…what's going on are you okay?" she grabbed my hand in hers and looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. I shook my head trying to figure out what everyone was asking me if I was okay. I got up and just glanced at myself in the mirror, wow. I looked like a wreck. My face was pale and I looked the same as I did when I woke up that morning from that nightmare. What were these nightmares? Where they trying to tell me something? I just sighed looking down.

"Look, I'll be fine alright, I'm just…tired." I lied. I didn't want to tell her about them now it was just too weird.

"No. I've known you my whole life, long enough to know that you're not oka-"

"Jenn, seriously. I swear to god if one more person asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start swinging." Jenn just eyed me before looking down defeated.

"Fine." She stated sadly before turning around and walking out.

"Jenn I-" I just stopped. There was no use. She just walked over to what's his face and continued talking to him before glancing back at me and walking into the room. I just followed with my head down. What the hell else could go wrong today, I didn't even want to ask because personally, I didn't want to find out.

**Sam POV**

This case couldn't go any slower. The woman we spoke to wasn't much help due to all her sobbing. I mean, I felt bad for her but we couldn't make out a word she was saying. We just smiled a little and turned to walk out.

"Well, that was a bust. I couldn't tell if she said she had a long lost son or if she said she met Mel Gibson." Dean just shook his head and I had to smile. He was right. We could barely make out anything she was saying and whenever we asked her a question, she would just bawl. She seemed fine at first but the minute you brought up the fact that her son was in the hospital, it was like we murdered her husband. We decided to just give her space; she was obviously an emotional basket case. We were yet another step back from finding out anything. I sighed as I pulled out my cell ready to call Jenn and Trace. I started to dial her number when I saw her walking toward us through the hallways almost behind Trace from the sight of the need that a nurse passing by her was carrying.

"Just tell me, did you or did you not?" I could hear Trace state and I just cocked my head to the side listening.

"Maybe, what's it to ya? At least I'm getting somewhere and you're the one getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"I'm NOT the one that fell from a window ledge and got busted!"

"And I'm NOT the one that made the noise to get us caught in the first place!" oh god. They got busted! There first hunt back and they got caught. Oh good god, it looked like we had to go back to square one.

"You two go caught?!" Dean asked sharply as he stepped forward.

"Only cause of this dip!" Jenn snapped back pointing a finger to Trace.

"Ey, at least you got his number, you should be thanking me!" Trace rebutted and I just looked at the two with my brother in utter confusion.

"You know we hate being out of the loop, what's going on?" I asked as I stared at the two.

"It's nothing new dad, you were always out of the loop. You can't tell me it took you 17 years to figure that out? Here I am thinking you were the smart one. Sheesh" Oh my lovely daughter, so enthusiastic. I just rolled my eyes with a grin as I grabbed her and pulled her under my arm in a headlock. She laughed as she squirmed to try and escape my grasp. "Okay, okay. We broke in, Trace bumped into a table, broke a vase…wait…" I let her go and she looked at the two of us. "It's your fault! You said the house was vacant!" Nice. They get screwed and they pin it on us, real genius.

"You're supposed to check you know…and it should have been. Why? Who was there?"

"The woman's nephew, Paxton."

"The woman's nephew? She didn't have any siblings, which means…she doesn't have a nephew." Dean replied confused. I watched Charlie and Trace exchange glances before looking at us.

"No…she has to have. He was in the house and he knew the room. He spoke about…" Jenn stopped looking deep in thought.

"Why do you think he was so cool with the whole entrance?" Trace asked turning to her. Both Dean and I just looked at Trace before our gazes were settled upon her puzzled face.

"I don't know!" She sighed now seeming like a total loss. "Maybe he was…maybe he just is related and the lady is in a bad state of mind and just forgot?" she shrugged and I just shook my head. That's her theory? She couldn't come up with anything better?

"You really suck at the whole theorizing things you know that Jenn? Your cat ran away and now you think the ladies crazy?" Jenn just shrugged and Trace just shook his head and I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll talk later. Let's just…stick around here, keep an eye on the kid. Go to the café to get some food?" I suggested and both Dean and Trace nodded as they looked at me. Jenn just stood there looking at us three.

"Not a chance." We just turned around facing her. "I'm gonna stay at the house to see if this thing comes. I'll call you if anything is up. Don't worry I have my gun. There is just NO way in hell i'm staying in a hospital where there are needles and doctors and…nu-uh!" She smiled as she walked toward me hugging me close, giving me a kiss on the cheek before turning around to walk out quickly and I just looked over at Trace. He nodded knowing exactly what I was saying and he went with her. I trusted them, but I doubted that thing would be back to the house considering that there might not be any other siblings that we know of now.

"Feel like a coffee?" I heard Dean ask and I just looked at him. "Not this coffee…cause it's not that great, and some pie. I really want some pie." He grew his wide smile and I just shook my head. I just nodded following him out, what is it with my brother and pie?

I just turned back and headed out of the hospital with my brother to see if we could find any thing else that we clearly didn't know about in this case. I took in a deep sigh as we started to walk. It had gotten a little dark outside and the street lights and lights from inside the small shops lit up the sidewalk, just lighting a path toward what seemed like nothing. There was a diner only a few blocks from the hospital and Dean wanted to save on gas for the trip home so we wouldn't have to make a stop, that's why we were walking. It's not like we couldn't afford it, his black card worked like a charm. The slight breeze made me tuck my hands in my pockets as we headed down a darker street. The shops were shutting down and the road ahead grew a little darker with each walking step.

"So, you think this things striking tonight?" My brother asked turning his head toward me as we continued our fast pace walk.

"It should. They don't break pattern. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well…I'm thinking that it's around night time, we have no clue who it's attacking next, and…were not sure if there is a nephew of this woman in the hospital. So far, it just seems like this hunt just keeps digging itself a deeper and deeper pit." I nodded. He was right. But I wasn't about to just stop, and neither was he; we just hated to see another kid go down cause we couldn't figure out what this woman was saying. The only discouraging thing about being a hunt; you can't save everyone. As much and as hard as you try, you just can't.

**Jenn POV**

I couldn't be anymore in a daze about all of this. We get caught on our first hunt back into the jazz, we then find out that the punk that caught us….excuse me hot punk that caught us isn't even related to the latest Vic? What in the hell does that leave us?! I don't even want to think about it. There was no way he was just some random ass hunter. He didn't look like it. He wasn't packing and he just looked like he didn't have that attitude. I just couldn't stop thinking about it as we headed down the now once familiar street. We knew that the lady in hysterics probably wouldn't even leave the hospital so I was about… 94.8 percent positive that she wouldn't be waltzing into her house anytime soon anyway. I could feel Traces eyes on me as we walked toward the little end lot. A few people still had their lights on but the curtains were closed which was pretty good considering the fact that we wouldn't be seen hopefully. We just slipped around back and instead of the basement; the living room window looked promising. My dad and uncle were covering the woman pretty much making sure that the kid would be okay. Apparently the last little kid that got sick had a younger brother who is at the hospital currently. I had to really think if that thing would attack a child in a hospital, it just seemed weird. I had this eerie feeling as I slid through the window, and I don't know why. It was just like there was this weird presence around but I couldn't see it. I got up smoothly and listened for any sound of tracing footsteps or snoring just in case; and luckily, there was none. My cousin slid in the window behind me and made a bit of a thud. I just smacked my forehead as I turned around and looked at him laying there looking up at me with shy eyes.

"Next time, set the alarm… I'm sure we won't wake the dead!" I hissed at him sarcastically and he just looked down, rising slowly.

"Sorry…I'm just…I'm nervous alright." Nervous? Did he just say he was nervous? All my life I have never heard those words come from him except for that one time when he had to perform Jack and The Bean Stalk in a grade 8 play, it was hilarious!

"You got somethin' to tell me there Jack?" I faced him completely and he shoved me over with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shh….you might wake the dead." He mimicked and I just punched his shoulder hard. He flinched forward before turning around and glaring at me. I stuck out my tongue and he just cocked his head confused.

"Wouldn't pull that out unless you planning on using it for somethin'." He pointed to his south pacific and I just dropped my jaw now wanting to deck him. "Now your mouth is open…slut services working you well?" Oh good god that was it! I just hit him 10 xs harder than the last time and he just laughed. I shook my head as I shoved him aside onto the ugly couch. What a dick. What a perv. To think my best friend likes a pervert like Trace…oh goodness. I just looked around the living room. It was pretty apple pie, well expired apple pie if you think about it. Fugly floral wallpaper, old looking and ugly 70's furniture, it looked like the woman walked out from the 70's and into the present day dumping her furniture all over the house not letting go of the past. I just rolled my eyes, people really needed to move on or they wouldn't get anywhere with life. But, I couldn't blame her, nor could I judge. People needed time; I guess this lady didn't get enough. I walked around the long brown sofa towards the wooden stairs. They were nice. I loved wooden stairs; there was just something about them I couldn't escape. The smell, the look, I loved it. I looked back at Trace who looked deeply intrigued in this photo on the wall.

"Don't break that too klutz." He shot a look back at me and stuck the finger. I gasped and covered my mouth pretending to grab his finger and stick it in my pocket. He just rolled his eyes and continued to gaze at it.

"This is weird...." he mentioned still completely absorbed by the photo on the wall. He pointed to the guy tapping the glass frame.

"What? A picture of her and her late dead husband? What's so intriguing about that?" I shrugged as I eyed him walking over.

"He looks so familiar." I just stared at him hard.

"Umm...why cause he's a dead guy? I mean, who knows maybe we blew him away a few years ago. Or maybe you were reading the paper and..." and he walked away from me, what the hell? He started to walk right toward the front door. "Wait...where the hell are you going!?" I asked following him a little as he headed toward it quickly.

"The Library. I need to do some research."

"What? Call my dad or Uncle Dean, ask him. Trace, you can't just leave me here."

"You'll be fine. Just...stick around and make sure that if he comes, you blow him away."

"That wont work, he needs to be feeding Trace."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, and besides, I highly doubt he'll even show." I was about to say something when the door opened and closed in my face. Never mind then, what a jerk! I took in a deep sigh as I started to look around wondering what to do. "Great. Now what?" I stopped...did I just talk to myself? I shook my head and headed toward the living room. Might as well kick back and watch some George Forman infomercials. They won't mind, there not home to care.

Time passed and my body was growing stiff. I must have been sitting there for a good hour, and wouldn't you know it, a Harvey's commercial started to play. I grew this sudden sensation and I just got up heading toward the kitchen, shutting the TV off in the process. Why not eat some of their food? Wait, no, that's wrong. My stomach rumbled at me at the thought and I just shrugged. What the hell, why not? She'll be too much in hysterics to even realize that any of her food got eaten anyway. Who knows? I might even be saving her money if I eat some food before it spoils? I walked in and gazed about glancing at the clock that read 9:34pm before reaching for the fridge. The soft glow from the fridge light illuminated the kitchen and made the house look a little bit spookier with all the shadows that were cast on the wall. Great. Just my luck. She had barely any food! There were some eggs, ketchup, and a jug of milk that smelt rancid, a few apples that were going brown and...a container full of expired leftovers. YUM! Dawinism! I just scoffed as I slammed the fridge door closed. Something fell from the fridge with a small clank as it hit the tiled floor and slid to my feet. I flicked on my flashlight as I bent down to pick it up. It was of two little boys. They were adorable. I smiled as I stuck it back on the fridge as I walked upstairs toward the rooms. I glanced at the passing window to make sure that there was no one around to see me in the house. Most of the house lights were off but there were still a fair number of them on. I shuttered as this cold spot flushed through me from the slight breeze coming in from the slightly open window. I walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms and stopped at a desk with some photos. 'Tommy and Blake at Preschool' was the title of one of them and I couldn't stop the smile. So Tommy and Blake were there names and it looked like Tommy was the one that was in the hospital, great, now I had names to the faces. I smiled and yawned as I continued to walk down the corridor. I turned and entered Blake's room. I knew it was his since the other room is the only one we entered before. I walked over to his ninja turtle blanket covered bed and plopped on it gazing around the room. His little bed was so comfortable I didn't want to get up. My eyes started to open and close and I just layed back growing a little tired. Then I heard it. A soft tapping at the window. I managed to open my eyes and look over to only see the tree branches blowing in the crisp breeze, tapping on the window to enter. I took in a sigh of relief before closing my eyes again. Then it hit me like a brick wall. This horrid, rancid smell; a smell of death and I don't even know what else. I opened my eyes to see a hooded figure standing over me. His skin was rotting and peeling, his eyes were not even visible from the shading of the black robe that covered most of his disgusting face. The dark robe was ragged; all ripped up and shredded. His creepy ass fingers were long and curled as he reached out for me with them. I jolted up and back up but the baseboard of the bed blocked me and so did the wall and his figure. I was boxed in as I reached to the small of my back for my gun but I felt the cold grip on my shoulder and all I could do was scream...

**Trace POV******

I know I've seen that dude before, I was sure of it. He was at the hospital and I just exchanged glances with him at a time. I mean...I'm pretty sure I had. He was the janitor that I almost took out in the middle of the hallway. I walked quickly toward the library not even thinking about anything. The breeze was cold but I couldn't care, the rhythm of my feet just hitting the pavement calmed me and nothing seemed to matter. It had to be around 9 or something and the library would be closing soon. Luckily it was one of those huge ass libraries that have that machine thingy that let you look back at old newspaper files and what not. I walked over to it and there was a few chicks sitting at the table behind it. They were giggling and I didn't even take notice in them.

"Hottie in the library. I thought pretty boys didn't care much for research." I just rolled my eyes. There attempts at flirting, royally sucked.

"Sorry, taken, to a hot chick that actually has a thing called a brain. Maybe you should use it one time." I smiled as I turned around and looked at them before returning to the...big, awkward looking thing. I had no idea what they were called, all I know is that they had info and it worked for me. I heard them scoff and I didn't care. Sluts were a waste of time. I only had one girl in mind, Dakota. I don't know what possessed me to snap like that and state that I had a girlfriend, but I liked the sound of it. I heard them get up from their seats and start to walk out. Thank god, that not only made my day, it helped me to concentrate. I started to look up news files for the past years that this occurred but I was having a hard time. I was scrolling through the pages and then I found it. The article about the incident that happened years ago. I started to scan through the pages and found pictures of the kids that didn't make it. Looks like there weren't any hunters back then to kill all these things and that was sad. These things got away with murder for centuries and we just started to open our eyes to the concept. I then stopped at a picture that caught my attention. There was a group of doctors that were standing around one of the sick kid's bed and I noticed one of them was the same guy that I saw in the hospital AND in the photo. This paper was dated back to 1897! The janitor was a doctor centuries ago?! What the hell? Why would he go from doctor to janitor in...wait. I read below a paragraph and there it was in black and white. It appears that the doctor wasn't exactly minding the whole patient/doctor privilege. I kept reading and couldn't stop myself from slamming my fist on the table beside me. I got a few looks but I kept my focus on the screen. Looks like the poor sap got busted sleeping with a patient during a physical exam. What a perv! I quickly pulled out my cell and started to dial Jenns cell number. I waited for a few rings and there was no answer. Weird. That kid doesn't go anywhere without it. I printed off the paper and booked it out of the hospital calling my uncles on the way. I didn't care who was in my way I just kept running. I heard the phone connect and my uncle Dean answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked and I was just almost out of breath.

"Dean! Head to the house...I think something happened to Jenn!" I could hear my Uncle Sam ask something before I heard the two start heading out of the hotel room. I heard the engine to the impala start up and I just kept running ending the call. I turned quickly down the street and booted it toward the house. I could hear the impala off in the distance and the second I heard the screeching tires as he turned onto the street I was already through the front door. "JENN?!" I screamed and I ran into the living room. I didn't see her there and I heard the car doors to the Impala slam close. I then started to run up the stairs taking my gun out in the process. I ran down the hallway and a door stood open by a crack with a small light glowing through. Jenns cell phone lay in front of the door and I just kicked it open. I heard the front door open and my uncles book it in. This hooded, draped figure stood hovering over my cousin. This was the thing. The thing we were hunting and it was draining the life from Jenns body. I didn't care about anything I just shot. The thing turned and faced me with a rancid scream and I just kept shooting it in the face, again and again and again. The thing fell to the floor with a thud and I heard the quick footsteps of my uncles make their way toward the room up the stairs. I stood there, hands shaking with my gun still pointed toward the hooded figure now lying motionless on the floor beside the bed. My uncles rushed to my side and looked in.

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked worriedly and I just nodded. The creature didn't move nor did I. Sam took one glance at Jenn before booking it into the room rushing to her aid.

"Jenn?!" He grabbed her shoulders and she jolted up right. She took in deep breaths and Sam just wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and her face was so pale, I don't know if it was from the fear or the attack. My uncle Dean rested his hand upon my shoulder and I just slowly put my gun to the side. He walked in front of me toward the figure. The face withered back and he shot it a couple more times. It seemed to melt into the hood and that was it. It was dead. I tucked my gun away before entering the room slowly. Sam was helping Jenn to her feet and I just followed the two to the top of the stairs.

"Take her to the car, wait there. We're going to clean this up." I nodded and took her arm and we headed downstairs, out the door and toward the Impala. I opened the door for her and she climbed in slowly and I got in right after her. I looked over at her and she was focused at the front door of the house.

"Jenn? I'm really…really sorry. I really shouldn't have left." I stammered out, now I felt like an ass. I didn't have to go but I honestly didn't think anything would happen.

"Don't worry about it Trace, I'm fine."

"But I do…look at you." I sighed looking down at my shoes. I couldn't believe I was such a dick. I should have stayed with her the whole time and not run off. She gave me this look and I just shut up. We sat in the car in silence just waiting for my uncles to walk out of the house. Jenn kept silent and I couldn't think of anything else to say. We sat there for about 10minutes until the duo finally walked out of the house quickly and toward the impala. Once they got in, the Impala started up and it was a silently awkward drive back to the hotel. All I knew is that I was probably in a lot of shit and maybe hunting would be put to a stop again. Great. Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse….I am never asking that question again.

**A/N: WOOO! Chapter 8 all finito! It's a bit longer than the others and I finally found time to write it! I have a spare 3 or 4****th**** period and I write the story in my e-mail…he he, I also write it in my journalism class since were on the computers and we don't do anything anyway! Looks like these chaps might get up quicker than I thought. I'm thinking about writing something diff for a special Halloween but I'm still thinking on it! If I don't update in a few days…..HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!! :) Until next time…..**

Love,

Kayla 


	9. Obsessed

**A/N: This chap (in my opinion) isn't as great as I wanted it to be. It's short and brief and right to the point but read anyway because chapter 10 is worth it! :) Thanks!!**

Dean POV****

Our first hunt with the kids back and it doesn't end too nicely. I mean, Jenns fine and everything, but it didn't go down the way it was planned. Fortunately, all the kids got better and we stuck around the town for 2 days just to make sure. When everything was looking up, we decided to head home. We still hadn't asked anything about the hunt cause both of them didn't seem like they wanted to talk about, so we left it alone at that. All that mattered was that the thing was dead and gone.  
As we were packing up our bags I checked my phone to make sure that everything was running smoothly back at the shop. I worked at Bobby's car garage. Half of it is where he uses and sells old car parts and the other half I opened up a car shop so we can start fixing them up and sell them or lend them out to any hunters in need of one. I loved working under the hood of a car. My dad was from a family of mechanics and I just took it over since there was no way Sammy would get under a hood. He was to into books and paper work to care about how a car runs. I think the furthest he ever got, was reading his new car manual but that car got totaled in less than a week and he hasn't bought one since.

"Dean, are you coming?" I glanced up and saw my brother looking at me with his bag already slung over his shoulder. Both Jenn and Trace had already left the room and it was looking pretty bare. I just nodded before tucking my phone away into my pocket before grabbing my bag and following him out. We had already checked and double checked the room to make sure were had left nothing behind. It's ridiculous to go back to a hotel and ask for a sawed off that you left in the closet, luckily that never happened and I just wanted to keep it that way.

The car trip home was long and annoying. Everyone was all quiet and I hated that. The only thing I could hear was the buzz of two cell phones constantly going off over and over again from each of the kids. They were busy texting away and I just tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. Sam had his nose in his laptop typing away and I just shook my head. I flicked on some tunage to drown out the annoying lack of noise so I could at least have a good time driving. The sun was up and blaring down as we started to head back to our home in Maine. I was enjoying the melody of Aerosmith's 'Dude looks like a lady' when I could hear the kids start up.

"Dude…I just got the weirdest text from Dakota, Brayden, Shane, Brody, AND Austin; all saying the same thing." Jenn exclaimed looking over at Trace.

"Same here. Let me guess… 'The game The Severance is totally EPIC…" Trace started.

"You need to come home and play it! Xbox 360 live!" they finished together and both Sam and I exchanged glances before laughing a little.

"They're playing a game called The Severance? Oh Jesus." Sam just shook his head. "The things kids play now days." I saw Jenn pull out her laptop and get on it, god she was such a replica of her dad. She started to type something in before both Trace and her peered at the screen. After a few minutes of gazing they burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious!" Trace stated before laughing harder.

"Dad…you have to listen to this. You're the character David Spade, or David Payne (depending on the version of the game) and you are a hunter. You hunt down 'mythical' and 'demonic' creatures for the sake of saving lives. In your path you will encounter other hunters, and tons of evil creatures that will be sure to keep you awake all night or fill your head with creepy nightmares. You will do research to track down these creatures before heading out to your destination…in a classic 1967 Chevelle to take down these things before they take down you. This game is rated 9.9 out of 10." I just stopped. Not only blinking, but I pulled over and stopped the car. They couldn't be serious…they actually made a game based on what we do? Oh Jesus…what was the world coming to? Sam typed it in and read it for himself before handing his computer over to me. I just read the screen and looked at the game photos and I couldn't be more shocked.

"Dude…you, Dakota, and I could totally rock that game! We do it in real life; we'd be killer in the game!" Trace exclaimed excitedly and I just handed Sam over his computer and continued to drive again. I couldn't believe some idiot just exposed everything we do and put it on a game, now if we ever tell people what we do were gonna get even more laughs in our faces because they'll think were crazy loonies that play the game and act if out for kicks. Just when I thought my life wouldn't get any more difficult…this had to happen. Jesus…can't we just have a break? The rest of the trip was filled with more of Aerosmith and constant chatter and laughs from the back seat.

Once we rolled up the driveway I couldn't be anymore happier. I got out of the car and stretched and so did Sam. I could hear his knees pop from the other side and I just shuttered. We all got out our stuff before heading inside. Trace booked it up the stairs and Jenn just sighed as she slowly followed. I just put the guns away and left my bag by the stairs as did Sam. We entered the kitchen grabbing two beers before retreating to the living room with my brother. We sat on the couch and kicked back ready to watch some TV. I was just happy to be sitting on our couch, in our house, in our town. I missed leaving but loved the way the house smelt when we returned. I just snuggled into the couch and turned the TV onto Sam's FAVORITE TV show…Oprah! He gave me this look and I just grinned.

"You're a jerk you know that?"

"Whatever, bitch."

We just watched it for a while before Sam grew bored of it and he got up to leave. I just shrugged. I liked it. I was just getting into the new episode before I was hit with commercials. I hate commercials. They're a royal pain in the- oh good god. I sat up and peered at the screen because the graphics and the stuff on the TV couldn't be more unbelievable. They were doing a commercial for that stupid game that the kids were talking about in the car. I couldn't believe it. Were they completely serious?! They were showing a long, blackened and dark road and a car that looks like mine speeding down it. It looks like the back roads that we take to get anywhere. This looked like something right out of our lives. The car was rushing past and there were 2 characters in the front seat. One had a map in their lap and the other was driving. Was I dreaming?! They were talking about some sort of hunt and then it got into all these shooting scenes and the characters killing off things that we hunt; demons, strigas, werewolves, Wendigos', everything.

"Sam!" I called and I could hear him walk in. He stopped when he saw the screen. We just watched the 30 second commercial before exchanging glances. We were both at a loss for words. Who the hell would make a game like that? Sam just shook his head and I couldn't tear away from the TV. A lot of people could get hurt just knowing about this stuff. I mean, who knows what these games do to kids. I could hear Sam walk away and head upstairs and I just got completely side tracked I didn't even hear my phone ring. I shook out of it and took it out of my pocket not even bothering to look at the ID.

"Yeah?"

"Dean? It's Bobby, gonna need you at the shop. We're a lil backed up at the moment." Perfect timing Bobby, I couldn't be more grateful.

"Alright. I'll be there." I hung up the phone before rising to my feet. I sighed as I put my beer down on the table. This should be fun. First hour back when we've been gone for 4 days, at least it gives me something to do. **  
**

**Jenn**

Wow. So far I have received a total of 16 text messages in the form of this stupid video game. What the hell is the big stink about it? I was walking toward my room when I was almost plowed down by Trace. He booked it past me and right downstairs heading toward the front door. He opened it, grabbed something from the mailbox before booking it back upstairs almost taking me out again. What the hell?! I just dropped my stuff at the opening of my bedroom before walking into his. I walked over to his bed and plopped down looking at his figure all comfy in his game chair with the control to his Xbox 360.

"You got the game?" I asked confused. We JUST heard about it.

"Yeah. Brayden dropped by putting it in our mailbox for us to play. He got two copies so we could have one. Apparently this game is the shit and they want me to play." I just shook my head. This was going to be boring. He logged onto his Xbox Live and the little names popped up. The game looked pretty sick. You got to change up your characters features and there clothes. You got to pick your weapon of choice and the bad ass that my cousin seems to think he is, he chose a nice, well rounded double barreled sawed off shotgun 12-gauge. I just rolled my eyes as he got ready to play. I could hear the little voices of my friends on the other end as Trace started to talk to them. I ignored the conversation and just watched him shoot a few targets before I got up to leave. He could be occupied for hours. I walked back to my room kicking my shit through the door. I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I logged onto MSN and wouldn't you know it; the select few friends I have all had the same name… 'Playing the Severance.' I was gone for 3 days and come back to a town obsessed with this game? Jesus, games are warping people's minds. Even Dakota was to! She was a pretty big gamer but for Zelda and I hadn't seen her this obsessed in something besides Jensen Ackles. I guess this is a perfect opportunity to start my homework or walk to the skate park or I think I just really needed new friends…wait, who was I kidding? I loved my friends. I just sprawled out on my bed and started up on the homework I didn't do the days previous to the hunt. I mean, I finished my essay but it was the short story I still didn't do. I loved writing, especially short stories. I would always think of gory ideas since my lovely teacher was obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe. Doesn't it seem like everyone is obsessed these days?  
I don't know how long I actually sat there, but when I glanced at the clock, I had been writing for over an hour and a half when I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Enter if you dare." I warned in a creepy voice as my eyes lay focused on my half written paper. The door opened and in waltzed my dad. I could tell by his big feet in his socks and his smell. I love his smell, I can't describe it. I don't know what sort of cologne he uses, but I love it. I think it was called Hummer, but I can't be 100 percent on that one. I glanced up and saw his soft smile look down at me as he sat on the edge of my bed. He looked at my paper before lying down next to me.

"Whatchya workin' on?" He asked softly as he leaned his head over and rested it upon my shoulder.

"A short story. My English teacher, she's obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe." My dad was about to open his mouth when I stopped him. "Don't…don't even think about it." He laughed a little and I did to. He would go off on a rant about the dude as well. My dad also loved him as much did I. I was just so sick of lectures I didn't want to hear it anymore, especially from him at a time where it's all that was talked out in class on Friday.

"So, what did you write your story about then kiddo?" I just handed it over to him and he scanned the pages.

"About life." I stated simply. He raised a brow.

"You're going to have to be more specific…"

"It's about this group of friends who go out to enjoy there March Break week but it turns out for the worst. There plane crashes on a mysterious island and they have to battle to stay alive against the dark opponents that lay lurking in the shadows of the island. Demons of there own sins. Every sin they've created, will come back at them in a demon form and they must learn to face themselves if they're willing to survive." He looked impressed as he passed me back my now 6 paged rough outline.

"Trace still playing that game?" I just nodded.

"Yeah, so are all my other friends. I don't see what the big stink is…wow; they go out and do our line of work. Big smell. If they got out in the real world and witnessed this, they would shit their pants and drop dead in 2 seconds." My dad just chuckled.

"Sometimes…your to smart for you own good."

"Why thank you. I believe that's your gene correct?" He shook his head and scruffed up my hair. I shoved him aside and he almost fell off the bed. He then came back at me and grabbed a hold of my pinning me to the bed and starting a tickle attack. Dammit! They always do this to me! I just couldn't control the burst of laughter that escaped my lips as I tried to squirm from his grasp. It was useless, he was strong. We just started to fart around wrestling like we use to when I was younger. We then started our famous stuffy fight where we just start chucking the million and one stuffed animals I have on my bed at each other from across the room. I threw all of them that I could. Dogs, kittens, and a blue penguin hit him in the head and he just laughed as he whipped them right back.

"You are so grounded!" He threatened as he chucked my stuff polar bear at me.

"Oh yeah? Bite me!" I rebutted as I chucked a stuffed dog at his head. It missed and he stuck his tongue out. "Oh yeah, real mature dad." I spat and he just got out and ran at me. He scooped me up in his arms and threw me on the bed. We laughed as we lay there just being retards. Once those laughs subsided we got comfy and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. I just snuggled into him with a smile. I love spending time with my dad. There wasn't any other place that I would rather be.

"I love you sweet pea." He cooed as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too dad." ****

Trace POV

Sitting in that chair, I felt like I was hunting; hunting without moving. It was an amazing feeling. I was in the process of hunting down a demon and I was the second top player with only 5hours of play. I could hunt down and track these things like nothing. Dakota was the first cause she had obviously been playing it more than me. I was catching up and catching up fast. I couldn't tear myself away from this game; it was too intense and way to awesome. I could hunt, hunt, hunt, I couldn't stop. I was on a roll. All I wanted to do was kill everything in this game. I became so absorbed in it, no other thoughts filled my hunt…I mean, mind. All I knew is that I just wanted to kill these bastards. The graphics were amazing. Every feature that these things possessed in real life, were in the game. It was as if an actual hunter created the game and he knew what he was doing. Even the skin features on a Wendigo were realistic. The way it peeled and stuck to your hand if you punched them. When there blood scattered across the screen I got more excited. Just hearing them scream and die in pain was making me more pissed. I just wanted to hunt more, kill more. It was just Dakota and I playing on two player combat, trying to own hunts before the other. The two of us were completely in the zone trying to beat one another because we both wanted the kill but we both were not backing down.

"That was a cheap shot Winchester!" I could hear Dakota say through the little speaker and I just laughed. Her character, who looked just like her in a way, had tried to race me to the location of the hunt when I rammed her car off the road.

"Ey, you don't mess with a Winchester there Myles." Dakota Myles…I loved that name. It suited her beautifully. So I had two thoughts in my head, her and hunting.

"That doesn't sound cocky at all Winchester. Myles can stand for a lot of things…and speed is one of them." I could hear a corky laugh as my screen jolted. She rammed my car and I was trying to gain control before she passed me. Dammit, the hottie body of my dreams is gonna own me in a video game that the two of us could own. I was not going to let her have this moment. I was gaining on her fast before the noise of the door bursting open made me jolt and my car spun outta control before ending it wrapped around a tree.

"Fuck!" I turned around swiftly to see my cousin standing there.

"Shit, sucks to be you Winchester…" I heard Dakota bark and I took the headphones off.

"Sorry…did I interrupt anything important?" Jenn started.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She seemed taken aback.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. What the hells up your ass?" She spat and I just rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something." I returned my attention to the game and just ignored her. For some reason, she really just pissed me off. "Dude, do you even remember what the date is today?" I shrugged. Why the fuck do I care? She had to bug me for that?! "It's October 29th dude. Halloween is in 2 days!" She seemed all excited and I really couldn't give a rat's ass.

"Your point?" I shot at her, my attention still focused on the dark, winding road ahead in the game as my poor totaled car dragged along. Great, thank you Jennifer.

"Uh…Halloween; our night. The three of us, heading out on the town, scaring the shit out of kids, egging houses, going to the best parties…the usual like every Halloween."

"Yeah, so? We do that lame shit every year. Why don't we stay home and do something else?" Wow, going out oh so much fun. I couldn't stop the roll of my eyes at the presence of having my cousin there, she was irritating me.

"What? It's the three of ours tradition; Dakota, you, and I. We've been doing that since we lived here Trace…why change it now?"

"How many years have we lived here Jenn?" she didn't speak but I could feel her glare was cold. "Exactly! I don't exactly like repetition, it gets annoying." It was true. What was the point in doing the same shit year after year?

"You really need to pull out whatever stick got lodged up your ass Trace. Ever since you started playing that stupid game-"

"Will you just fucking leave already?!" I shouted and she stayed there for a moment before turning around walking out, slamming my door with her. Good ridden. The quicker she left, the more intone I could get with this awesome game. I never wanted to stop playing. I put the headphones back on and I could hear Dakotas voice.

"What was that about? Jenn pissing you off or something?"

"Don't worry about it." I answered as I tried to catch up to her. I could start hearing a little bit of a crackle and white noise start to fill the headphones until it was silent. I could just make out Dakotas tail lights up into the coming distance of the winding road and I was gaining fast. But the closer I got, the more distant she became until the screen flashed black for a quick second. When it was back in check, Dakota was no where to be seen. She just vanished. "What the heck?"

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter guys, I really had to drill this point in because I have an epic idea thanks to my Best Friend Lauren! :) A.k.a. Rachael Winchester [ILU!!]. The next chapter is going to be worth it, I hope I'm not boring you guys! Inform me if I am so. Sorry for not mentioning last time but a big thanks to the reviewers Guardian Music Angel && WickedRebel. As for the rest of you who are still out there reading, thanks a million! You're the ones that keep this story going! You guys all rock don't forget it! Till next time…**

Love,

Kayla  
  
**Note: There is no such game The Severance. But if anyone would like to make on based on hunting and the Supernatural world…make one for Xbox cause it's the only system I have at the moment! :) I would be the first buyer!!**


	10. Suicidal Tendencies

**Jenn POV**

I wouldn't be lying if I told you that I was the most pissed off person in the world right now. I couldn't sleep at all last night thanks to stupid Trace for playing his stupid game. What the hell was with everyone?! I layed awake all night tossing and turning, shoving pillows over my face, and nothing worked. I wasn't about to go into his room cause I would probably get my faced ripped off like I did the last night. What the hell was up his ass? All I know is that I woke up a train wreck; hair a mess, black baggy eyes, the whole deal. I dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower and then tried to dress myself but I was having trouble. I finally managed before walking out and packing my backpack. I could still hear Trace playing his game and that only got me more irritated. I just rolled my eyes, not even bothering to get him. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen throwing my bag with anger by the front door. I drew the attention of my uncle and dad and they just looked over at me watching me walk to the fridge. I glanced at the clock, 7:53am. Great. I had to leave the house at 8 just to make it to class on time. School started at 8:30 and when I didn't have my deck, I wouldn't be able to make it unless I ran. I just grabbed the milk from the fridge pouring myself a glass before grabbing a piece of bread slabbing the butter on it before biting into it.

"What's wrong with you?" My uncle Dean asked with a raised brow. I didn't even need to answer because the person that got me in this mood was just waltzing into the kitchen looking refreshed; ironic considering he'd been up all night. I just rolled my eyes turning around grabbing my stuff and slumping into the chair.

"Morning." He had the nerve to say all cheery like, like nothing had happened. "How was your sleep?" he asked at me in his normal tone. There was nothing to it. He wasn't being sarcastic or snarky…he just acted like nothing happened. What an ass! I just glared at him before dropping my piece of bread on the napkin sipping some milk.

"Awesome, I slept like a baby in a sound proof room…oh wait. Never mind. That would be a different place, because unfortunately this house isn't sound proof and all I could fucking hear was your stupid game!" I spat and he just looked at me as did my uncle and dad.

"Oh yeah, about the game. Dude…the coolest thing happened last night!" I lost it. I just picked up my glass of milk whipping it across the kitchen and listening to it shatter into a million and one pieces right by him before heading out. I grabbed my bag and deck before slamming the door and heading off to school. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I couldn't take it. If all I was going to hear was shit about The Severance, I was seriously going to blow my brains out. I could hear the door open and I didn't even look back as I dropped my deck and skated off. I rounded the corner toward Dakotas house to see if she wanted to come with me and her uncle Rylan was standing outside the house getting something from his car. He turned his attention to me as I got off my deck.

"Morning Mr. Myles." I said tiredly. He grew a soft grin as he looked at me. He looked the same, bags under the eyes and beat tired. "You alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Dakota just kept me awake playing her stupid game." You have got to be kidding me! Her too?! Forget this then. "Want me to get her for you?" I just shook my head.

"Thanks anyway." I smiled as I turned around. "I'll see you later." He nodded and I just skated off. Perfect way to start the morning, I didn't even want to know what the hell was going to happen at school that was for damn sure. I was gone since Saturday, and I hoped since it was Wednesday things might turn around but hell, they were just starting. I heard someone approach behind me and I didn't turn around because his smell hit me before his figure.

"Jenn…wait up. What's wrong? Are you okay?" did he NOT get the point this morning?! Holy crap! I just ignored him and skated faster. "Jenn, come on talk to me. What was with the whole scene? Is it your time of the month of something?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I snapped back, I just didn't want to hear anything from him right now. I continued to skate and he remained silent.

"Jenn look-" It was all I heard before I ate pavement. I didn't realize the pot hole up ahead and my deck wheels got caught in it and I heard a snap as my body was thrown from my board. I did a face plant before I rolled almost hitting a parked car.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I sat up. My hands were cut and bleeding and so were my knees. I had a nice split soon to be fat lip swelling up my face. My favorite Jeans were now torn at the knees and I looked like a slut that liked to be one them. I glanced back and noticed my board in half lying in the middle of the road. I was heading over to them before a car came whizzing past swerving to not hit me but in the process then hitting my board again now completely obliterating it. The trucks were toast and there was no point. I kicked half of it as I threw my head back. I wanted to scream. I wanted to chase after the driver and pound his head in. But worst off, I just wanted to break my cousins neck. Instead of loosing control, I turned around and then started to walk to school now in an even sourer mood.

"Jenn, are you alright?!" He got off his bike and caught up beside me.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I walked quickly and he held back before biking ahead toward school. I just wanted this day to end, and my life. So far, there were now 2 strikes on the bad day chart for Jennifer Winchester. So far, I hated my life and going to class, wasn't looking up either.

I entered my class 10 minutes late. My lovely obsessed group of friends that I always sit with in English Class were all turned facing each other and they all looked deeply indulged in conversation. This school was weird with the schedule. On Fridays and Mondays, the first period swaps with the last period. I guess instead of 3rd and 4th switching, they switch 1st and 4th.

"Ms. Jennifer. You're 10 minutes late. Tsk tsk. That's a detention young lady, I would expect more from you." I just rolled my eyes. I didn't even bother to tell her what happened because she hated excuses, if I was late, I was late. "Can you please hand me your essay and short story."

"Yeah. I got them right…" I opened my bag and went to get them but then it hit me. They weren't in my bag! Oh shit! I left them on the floor by my bed with my English binder and my Allen Poe book. Shit! Come on! Give me a break!! "I…forgot them at home…I'm so sorry Ms. Stein I did-" She just turned her back shaking her head as she wrote something down in her book.

"That will be a mark of 0." I opened my mouth but fell silent as I sighed. I grabbed my stuff and headed toward my seat which of course, was in front of my cousin. The crew of Brayden, Brody, Shane, Austin, Dakota, and my cousin were all indulged in conversation about…The Severance. It's all I could hear every 5 seconds. I was getting so pissed about this whole thing, I just couldn't take it. Luckily, they were silenced by the sound of the teacher's voice but I could hear scribbling going on. I turned around and they were all drawing stuff. You've got to be kidding me. They were the worse case of OCD with The Severance than the Rice Krispy guys were with Rice Krispy's! That's all they were drawing, things that they dealt with in the Severance.

"Alright, today were going to be getting into groups of three so you guys can work on the project. I've already put you into groups so there are no problems. You know who you are but for the people that weren't here…this is what you need to do. You will be doing a game board project. It has to be based on your short stories. The three of you will give your group members the plot synopsis of your story; the three of you will combine it and make it into a Clue Game. You have to pick 9 locations that were introduced in your stories and take 6 characters from those stories to make them the players. Also, any object that was mentioned in them will be the weapon of choice." Sweet! This sounded awesome! "But…if you didn't write a story…" Her glare focused on me and I just rolled my eyes. "Then you will have to write one today to help your partners. Since I started with you Jennifer…you will be paired up with Dakota and Trace." Ouch. What a way to point a kid out. I just sat back and listened to all the other names before I was about to get into my group. She liked repeating herself. Apparently she handed this thing out a few days ago so I could only hope Dakota started; unfortunately by the sound of the game talk, I doubt she even touched it. But since Brayden, Shane, and Austin were all in a group together they all just turned their chairs in and the 6 of them continued their conversation about the stupid game yet again. So, looks like I will have to do this myself, check mark number 3 on the J chart shit list. Oh joy, oh bliss.

Lunch wasn't looking up either. Once the bell rang and I was out of my boring Law Class, I headed straight for the cafe. I walked in expecting to see our usual table crowded with all of them but instead, no one was sitting there. What the heck? That was weird. We didn't go anywhere else during lunch except for Tim Horton's or the Football field. But no matter what, we always meet up in the café. I walked toward our table and passed the posse of skanks listening to their giggles and laughs about my jeans before I glanced around. This was new. I couldn't believe it but I was actually ditched by my own friends and cousin. This really sucked. Looks like it's not only check mark number 4 on my shit J list but now I was going to be eating by myself, oh wait, uncheck that, I left my lunch at home too.

**Sam's POV**

What the hell was up with Jenn this morning? She defiantly wasn't herself and that bothered me. I wondered if I should pick her up for lunch and take her out but she was probably with all her friends. Who thinks it's cool to be picked up by their dad anyway? I sighed as I got my stuff together. I was heading to work at the only stupid job I could find, but I didn't mind it. I worked as a Journalist for the Maine Star. I wanted to be doing something more, something different but this job had to stick and I had fun with it. I had an at home office in the basement that both Jenn and I would write out a few articles before we'd get to the real one. The two of us would come up with whack ideas and fun stuff to write. Sometimes she drew comics to put in it, it had come more as an inside joke for the two of us than a job. She thought I would make a cool nurse but I wasn't looking forward to getting groped and asked out by patients as she stated it. I usually got the cool things to write about, like homicides or some sort of case like that. More than a few occasions they've lead to hunts, so it wasn't as bad as it sounded. It wasn't to far from where we lived and I always loved the walk. It was a peaceful walk. Especially around noon since there wasn't the awkward rush of people scrambling to get to there jobs in time. It was just pretty silent with the rhythmic song of the birds. As I rounded the second corner to head to the Starbucks that I always stop at before heading to work, there was a familiar figure sitting outside on the bench. I walked over and took a seat next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing here hun? Are you okay Jenn?" she looked up at me with these soft, hurt eyes. Something was defiantly up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know because I've had a terrific day so far. Sleep exhaustion, broken deck, cut hands and knees, detention, and ditched, oh and a mark of zero on my story that you briefly read because of course, I forgot that at home to. I just can't seem to catch a break." I sighed sadly as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back before pulling away and handing me a coffee that was sitting next to her. "I know it's your stop." She smiled a little, the only smile I had seen her grow since yesterday. I returned it before kissing the top of her head.

"You wanna come to work with me?" I asked softly and she shook her head.

"I think I'm just gonna head home." I gave her a look and she looked down.

"Or…you know…go to my last 2 classes because they've been so much fun up until now." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and it only made me smile more. At least she wasn't skipping school and that's all that mattered.

"I'll walk you." She nodded before the two of us got up. Her school wasn't to far off from my work and I had to walk by it anyway. It was sort of a silent walk but the slight breeze spoke for the two of us. She had her hand wrapped around my arm as she leaned on me a little. I smiled as I looked down at her as we walked and we got a few smiles. I saw the school up in the distance and I replaced the view with the view of the rhythm of our feet.

"Hey dad," I looked down at her and her blue eyes met mine, "Are we going to carve some pumpkins?" My smile grew and I laughed a little.

"Usually on Halloween, it's a perfect night for hunting. It's the night that the shield between the living and the dead,"

"Is broken." We finished together before laughing a little. Once I looked back up I noticed we were at the entrance to her school. She looked at the school before back at me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Take it easy alright?" She nodded before walking in. I just watched her with a smile hoping that she'd be okay. She reminded me so much of myself when I was in school. It wasn't pretty. We were never really popular and most of the time, when Dean wasn't there to back me up from getting my ass kicked, he was at home suspended.

_I was walking down the crowded hallways of our high school heading toward my next class when I accidentally bumped into some dude. His back was facing me and he was talking to some chick that had her back to a locker. He was one of the footballers that always walked around like he owned the building; Tory Hillings. The biggest stuck up jerk you'd ever meet in your life. He turned around and glared at me and I noticed that the chick he was talking to now had soda all down her white t-shirt._

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just-" I started panicked a little.

"You mind watching where you going you little rat faced punk?!" He snapped as he gripped the collar of my shirt. I dropped my books and he just slammed me into the locker.

"Yeah man, I said I was sorry…I didn't mean to..." I didn't know what to say, it all came out in gibberish.

"You damn well better be sorry!" He raised his fist ready to deck me across the face when he was pulled back. I dropped to the floor and glanced up to see my brother Dean swinging. He took a right hook to his cheek before jabbing him with an uppercut. Tory flew back and Dean stood there over looking him.

"Why don't you just back the fuck off him Hillings?!" Dean spat as he looked down shaking his now bruised fist.

"Oh, look at the tough guy sticking up for his nerd little brother. You guys are freaks, just like your old man. You two need to be locked up in the loonies bin with your father you circus freak!" Tory rebutted as he rose to his feet.

"It would be a more comfortable place than the piss hole your daddy's in up in Fox River Penitentiary. Couldn't keep his hands off you could he? But my dads fucked? No need to be pissed just because your daddy touched you in the wrong place."

"You sonuva-" he was cut off by the shouts of the coaches but Dean lunged for him and kept swinging. He was pried off by the head coach and the two were dragged down to the office. The only thing I remember from that day is the welts I came home with. I got my ass kicked after school and Dean was to busy in the back of a cruiser to come to my aid. How he Houdini'd out of that one and we skipped town successfully, I couldn't tell you.

I shuttered at the sudden memory. I looked back at the school yard and got a few looks from some of the kids thinking I was some sort of child rapist or something. I didn't see my daughter and I turned around quickly and kept walking. That's all I needed. I sipped back some of my vanilla latte as I rounded a few more blocks before entering the big grayish building I call my work. As I walked in, I noticed a stack of papers on my desk. Great, you leave for a few days and everyone decided to dump the bitch work on your desk, looked like I had my day cut out for me, and it wasn't even noon yet.

**Traces POV**

Finally! It was last period. Film. I was sitting next to Brayden and I could tell by the wiggling of his foot that he was just as itchy as me to get the hell out of this class. I was dying to get home. All I wanted to do was play The Severance. That's all that mattered. I didn't even make out anything that our Film teacher was saying. He was just going off on a tangent about how people were taking off parts of his expensive Tripods and now we weren't aloud to take them out to film and blahh blahh. I couldn't give two shits; my eyes were dead focused on that clock that just seemed to taunt me with the way it slowly made its way around and around. Every minute seemed like an hour and ever second seemed like a minute. It was brutal. I could swear time stopped and rewound a few hours back, that's how long it seemed. I don't even know how long I was looking at the clock for…ironic I know but when I finally glanced back to see what was happening, we were watching some movie. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the desk when I got an elbow. I looked over at Brayden who handed me a piece of folded up paper.

"From D-dawg with love." He said with a grin and I just punched his shoulder. He meant Dakota. I opened it and read it before writing back. In red marker it read, 'tonight, you're going down.' I scribbled something back with my pencil basically with 4 words. 'You, my room, knees.' I folded it back as Brayden handed it to her with a shake of his head. I watched Dakota's beautiful face as she read it. Her amazing eyes opened wide when she read it and she just looked up at me. She stuck the finger before laughing a little as did I. Her smile was so amazing I now ignored the clock and couldn't help but look at her. She wrote something back and threw it at me. I snatched it from the desk before reading it, I felt like a 5th grader with a grade 8 vocabulary. What I read almost made me burst out laughing. She replied 'Slut services at your service' with a little smiley face. I just shook my head and threw the small piece of paper in my bag. She was funny; I only wish we could have a deep relationship like that. Not just for that but…I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to take her into the hall, ask her out, kiss her, and move on with my life. But I couldn't. Whenever it was just the two of us, I shut down. It was weird. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that the sound of the bell was like a distant calling and The Severance was my caller. I jolted from my seat as did the rest of the crew and we grabbed our shit heading out of the classroom quickly, just thinking about everything that I was going to hunt. The rest of the class was just getting up and I shook my head as I rushed toward my locker. Dakota opened hers right beside me and I just looked over at her, she turned and faced me and caught me dead staring. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because this smile crossed her lips.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked in that tone. I just shook my head.

"You wish. I think it's you my dear that's going down." I just shut my locker and faced her. This feeling came over me and I just wanted to ask her so bad. Over the past day, well, since yesterday during the game play and all day today, we just got closer. She went to turn around and walk away when I grabbed her arm lightly and turned her around.

"Wow…you okay?" she asked as she looked up at me. She just looked so perfect in the light; the way it illuminated her perfect face. The way part of her hair covered her eyes, I could help but brush it to the side. She looked up at me confused and I just wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer kissing her softly. I was shocked because she kissed me right back. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I just looked down at her and she pulled me closer kissing me again; I just melted. This weird feeling just possessed me and I don't know what it was but I liked it. The second we separated I just looked at her. She blushed as she smiled before looking down. She took my hand in hers and we started to walk out of the school quickly. We were just out of the doors when two hands gripped both our shoulders. We both turned around breaking grip from our enclosed hands and faced Brayden, Austin, and Brody.

"Dude, who's ready to have an all night marathon again!!" he cheered excitedly and we all just smiled and rose our fists.

"You guys are totally getting the beat down tonight, there's just no way I'm playing easy for you noobs." Dakota replied as she stuck out her hands and continued to walk ahead.

"The only noob here is Trace. We've been playing since Saturday night and he just got on it yesterday and this kid is totally kicking our ass. How is that even possible!?" Austin asked just looking over at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Cause I'm just to kick ass for you all." they all rolled their eyes before continuing their walk. The whole way home it was just nothing but laughs and threats. I wasn't going to play nice with any of them and that was for damn sure. I was gonna over pass Dakota no matter what the case. Her gloating days were over. The whole crew quickly dispersed once we rounded the corner turning into the school parking lot. Austin and Brody headed to their cars and I just walked over to the bike rack. I wanted to walk home with Dakota but she continued to walk ahead with Brayden. I quickly unlocked my bike and rushed over to them. I really wanted to walk home alone with Dakota but since Brayden lives on the same street just around the corner close to Dakota, it was the usual routine since he wasn't heading out to smoke it up with Austin and Brody. The two were in their own little world just talking about what they killed in The Severance and I just smiled holding back just watching Dakota walk. I don't know what it was but there was just something about her that I couldn't get out of my head. As the slight breeze hit my lips, the only thing I could remember was the kiss. Walking the rest of the way home, I was in a daze.

I quickly booked it up the driveway and threw my bike down the side of the house toward the backyard before I rushed in through the front door. The house was vacant and I guess my Uncle Sam forgot to lock the door or something. I just rushed upstairs to my room dumping my bag by my bed before closing the door. I turned on my Xbox 360 and the dramatic music started to play. It was such a sick song, one of my favorites. As the game loads up it plays Now You Know by Full Devil Jacket. It's a wicked ass song and I just bobbed my head as I logged in. The second I saw Dakotas name I just smiled. I put on the headphones so I could hear her talk and the second Dakotas voice started to ring out through the speakers, my smile never left.

"Ready to loose?" she barked and I just shook my head.

"If it gets me another kiss, I'd loose any day." I heard her laugh a little and I did too. I still didn't ask her and asking out a chick that you like over a game play is pretty corny but I didn't care. All that I knew was that I got to kiss her and that was well worth the wait. I took in a deep sigh as I started to play. Today was one of the best days in my life and I never wanted it to end.

**Dean ****POV******

Work just seemed like it was lagging all day. Bobby was busy salvaging parts from a wreck and I was underneath the hood of a totaled Ford F-350. It was a pretty nice truck but after having a lovely rendezvous with a guard rail and then ending it with a tree hug, it wasn't looking as tip top as it had been when the owner who just recently got it. I checked my watch as I started to pry off the doors and it was only 4. I usually stayed late to help out Bobby but during these past couple of days, the business was running pretty slow but it didn't matter. Both he and I did this out of passion, pay or not. This truck was going to take me hours and not even the melody of Motorhead was making it better. I slid out from under the truck and walked over grabbing my bottle of water when Bobby rolled in towing in what looked like yet another Ford but it was the Ford Harley Davidson special edition from 2009. I walked out toward him as he stepped out of the truck.

"Guess that trucks run its course." Bobby nodded with a bit of a chuckle.

"So did the driver. Looks like it's nothin' but parts and scrap metal." I nodded and crossed my arms before slowly walking around the truck inspecting what needed to be done. "The engines toast, the fenders a pretzel…this truck is done. You know what they say about Fords…"

"Fix Or Repair Daily. It's what keeps us in business. I guess this just proves it." I joked and the two of us laughed. He started to fiddle with the door and I just stopped him. "Wait…is it okay if I fix this thing up and take it?" I asked hopeful. Bobby just gave me a sidelong glance before readjusting his hat.

"Why on earth would you want to do that son?"

"Well…Jenn loves trucks and she's gonna need one sooner or later." Bobby just nodded.

"Alright. If you feel up to it, it's all yours." He smiled and I just returned it as he started to unhook it from the tow truck.

The rest of the day all I could think about was the smile that wouldn't leave Jenns face if I brought her home that truck. I know Sam was thinking about getting her one but it was completely out of the question due to the fact that A, it costs to much, and B, there hard to find, and C, credit card fraud would be caught pronto. So that resulted in D, no car. At least not the kind she wanted. Her dad had brought home one before from an old friend but it was a Ford Focus and well…that's the one that got totaled…intentionally. She says it wasn't but we know it was and Sam didn't care. He was just glad that his daughter was alright. I didn't know you could actually race those things. The clock was now clicking on past 4 and Bobby decided that I could go. Nothing was really going on and home sounded good. I just drove leisurely enjoying the music that constantly filled my head just soothing me. The second I rounded the corner I stopped the car. Jenn had the net out and was firing slap shots at them hard. The girl had an amazing slap shot I had to admit. She was completely indulged in hockey and she was the only chick on the all guys team in this town. She shot the tennis ball hard at the net but it missed by a long shot and riffled its green blurred path right toward my car. Luckily, it whizzed past my windshield and Jenn slapped her stick down hard against the concrete pavement. I had never seen the kid so beat. I looked closer and noticed she had a bit of a fat lip with a nice gauge in it. She threw her stick atop of the net before dragging it off the road and heading inside; the poor kid. I felt bad. Ever since Trace started to play his stupid game, he ditched her. I heard him yell at her last night and it wasn't pretty. She hadn't been the same all day, I don't even remember the last time they fought…I don't even thing there was one. I just started the car and pulled it into the driveway before heading inside. The second I got in I saw my brother cooking food and Jenn sitting in the living room on the floor with a bunch of papers scattered around her with some textbooks; homework. Looked like fun. I entered the kitchen with a half smile because all I could see was the look on Jenns face and it irked me.

"Hey. How was work? Boring as my day was?" Sam asked with a laugh as he turned slightly toward me.

"Not even…dude…" I walked closer to him to whisper so Jenn wouldn't hear. "Guess what came into the shop today that is now completely ownerless?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me and shook his head dumbfounded. "A Harley Davidson Ford F-250; I'm fixing it up for Jenn." Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes were wide.

"You're kidding?" I shook my head. He looked just about as excited as did I. He tried hard to suppress his laughing excitement as he glanced back at his daughter. His smiled slowly dropped and he sighed. "Think you can bring it home now? It looks like she's in need of it." I looked over at her and shook my head returning my gaze to my brother's worried expression.

"Don't think that would work. It needs a LOT of work." He nodded and I just grabbed a beer from the fridge. I popped it open taking a swig before taking a seat at the table. He stirred whatever it was that was in the pot and stopped when Jenn walked into the kitchen. She just headed straight to the fridge opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. Once she closed it she looked at whatever Sam was making and dipped her finger in some sort of red paste before dipping her finger in her mouth. She tasted it like a food critic before nodding and giving him thumbs up. Apparently, she approved. He smiled a soft smile as she turned to walk out. I grabbed her shoulder gently and she looked at me confused.

"What happened to you? I didn't even notice your lip." I asked worried. She just looked at me before pressing her finger to her fat lip.

"Oh. Skateboard accident. Just the tally to my day." She smiled weakly and I just looked at her before she trotted off back toward the living room. I looked up at my brother Sam who took in a sad sigh.

"You don't wanna know." I nodded slowly. I didn't expect anything further and I just looked back up at my brother. He dumped what I now saw as pasta noodles into the strainer before dumping them into the pot with the sauce. Looks like dinner was served and it was a damn good thing because I was starved! He got out the bowls and filled them up but he only had out 2. I looked confused as to why since I know Jenn loves his pasta.

"Dude. There are 4 of us."

"Jenns got hockey in an hour and Trace is…well…to occupied."

"So? Get him un-occupied."

"I tried. He said he wasn't hungry and that he'll eat when he's ready. He's really gotta get away from that stupid game." Sam shook his head as he took a seat and I nodded my head in agreement. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I dove into my pasta. I couldn't agree more with Jenns critique cause this pasta was actually pretty awesome. Jenn must have taught him well. They use to make this stuff all the time together and Jenn would add in something new every time. But I noticed that there wasn't any pasta sauce on his shirt or on the walls and that only indicated that the weekly pasta fight they usually have when they cooked together, didn't occur and that drove the nail deeper into my gut. Not only was I looking at a depressed niece, I was also looking at a depressed brother. I just hoped that this would turn around soon because now sitting here…I could clearly hear Traces game loud and clear and just listening to it, was really starting to get to me.

**Jenn POV**

Why was this day lagging? Why won't this day just go away, hell RUN away for all I care! I hated it! The only thing I was looking forward to was my hockey game. Just getting out of this house and away from this monstrous project that I got dumped on my lap was good luck enough! Thanks to my lovely best friend and cousin who decided that playing The Severance was a million times more important than working on this. They ditched me during lunch, the ditched me during spare, hell they even ditched me after school to work in the library on it and for what? A fricken video game! Did I tell you I hated this? Oh right, I probably mentioned it a zillion times! After reading both-oh wait. Never mind. They didn't even write short stories…so, forget that. They just showed her paper with a bunch of writing and got to walk away. Apparently Dakota had written 2 of those sheets saying that Trace handed it into her and the teacher accepted it but never collected them. So this left me with one story and a clue game board that needed to be done by tomorrow. Terrific. I was in the midst of writing up the rules when the casted shadow of my dad shaded me from the already dull light of the living room.

"Ready to go?" I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4: 58pm. My game started at 5:30 and I finally cracked a smile. I nodded before getting up and grabbing my hockey bag by the door. I ran to the impala and threw it in the trunk and climbed in the back. My dad and uncle filled the front seat and we just drove.

The second we hit the arena I was the first one in. I rushed down the stairs heading to the change room. I could hear the conversation of all the guys going off and I just shook my head. Luckily, none of them were about The Severance. Which was weird because I would expect them to be gabbing on and on about it. The second I entered and peered around the room, all the guys were without shirts…damn I love walking in at this time. I just smiled as they looked up at me. I noticed both Shane and Brody absent, I guess that's why there was no talk about The Severance, they were probably at home playing it as I spoke.

"Were facing the biggest Beach team ever J. Were talkin' about the biggest preps that probably had American Eagle make their jerseys." One of the guys said from the back. That was our goalie Griffin. He was a tall kid, stood around 6'7'' with spiked, short brown hair, complimenting his dark brown eyes. He was the sweetest guy I knew and it was sad to think he didn't go to our school. He was 19 and school was done for him but he was like my big brother.

"So I'm guessing what? The California Coconuts?" I snicked and I got a few laughs. They weren't really called that but it worked. I just sat down at my usual seat and got changed. So far, so good, but I was so tired. The second I rose to my feet in my skates, I tripped and fell flat on my face again. The lace got tangled in with the other skate sending me hurling to the group. The guys laughed as I dragged myself up. I guess to scratch that. I sighed in deeply now knowing that not even hockey was going to change my luck. After a few minutes we all headed out to the bench getting ready to play. My name Winchester spread across the back of my jersey with pride as I stepped out onto the ice. I was ready for the game of my life.

The thick taste of the salt, chilled air that filled the arena kept me going. I was skating hard down ice with the puck in the beginning of the second period. The game was looking horrific. I had made disgusting passes and I could hardly shoot at the net. I was fine the first period but half way into the second I started to fall apart. I didn't even feel a bit of momentum that at all and it was just reflecting my day. I could hear the voices of my uncle and dad call out as they cheered me on. I glanced up to look at them but I wanted to stop when I didn't see Trace there. My heart sunk as I just skated hard making my way down the ice. I managed to dangle around the defensemen before rifling a shot on the net. It went wide and I had a perfect shot at the net to and I blew it by a long shot. I groaned in annoyance out loud as I had to chase the puck in deep. I battled with it along the boards, something I use to be good at but I got it snaked away in mere seconds. I could feel the eyes of my teammates on me, glaring at me in disbelief at how shitty I was playing. I couldn't believe it myself. I headed down back toward our net at the advancing forward who slammed into the right winger. I managed to snake the puck from his hit before I felt the deep pain of an elbow drill my shoulder before slamming my body into the boards. The puck was stolen and before I could battle for it, it was in the back of the net with a quick wrist shot. My stick connected with the ice in frustration as we did a line change. My couch walked over to me and bent down by my ear.

"What the fuck is going on out there Winchester?!" he snapped a little but kept his voice at a low hiss.

"I'm sorry sir…I didn't sleep last night." He grunted a little. He knew this wasn't me up to my full potential and I could tell it pissed him off. I had never played so shitty in my life.

"Fix it! Your not skating hard enough, your passes are disgusting, get your head in the game!" I nodded a little as I squirted some water into my mouth before spitting it out and repeating the process once more. I was benched for the rest of the game; there was no way I was being put back out onto that ice with the plays I just led…or better off, lost.

Heading into the change room I felt like a noob entering a new high school for the first time. I sighed knowingly that loosing to a beach team sucked and we hated it because it rarely ever happened. My ass was on the hot seat tonight and I could feel it. Griffin walked in and threw me a slight smile before sitting down next to me.

"Don't worry…everyone has there off days…today out of all days to do so, was you." His slight smile grew a little longer as he patted me on the back before it dropped suddenly with a light pat on the back and him walking over to his usual spot with the presence of the coach just entering the room. I sighed biting my bottom lip knowing what was to come. I leaned back on the bench with my back pressed firmly against the wall. He paced the room looking around at all of us avoiding his glare at me.

"I don't know what came over you guys tonight, but that was the worst play I have ever seen in my life. I don't know what possessed you guys to play like a bunch of donkeys, but you sure as hell did. Jenn, especially coming from someone like you. You couldn't even pass the puck I was sure that I just let a 7yr old on my team! Getting your ass kicked by the worst team in the league with a shut out is not what I expected, even after al-"his glare focused dead on me as did the rest of the team as I cut in.

"Everyone needs a break coach. Just 'cause they were the worst team in the league doesn't make we should make them look that way. They needed some motivation; they needed some smiles and proud pats on the backs by their parents! Who gives a shit? Yeah, so we lost a whopping 2-0, big smell. We one of the top leagues and were going to the championships…why not have them end a game that they can leave smiling knowing that they just beat one of the best teams in the league? Were not the only ones that deserve all the spot light coach…maybe you should think about that? I'm not trying to make up an excuse about my play 'cause I know I fucked up and I know I played like shit and I'm sorry. But honestly coach…you can't tell me you had all good days back when you were in our league. I think you need to tone down your obsession with winning." His glare softened because he knew I was right. Hell, I knew I was right.

Just cause you're the little guy, doesn't mean you should be treated like the little guy. Yeah my day is sucking ass, and yeah maybe I looked like the worst hockey player ever but at this moment, I didn't care. I was so fed up with everyone's obsession with things I could have clearly slammed my hockey stick over my coach's head and bludgeoned him to death but I wouldn't. After that whole speech, the room fell silent and my coach left. I have never changed so quickly in my life as I walked out of there even more pissed off. My Uncle Dean and dad caught up with me and we walked quietly but quickly back to the Impala. I just wanted to go home, shower, and fall into a dreamless sleep and never wake up. But unfortunately that wouldn't be the case considering I would be up all night doing this project. Right now, at this moment, my life sucked so badly. I was an ocean full of mixed emotions. I wanted to scream, cry, beat some faces in, smash some things, and then shoot up cans. But most importantly, I just wanted Trace there. When I was playing and I looked up at the stands to only see my dad and Uncle, it hurt. Trace always came to my games and this was the first one he'd missed. I guess that's now like what? 3 more check on the J shit list. I couldn't stop the rushing burst of tears I could feel coming on. I let a couple escape me before I took in a deep breath sucking in up wiping my face dry. If this is what was going to reflect the rest of my week, I didn't even dare want to know what was going to happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Dun dun duuun! Here it is! The not so boring Chapter 10 after the dreadful Chapter 9. :) I felt bad leaving you guys with Chapter 9 so I had to spice it up with this one! Sorry guys! Hope I didn't loose any of you! Thanks again to all out there still reading, you know who you are! I also apologize for any mistakes that might occur in any of my chapters, my stupid Microsoft Word isn't always the smartest! But enough excuses now… if you feel up to it…you know where the review button is! Thanks again and until next time!**

Love,

Kayla


	11. The Severance Kidnapping

**Sam POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed not being able to sleep. Not because of Traces game; mind you that was keeping me up to, but about the day; especially Jenns hockey game. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it, I mean I understood it but, I had never seen her this crushed in all her life. I heard a slight thud come from downstairs and I jolted upright. I grabbed my .45 and started to creep down the stairs quietly but quickly as well. There was a light glowing from the living room and I stepped out thinking that I would see Dean with the TV on but there were no voices. I entered fully with my gun pointing to only see my daughter sitting there with a huge board lying out in front of her. She was gluing something onto it and I just tucked my gun away and switched on the living room light fully instead of the little lamp she had turned on. She didn't even glance up at me as she stuck something back on the board almost falling over doing a face plant before catching herself. I sighed as I knelt down next to her putting my hand on her shoulder for support.

"Hun, what are you still doing up at," I glanced at the clock quickly, my eyes falling wide. "…at 3 in the morning. You really need to get to bed sweetie." Her saddened gaze met mine and she shook her head.

"This project is due tomorrow and I have to finish it, Trace and Dakota are to busy to help..." she mumbled out as she continued to glue things onto the board. It actually looked really good. I took a seat next to her just looking at it. She had gotten the old Clue game board from the basement and redesigned the places on the computer before printing it out and pasting it on the board. She had made the Clue cards too and they looked pretty awesome.

"Here...let me help you." she yawned as she eyed me hard.

"No, you have to go to work tomorrow dad...just...go back to bed okay?" I shook my head.

"No no, it's okay. You shouldn't have to do this yourself, your way to tired." she smiled a little and nodded slowly.

"Thanks, I love you." I smiled as I picked up the sheet and started to cut the cards out perfectly; before I started to write out the rules.

We worked for I don't even know how long, all I remember was gluing things onto the board and then that was it. I woke up to the sound of the coffee maker going off, it makes a little dinging noise when the pots done. I opened my eyes slowly and found both Jenn and I sprawled out on the living room floor. Her head was tucked in the crook of my neck with her arm stretched across my chest and her leg draped over my stomach. I don't know why she found that comfortable cause it certainly didn't look like it was. I smiled as I kissed her forehead. I bent my head back and glanced at the clock. It was currently 6:30 and no one was up at this time ever except for Jenn who was started to stir a little before she opened her eyes a little. I smiled as I looked down at her.

"Good morning." I said groggily and she half smiled completely exhausted. We had only slept for an hour and a half since we just finished it at 5am.

"Morning." she replied back just as groggily. "What time is it?"

"6:30." her eyes suddenly shot wide and she got ready to bolt up.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I grabbed a hold of her and held her close.

"Whoa, relax. Just...cool your jets Judy. It's fine, the board game is done...just...relax." her muscles relaxed and she finally snuggled back into me nodding slowly. "Maybe you should just go to school, hand this in and come home. You need the rest, you're completely exhausted. Don't you have another game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, harder team. My teams probably pissed, I feel like such a jackass." I laughed a little and she looked up at me. "Don't laugh…" I just shook my head and we lay there for a few more minutes before we go up. I poured her a hug mug of coffee as she ran upstairs to change. I could still hear Traces game playing and I just rolled my eyes. I was defiantly going to talk to him about this obsession today. It was getting WAY to out of control. I was pouring in the milk for Jenns mug when I felt arms wrap around my stomach. I looked back and saw Jenn looking up at me with her blue eyes before they hid in my mid back. "Thanks dad. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled wide before turning around and just holding her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go I just loved her to much. I kissed the top of her head and my stupid brother had to waltz into the kitchen and ruin the lovely moment.

"Aww…now isn't that sweet?" He placed his hands over his chest cocking his head to the side as he looked at us batting his eye lashes. I laughed a little and Jenn just picked up the loaf of bread on the counter throwing it at him. He caught it and pointed to her and I just scruffed up her hair before handing her her coffee. She dumped in a bunch of sugar before putting it onto the table taking a seat. I shook my head joining her but my heart nearly dropped when I looked at the calendar. It was October 31st and I stepped back.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween!" Jenn said excitedly. Both my brother and I exchanged glances before taking in a sigh.

"Great, screw the candy with kids in costumes, its baddy hunt down night." Dean exclaimed pouring himself a coffee. I took a seat next to Jenn and Dean joined us.

"What? No, screw that. If I'm killing stuff, I'm stuffing my fat face with junk food!" Jenn exclaimed and Dean eyed her. "Wait, no unless you're fat ass ate it all already."

"Now why would I do such a thing?" he questioned as he pulled a small Mars bar from his pocket, opening it and popping it into his mouth throwing the rapper at Jenn. Her jaw dropped wide as he glared at him. Oh great, here it comes.

"So help me god Dean Winchester-"

"UNCLE Dean Winchester thank you."

"Bite me. If all that candy is gone like the last 4 years…I'm totally kicking your ass, or kicking the impala door in." That made him choke on his mars and he coughed the thing up and spat it onto the table. Jenn just smiled evilly as Dean rubbed his throat.

"That will be the last thing you do." He took a sip of his coffee and I just sighed again. This could probably go on for hours. Luckily, the sound of the phone broke the tension and I just grabbed it. I was about to pick up before I read the caller ID. Telemarketer. Jenn saw the look on my face and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?...Oh yeah? You don't say, actually I'm a little busy at the moment can I get your name and number?....Oh you don't give out personal information? WELL HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!" she slammed the phone down and gave us this huge smile and Dean was on the floor in tears of laughter.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked her shaking my head.

"I dunno really but you'll have to catch me cause I'm off to the shower." I just laughed as she ran upstairs. Leave it up to her to be that down but still make your day.

"You teach her this stuff why?" I asked turning my attention to Dean.

"Hey, that was all her this time, don't look at me! That was priceless!" he wiped a few tears from his eyes and I just got up from my seat to get ready for work. All I knew is that I had to head in early because all the bitch work I was left with yesterday still wasn't done. The only good part, I got to come home early and I just couldn't wait until that clock struck 3 cause that was my ticket to freedom.

**Jenn POV**

The shower felt amazing. I hadn't had a good shower like this since forever. The water was just right and just feeling it patter against my skin felt soothing. Everything just seemed to wash away and slither down the drain being sucked away to only return like a leech the second the water was shut off. I sighed as I stepped out getting changed. I walked past Traces room not even thinking about talking to him. I glanced in and noticed he wasn't there. Wow. He actually got up early and left for school? That's just plain weird. His game was still running and I thought twice to even thinking about shutting it off. Wouldn't want him to come home and actually kill me, especially on Halloween cause that would just be down right ironic…wait, come to think of it, it actually wasn't ironic at all. I shrugged as I headed downstairs. I gathered up the game board and what not and got ready to head out to drop it off and head back home. That's all I wanted to do; come home, plop on my bed and sleep the day away. The whole house to myself sounded nice.

I opened the front door and let the cool rush of the breeze take me in. My chilled breath escaped me as my feet hit the pavement rhythmically. I was just glad that it was Halloween. As I began my tired walk toward my school kids were whizzing past me in their little costumes. I almost got plowed over by a Hannah Montana, a zombie and some weird looking vampire that stopped in front of me. He looked up at me with these weird eyes as the fake blood dripped dry down his face over the pale white cover up he had plastered on his cheeks. We stood there eyeing each other before he cocked his head to the side bolting past me to catch up with his friends. Weird. Wonder what else I was gonna run into today? Hey, maybe I'll have a werewolf steal my lunch? I shook my head as I continued walking and it brought back some good memories from when we were younger on Halloween...well if you count in getting kidnapped by some weirdo in a Dracula suit, it was one of the best Halloweens ever.

_"Dad! Hurry up we want candy!" I screamed at my dad while I jumped up and down by the front door. I looked over at my cousin who looked like a kid that got smoked by a semi. It looked like his brains were on the outside of his head and his ripped clothes matched with the bloody red covered face and torso. ___

_ "Yeah Uncle Sam, the great pumpkin Jenn wants to stuff her face with candy!" Trace called up. My Uncle Dean and dad were upstairs arguing about the hunt that came up or taking us out. We had been waiting for over 20 minutes before an idea crossed my mind. ___

_ "Let's just go. He's not gonna let us get candy anyway!" I suggested and Trace being the little adventurous one nodded in agreement. The two of us bolted out the door and started to head around the corner to start our candy collecting fest. We had been to 5 houses before we headed to a really creepy one. It was covered in fake white cob webs, huge dead corpses hung in the trees dripping the crimson colour of their blood deep within the fallen leaves. A mix of browns, oranges, and the blood added to the Halloween touch as a Black cat crept across quietly past the front step. A figure stood by the door with a black cape around him hiding half his face. Trace pulled me back as he looked up at the house.___

_ "Lets not go to that one Jenn...it's to scary! Look at the man standing there." I just rolled my eyes yanking my arm back.___

_ "Stop being such a baby! You're 6 not 3. Gosh Trace." I started to head up the stairs and Trace followed me reluctantly. "Trick or treat!" I called out as I held out my bag.___

_ "Perfect victims...your just what I need to endure my great and noble human sacrifice to rise the becoming of Stringy Jack." I just gave him this weird look and Trace took a step back. ___

_"What ever dude, can I just have my candy now? You're not that scary." Trace hit my arm and I just scowled back at him. The dude laughed wickedly as he grabbed the collar of my shirt. ___

_"I will be." He spat.___

_"Let her go you big jerk!" Trace yelled and I could hear the voices of my dad and Uncle call out for us. Trace screamed and he grabbed the two of us and pulled us inside. He threw us against the ground hard before dragging us by the hair toward the stairs. He threw us down and all I could remember was this sharp shooting pain in my arm and stomach. I screamed as I hit the cold floor below before getting a body thrown atop of me as my cousin Trace landed on my back. Trace rolled off and knelt down next to me but I just sat up slowly holding my arm. "I told you we shouldn't have come here Jenn!" ___

_"I know...I'm sorry...." I shifted over to try and get up when my hand felt suddenly damp, wet and sticky. "Ewww...what the heck?" I lifted up my hand examining it to see it covered in blood. I looked around the floor that surrounded me and the floor was caked in blood. It looked like it was painted on. I finally rose and screamed at the top of my lungs at the site before me. Trace grabbed me and held me close turning me away from what I had already witnessed. 2 bodies hung by their hands from the ceiling. All torn open with their insides falling out. The loud burst of the basement door being kicked open made us jump back and the two of us slipped from the puddle that formed under our shoes. I screamed in horrific pain as my hurt arm hit the pavement and the figure of my uncle Dean was standing over me. I could hear hisses of pain coming from upstairs as my Uncle lifted me into his arms. He grabbed a hold of Trace and rushed us toward a window. He opened it shoving us through and we just looked back at him with horrified looks on our faces.___

_ "Stay there, and DON'T move! Do you hear me!?" we nodded and sat with our backs pressed hard against the house. Trace just wrapped his arms around me holding onto me tight as I let the tears fall onto his ripped jacket. I could hear shouts and glass breaking and the sounds of breaking bones, and gunshots. Apparently it was what you call a Celtic Pagan God. They perform human sacrifices because they believed that Halloween was a time to stock supplies of their slaughtered live stocks for the coming winter months but their pickings of livestock, was humans. They would perform human sacrifices for the rising of the oh so popular Stringy Jack. The basis of Halloween or headless horseman if you will. He would bring doom to anyplace he was that night but bringing back the dead, but not just the dead people buried in the graveyards that would come up and play the Thriller. I'm talking about every nasty thing we've ever endured and more. Luckily though, my dad and uncle stopped him before he could perform such a thing. Shame. All I know is that for the whole night, we were lectured about going out and I don't think we went trick-or-treating ever again. ___

I snapped my mind out of it the second I headed onto the school yard. I walked through the front doors quickly glancing up at the clock. I had...5 minutes left to spare and I just booked it toward my English class. I walked in and the class seemed almost half empty. I handed the board in on her desk before looking around the room. I didn't see the usual crew of my friends and cousin. What the hell? I walked out into the hall and toward my locker. I opened it and looked in but I didn't see my cousin's jacket. Okay...that doesn't make sense yet again. I walked back into the room and over to this guy I know named Simon. He usually hung out with us but he was always too involved in his own crowd anymore.

"Hey dude...did you see my cousin Trace at all? Or Dakota?" He looked around before looking at me directly in the eye.

"No man, why? I haven't seen them around school at all this morning." oh shit. I nodded and gave him a little smile.

"Thanks." I quickly walked out of the room and started to search the halls frantically. I didn't see them at all on the second floor and I headed up to the third. I checked each class room before booking it back to the first fighting through the upcoming crowd who hurried to their classes by the sound of the bell. I rushed around the first floor and they were nowhere in sight. You couldn't be serious! I pulled out my cell and started to dial Traces number. I waited and only got one ring before this annoying automated voice rang out.

"I'm sorry, but your call couldn't be completed as dial, please hang up and try your call again." Fuck! I closed the phone and tried again only this time the message was different. His phone rang once again before I was silenced by the annoying voice again telling me that the customer is currently unavailable. If there's one thing I know about Trace, is he never has his cell off. It's always always ALWAYS on! He even gets it confiscated because he liked to mess around with it during class. I rolled my eyes as I tried for Dakotas's number. The same message. Great. Now what? I just quickly headed out the door booking it home. The second I burst through the door I was greeted by the loud white noise of silence. I groaned aloud as I slammed the front door. I dropped my bag heading upstairs to Traces room. I checked the place but he wasn't there. I was about to walk out when the blackness of the TV screen shot on. I stopped dead in my tracks turning around swiftly.

"What the hell?" the games music started to play the song by the Smashing Pumpkins the End Is the Beginning Is the End. I walked over to it and this message was spread across the screen. 'You've had enough practice, now it's time for the real thing.' I just starred blankly at the screen. "You've had enough practice...now it's time for the real thing. What the fuck is that suppose to mean." I just turned off the game and started to head out when this creepy laugh rang out. I turned around quickly and the game had turned back on. The laugh subsided and even more eerie music started to play. I ran over and shut it off but the screen remained on. I pushed the button again and again and again and it just wouldn't turn off. I tried to shut the TV on but it flashed black but remained on as well. I started to get a little freaked out now wondering if hell, it wouldn't shut off would the lovely chick from the rings want to crawl out and play. I stumbled back hitting the bed. I was hyperventilating a little bit from the clown face that was taking over the whole screen with the little message in its mouth. I ran over and pulled the plug to the game and the TV and it finally went black. My breathing calmed and I just stepped back before it turned back on. I screamed at the sight of the clown face before I turned out and closed the door rushing down the stairs. I rushed over to the phone wondering if I was loosing my mind. I was like a clumsy actress, fumbling with the phone nearly dropping it before dialing my dads work number. Great…just great. The number was busy. Piece of crap work place! I wanted to phone my uncle Dean but I decided that maybe I was blowing this all out of proportion. I paced the kitchen wondering what to do. Maybe I should just go around and look for them? No, that seems stupid. I should just chill but I couldn't. I was making myself so dizzy with the pacing. I stopped and tried to steady myself but the room just wouldn't stop the spinning. I took one step and the last thing I remember was connecting my face against the cold tile kitchen floor.

When I finally came to my head hurt like crazy. I sat up slowly and leaned my back against the stove. I put my finger to my forehead feeling the dried blood. Awesome. I got a damp tile and started to clean up the blood when there was a knock on the door. I sighed inwardly pissed because I was just about to head out. I walked over opening it and I stepped back at who was standing there.

"Rylan…uh, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door wider for him to walk in. He didn't move from his spot and his panicked gaze said it all.

"Is Dakota here? I didn't see her this morning heading to school and she didn't come home. I was hoping…well praying actually that she was here. I tried to call but the line was busy." I looked over and the phone was lying on the floor, I then glanced at the clock. It was just about 3 and I nearly shat myself cause I had been blacked out for a while.

"Uh, I was actually just about to go out and look for her too. Trace hasn't been home either." His panicked expression grew even more so as he looked at me almost disbelievingly. "Here…come in." He nodded entering. He headed toward the kitchen taking a seat. "Want a coffee or tea or something?" I offered and he nodded a little holding his head. I made one quickly handing it over to him. I slid the milk carton and the container of sugar taking a seat. I rested my hand upon his arm and he looked up at me with those soft eyes. "Don't worry…we'll find them." He just looked down at his mug taking in a sigh. I sat back in my seat but jumped up when the door opened. It was my dad who seemed cheery to be home. He put down his stuff taking off his coat. Rylan roes from his seat and my dad looked up at him before looking down at me. I nodded and he knew it wasn't good.

"Trace and Dakota are missing."

**Dean POV**

Work was defiantly looking up for me. I had finished the truck I started yesterday and had began to work on the soon to be Jenns truck. There was barely anything going on in the shop and I was free to just do what ever. I was working on taking off the doors and fixing up the totaled engine when I was interrupted by the sound of my cell buzzing on the scraps table. I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was Sam. What the hell would he want from me at 3 in the afternoon?

"Yeah?" I answered into the receiver.

"Dude, we have a problem. It's about Trace and Dakota."

"What? Are they in the police station again getting busted for smoking pot or what?" I scoffed. That's what happened 2 months ago. They were all out at the skate park when the cops did their daily routine patrol and of course they had to be smoking it up cause what else do you do at the skate park except skate and get high. I didn't know these days. Anyway, that was just one of the many events we had to deal with and we almost had to split town because they would find out who we were. That's what we didn't want. The last thing I wanted was for us to get busted for a stupid cough up by one of the kids. But the way he stated it, now I was beginning to think other things. Oh god. Did Trace get her pregnant?!

"I wish it were that simple. Apparently, it looks-Dean…are you okay?" I guess he could hear me hyperventilate because he now sounded a little freaked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…dude, is it…like about them them? Like them together them…or or…"

"Dean, your rambling and no! No…hell no. Look, there missing. I just got a call from the school asking for their whereabouts, and apparently Jenn didn't see him this morning when she went to go for her shower. Did you see him at all this morning before you left?" I had to think. Come to think about it, I hadn't really seen that kid until yesterday morning. Oh great.

"No actually. I didn't even bother to look in his room. Why is it always him?" I had to take a seat as I shook my head. This was getting old and it just started.

"Yeah well…just, get home. We need to look for him before he gets himself killed." I nodded. That was the last thing we needed, him to turn up dead because he was one of those jackasses that decided that playing his game in real life would be fun. I just couldn't believe what ever the hell he was up to.

"Alright, I'll be there." I hung up the phone and got my shit together. I ran over to the Impala getting in. I had left a little note for Bobby but hell; he'd call before he'd see it. I didn't even think as I drove I just did.

I got there in 5 minutes flat. I didn't even look at my speedometer the whole trip because I knew it still wasn't fast enough. The second I pulled up the driveway and stepped out of my car, someone had grabbed my arm. I turned around quickly and was face to face with some chick. I couldn't even tell who she was she was just looking at me. She looked pretty hot too; some tall brunette with amazing eyes and a nice body. I was lookin' pretty intrigued. I just smiled my Winchester smile as I turned and faced her. I couldn't help but check her out, it was hard not to.

"Hi, is Austin here? He didn't come home from school and I know he liked to play that stupid game with Trace…I was just wondering if he had come over here after school or something; cause like, my moms pissed." MOM? Oh shit…so that meant that…she was his sister and had to be around his age…oh shit. Ah crap. I'm going to hell…again.

"Uh, no actually." I had to clear the forming lump in my throat because now, I was ready to just shoot myself. "Trace isn't home either and well…neither is Dakota." She scoffed and looked up at me flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I bet Dakota was the one up to this then that stupid skank." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She always gets the guys into trouble. She should be locked up in a nut house." I gave her a weird look and before I could answer I heard Jenn slam the front door. She started to walk over quickly and I stepped in front before anything could happen. I could tell by the expression on Jenn's face that she heard what this chick just said and she was not impressed.

"There are things called windows and people with big mouths like yours, shouldn't be talking your trash around them. What the hell do you want Adrian?" she spat and I just stood next to her. "Austin isn't here. That's who were looking for. So, if you don't mind, maybe you can continue on walking or make yourself useful by not wasting your breath, or opening your mouth…oh wait. That's what your job enquires right, opening your mouth to service your customers on your corner?" I had to suppress a laugh because this was just hilarious. The chick just stood there for a moment in shock not sure what to say. She turned around quickly and started to walk away and Jenn just looked up at me. "Let me guess, she used the whole…he's my brother thing?" I just looked at her funny. "That's code for, hi I think you're hot and I'm not really looking for my boyfriend but I wouldn't mind a few minutes with you.' She's a whore." I just raised a brow.

"Chicks and there codes…couldn't you make them a little less long?" I suggested and she just laughed as we walked back into the house.

"Sorry, but, us girls are a complicated breed." I stepped into the house closing the door as she walked toward the kitchen.

"You can say that again." She shook her head and the moment I stepped foot onto the tiled floor, I was greeted with a slap of panicked faces; both Sam's and Rylan's.

"There's something you guys all need to see." I looked over at Jenn and so did the other two. She began to head upstairs and we all followed. We walked into Traces room and she stopped before she opened the door. She looked back at us and we just nodded. She turned the doorknob slowly pushing it open just as slow. She peeked in and stopped before pushing it open fully and walking right into the room. She walked over the TV and then back at us. "I shut off the TV; even unplugged it and the game and it wouldn't turn off! There…there was this message on the screen…with this…this like freaky clown face. I'm not kidding!" She started to freak out. She turned on the game and the TV and when it loaded, the screen was black. In little red writing it said 'This game currently does not exist. Please put in a different disc and try your game again'. What does that mean? Jenn looked at us defeated before plopping herself onto the chair. Sam walked over and put his arm around his daughter comforting her. "I'm not kidding. I came home…and…there was this creepy face and his message that appeared on the screen."

"What did the message say Jenn?" I asked stepping toward her.

"It said… something like you've had enough practice now it's time to try the real thing. What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean!?" Sam, Rylan, and I all just exchanged glances. She was right. What did that mean? "Oh shit…" Jenn got up out of her seat and pulled out her phone. She dialed a few numbers before listening and then hanging up and dialing something else. She did this for a good 2 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on? Can you talk to us please?" I asked as I put my hand upon her shoulder.

"All my friends…all my friends that were playing the Severance…there all gone to."

"How do you know?"

"There phones. When I tried to call Trace, it was shut off."

"His phones never off!" Sam stepped in and I just nodded. It was true. That kid never left that phone nor shut it off and he always made sure it was charged so he could talk whenever.

"Dakota's is off, Austin's, Brody's, Shane's…Brayden….all of them. Even Shane and Brody weren't even at hockey yesterday. They never miss a game...especially with a kick ass season of 8 wins and now only one loss..." This made Rylan look up at her.

"Bad day yesterday?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Don't even ask."

"Look, you know your friends better than any of us...tell me why you think that all there behavior is weird...it could help us figure out what did this." I suggested and she just looked up at me.

"If you think it will help. Okay, well you know Dakota. Not really that much of a gamer...actually none of my friends really are. They're more into skating, hockey....anything that has to do with the outside world. We all hate homework...umm...what is there to tell you?" We just shrugged and she took in a deep sigh. "Okay, well....Austin, he's the smart one, tall, blonde shag, blue eyes; he's the reader of the group, usually quiet and calm. Then you have Shane who is the complete opposite, the biggest pot head, he's loud, tall, short brown hair, brown eyes...loves to get into trouble and start chaos. He's the wild card...or the joker. Brayden and Brody are pretty much the same, they also love to start chaos but there more of the laid back type people, they wanna see a plan before they execute...well, Brody goes on instinct but Brayden likes to see things then go through with them. Dakota...the bombshell skater...umm...I don't know. She's just like me in a sense, she plays basketball, loves to have fun...chill....that's basically my friends. We all love to hang around and just...just do whatever teenagers do I guess." she just shrugged. Okay, a brainer like my brother, a thinker, and then the wild cards....great. Then you got Trace, the kid that loves to read as well but also loves to think things through before acting out or he just...blank out acts out. He was a complicated kid and by the sounds of her friends...there seemed to be no connection, they were all just a bunch of bored teenagers having fun.

"No connection. Great...that put us back to square one." Sam sighed as he shook his head, his shag he still seemed to have covered part of his eyes. I just looked at Jenn who got up from her seat. She grabbed the game case examining it trying to read the front and the back before looking all over it for the address.

"This doesn't make any sense...what supernatural force can make a god damn video game?! We don't know where they are or what the hell could be going on! I knew that game was messed the moment Trace got too involved...." I nodded in agreement. It was true, he got way too involved and we didn't know what the hell would be going on with him and that scared me. It's twice now already that he's gone missing...twice. That just made me more scared. Why was it always him? He was always the one getting busted for everything and I just seemed hopeless. The more and more I looked at him, he was just like my sister was. She would get kidnapped or run away or...something. But no matter what, things always happened to her. It was just the way it was. I hated it, because no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it, I was powerless and I hate that feeling the most. With it being Halloween where everything evil imaginable is lurking out there freely, it made matter worse cause now we were dealing with time. I glanced at the clock; it read 3:45pm. Great. That meant that there was 8 hours left of Halloween. 8 hours to search and pray that whatever site we stumbled upon, wasn't the site of my nephews corpse.

**A/N: At last, finally Chapter 11 is finito! Sorry it took so long guys, to be honest, my internet was conked out for a few days...I couldn't tell you how that happened but I'm pretty pissed. I've been writing my story in class just to get it done... hehehe....I know. I'm suppose to be doing journalism but when you get tricked to thinking journalism is what the title suggest but get screwed and now your on the yearbook team...there really isn't anything to really do so me and [Rachael Winchester-read her stories...there awesome!] have been writing away to get out chapters up faster. It's paying off that's for sure, because we look like were going work but really...were working for all our readers! :) Hope you like the chapter cause the next one is going to be a little different.....you will be stepping into an alternate reality and see the POV's of a little bit of a different perspective! Until then...thanks a ton for all the readers and reviewers! You make me smile whenever I read the comments! Thanks again! Until next time...******

**Love, ******

**Kayla **


	12. The Severance Slaughterhouse

**  
Traces POV (Payne****) ****  
****  
**The second the game froze I nearly blew my top. I was just about to freak out when a little message popped up. The second I read it, I didn't know what to do. Something in my brain snapped and I was on automatic. I dropped the controller and walked over to my closet. I reached up to a box sitting on the top shelf and brought it down. I sat it on the floor throwing the lid deeper into my closet before reaching in and picking up the cold, shiny, silver gun that lay like death in its coffin. The second I held it into my hands, my heart started pounding. I had this instinct and this...this kill ride that flowed through my veins. I gripped the handle of it tight before tucking it into my pocket. I threw my sweater over my exposed abs as I headed toward the window. I just left the game on as I headed toward my bedroom window. I opened it and stepped out onto the roof. I closed my window before making my way stepping sideways toward the balcony of my cousin's room. The second I gripped the railing I slid down grabbing the bottom of it. I crunched my legs onto the ledge pushing off as I jumped. My feet hit the grass and I rolled backward before rising to my feet and bolting. I didn't know where but something told me where to go. The air cut through my lungs like razor blades as I made my way toward the unknown. I turned a few corners and all the lights were off. A few dogs barked from their backyards but I ignored them as I ran. I turned another corner and made my way to the park. My running slowed as I saw a figure sitting on the swings, just swinging gently back and forth in the gentle breeze that blew off the lake. Her long blonde curls swayed gently as she swung and I just approached her slowly. She was just a little girl and that made me stop to think. Think about the little boy I had seen a few days ago. Come to think about it, the second I started to play the game; I hadn't had any of my visions, not one. The game made me forget everything and that felt good. I had forgotten what that was like and just to experience it again, never felt better. The girl didn't acknowledge me as I approached until she turned toward me. Her eyes were weird, they were completely white. My head started to spin and I started to get dizzy.

"Hi. I'm Lillith…wanna play a game?" was all I heard before everything fell black.

I woke up feeling lightheaded. The world around me was spinning and I couldn't contain enough balance to even think about standing. I opened my eyes slowly, my head drifting in and out of consciousnesses. Was this it? Was I dead? I expected to open my eyes and see white surrounding me with fluffy clouds and cute little angels that floated around with diapers and arrows but there was none of that. I opened my eyes to a darkness that surrounded me. The thick smell of forest and peat moss stung my nose like the plague. I coughed a bit as I finally sat up. I looked around and for some reason the current area that surrounded me looked familiar. I finally arose standing on my feet with my legs shaking. But when I caught a glimpse at my pants…they were defiantly not the pants I was wearing when I left the house. I patted myself down and the warm comforting feel of cotton was no longer and I glanced down to notice a leathery jacket thrown over my shoulders. I checked my pockets and found a wallet. When I pulled it out it most certainly wasn't the same Quik Silver one I carried around. In fact it was a warn out leather one that looked a little tatty. I opened it and pulled out the ID that sat in the first slot. There was a picture of me but I looked older, gruffier. I traced my fingers across my chin and found stubble. The name on the card wasn't mind either and I nearly fainted the second I read the name. It black letters it read DAVID PAYNE. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I was actually the character of the person I played in The Severance! The surrounding area now made sense and I knew where I was. I was in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty sure that if I head deeper, I can find the run down town that sits there where all the demons like to come out and play. Everything just came back to me; I knew where I was and what I was doing. This is what the message meant. I was in the moment, in the game, and ready to kill.

I wrapped my arm around to the small of my back and pulled out the silver PT 99 9 mm that my character favored on using. I looked around cautiously waiting for something to come out and attack. The night was silent; the eerie glow of the moon was the only thing guiding me through the woods. My head shot from one side to the other making sure there was nothing on either side of me. I kept my thoughts cleared, my gun still raised. I heard something from behind me, my instincts came to me instantly and I pressed my back right against a tree looking around at what was behind me. Nothing but the lonely night, moon, and my shadow casting out like a forgotten soul. I sighed quietly looking in front of me before walking off the tree towards the woods, just waiting for something to happen. I heard a low growl somewhere close to me. I shot my glance around looking for where it was coming from. I finally turned around and saw one of the biggest werewolves I've ever seen, I swear it was on steroids or something. It snarled in my direction, ready to attack. His stance wasn't as menacing as his teeth were looking. I took out my bullets to make sure it was pure silver for a split second, but that was enough for it to lunge. It was right in mid air, and just like in the video game it looked like it was going in slow-mo. I re-loaded my gun just in time to shoot it, but just as I was about to squeeze the trigger, I already heard the gun shoot and the werewolf flew sideways towards the ground. It landed with a loud thud, dead. It's face in twisted horror finally showing its human form. I looked around at where the shot came from but I didn't see anyone. I sighed getting up, walking around where the bullet came from, only to find a casing by one of the trees. I picked it up inspecting it. Looked like it came from a 1911 Colt and only one person in the game favored that one. I scanned the land trying to find the culprit but I couldn't see anyone. I turned around and slammed into the shooter, I couldn't recognize him at all. His tall frame was towering over me only slightly. He had kind of spiky brown hair and stubble like me; his brown eyes piercing into me. It took me a long time to figure out who it was.

"You owe me Payne." He said and I instantly knew who it was, Brody. But his name wasn't Brody in the game though.

"Thanks Spade." He shrugged and started to walk away. What a dick!

"Are you coming or what?" I looked at his retreating form. He didn't look back but could tell what I was doing. "Dude, I'm helping you out. Take it or leave it."

"I don't need-"

"Fine, freeze your ass off." He didn't stop to talk, he just kept walking. I looked around for a split second before following him where ever he was taking me.

"So when did you get here?"

"Don't know. I was screaming at the screen then I woke up looking better than ever." He shrugged. I wasn't even going to say anything about his looks.

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Everyone." I stopped looking at him. It was only his back that I could see he had a bored expression on his face, man he's really getting into his character. "They're all here. Austin, Shane, Brayden, even your precious Dakota; but we're not called that." Their called by the characters, just like us, only the game had other characters, David Spade and Payne were just the main characters, and we actually all based our characters on ourselves. Shane was Ace, The trusted Best friend of Payne and Spade, only has a little bit of a dark side to him when he gets pissed, so don't get in his way. Austin was Grey, the mysterious one who knows everything, reads constantly about new supernatural things, old supposed to be extinct things that have come back to kill you. Brayden is Banks, he was great with getting money sure, but he was great at making plans. Like pulling a bank job it needs a master plan, he's the master planner. Then there was Dakota. Her name was only Trigger. She knew how to work a gun, and work it well. She could kill a man in under 2 seconds, that's with the gun in the small of her back, or any other hard to reach places you could hide it. Dakota, even though she's an actual hunter, she was an even better hunter in the game, and her character looked pretty damn good as well, if I do say so myself.

Brody walked quickly through the woods. I thought he was taking me on a wild goose chase, the woods were not ending anytime soon, or so I thought. The moon got brighter and when I looked up from looking at my shoes I saw a huge clearing, with houses all around; a ghost town in the middle of nowhere. Perfect. There was a soft glow of light coming from the window of one of the houses. It was the smallest of all of them but it was the least run down. Brody led me to the front and opened the door, revealing my friends. Ace was sitting by the window, on look out, Grey reading up about where in the hell we are, Banks planning on something. Spade closed the door and locked it with an iron rod wedged between the frame of the door and the actual door. He didn't say anything after that just walked over to Banks and started talking to him. Ace looked up at me and nodded.

"Hey dude. Wondered when you were going to get here,"

"You knew I was coming?" I walked into the small room, salt lines everywhere, devils traps; you couldn't tell they were inexperienced.

"We all kind of figured when all but you was here," He looked back out the window. Shane, playing Ace just suited him. He had this black hoodie on and dark blue jeans, kinda looked like Uncle Dean in a way but a little more lanky like Uncle Sam. I turned my attention to Austin, and just like his Character's name suggested Grey was basically what he looked like. Not so much the colour, but the way you feel when you look at it. He seemed like an ordinary guy, a little on the hunter side with the White T-shirt and jeans toughness, but, if you were to look into a crowd of people, you would never spot him. I turned around looking for the one person I wanted to see the most.

"Where's Dakota?"

"You mean Trigger?" Banks pointed to a small dark room. "Got caught between a tree and a nasty Wendigo. She got it though. She's just fixing herself up," He looked back down at the map that was on the table he was studying. I looked at the door wondering how bad it actually was, I needed to see that she was okay.

**Dakota's POV (Trigger)**

Fuckin' Wendigo's! God I hate those damn things. Scratching up this perfectly good body. What the hell is wrong with it? I hate stitching myself up, but like hell I was going to let any of these guys touch me with a needle. Only getting two out of the seven stitches in sucked, I need help; I need Trace. I heard a few guys talk in there new gruff voices, which was actually pretty hot, but there the guys and that's all I could ever see them as. I wiped away some blood that was coming from the opened part of the wound. It wasn't bad; I'm just taking so long to get the stitches in. I heard a knock on the door and I turned around quickly dropping the needle.

"Shit," That was going to be a bitch to find.

"Sorry," I looked up seeing David Payne looking back at me. I sighed in relief knowing who the real person behind this grown up facade. I quickly forgot about the dropped needle and walked over to him hugging him tight. I needed him to hug me.

"You finally showed up! God, I thought you were dead or something." He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Are you okay? That looks-"

"It's better than it looks. I just need to finish up and I'll be fine." I let go from the hug to go find the stupid needle. "Hey, you wanna be an amazing-" Shit, what do I call him. Boyfriend sounds great but, what if we're not together? Crap. "You want to be amazing and help me find this needle and finish stitching me up?" I said trying to recover the little fumble. I didn't look at his facial expression and fell to the ground to look for it. I felt the vibrations of his walking on the wood floor; walking over to me. He got down on the ground with me and started looking. I spotted the sharp sucker and grabbed at it, at the same time he was. His hand over mine for a second I looked up at him just wanting to kiss him. Even when he looks like a character in a game, God he looks amazing. He finally took his hand off and got up stumbling back.

"Sorry, umm... yeah, here I'll um-" This was killing me. I walked up to the rambling man, touching the side of his gruffy face and pulled him down towards my lips silencing him.

"Even when you're older... and a game character, you still like to ramble." I said laughing a little giving him the curved needle. "You can still ramble, but could you be useful while doing it please?" He looked down taking it and nodded.

"Sorry."

"And if you say sorry one more time I swear to god-"

"Sorry." He did that on purpose! That bastard. "What are you gonna do to me now." I raised my eyebrows. You never say that to Dakota Myles.... Or Trigger for that matter. I took his face in my hands and brought it down towards me, kissing him hard. He deserved it. He stumbled and we wound up falling on the bed. It was a pretty hard landing but it didn't matter. We separated and I started laughing uncontrollably, not knowing why, but it was funny at the time. The guys came in and looked at us with weird looks.

"You guys sound like your killing each other." I looked up at Trace and smiled, he had on this embarrassed face on as he got off of me.

"Yeah, I was just helping her and I stumbled and-"

"We were trying to have wild ass sex but you know...you guys had to ruin the perfect moment." I said sitting up. They looked at me then at Trace, then back. Brayden... or Banks here shot up his hands and walked out of the room, soon followed by the rest of the gang. Trace look down at me and shook his head. "Now can I get stitched up please?" He nodded a little then sat down beside me.

"You know this needle was on the ground right?"

"I do recall someone scaring the crap out of me making me drop it," He laughed a little.

"Do you have a new one?" He sounded nervous, like poking me with a sharp object scared him.

"Nope it's the only one we got, so chop, chop. Stick the thing in me and help the bleeding stop," He sighed taking the candle that burned and stuck the needle in the flame burning off whatever virus got on the needle when it was on the floor. He finally set the candle back and looked at me for a moment, not knowing if he should really do it or not. "Trace. It's not going to kill me; chances are I will die from blood loss than you poking me with a needle." A smile spread across his lips and nodded a little. He placed a soft hand on my arm before sticking me with the sharp little Mother. I bit my lip from screaming out in pain but it didn't stop a little moan from escaping. He instantly stopped taking the hand off the needle only doing part of the job which meant the thing was right in me. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to be as calm as I could. He put his hand back on and kept going even if my moans protested against it.

It took a little while but he finally got all of the stitches in. I lay on the bed, so happy the torture was finally over. Trace put the stuff away and sat back down beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be great, as long as I get a few shots of vodka in me and a few Tylenol 3's while I'm at it." I inspected his job, it was actually a pretty nice one; my uncle couldn't do any better of a job. "Thanks." I kissed his cheek before getting off the bed putting on my light brown jacket, buttoning it up. I was pissed I got it ruined by my blood, but build a bridge and get over it right? I looked at Trace for a second before I heard a knock at the door, but it wasn't to the bedroom, more like the outside.

"We got company." Ace said before I heard four guys take out they're guns ready to attack. It was here and we…were ready.

**Brody's POV (Spade)**

The slight knock on the door only made me grip my gun tighter. I knew the moment I opened that door what was to come and I couldn't be more prepared. I glanced over my shoulder and watched Trigger and Payne walk out from the room with their guns clenched tightly in their grasp. I could feel the tension on each of us. We all wanted what was on the other side of this door but there was just too many of us to make it fair. The door started to rattle and shake before it burst open and this wind came gushing through knocking us all over. This white blinding light filled the room and we looked over and noticed a little girl standing in the front door. This is who we've been waiting for. Lillith. The one who guided us here and made our dreams a reality, the one I wanted to listen to what I would have to do to become the number one player. It's all I wanted. I arose to my feet and looked over at her, she giggled before turning around and running off.

"Wait!" I screamed out and I ran out the door after her. The moment my feet started to sink in the muck I looked around and noticed a few figures standing around. Shifters…of people that we knew. My sister stood there next to Austin's. I glanced around and even noticed Jenn standing amongst them. My glare hardened as I raised my gun; the others right behind me. I didn't care who they were I just raised my gun and shot. I nailed one of them right in the head and the other two charged me. I could hear some grunts of pain behind me as the others were being thrown around by a few others that came bolting from the woods. My shifter sister was right at me getting ready to take a fatal blow before I shot her in the chest. She flew back and that left me with Jenn who had already taken me to the ground. My gun flew from my grasp and I was left to struggle with her punches that were just drilling me left and right and left and right. My vision became blurry and all I could hear was the echoing of a gun shot ringing in my ear. The shifter fell to the side of me in a pool of her own blood and I quickly gripped my gun steadying my gaze as I rose to my feet. I looked up and noticed Payne standing there in the perfect pose pointing the gun at the corpse.

"Consider the debt paid." He snickered and I just rolled my eyes.

"I didn't need your help. I had it under control!" I protested but his figure drew a step closer and his voice became harsh.

"It looks like to me the only thing you had under control, was nothing. Debt paid…" He turned around quickly and I just focused my glare on his retreating form. He was heading into the woods after the other shifters that had taken off and I gritted my teeth in hatred toward my best friend. I don't know why but this sudden anger grew over me and I just wanted to raise my gun to his head and pull the trigger. Instead I bit my bottom lip and started to head toward the centre of town toward the other houses. I had only one person in mind who I wanted to find, Lillith. She would tell me exactly what I needed to do. My pace was quick as I glanced over my shoulder making sure I wasn't getting followed. I dipped into the falling shadows of the other houses and made sure I wasn't seen as I headed toward the edge of town. My breath grew raspy as I quickened my walk. My gun still poised ready to take out anything in my path that dares to cross with me. I walked around the corner and toward a little swing set that sat behind an old house and a little figure was sitting perfectly on it swaying back and forth. The creaking of the old metal hinges that kept the swing on the pole was the only sound between us, until her soft little voice spoke out.

"Spade. Nice move back there with the werewolf. But there is only one target you shall seek in this game…his name, is David Payne." Wait what? She wanted me to shoot Trace?

"You want me to actually kill Payne? Just like that?" her glare turned around and focused on mind as they drilled into the back of my skull giving me a slight migraine. Her little eyes flickering white. "Fine. I'll do it. If I want to be number one, I have to kill number one, point taken." I grinned as I turned around quickly, now knowing my role, I had to come up with a plan, and the only good man at that, was our master planner; Brayden also known as Banks.

My pace picked up yet again as I started to head back toward the house. My mind was on full throttle kill override and all I wanted to do was plant my gun to the side of Payne's skull and pull the trigger. I could feel my mere seconds of victory amongst me as his scent filled my lungs. I stepped out from behind one of the run down houses and planted myself against a fallen tree. I glanced over quickly and noticed Payne talking with Austin, also known as Grey. He was the smart one of the crew being able to tell you what was what in the blink of an eye. He was the one that had his books up his ass or in his face. Big smart ass hot shot that sometimes got to be a big pain in my ass. I then glanced over at Trigger who was walking her little body out from the woods cleaning a knife covered in blood. She was also a good one, and she needed to be taken care of as well. I couldn't help but trace my eyes down her sexy, slim figure. The way her skinny jeans hugged her body shaping her cute round ass as she walked. She wore a tank top under her light brown jacket that nicely exposed her chest that just seemed to stare at me; wanting me to walk over and take off her shirt to expose them fully. The way the girl held a gun just made you wanna bend her over. She was to hot for words and there was nothing I could do with her with stupid Payne in the way. No, she was Payne's bitch and I didn't like that. I watched Banks walk out from the house and start heading my way. The second he passed by the tree I reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him over. I clearly didn't have a good shot and if they saw me do it, I'd be the target. I needed a plan, therefore, I needed Banks.

"Spade, what the hell?" He asked in an annoyed hiss.

"I need your help. I've gotta take down Payne. He's becoming too much of a threat and he needs to be taken care of." He starred at me for a moment almost in disbelief before he nodded realizing my point.

"You're right. He's too cocky and over bearing and he'll have us taken out the first chance he gets. I'll cook up a plan and meet up with you ASAP to go over the details." I nodded liking the sound of that. He got up and continued on the way in which he was heading and I just rose glancing over at Payne. I needed to finish him myself if I wanted to be anywhere near the top next to Dakota or Trigger for that matter. It's the position everyone dreams about, and it was a position I was itchin' to fill. She obviously went for the top dog and if I was it, I could defiantly get what I wanted. An evil grin pressed itself across my lips as I started to head over toward the three. Trigger glanced at me with a tight smile before heading back into toward the house. This game was going to get more intense cause I could see we were starting to break and form alliances, the true mind of the game set was coming down over us, and we were all about to have a little bit of fun, now matter how bloody is was going to get.

**Austin's POV (Grey)**

Just being in the game was so unreal. Everything that I had imagined it would have been when I played just came true. It was an amazing feeling. I felt better, I looked better and I was a lot stronger; smarter too. I just felt so invincible as I stood next to Payne. He was obviously a bit bigger than me, but he was also one of my best friends so I was perfectly fine with that. He was just telling me about the whole werewolf incident and Brody's well…Spades strange behavior. We were all getting a little to into our characters and it was great, but Spade was stretching it a little too far.

"There's just something about him man, I'm tellin' you. He's not safe. He's way to unstable to even think about trusting at this time." He whispered a little and I glanced over and noticed Spade walking over. The convo subsided and he gave us a menacing glance.

"You better watch your back Payne. Apparently, there's a lot more to come. We wouldn't want our top dog fallin' down now do we?" he asked with a brow raised and I just store at him in disbelief.

"Don't get your panties in a knot merely because I saved your ass back there." Payne rebutted and Spades face flushed red with anger. He stepped toward him with a clenched fist.

"Hey, easy tiger. Step off alright?" I warned standing between the two who looked about ready to go at it.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for me saving your ass in the first place, it woulda' been cake. So don't give me your bullshit Payne, I could have handled it just fine!"

"Then fine. From now on, cover your own ass, because you're too much of a dick to even deserve anyone's help. You just need to pull that giant stick that's wedged up your ass Spade!" That's when I was shoved aside and Spade just lunged. He took a swing and connected with Payne's left eye. A cut tore open nicely and it wasn't going to look pretty. He came with a flying right hook but it was blocked and Payne just swung nailing him in the jaw before connecting his elbow to his nose. Spade stumbled back and that's when I jumped in. I could hear yells coming from Trigger and Ace who were tearing outside toward us. I was holding back Payne and Ace booked it over to Spade holding him back as well.

"You two need to chill the hell out and tone down your god damn egos alright? How do you even expect us to get anywhere if were to busy killing each other instead of killin' what's out there?! Just chill the fuck out alright? Honestly guys. We're not in grade 9 anymore." Ace cut in finally releasing the grip on Spade and Payne just jerked his arm from my grasp giving Spade a final glare before heading back into the house. I just sighed as I watched Spade turn to head off in his own general direction. Everyone was growing edgy and out of control and I couldn't believe that two best friends just snapped at each other. It wasn't like them…mind you there different people in here, but still. I glanced over my shoulder to see Brayden heading back with this wicked grin across his lips. Oh, he had his planning face on and it didn't look good. He started talking to Spade and I just eyed them suspiciously before heading inside. Ace and Trigger were sitting on the couch looking over at this map and that left Payne sitting on a chair checking his gun. I could finally see it. We were split into pairs; grouping ourselves away from one another, but why? Trigger was with Ace, I was with Payne, and Banks was with Spade. Great. Just when I thought that this little brigade couldn't get any weirder, we all turn our backs on one another. Awesome…just…awesome. I sighed heading into the kitchen that somehow had some small working fridge. I opened the door and there was a few beer bottles cased on the shelves. I smiled as I took out two heading back into the living room throwing Payne one. He caught it without looking, popping the cap guzzling it a little. Now, I had only had beer on one occasion but I didn't remember it. All I knew is that I don't think I was a fan of the gross malt taste but I took a swig regardless.

"So, what do we do next?" I asked glancing at the group of 4 of us.

"Wait I guess. Hope for something to come around." Trigger suggested before rising to her feet letting her legs pop. Ace stood up and joined her and the two started to head toward the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked looking at the two in confusion.

"Might as well get out there and look instead of waiting in here like sitting ducks." Ace pointed out and I just nodded. Right. Good point. I looked over at Payne who sat unmoved from his seat. He glanced out the window placing his beer down checking outside with his gun in his grasp.

"Something's not right." He whispered and before I got a chance to look out the window, Trigger and Ace came bolting through the door slamming it and locking it behind them. Gun shots rang out smashing the windows and I dove behind the couch next to Payne. The four of us slowly made our way to the back room and I glanced back noticing a blood trail coming from Ace.

"Jesus Christ what happened out there!?" Payne barked as he took a hold of Ace and brought him over to check out his wound on his stomach. Blood was spurting out of the bullet wound and he was coughing trying to put pressure on the gaping hole.

"It's Banks and Spade. They've gone insane. They started to freak out and shoot at us…god dammit that spazzy mother fuc-" a gun shot pinged off the bed post silencing the three. Payne just got on one side of the open door frame pressing his back hard against the wall. Trigger moved to the other side and the two were ducking out shooting right back. I just glanced back at Ace and started to help him out with the wound. I dragged out the emerg kit that was left in the room from Dakotas attack and started to patch him up as best I could.

"I guess you were right Payne!" I called out and he didn't even look back out at me. He leaned out to shoot but pulled himself back in hissing in pain. I looked over and noticed he had been shot right above the heart close to the shoulder. "Shit!" He screamed as he held the wound. Trigger looked scared at him before anger consumed her face. She bent out of the room shooting at the two of them in a rage before her gun jammed. She pulled back into the room and tried to reload it but the loud tick from the empty clip was the only thing that rang out. She cursed something under her breath as she pressed herself against the wall in disgust.

"I'm out!" she called out and I just slid my gun over to her but she slid it back. "No…you shoot, I'll look after Ace." I looked at Ace's complexion and he started to look a little white in the face. He wasn't looking to hot and that made me worried. I glanced over at Payne who was still taking a few shots. Blood stained through his hands and dripped through the cracks of the wood, seeping deep within the boards unable to be erased. I quickly changed spots with Dakota but the moment I leaned out to take a shot, the gunshots from that side had subsided. I just glanced back at Payne and we exchanged glances.

"Oh god. Now what?" was all I could ask before the thickening sound of silence brushed upon us and a little cry of pain whimpered from outside; almost in an inaudible whisper before our expressions said it all.

**Traces POV (Payne) ** ****

I don't know what had come over me. What did I think I was doing? My hand shook violently and I just dropped my gun. My other hand was pressed tightly again my shoulder and I just crawled out from the room. I pushed my body against the door frame and used the side table to drag my body to a standing position. Once standing I limped my way over to the door to see the bodies of my two friends lying on the porch. The slight lick of dawn just brushing on my cheeks, the sun was starting to rise but it was still dark. Banks was hunched over Spade and I just ran over to his side; falling at his side from the pain that stung its way through my leg. I didn't notice but shards of glass had embedded themselves deep within my thigh allowing my thick blood to drain down my leg. Banks just looked up at me with a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing man?! You shot him! You fucking shot him bro! What the hell were you thinking?!" Banks yelled just freaking out.

"What the hell do you mean, you guys shot me! You guys were shooting at us and you shot Ace! Why were you guys firing at us anyway?!" I screamed just as freaked out back. I couldn't believe what was going on. We were all turning on each other, all trying to kill one another.

"It's what we were told to do! We were told to shoot you guys! He was supposed to kill you and I was supposed to kill Ace! But we weren't the ones that took the guns! We weren't really going to do it Trace!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Who told you to do this?!" I asked clenching my teeth. I had jerked the wrong way sending shills of pain down my chest, burning into me like hot iron rod.

"The little girl who's in control of all this, the one who's suppose to give us our roles! Lillith!" I stopped and just eyed him. I remembered hearing something when I was blacked out. I was trying so hard not to think in my character and to try and calm down. That was the little girl that I had seen before I passed out at the graveyard after getting the call about my mom, and the same chick who was on the swing set. This was all starting to make perfect sense to me. I tried hard to remember about what my uncles had taught me but everything was becoming a blur from the pain. Everything was spinning and I couldn't focus. So this was it, Lillith had been behind this the whole time trying to get me to off my friends and them off me. But why?! What was the point? What was her purpose? I just glanced at my Brody, I didn't want to call him Spade anymore, that wasn't his real name. I looked over at his wound and I had gotten him right by the heart. I couldn't stop the oncoming thickness of the shakes that consumed my body. What had I done? What the hell were we all doing here? I glanced at the doorway and Dakota was helping Shane through the door with a little help from Austin. I wasn't calling them by our stupid character names, I just didn't care anymore. I was just trying to figure out what was going on, everything was spiraling out of control and I couldn't stop it. The sound of feet sloshing through the mud sounded as they got thicker; a figure approached us. I glanced up but my dizzy state couldn't concentrate on who was heading right for us. All I saw were these white eyes and a pink dress and it took a minute to figure it out. It was Lillith; the little bitch that put us here; the same little bitch that wanted us all to kill one another and for what? For some sick game. I was so fed up I just picked up my gun quickly still shaking ready to fire but I was thrown aside. I could hear glass shatter and Dakotas screams for me but it grew faint. Sharp pains attacked my body and worst thing I can remember hearing where the horrific cries of my friends screaming for help as they tried to scramble away. I couldn't move; I could stop it. I lay there motionless and useless. The sounds of bloodcurdling screams filling my ears and drowning out the life I had so little left of around me. My vision grew weak and faint and the last thing I remember hearing so faintly was the harsh siren of a police cruiser before everything dissipated around me surrounding me in complete darkness.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I was having a bad case of writer block and if it wasn****'****t for Rachael Winchester, this story would still be in the writing process. I was so stuck on how I should do it and if it wasn****'****t for Rachael who helped me write most of it, I don't know what I would have done! So PLEASE give her a BIG thanks for this!! She****'****s full o' awesome and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter cause the two of us have been having a blast writing it! THANKS SO MUCH LAUR, YOU****'****RE THE BEST!! :)  
Also a big thanks goes out to everyone reading and reviewing! Thanks guys, you mean a lot to me as well! :) Don't know what the next chap will be up but I shall try to make it a bit quicker than this! Anyone up for any suggestions?**

Until next time...

Love,

Kayla 


	13. Illfated consequence

**Jenn POV**

We had been driving for hours. Hours upon hours just searching for my cousin and it seemed hopeless. Why the hell would he do something this stupid? We had been searching for over a good 6 hours and still came up with nothing. I was in the passenger seat of Rylan's truck with my dad while both Rylan and my Uncle Dean were in the Impala. We took 2 cars hoping to maybe find them a little bit quicker but; alas were the Winchesters and nothing ever works for us. We drove all over Maine checking every place we'd think they'd be and they were nowhere to be found. My dad could clearly read the signs of defeat in my face and he patted me on the shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm sure we'll find them Hun. Your cousins a hunter…he knows what to do."

"Yeah, obviously not a very good one. This is twice he's been taken! Twice dad! He has no common sense to even think straight about any given situation! It's like…if I told him to jump off the statue of liberty he'd probably do it! Furthermore, all my friends are out there and besides Dakota, they don't know jack about hunting! Except what they learnt in a fucking video game which clearly won't help them face the reality that there dumb asses got dragged in!" I just let the panic in my voice overpower it. My dad could see it and he took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet snuggling more into my jacket pressing myself harder against the seat seeming smaller.

"It's okay." He looked back out at the winding road that seemed like it was heading into a deep path of nothing. We continued the search for another good hour before we turned around and headed back to the house. We were gonna need to devise some sort of plan, or call up a few people to help us out. I wanted to know if anyone else knew about The Severance or played it for that matter. I still just didn't understand any of it. None of it made any sense what so ever and I just wanted so bad to get to the bottom of all of it and find my friends…and cousin. Brody was who I was really worried for. Okay, so there are some things I haven't told you… I've had a thing for Brody since forever. Were really close and well…were sort of into each other. Corny I know, but that's why I haven't really mentioned it until now.

Entering the house full of three pissed off men is never fun. Their testosterone levels soar through the roof and your stuck sitting in a chair unable to voice your own opinion about anything cause their pretty sure they know what they're talking about.

"Look, I've already spoken to a few people and they haven't even heard about it. They have a few theories and they'll get back to me, so I'm not worried about that. All were waiting for is a phone call from one of them and-" I couldn't believe it. The three of us stopped dead glaring at the thing that was ringing out. The phone started to ring the second my uncle Dean said that. We all exchanged glances all saying the same thing; that couldn't be anymore scripted. My dad just reached over answering the phone almost uncertain about what we would hear on the other end.

"Hello?" He pushed the speaker button so we could all hear.

"Hi, my names Dr. Harlan and I work at the Blue Hill Memorial Hospital. Um, your son Trace Myles is here as well as your daughter Dakota Myles. They were brought in by the police along with a few other kids their age considerably their friends."

"What? What happened?!" my dad started freaking and I could see my Uncle Dean and Rylan biting their lips trying not to say anything. I guess my cousin used Dakotas's last name so us Winchesters don't get screwed over. I guess he was smart enough in that sense.

"Well…they were found in the abandoned run down town in the middle of the Severn Woods um shot…and apparently drunk. They're both alive and in serious condition but were going to need you down here at the hospital to answer some questions with the authorities." My dad stood speechless and so did I. This silence grew upon the room and no one could speak. "Uh Mr. Myles? Sir? We're going to need you here now."

"Uh…yeah. We umm…we'll be there." I didn't even wait and I was already out the door heading toward the closest vehicle. I could hear them coming out a few feet behind me as I opened the door to the Impala. I got into the back as my dad and uncle approached the car started it up peeling from the driveway and then it hit me. My friends were shot. I didn't even know if anyone of them were alive or okay or anything! I started to hyperventilate, my vision became blurred and I didn't feel like I was actually sitting in the back of the Impala anymore. I guess it was from all the hyperventilating but I felt so sick. My Uncle was driving so fast toward the hospital I just felt this pit in the bottom of my stomach.

"Stop the car."

"What?" my uncle glanced back at me for a split second.

"Stop the car!" I yelled and my dad looked back at me in confusion as Dean pulled over. I got out from the back and just dropped to my knees puking at the thought. I didn't know what came over me I just puked. My dad quickly stepped out of the car and grabbed my hair pulling it from my face as he started to rub soothing circles in my back. I noticed Rylan had pulled over behind us waiting. I smiled a little for the thought before being helped to my feet. My dad wrapped his arm around me pulling me close and I just lost my head in his jacket; taking in his scent that I loved so much. I let a few tears fall as his big arms wrapped around me hugging me tight. We finally got into the back of the Impala and I rested my head on my dad's shoulder not looking up the whole time.

Heading through the big glass doors brought back memories. Memories of all the times we had been rushed through those doors time and time again and the number of times I had actually almost been taken from my dads care. I hated social workers, they pissed me off. They'd act all nice and try to be your friend to try and get you to confess what happened but I can't explain what really happens so it just looks like I was covering up from a beating from my family. Yeah, it didn't look good. We glanced around the lobby and noticed cops. There were a lot of cops there and I just glanced at my dad and uncle who slipped back out heading toward the Impala. I followed with Rylan as the two got to the Impala.

"Shit! Now what do we do? They got this place swarmed with cops!!" my uncle spazzed a little and I just grinned. The face he gets when he gets this spazzy is just priceless.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Rylan replied with a bright smile. He turned and looked down at me. "Ready to go see you brother and sister hunny?" he grinned and I just had to smile. "We'll take care of it, you two gotta get out of here. The last thing they need to know is that the Winchesters are in town and there nephew was attacked by evil things on Halloween, that's just a one way ticket to a white room, or black bars, either way."

"Thanks…oh, here." Sam walked over to the impala opening the little cubby area where we keep all the fake ID's. He pulled out Traces fake one and handed it over to Rylan. Rylan took it gratefully as he looked it over before looking back at my dad.

"This would work great…but didn't they call you Mr. Myles on the phone?" he exclaimed handing it back to my dad.

"Um...they called you Mr. Myles, but what about your wife last name?" I asked looking up at him. He took it back before looking down at me.

"I was married to a misses Sandinburgen?" I just shrugged with a grin.

"It was a blind marriage." He just laughed as we turned around heading into the hospital. This…ought to be eventful.

Hospitals. The smell I can't stand, the needles make me wanna pass out, and the nurses that glare you down getting ready to jab you with every needle imaginable makes me feel like a lonely kid in a maze full of clowns. It's a nightmare and I hate them. Rylan rushed over to the nurse's station asking for my 'brother and sister' and we were sent to the second floor. I was not expecting the next turn of events that I was about to walk in on. We headed toward the room and we watched a doctor walk in and we stopped at the sound of his voice as he freaked out and started to yell.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?!!" He screamed and both Rylan and I exchanged glances before heading toward the doorway. Once I looked inside I wish I hadn't because there was my best friend and my cousin making out completely all over each other on a hospital bed…they couldn't get a little more creative say a janitors closet? They don't come in short supply. The two quickly pulled away and were confronted with a bunch of shocked expressions.

"We were umm…just…we…" I slapped my forehead at my cousin's stupid remark and the doctor just took a step in.

"Making out with your sister! You two can't do that…your related!" he started freaking and Rylan had to jump in.

"Oh Jesus Trace…were in America, in this state it's illegal to kiss you sister!" I just bit my lip to stop myself from bursting into tears from the laughter about to form. Rylan just turned to the doctor and I just leaned on the doorframe enjoying all of this. "I'm sorry…you see, he's adopted and where he was raised, it's okay to kiss your sister…he just doesn't seem to comprehend that to well. He needs work…I apologize." The doctor's expression just dropped and he shook his head as he nodded just slightly.

"Yeah…I'm sorry you are?"

"Oh, sorry, my names Rylan. I'm their father," they shook hands and smiled a little. "How are they?"

"Doing better than their friends," my faced dropped and I stepped into the room. My gaze landed upon my cousin and Dakota and I just quickly looked back up at the doctor ready to take whatever he was about to throw at me. "Trace was shot…close to the heart but as you can see, there seems to be no complications. Although there was a lot of glass in his back, were still trying to remove it all but were having a little bit of issues. As for your daughter Dakota…she's a little worse off. I believe your daughter has Sepsis," Rylan's face dropped as he looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Sepsis is a very serious thing, it's also known as Blood poisoning. It's where her whole body is in an inflammatory state caused by an infection. She needs to be placed in the ICU where she was just about to until…well; you know what you walked in on." I just glanced at Dakota who looked down as she shuffled uncomfortably in the bed. She didn't look to good, she had a nice split head that was stitched up and her face was falling pale. My cousin looked worse off. He had half of his face bruised and he was stitched up worse than Frankenstein. Rylan took in a deep breath just looking over at his daughter. He nodded a little looking down worried sick. I was glad they were okay but I wanted to see my other friends, I was worried sick about them. I looked up at the doctor and he was writing something on his clipboard.

"Um…excuse me…but, I was wondering the condition of my friends. Brayden umm…Austin, Shane…how are they?" My voice had suddenly gotten shaky I didn't even say their last names. I was so scared for my cousin and best friend that just thinking about what happened to them scared me even more.

"Oh," he bit the bottom of his lip letting out a sigh and that made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. He looked at me with mourning filled eyes and I almost dropped to the floor.

"Well?!" I spit growing edgy. Why wouldn't he just tell me already?!

"There not in good condition. Both Austin and Brody were shot. Brayden seems stable and should be alright, same with Austin but it's Brody I'm worried about."  
"Why? What in the hell happened?!"

"He was shot close to the heart, collapsing a lung. He's in the ICU in a critical comatose condition." My body was overtaken by paralyzes. I didn't know what I was feeling; I was so overcome by anger and rage, frustration and sorrow, I didn't know which to display. I just turned to Trace and Dakota who were looking down, Trace looking extremely guilty of something.

"How they hell did they all get shot up?! What the hell happened back there T!" My glare focused on Trace before turning toward Dakota. He was about to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out and the doctor stepped toward me.

"Listen, if you're going to harass them, you're going to have to leave. They've had enough stress dealing with the police harassing them; I don't need family to do so to. You're here for support. Do you understand?" I just glared up at him wanting to just start lashing out but I didn't. I felt the soft hand of Rylan being placed on my shoulder to calm me down. I just shook my head walking out of the hospital room shaking. What the hell went on back there; why was everything going from bad to worse? I took a seat in the waiting room in a corner by myself staying clear from all the faces that were swarmed in tears or panic, worry, joy. I shrunk in my chair pulling my hood from my throw over sweater over my head and let the tears begin to fall.

**Dean POV**

God damn cops! God damn security! I was so pissed; all I wanted to do was see my nephew. I was so freaked out I didn't know what to expect. He had been shot and attacked and all by what? All over a videogame? None of it made sense like I had said a billion times. The ride home was filled with the loud screams of panicked silence and it killed me. I glanced over at my brother and his face was pale and his hands were beginning to shake and I thought he was just gonna drop and convulse. He looked like that when we went to go see my sister in the hospital before she died and it was killing him. It just felt like history was repeating itself but I was a little reassured since Jenn was there with him.  
The moment we pulled up into the driveway I tried to have a calm sense take over me but I couldn't. I was shaking a bit myself because I didn't know what to expect. My brother and I just sat in the car in the driveway awkwardly like a couple that just came back from a date before he was the first one to step out and head toward the door. I watched his lanky figure make his way slowly toward the door and I just sighed before getting out of the car myself following him. The first thing I did when I entered the house was call Bobby. I didn't know if it was useless or not and I just began to wonder if he would just tell us something we already knew, but I had to take that chance. It rang twice before his gruffy voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bobby, its Dean." I smiled a little hearing his soft laugh.

"Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I don't have caller ID ya idgit. What do ya want boy? Everythin' okay?" I just took in a deep sigh and he knew there was something not right. "What happened?"

"Look Bobby, have you ever heard of a game called The Severance? I know you don't play but something happened to Trace and it's because of the game." I heard a little breath escape him like he was trying to think but coming up empty handed.

"What do ya mean? What happened exactly?" I started to explain the whole story. Piece by piece, block by block, until I had everything stabbed down in concrete. He let out a prolonged 'hmmm' before another rush of silence slapped me in the face.

"You have no idea do you?" I asked trying to get some sort of answer from the mute beast of intelligence.

"Honestly Dean, I've never heard of this but it just shows you how much the times are changing. I can honestly say that it could be anything on Halloween. Trace will be the only one to tell you what it really was; my only suggestion would be a possible Demon or somethin'. So they each had guns and were plotting to kill one another? That sounds safe…what the hell are the kids into now days?"

"You got me Bobby, like I said 67 was a great year, and all the years before this. Life was simple, now you got…Jack, Jill and Jose runnin' the place and its run into the shitter."

"I'll see what I can find out." I nodded as we ended the call and I just headed into the kitchen grabbing two beers. Might as well entertain myself before I go completely mental shredding the carpet from all the pacing like Sam was currently doing.

"Could you go read a book or something Twitch? You're annoying the hell outta me and distracting me from Oprah." I stated matter-of-factly and he just glared at me.

"Sorry for being so concerned." He spat. I just raised a brow and leaned forward from the couch.

"No one said you couldn't be concerned, just don't pace. Don't need to take you to the hospital too." I could hear him grind his teeth before heading out of the living room to do whatever. I didn't want to corner myself in my thoughts about Trace cause that would just kill me. I twitched my foot as I guzzled back my beer, my thoughts not even focused on the TV itself. Everything that was happening was the exact same events that happened to my sister. It was like I was re-living my sisters death all over again and it was killing me. I finally found out what was bugging Sam so much. The fact that we couldn't do anything to help save Trace the same way we couldn't help to save our own sister.

_"Dude, everything is going to be fine, stop being such a worry wart for Christ sakes." Claire murmured through a soft smile. She was finally off to head out on a hunt that she had been tracking down for a long time. A demon I'm sure that seemed pretty powerful. One that we weren't to sure on. "Plus, a few other hunters are going to be there so I'm not alone alright? Just...take care of Trace for me okay?" she looked up at me and I just shook my head.___

_ "No. There's no way in hell you're going on this by yourself. I'm coming with you and that's final." I stated as I took a step toward her. "Plus, Bobby is more than happy to take care of little Trace; he's gonna be taking care of Jenn to so Sam could come along." ___

_ "Don't you think he's been through enough? Look at him, he would be on the verge of being suicidal if he didn't have his daughter, he needs to be here with her, to keep him calm. The guys really shaken up and our brother doesn't deserve that. Especially Sam I mean...he can't handle this." I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was curled up on the couch with little Jenn next to him tracing her fingers over his big hand seeming fascinated. I just smiled before I turned my attention back to my sister. ___

_ "Alright. Well I'm going with you, let's get a move on." The two of us smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder heading out the door not realizing that I was only heading toward my sisters death. She stopped in the driveway as Trace ran up to her. She kissed his forehead and held onto him for a few minutes. "I love you and be good for your Uncle Sam okay?" He nodded and gave her and adorable smile and I hugged him too._

"I will mommy I promise!" he chimed and Claire nodded kissing his forehead once more before heading into the car and driving off; checking her rearview at the shrinking figure of her son. __

_ 4 hours on the road and we finally arrived at our final destination vacation...well, not really a vacation. We landed our butts in lil old Arizona. Apparently this demon was on some sort of shore leave and Claire didn't want to waste anytime to let this bitch have anymore fun. She was on the kill ride and she had this gleam in her eyes that said it all. We pulled up to a hotel and crashed for a night doing research and getting everything we needed in gear. We were asking around about the disappearances and the murders in the town but we didn't turn up much until one of the locals mentioned an address; the last house that an attack occurred in, and the unfortunate babysitter was the victim. Claire got that look in her eyes and I remember her rephrasing the address the entire drive.___

_ "1580 Menardway...Menardway....what the hell kind of street is named Menardway??" She turned and faced me and we just laughed. I usually let her drive my Impala cause as much as it killed me to watch it; it made her happy so I loved it regardless. She had nearly wrecked it a million times but I was in shotgun so there was no messing up and she knew it. We sped quickly toward a few cozy side streets looking for this Menardway and we found it. Wow, all of it was apple pie. Nice big houses with broad open windows and bright brown doors. Everything just looked so simplistic and fake it made the two of us shutter in our seats. We were cruising slowly until we found the house, I took one look at it and for some odd reason I got a really really bad off feeling. There was something about this house I didn't like and I just wanted to turn the car around and go back to the hotel. It was giving me a bad vibe and everything was telling me no but I couldn't, it was like I was automatic robot machine or something. Claire was already out of the car and it wasn't until she banged on my window that it made me jump from my seat and head out of the door. I looked up at all the windows and this odd silence crept over. The lawn was to perfect with a touch of white with no leaves, the car in the driveway didn't look like it hadn't moved in a few days due to the powdered snow that traced around it marking it like a body outline. My phone started to buzz and Claire just glanced back at me so I left it in my pocket. I just followed my sister toward the door. She knocked on it once and a little girl opened the door looking up at us. ___

_ "Hi. Um...are you parent's home?" I asked looking down at her. She was a little cutie that reminded me so much of Jenn. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a little pink dress almost like a fairy and she had a wide smile on.___

_ "No. They went out. Wanna come in?" ___

_ "Well...no we should wait until they come home. Where did they go?" I asked and Claire elbowed me a little.___

_ "Actually, that would be a good idea. We're cops and we just need to take a look around that's all." Claire interrupted and I just rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to look good.___

_ "Okay. Mommy says it's okay to let cops come in." she opened the door and led us to the foyer as I closed the door behind me. I glanced around at the huge house. Nice wooden floors, a spiral staircase, all complimented by a million dollar chandelier that hung in the centre like the Eiffel Tower. I rolled my eyes landing them on the living room which my sister was heading into with the little girl.___

_ "I'm just gonna look upstairs alright?" I got a couple of nods as I turned around and headed up them. The place was nice, to apple pie, but nice. My attention focused to one room in particular. It was a master bedroom and the walls were pink. It was defiantly a chick's room and I just walked inside. There were a few pictures on the dresser of this hot blonde bombshell in a bikini with some other chick. She was in these pics a few times so I was guessing this was her room. She looked around my age, okay maybe younger and the little name on the wall read Abby. Oh, a hottie named Abby called for an intrigue. The voices from the downstairs faded so I guess they were walking away. My eyes peeled down the dresser to the first droor. My mind was tickling with what could lurk behind that droor. My hands traced up the wood frame and before I even got a chance to open it, I was interrupted by the buzz of my phone yet again for the 4th time. I sighed as I pulled it out of my pocket glancing in the hall before tucking back into the room placing the phone to my ear. "Yeah?" ___

_ "Dean, you have to get out of there!" It was Sam and he was in hysterics.___

_ "Wow, dude. Slow your roll what the hell is wrong." ___

_ "Whatever it is, it's in that house! Get out! Get out before it gets Claire! I had a vision Dean, please! Run!" he was just spazzing and I couldn't comprehend anything until I heard the sound of shattering glass with the mix of a bloodcurdling scream. I don't even remember what I did with my phone as I pulled out my gun running down the stairs that seemed to go on and turn forever. The second my feet hit the wooden floor, I was hit with the smell of blood. I ran into the living room and saw the body of my sister sprawled out like a decorated organ donor with her blood staining the yellow carpet underneath her. I rushed to her aid taking her into my arms as she coughed choking on her blood. I glanced around and there was no one there except for the little girl who seemed to be hiding herself behind the couch shaking. "What happened!!?" I screamed just freaked out. She just looked at me with those green eyes just horrified. "Claire!! Claire! Talk to me!!" I shook her but her body was beginning to get heavy and grow limp. "No...Claire! Claire please, don't do this! CLAIRE!!" ___

My body jerked when I heard the sound of sirens wiz past the window. My heart started to pound through my chest as I jolted from my seat. I dropped my beer and it spilt all over the carpet.

"Fuck! Oh Jesus Christ!" I put the beer down and rushed into the kitchen shaking it from my hand. I grabbed a roll of paper towels and headed back and began to clean up the mess. I could hear Sam come down the stairs and he stepped into the living room looking at me.

"You did it again didn't you?" he asked with a grin and a slight roll of the eyes.

"Bite me." I finished cleaning it up and started to head back into the kitchen annoyed. I stopped when I walked past the little table that sat in the hallway before the kitchen. There were a few pictures of all of us. My special favorite was the one with Claire and I holding little Jenn and Trace on our shoulders. They were all smiles and I just picked up the picture looking at it. Her smiled just captured the moment and I couldn't help but fight back tears. I knew I was responsible for her death and I felt like shit. Sam never looked at me the same and I just sighed putting the picture back down. That was it, from this moment forward, I wasn't about to let anything happen to Trace. I was going to keep him safe if it was the last thing I did.

**Trace POV**

The pain I couldn't feel it, the morphine was making me feel disoriented but my thoughts were in tact. I felt like shit. I had shot my best friend; I had lashed out and turned on them and for what? I glanced at the vacant bed that once occupied Dakota. I don't know what had come over me but I couldn't help it and I had wrapped my arm around her neck pulling her in to kiss her soft lips. The kiss had been amazing, no unforgettable. It was like nothing I had ever experienced and I loved it. I smiled a little but it sunk to my feet when I heard Rylan's voice out in the hallway. He was talking softly to someone and I knew who it was. It was Jenn. I slid off the bed pulling out the IV line. I needed to see my cousin and just apologize. I needed to tell her what happened and how I felt. I stepped out onto the cold tiled floor glancing over from where the voice had come from. I saw Jenn sitting on a chair with her sweater hood pulled over her head with her knees tucked up to her chin. Her arms were wrapped around them protectively. I heard her sniffle and my heart sunk. She was definitely crying and I just looked down at my feet. I took a few steps toward her and I could feel eyes peeling away at me. I looked up and was met by an unexpected glance from Jenn.

"Trace, what the hell are you doing out of your room?" I just shifted uncomfortably in my position just looking over at her sorrowful eyes as she wiped away few tears now pulling the hood from her face so I could fully grasp her pain. That made me sink to the ground almost melting to the floor now feeling even more ashamed at myself.

"Look Jenn, I need to explain what happened..."

"You wanna explain how Brody is in critical condition currently in a coma after you shot him?!" she spat at me and I just looked down at myself in disgust. She was right, I did shoot him. I took in a sigh and let those words slap me hard. I was really caught in between a rock and a hard place because I knew how much my cousin cared for Brody, the same way he cared for her. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Jenn, you don't understand…it wasn't me. Look, there's a lot about what happened tonight that I don't understand myself. Please…just listen to me alright?" I walked over and took a seat next to her just glancing in her blue eyes. I could tell she really didn't want to hear it but was going to go through with it anyway. I started to explain everything. Starting with the obsession and the control, the power you felt it was incredible. I then started to talk about how we were in the game and about the little girl and then finally about Lillith. Her eyes stopped cold as did Rylan's as I said her name like poison. I looked up at there expressions and Rylan's fist clenched together tightly. His jaw twitched and his glare hardened and he just eyed me down like a lamb to slaughter.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a quiet sharp whisper. I nodded and he turned around and headed off. Jenn just glanced down again and I took in a deep sigh. This was sucking royally right now and I hated it.

"I've seen her too. A few times…when I dreamt last night, it was about you, she was in it. And when that Crocotta thing got you too…I saw her when I went to the graveyard. You're not the only one…" I just glanced at her saddened figure biting my bottom lip. I didn't understand it just about as much as she. We just sort of froze in that moment in awkward silence unsure of what to say. A loud beeping rang out from down the hall and both of us jolted. Jenn sprang to her feet and glanced down the crowded hallway. She looked at me before rushing toward the commotion stopping when she saw then nurse's rush into the ICU. That could mean two things, Dakota or Brody. I just watched her rush toward the doors being pushed aside by doctors and security before I caught up to her. She tried to peer through the glass windows but they closed the blinds and Jenn just banged on the glass. "Come on!!" she turned and faced me before starting to pace the hallway back and forth outside the door, tears welding up in her eyes. I glanced over and saw Brody's older brother Jake rushed over with his mom and I just looked down not being able to face them. How could I look the two people I had talked to and spent a lot of time with and tell them that I was the one that did this to my best friend? I couldn't. My feet were getting boring to look at and I just slid down the small hall and sat in a seat looking down toward the forming group of three. I know they didn't know it was me but I still wouldn't be able to look them in the eye and say everything was okay because I knew it wasn't. I could steal hear them talking and hearing those constant beeps from the room was starting to make my head pound. I leaned against the back of the chair and felt something wet start to soak through the back of the gown. I reached my hand around my back but couldn't reach so I turned around and glanced at the back of the chair. A fair sized red dot formed and I must have pushed up against a few glass pieces still embedded into my back cutting myself deeper. I inwardly sighed before slowly shaking to my feet.

"Trace…dude…are you alright?" Jake asked me walking over, my eyes trailed from his face to the ground in seconds and I just gave him a slight nod. "Man, whatever you went through, I'm glad your okay bro. Jesus…what sonuvabitch shot my brother like that?" he asked scared shitless with a hint of anger and panic. That made my chest tighten. Great. Now what do I say? Hey, I'm the asshole that shot your brother please have sympathy and don't pound my face in? I deserved it but I couldn't break it to him like that. I wasn't sure if I could even break it at all. I just glanced over at my cousin who was comforting Brody's mom. She glanced over at me for a brief second before looking away. I continued my gaze at the floor as Jake took a seat next to me; it wasn't until the sound of the surgery door swinging open did both him and I jump out of our seats. A little to fast for me because the whole room started to sway and Jakes firm grip on my shoulder steadied me as he looked at me with a slight smile. The surgeon just looked over at us with sorrowful eyes and that's when I knew what had just happened.

"I'm sorry. But Brody didn't make it." My body froze, the words entangled me into a tight grip and wouldn't let go, just strangling me tighter and tighter not about to release. The sudden outburst of tears from Brody's mom and Jenn killed me. Made me slip into a deep paralyzes and drown me from the surrounding world that played around in a constant loop. Everything just hit me at once; the shooting, the town, the game, my family, my mom; everything. My breath hitched before picking up. Everything started to spin and spiral out of control and before I knew it, my face was connecting with the tiled floor, the voices slowly fading around me into a non existence just like my soul.

**A/N: Soo…here it is. I know it took me forever to post it but GAHH! Journalism is being a bitch and giving me assignments! I know this chap is short but I was running into a LOT of Writers Block and now I'm pondering on what's going to happen next. Any suggestions, ideas to help this thing get smoothed over quicker would be greatly appreciated guys! Thanks!** **Till next time….**

-Kaylaaa


	14. Little bitch in White

Chap 14: The little bitch in white  
**Jenn POV**

Days passed. I didn't even know how many because all I did was surround myself in the comfort of my blankets. The warmth of it and the safety net it created around me was comforting. I rarely moved unless to go to the bathroom and I couldn't stomach anything. It was like I was lying in my coffin. Just waiting for the day that I would be put underground and have the maggots feast on my flesh. That's how I felt. Lifeless. I refused to even talk to Trace and I wouldn't, nor Dakota for that matter. Tears had already soaked through the sheets absorbing deep within my mattress but I didn't give a shit. My dad had tried to talk to me time and time again but I wouldn't unlock the door. My uncle Dean threatened to kick it in once and that was the only time I opened it a crack before slamming it in his face. I didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone, nothing. I just didn't want to believe it happened and I was determined to sit in my room and wait for Brody to call me or come through it. I knew I was being irrational but it didn't matter to me. Life didn't matter. I just looked over at the wall of pictures focusing on one of him and I together sitting around a campfire with smiles and my pouting face for my marshmallow that was all black from leaving it in the fire for to long. I fought the coming tears and lost. I just pulled the picture from the wall and held it close letting the tears escape me once again. A heard a soft knock on the door but I didn't move. I remembered that I had left it unlocked when I went down the hall to get an extra towel from my morning bath that I actually felt like taking, silently pondering if I could actually drown myself. I silently cursed myself for that thought, but remained still. I heard the doorknob turn and someone enter. A big hand rested on my shoulder and I knew it was my dad. I just turned over and wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me close, I just let everything out. All the tears I cried alone I shared with my dad's button down shirt. He stroked the back of my head and gently rocked me back and forth.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was almost an inaudible whisper as he spoke out. I didn't say a word and just let the emotion control me. I began to shake a little just thinking about it before I had to pull away and run to my bathroom. My dad followed and pulled the hair from my face as I threw myself to my knees hovering over the toilet bowl. Nothing came out. I was just dry heaving because I hadn't eaten a damn thing. He sat down and leaned against the wall pulling me in. I lay curled in the fetal position against his chest as his arm wrapped back around me protectively. I felt the heaviness of my eyes begin and my vision went from blurred to black, wide to black before I closed them fully, escaping the world that played around me; wishing by the time I opened them, something better would come. But unfortunately, the only thing coming to me was a nightmare before I would get bitch slapped by reality. He was gone and I couldn't bring him back.

I awoke to what felt like the next morning to a bit of a snore coming from behind me. The arm of my dad draped over me as I was tucked in close to him. I glanced up at the clock and it was 6:47pm. We had slept all afternoon and I yawned a little stretching. I thought I had slept all afternoon and night, guess not. I quietly slipped out of my bed and walked over to my dresser. We were supposed to hold a candle light vidual for Brody tonight and I just didn't know if I could physically go there myself but I was determined. I slid on my black tank top before pulling over my black hockey sweater in memory of him for our team. I grabbed my hockey stick that he gave me when I first started to play that we broke during a street hockey game. All these memories began to flood me and I was unable to move my feet as I focused on the thought of that day that only occurred only 3 weeks ago.

_"Jenn! That was totally an unfair shot you little beyotch!" I could hear his voice call out from the lawn. I had scored top shelf and he just grinned shaking his head watching me do my stupid little dance on the front lawn. He ran over and tackled me down to the grass, the two of us just laughing. I just hollered out loud from his tickle session that began to emerge and I couldn't stop. His smile just made me grin. He had cute little dimples that I love so much. We just lay there side by side looking up at the passing clouds, the sun gleaming down kissing our cheeks. It wasn't to long after that did we continue to play and I had lined up a perfect slap shot. My stick rose off the pavement getting ready to take the quick shot and I brought it down hard. It connected with the pavement at an odd angle and it snapped before I got a chance to shoot at the tennis ball._

"Aww, no." I whined and he just grinned. We put the stuff away bummed out that our game was now over. He took my hand in his and my eyes caught his by surprise.

"Come on. Let's go do something."

"By 'do something' you don't mean 'each other' right?" I grew a smug grin and he just laughed.

"Maybe some other time? No, there's something else." My head cocked to the side as he dragged me off. We headed down a few backstreets before turning down a dirt trail heading straight toward the lake. He ran out toward a dock and I just followed. The moment the soul of my shoe hit the plank of wood, I saw a little tin boat tied up and floating against the dock. "It's mine. My dad got it for me. Dude, come on." His hand stretched out and he helped me into the boat. He untied it and got in booking it fast across the little lake toward a small little island. I could see some smoke starting to come from it and he just had that silly up to nothing good smirk on. I just shook my head feeling my hair whip freely in the wind as we docked on the island. He took my hand again helping me out and leading me a little into the brush. The moment we rounded a few bushes, a group of my friends were there. Dakota, Shane, Austin…most of them from my hockey team. I could see Griffin passing around the bong and I just shook my head as I stepped closer to the fire they had started. At first I was sure the smoke was started from the bong, but I was glad it wasn't. I took a seat with Brod's and that's when we brought out the marshmallows, the camera, and one of the best memories and pictures I have ever had in my life.

I blinked back the forming tears as I glanced back at my dads sleeping form. I picked up the extra copy of that pic of both Brody and I and I tucked it into my pocket taking in a sigh. I never knew walking there, I would be walking to one of the hardest things that happened so frequently and I dread them the most, good-byes.

Walking back was a bitch. I chocked on tears the whole way. I hadn't spoken to anyone nor did I make eye contact. I was one of the first ones there and one of the first ones to leave not being able to handle it. I let the wind hit me in the face, just embracing the fact that this was it. He was gone and I couldn't change it for the world. I couldn't turn back the clock and take it all away. I could hear my name being called off in the distance but I didn't dare to turn my head. The pace of my feet picked up as I headed to the familiar haven that I had constantly surrounded myself in for the past couple of days. I walked through the door not even looking over at my dad and uncle who I knew were sitting in the kitchen. I just headed up those wooden steps and into my room. I heard the front door open and I knew who it was. The one person I didn't dare want to see. I locked the door and headed toward my bed. I stopped when the cool draft came in through my open balcony door. What the hell? I walked over to it and pulled the doors closed. It was way too chilly and I knew those were closed when I left. Guess my dad did it. The moment I turned my back I heard it. That sound. The sound that make my skin crawl, the tiny fibers of my hair rise to their ends; that little giggle. I shuttered as I turned around quickly. Nothing stood before me and I took in a breath. I was being delusional again. I was hearing things. I just stepped backward before turning to my bed diving in. I pulled those familiar comforters over me again turning to face my wall; the pictures just bringing back those memories. Then, it happened again. The same giggle. My body whipped around so fast I was sure I gave myself whiplash. I got up quickly heading over to the doors opening them. The air cut through me like a pack of needles as I wrapped my arms over my stomach. Nothing. Jesus. This was too much. I couldn't stay here. I quickly walked back into my room closing the doors locking them before heading toward my other door. I unlocked it and walked out into the hallway smacking into Trace. I slammed my bedroom door closed just looking at him for a blink of a second before tearing away, showing him I meant business.

"Jenn…" I shoved past him quickly and started to head toward the stairs when he turned me around. Apparently he didn't get it. "Jenn please, talk to me. Please! It's killing me!"

"Jesus, what part of the NO factor don't you EVER get!! I said leave me the hell alone and I meant it Trace!!" I shoved his hand away and continued to walk down the stairs. I could hear him quickly follow me and the anger in me rose. The second I made it 2 steps away from the last step, his arm gripped around me again. That was it.

"Look Jenn, just…please!" I couldn't take it and I shoved him hard so he would stay the hell away from me. I couldn't face him, knowing what he did.

"NO! What part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand!!" I screamed. I had had it. I couldn't deal with his shit anymore; he never knew how to quit.

"NO! If you think I'm going to let you keep this shit up your wrong! Why won't you just talk to me!? Look, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do this to him and you know that! Why are you being such a hard ass!?" WHAT?!!!

"A hard ass?! Fuck you! You were the one that got completely involved in the game itself, you were the one that ignored your family, yelled at me, fucking couldn't care less if the world end right around you because that game was so freakin' important!! You lost it and you were the one that lost control and you were the one that shot and kille-" I had to stop. My breath was picking up way to fast and I could hardly speak. I wiped the tears away from my eyes before I focused my attention back to my stupid ass cousin. "I don't want to talk to you…or see you for that matter." I meant it.

"If I could go back and change all of this Jenn, I would. I would have been the one to get shot."

"Yeah, you should of. Cause right now…you're the one that deserved it." I watched his face fall for a second before I turned around grabbing my jacket heading out the door quickly, making sure to slam it. My hood was pulled over my head as I quickened my pace. I don't know why I said it. Some part of me meant it but I knew that I didn't want to loose my cousin. He was family. That sucks more than loosing…never mind. I couldn't think about it anymore, I can't write it anymore, it's too much. My eyes peeled the pavement below, not sure where they would take me but I followed them. I turned a corner onto a silent street. I heard a bit of a laugh and my head shot up. I looked up only to notice a couple with their arms wrapped around each other heading toward me. They looked happy, all smiles and laughs as they just looked into each others eyes. My eyes quickly darted back down to the lonely grayness of the sidewalk. I watched their feet pass me and I bit my lip. Another thing about being a Winchester, Hollywood seems to like to follow you. You mention a phone ring, the phone rings. You loose someone you fell in love with; you see a couple that reminds you of that person. It was like bitch slap after bitch slap of torture and I hated it. The silence fell through again as their laughs faded onto the other street, dragging out yet another memory.

_Arm wrapped around my waist. His smile and that gorgeous face illuminated me like the sun. His soft laugh escaped him as he looked over at me. My ass connecting with pavement from the slip on the ice bringing him down with me in a bundle of laughs. "Jenn."_

I stopped. My head shot up as I looked around me. No one was on the street but me and I could have sworn I heard my name being called; the silence still lingering as I looked down. The same street I slipped on that ice that day store back at me. I didn't even realize it. I smiled a little as I kept walking toward a huge oak that sat on an abandon lot. The letters JB carved out perfectly in a funky sort of graffiti.__

The grin escaped his soft lips as those blue eyes met mine. He lowered the blade tucking it into his pocket as he gleamed at the tree with a face of accomplishment. 'Always wanted to do that' his words whispered. 'Me too.' Whispered back from my lips. A hand took in my own as I traced my free fingers over the carving. "Jenn."

Again. I looked up at the tree and noticed my fingers tracing the carving. The voice, I knew I heard it this time. I stepped back looking around the street. For the second time, I was slapped with the emptiness of nothing. I took in a sigh as I turned around continuing my walk. My head back down, a couple of running feet headed toward me and I looked up quickly to notice two young kids coming tearing down the street in a full run nearly taking me off my feet. I shuffled aside and there screams of joy past me in a flurry of colours.

_Sirens played in the distance. Blue and red lights flickered in the dimmed dusk setting. Our feet hitting the pavement in a rhythmic pattern. Our breaths becoming ragged as we laughed. 'Don't look back.' His voice called. 'I wont' I called back. His hand entangled in mine as we raced into our own mix of colours. Smiles never fading, grins still growing, a deeper friendship still blooming. "Jenn."_

My thoughts startled and my heart raced. A small tap on my shoulder threw me. I turned around quickly and came face to face with the little bitch in white. Lillith. It had to be. My eyes widened as I took a step back. No anger filled me, no sorrow, not a single thought or emotion. My heart pounded through my chest as my eyes focused dead set on hers.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But I know why you're here. You miss Brody don't you? That silly cousin of yours. He killed him. He was the one that shot him. You should have seen it. It was horrible. I was there. I was there to stop it. I tried to make him stop oh yes I did, but I couldn't. He was too angry. He wanted to see you suffer. He wanted to hurt you Jenny." My breath stopped. My feelings came back; my thoughts one by one hitting me in a rush of hate. My glare focused. What the hell was she saying to me? She caused it…didn't she? My head overcame with confusion as her little hand took mine. I glanced down as her little fingers curled around my middle and index. A tear escaped my eye. "Oh don't cry little Jenny. Crying is for babies. You need to get revenge. Not be mopey. Your cousin did this…shouldn't he be the one to be crying?" Everything she said, I bought like cheap candy. I didn't know why. My breath started to relax and this overwhelming feeling of anger consumed me. She was right. Every word that had come from my cousin's mouth enraged me more and more as they played over and over again in my head like a broken record. Broken. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to break him. I wanted to snap his neck. All these sick thoughts came into my head as I thought about what he did to Brody and what I wanted to do to him. She was right. She was telling me what I didn't want to see myself. He was the one that did this. He caused it. He was guilty. "There you go. See? Your cousin's a bad boy and he needs to be taught a lesson." A little giggle escaped her as she let go of my fingers. I glanced down at her. The little white dress swayed as she cocked her head to the side. She was the every form of hate I needed to see in myself. The little girl in white all fragile and innocent, but she's only wearing that to cover up her black soul. Black full of hate. The same thing I was feeling as I brushed past her heading back to the one place that contained the very soul I hated at this moment, Trace Winchester.

**Sam POV**

The past few days were hard; especially for Jenn. I had to sit hopeless as I watched my daughter spiral downward into a dark depression knowing that there was nothing that I could do in my will power to help her. She had come back from the vidual a wreck. Her face poofy and red from the tears she shed. She headed back upstairs to her bedroom to hide from the world and I had to sit there and watch her. I shook my head starting to head toward the stairs when Dean's hand wrapped around my arm. I looked back and he just looked at me.

"Give her time…not now." He let go and I just nodded as I looked down. I listened to Jenn close and lock her door as Trace entered through the front. He was really torn up too. His face said it all. Brody was his best friend and this was killing him just about as much as it was killing Jenn. I hated this. I knew exactly how they felt but there was nothing I could actually say to them because I couldn't physically bring Brody back. Trace headed upstairs; he had tried to talk to Jenn on a few occasions but she didn't want anything to do with him and that was clear. I inwardly sighed as I looked at my hands resting form on the table. I glanced up at the sound of the door opening yet again and stood from my seat at who was walking in toward me. Bobby. He looked down a little before walking fully into the kitchen.

"Hey boys." Dean got up wrapping his arms around him patting him on the back a bit. I then went over and hugged him as well. The moment he pulled away he looked at the two of us. "How is she?" I had called him about Jenn and explained what had happened. Our looks just said it all.

"Not good at all. She's taking it and taking it hard. Trace isn't doing so well either, I could only imagine their other friends. Who could cause this?" I watched Bobby shake his head as he readjusted his hat.

"I couldn't have the slightest bit of an idea. The only person I can actually think to do this is one hell of a powerful demon, but no one had even searched the area and it was right around here. They just figured that since it was Halloween it's pretty normal; pretty intelligent if you ask me. What ever triggered this attack…its coming and its coming fast." He took a seat and Dean offered him a beer, Bobby taking it gratefully. I wasn't interested at all in one as I slumped into my chair defeated. I watched Bobby peel away at the beer label thinking about every possible thing it could be. Dean brought back a stack of books from the downstairs library but I didn't move; my eyes just wandering the kitchen blindly; the silence taking us over like the plague. The only sound to be heard was the flipping of the pages, the guzzling of beer, and then the annoying clock that hung in the kitchen in mocking. Mocking of how much time takes from you.

10 minutes into the whole…research study session and the silence was kidnapped; ripped from its foundation with yelling coming from upstairs. A door slammed and angry feet rushed down the wooden steps. Jenn appeared and Trace was right behind her pulling her arm and facing her. Oh crap. This wasn't looking good.

"Look Jenn, just…please!" she shoved him back, pure hate just glaring him down. I had never seen my daughter this enraged and this caught the attention of both Dean and Bobby.

"NO! What part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand!!" she blasted and my eyes just went wide.

"NO! If you think I'm going to let you keep this shit up your wrong! Why won't you just talk to me!? Look, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do this to him and you know that! Why are you being such a hard ass!?"

"A hard ass?! Fuck you! You were the one that got completely involved in the game itself, you were the one that ignored your family, yelled at me, fucking couldn't care less if the world end right around you because that game was so fucking important!! You lost it and you were the one that lost control and you were the one that shot and kille-" she started to hyperventilate letting the tears fall as she tried to catch her breath. The pain on her face was just killing me. My heart was starting to slow, misty eyes almost forming, she was broken, unable to bend down and put the pieces back together. She brought her small hands to her face to catch the falling tears as her glare focused back up at Trace again. "I don't want to talk to you…or see you for that matter."

"If I could go back and change all of this Jenn, I would. I would have been the one to get shot."

"Yeah, you should of. Cause right now…you're the one that deserved it." My heart stopped. Her glare intensified but softened just a touch as she turned around grabbing her jacket and walking out the front door. The face of Trace just fell. His head slung low as he glanced at the closed door. He turned around not even thinking about making eye contact as he headed up the stairs. I tried to swallow but suddenly my throat felt dry, numb almost. I couldn't believe it. Never in her life would she speak those words and I knew she didn't mean it, but the look in her eye almost told me wrong. The facial expression on both Bobby and Dean had changed drastically. None of us expected it. Dean looked me in the eye glancing down.

"Beer?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Please." I answered just as softly back, almost unable to speak. He rose from his chair and pulled out 2 sitting them in front of me. I popped one and looked through the window in which I could see Jenns retreating form as she headed down the street fast paced. My focus steadied back at my brother. I wonder if I was like this when I lost Katie. I knew I was. I didn't even need to ask. The pain on my brother's face told me. Looking back at Trace and Jenn fighting, that was me and him. I said those words to him and I had meant them that day. He had just relived a horrible memory and I felt responsible. My head slung low as I started to play with the label myself before glancing back out the window at the now retreating sun behind a huge dark cloud. Perfect. The weather couldn't display my mood any easier. Just watching the sun fade into a bit of darkness was a warning. This was the Winchester life. No day was easy. No day ever was, but that's also what happens when you're a hunter. These are the days that make you went to raise that familiar silver barrel to your temple like you've risen it to creatures; creatures that in the end resemble yourself; knowing that your no better than them. Hunters. Were not really all that glorious, to tell you the truth, were just a pack of hypocrites drowning in our ego, unable to grab the life raft due to our greed. We just let the darkness and calmness of the water overtake us, drowning us in our own self pity as we sink to the pit of nothing, becoming the same things we hunt.

**Traces POV**

Ouch. I couldn't believe she actually said it. I guess she's been wanting to say that for a while now; probably deserved it. Jesus. How could my life get this messed up in a couple of hours? These have been the worst couple of days in my life. I paced my bedroom just looking around the four empty walls that surrounded me; squeezing me slowly as I stand there suffocating. I couldn't take this anymore; the pain of everything that I had to go through was torture in itself. My cousin hated me because she knew what I did and I couldn't take it back. It bothered the hell out of me because we were so close and now…I couldn't even get her to look at me. I paced the room more before I looked over at my game console. The game, that stupid fucking game lay sitting there staring at me. I picked up the case and just chucked it across the room listening to it smack off the wall. I walked over to it before throwing it again only this time; I took the game disc from its case. I threw it with more force before just picking it up and snapping it into little pieces. I let them fall from my hands onto the wooden floor. That game ruined everything and for the first time in a long time, my eyes started to mist up. As I looked down at the broken pieces I could only see a reflection of what my life had become. I sighed not being able to take all this morbid-ness bullshit anymore. I wiped my face clear before I turned around walking out from my room. I headed down the stairs and out the door. I was a dick. I needed to visit someone I hadn't seen in a while.

I quickened my walk as I headed to the local corner store. I picked up a dozen roses with what little money I had left in my pocket before heading back out into the chilly air. I headed down the familiar dirt path and through the small patch of woods toward the graveyard. I needed to visit my mom. I usually visited her on a regular basis with the rest of the family but recently things have been a little hectic. I passed by all the small tombstones heading over to the little tree that stood in front of my moms tall grave. It shone out of all the rest as the settling sun rested its gaze upon it. I gently placed the flowers in the little holder that sits in front of her grave as I kissed my hand placing it over her name. I sat there; cross legged not moving, just focusing on the letters that traced over the little pink coloured stone reading 'Claire'. 'Loving mother'; she was, 'Caring sister'; all the time, 'Forever loved and missed'; always. My tears were held back, I had cried one to many.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. Stupid shi- stuff's been happening and I haven't forgotten about you. I just…I needed to clear my head you know? I don't know what's been happening these past few days and I couldn't begin to explain it…" _yeah you could. You just don't want to tell her how much of a douche her son is. _"It's just…Brody's gone as you probably witnessed. Lillith's here and she's taunting me. I don't know what to do." _At least you speak the truth about one thing. You DON'T know what to do._ "I just…I need something, a sign…anything." My eyes traced to my cold hands before they peeled away my surroundings until they hit the sky. Fading under the soft glow from the retreating light source as it started to dot with the stars. Nothing hit me and I just sat there, frozen. I could feel the emptiness of the loneliness that hit me like a ton of bricks. My best friend, my mom, my aunt…when was all this bullshit going to end? When was I just going to be able to live a normal life where all this would be put behind me? _Never. You're a hunter; get over it. _Yeah, cause that's easier said than done. The wind started to pick up a bit and leaves whipped past in the now melting glow that hovered about me, being sucked back into the black abyss. My eyes closed as I just thought about every waking moment that I got to see my mom staring back at me.

_That smile consumed me as she laughed her infectious laugh. Her arms wrapped around me swinging me around a little with a soft smile now invading her lips. I tore off toward the swings and she rushed after me._ _She pushed me toward the sky and my smile never left. 'Trace'._

My eyes flickered opened and I just looked around. Darkness was settling in and no one stood around but myself. Why could I hear my name being called? I sighed as I rose from laying down back to sitting up. I picked up one of the roses and looked at it. The way the red pedals just made the flower so vibrant. I picked one of them off and let the wind take it away into the darkness.

_'Happy Mothers day'. I called from down the hall. Her smile brightened. My little feet carrying me toward her as I jumped into her arms kissing her cheek handing her the flowers. 'Picked fresh from the garden I see?' I giggled and she just held me close. 'I love you mommy'. Her soft lips kissing my cheek in return. 'I love you too'. My little arms wrapped around her neck tight, afraid to let go 'Trace'._

I jolted to my feet. My heart raced. I was sure I heard someone that time. My eyes trying hard to focus on my pitch black surroundings. Nothing surrounded me except a little giggle that wisped past me. I whipped around, my glare intensifying as my head whipped around looking for someone. What the hell was going on? I started to walk toward the exit to see if I could see anyone. No one. But someone was calling my name and giggling. My adrenaline started to pump on automatic as my head flicked through everything and anything it could be. All my answers were not good. But the only answer that stuck to mind was the only bitch I had ever heard giggle; the little bitch in white…Lillith. Then I saw it; the little white dress dancing in the wind by the exit. My glare set and focused and I bolted toward her. She looked at me before tearing off into the darkness. The pace of my feet picked up as I ran faster to catch up to her. I kept loosing her in my sight as I was hit with branches, bushes and surrounded by weird noises. I just kept going. One foot in front of the other as my eyes followed what little I could see of her retreating form. My foot caught wood and my face soon connected with the dirt trail below as I skid scraping my hands on the little sticks and stones. "Fuck!" I screamed as I got up. A small pain shot through my leg as I limped for a minute trying to lean up against a tree to regain my balance and stop the stinging pain. My eyes pounded back toward where I had seen her last and no one stood in view. I heard a distant giggle and that set me off. I started to carry on, limping as I try to keep pace but the pain was unbearable. I had to stop with the soft jog and just limp walk it the rest of the way back. What was I thinking anyway? I couldn't exactly kill her with my hands…could I? I sighed. This day just kept getting worse. I glanced back at the darkness behind me, not being able to see my hand in front of my face. The rest of the walk back was going to be blind hell. I didn't get to say good-bye to my mom yet again. It would be fair to call me the worst son in the world wouldn't it?

The moment I got through the doors, I got a few weird looking glances from my uncles as they sat situated in the living room.

"Where were you?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"Visiting my mom. Why?"

"By visiting you don't mean in person for say or…anything else like that? You just went to visit the stone?" I looked at him for a moment before looking down. I got what he meant and he didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Yeah. You guys seen Jenn?" The two exchanged glances.

"I think she got in a few minutes ago looking extremely pissed, so…watch yourself." I nodded and turned to head toward the stairs when his voice called out again. "Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you went for a one on one with a tree and lost…" I just turned back toward him and cocked my head to the side.

"I did actually."

"You look marvelous." He grinned his cocky grin and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well thank you, I try my hardest to look like you and this is the best I got." And with that, up the stairs I trotted. I could hear my Uncle Sam laugh as I just shrugged liking my little rebuttal. Damn I had gotten good at that. I struggled a little up the steps from my throbbing ankle. Jesus I'm a loser. How the hell did I manage to not avoid the tree that jumped out in front of me like it materialized out of nowhere? I shook my head as I used the railing and finally made it to the top as I limped toward my room. I stepped in and made it 3 steps in before my bedroom door slammed behind me. I turned around swiftly and saw Jenn advancing toward me. "Jenn I need to-" I couldn't finish because I was thrown toward the bed. I flew back hitting the side before bouncing off landing hard on the floor. "What the hell was-" her fist connected to my right cheek and this stinging pain came from it. She threw herself on me and she sat over me. The moment my eyes met her face I was hit again and again. The metallic taste of blood licked my tongue as I spat it out. "Jenn stop!!" I called and she just gripped the collar of my shirt bringing me closer.

"You asshole! I fucking hate you!" what the hell was going on?!! Her fist connected again and again before she picked me up and threw me across the room harder than before. I landed hard into my desk almost taking out my laptop as I smoked the wall connecting my forehead with the desk before again eating ground. I swayed as I propped myself up as she advanced on me again. I quickly rose and moved out of her way stopping her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed at her, I didn't know what I did! She just took a step toward me.

"You know! You know what you did you jackass! You don't care what you did! You did it out of greed and hate; you just wanted me to be alone!" She punched me again and I stumbled back. "You hated the fact that I was about to be with your best friend! You wanted him to yourself! You killed him and now we can never get him back!!" I couldn't believe what was going on. This wasn't like her at all. She lunged for me again and I was to in shock to even think about stopping her. It was happening way to fast and before I knew it, I was on the floor getting my ass kicked before I heard the door burst open and a flailing Jenn was being lifted up off of me as she continued to scream. Sam knelt down beside me and helped me up.

"Jesus Christ…what the hell is going on?!" He asked worried as he looked at my bloody face. Dean was holding onto Jenn who seemed to be squirming a bit. He glared over at his daughter and she didn't make eye contact, instead, she stayed focused on me like I was her pray. I was the sheep, she was the dominant wolf and she looked hungry for some more.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I heard Dean ask her as he turned her around focusing those stern eyes on hers. They weren't her same caring light sea blue; they were now more of a deep sea blue as she glared up at him. "Talk to me!" he barked and she just turned away.

"Him." She spat coldly as she returned her attention to me one more time. "He killed Brody…it's his fault!"

"Jenn! Stop this! It's NOT his fault! Lillith controlled this okay? Not him! You have to stop with this! You can't just attack your cousin like this! This needs to stop do you hear me! I will not say it again!!" Jenns eyes started to soften as she let a few tears go. Something was defiantly up. She started to cry more and more and it wasn't until she just broke down completely. It was the first time I had seen her cry in a few days like this. I knew she did it alone in her room but this was a first in a long time. Dean just held onto her tight cradling her in her arms as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry…it's Lillith. She wanted me to make you pay for what you did…I'm so sorry Trace…I know it wasn't you fault…" I just looked at her. I crawled over to her and she fell into my arms sobbing. I held her close and for the first time in a long time, I knew I had my cousin back. I watched my uncles and they just exchanged glances with Bobby. They had that look in their eyes as they looked at me; they were thinking the same thing. It was now hunting season in the Winchester house and they all wanted to get their hands on Lillith; but little did they know I wanted that more than any of them and I was willing to go to extreme links to get what I wanted; especially in this case. She was going to taste the pure hate that's boiling up inside me right now and I was gonna make her swallow it and swallow it hard.

**A/N: Okay, I owe everyone an explanation…sorry I haven't gotten a chance to put up this chapter but I was working on it to perfection! :) I also got some writers block and had some struggles but overcame that with some help of my best friend the hero savior yet again (Rachael Winchester). I wanna thank everyone who's still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's now one of my faves! :) I had a blast writing this chap and tell me what you think if you feel up to it! Thanks again guys for all the support and faith you guys rock! You're the ones keepin' this story alive, don't forget that! :) Not sure what to throw into the next chapter but I'll be sure to make it awesome if I can….any suggestions? Until next time…**

Kayla


	15. Internal Damnation

**Trace POV**

The moment didn't last so long. I was overwhelmed with this feeling; this feeling of guilt, hate, self pity. I couldn't take it. I pulled from the hug and just looked down at her. I couldn't believe I could actually look Jenn in her eyes after what I did. I just rose to my feet and my mind started to shake as I thought about that moment where I was standing there, hand shaking, voices not making any sound, the wind rushing in stealing my thoughts as I steadied my hands and just pulled the trigger. Again and again I just pulled the trigger. I choked on my breath. Jenns eyes met mine and there was something missing from them and I had to tear away.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as I let a few tears go. Her beating really showed me just how much she was going through and how much I was shoving aside. I wasn't much of a hunter or a man for that matter. What kind of man murders his best friend? I hated myself. I really did. I just wanted to go down the hall to the little hidden closet where we keep the weapons, pull out any weapon I felt like at the time most likely a rifle. I wanted so bad to just raise that cold barrel between my teeth, apologize my heart out for what I did and beg for forgiveness that I shouldn't be granted for ever and then just pull the trigger. Instead, I passed by it like a coward to scared to kill myself as much as I wanted to. I walked into my room and closed the door locking it behind me as I pressed my back against it. My eyes peeled around my empty room, a room that had store back at me for so long and not once did it ever judge me at just how much I take for granted. Everyday I got to come home, in this nice house, eat food knowing my family was around me except for my mom and smile cause I had everything I ever wanted. Never once did I even think about what somebody else's life would be like if they lost someone. I was so absorbed in my own that I didn't give a shit about anyone else. But when that person is you and you lost someone that you look back on at all the times you spend together and then picture them not there and that becomes impossible because you know you cant, that's when you know you've fucked up. Never once did I ever think that this could be my last day and I should appreciate everything, no. Now that I look around the room at what few pics I have, it kills me. I just slid down my door and let the tears fall. What had I done? What was I going to do? How was I supposed to face everyone and tell them that I was the one that pulled the trigger and I was the one that ended my best friend's life? I couldn't. I just let the tears go as my anger inside flushed through me like a waterfall. Praying that they would just suck me under and drowned my soul but they really wouldn't. Even they were to coward to do so. I hated my life. I just let time pass as I sat there sobbing like a little kid. I had never cried so much since my mom died. I slowly made my way toward my closet. I pulled down another box and pulled out my other gun. The same one my mom used to use. I looked over the barrel all shiny and clean just waiting for its next use. More tears escaped me as my hand traced over the spare bullets. My hand started to shake violently as I picked up the silver shell and loaded it into my gun. I scooted back toward my bed and pressed my back against the wooden frame as I sat on the floor. I looked up at all the pictures of Brody and I and my mom and that made me more hysterical as I tucked my head in my hands having the butt end of my gun graze my cheek as I soaked it in the saltines of my tears. I loaded the gun and slowly started to raise it to my temple. "I'm sorry. Brody I'm so sorry…." I chocked as I sucked in my last breath. I took off the safety and my finger left shaking on the trigger. My eyes closed shut tight as I thought about what I had done. I deserved this…I deserved the bullet, Brody should be here. My heart started to race as my anticipation grew. My hand pushed a little on the trigger before I bit my lip and cowered back. My foggy eyes traced a photo of Brody as I on this deserted road. Wait. That was it. An idea hit me and hit me hard. I knew how to get Brody back and I was going to. I couldn't believe I didn't think about it before. Killing myself won't get him back. Even in my coward state I thought I'd have the courage, and I was planning on pulling the trigger but this idea was better. I got up slowly and started to gather a few things as I dusted my eyes clean from my out pour of tears. I tucked the gun into the small of my back, my shakes still taunting me as I thought about my idea more and more. I pulled out a box from under my bed and tucked it into my bag as I slung it over my shoulder. I gathered a few more things that I needed before I was out the door. I ran down the stairs and towards the front door almost taking out my Uncle Sam who was coming in with some groceries.

"A little help?" he asked and I just quickly passed him leaving the door open on my way out. "Thanks!" I heard him call after me and I made a quick pass by Bobby who was eyeing me suspiciously. I dodged his glare and headed fast around them as I headed for the street.

"Where are you going?" I heard my Uncle Dean ask from the Impala. I didn't answer as I kept up with my quick pace. I couldn't answer any of their questions because I know they'd stop me the moment they found out where I was headed.

"Out." I called back as I hurried off around the corner away from their view. The walk was quick and not once did I dare look back. My feet just carried me there and I let them. They might have been hard to find, but not when you're a hunter. I walked to a place that had 4 splits in the road. Yes, I was standing at a crossroads and I was willing to sacrifice my soul in order to get my best friend back. I owed it to my cousin. I owed it to my best friend and his family. It's all I wanted. I looked down all four paths before I dropped to my hands and knees and started to dig. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignored it as I continued on. I wondered what sort of thoughts were going through my uncle Deans head when he was doing this. Were the thoughts the same as mine? Did he feel the same guilt; the same pain? The same empty feeling in the pit of his stomach? Most likely, but my thoughts were on all the smiles I could bring back. The moment I placed the box in and pushed the graveled dirt back over it rising to my knees, a strong wind blew past me. I looked around but the feeling of desertion surrounded me. There was no one. No one until I felt a hand on my back. I swung around quickly and was face to face with this drop dead gorgeous chick. Shoulder length jet black hair, a bright red smile, with brilliant hazel eyes. Her cheekbones were flawless as she smiled at me. This was my crossroads demon. The walking Barbie dolls of hell.

"Trace Winchester. Just as foolish as the others I see." Her eyes flashed deep red before returning to the soft hazel colour. "What can I do you for?"

"I want to make a deal." I stated confidently.

"Well I wouldn't have guessed, no shit. That's why you're here. But... for what?"

"For my best friend's life back." Her lips cracked and she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I barked as I glared at her.

"You want to sell your soul for a soul you've taken? That's hilarious."

"You mean a soul _Lillith_ made me kill." I noticed the slight cringe and the pronunciation of her name. Guess these demons didn't like her to much, or was that fear I saw strike her eyes?

"So be it. I don't know…"

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' I should be getting ten years for any offer."

"Not always." She turned away from me slightly. "But…considering your families rep in hell…it would probably be a good deal…minus the ten years. 2 years, tops." I glared at her.

"That's not the deal. I want ten." I took a step toward her.

"Do I look like Howie Mendel here? It's either what I say goes or you walk away and live you miserable disgusting Winchester life without your precious Brody. Pick your poison." Her eyes were piercing and I glanced down at the ground. What were my options? Chill with my best friend and cousin for two years before kicking the can. It sounded good to me. See them happier than ever if they would have just asked each other out sooner than later. What did I really have to loose? He was my best friend and just like my cousin, I would do anything for him. I looked up at those eyes once more before mine fell to her lips.

"Fine." Her scent intoxicated me as I felt her body getting closer to mine, this was it…

**Dean POV**

Did she just say what I think she said? Lillith? The look I got from Bobby said it all as he turned and walked out the door. I looked over at Jenn and Trace before I got up myself following him out.

"You can't honestly tell me she's back. I thought she was gone…for good." I stated as I followed him down the stairs.

"Apparently not…were going to need to know everything that they've seen…been through, whatever. If she's back and targeting both Jenn and Trace then were in some serious trouble." I nodded looking down. He was right. I just couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. You know the saying history repeats itself? It's extremely annoying because it's so true and I hate that. We walked into the kitchen and Bobby just looked around for a minute before looking back at me. "You still got this house on lockdown? Devils traps…the whole shebang?"

"Yeah Bobby, 'course. I wouldn't leave the house with the kids alone if I didn't. Its fine here don't worry. Nothing demonic or evil can get inside cause then their screwed." Bobby nodded slightly and I watched him for a brief moment. He almost had a worried expression, one I've seen a few times before. He removed his hat to scratch his head before he stuck it back on looking at me again.

"I need to make a few calls. If she's back…we've got to take her out before she decides to pull anything else." I nodded and watched him walk out the door taking his cell with him. This ought to be eventful. My eyes traced to the stairs where my brother was heading down toward me. He took in a sigh as he looked down at me.

"Is this really happening again Dean?" I looked up at him not sure what to say.

"You saw your daughter. When in the hell does Jenn ever just…attack someone unless they severely deserved it?" I watched my brother shake his head in uncertainty as he scrambled to find an answer to a question that clearly was a big fat 'never'. "See, you can't even think about one cause there wasn't. If she's back and she's here…she has to die…the last thing I want to do is have a run in encounter with her…nooooo thanks!" I shuttered at the thought. I remember what she did years ago. All the torture and pain she put me through back in hell. I remember it so vividly no matter how hard I try to forget it's there; playing back over and over and over again. I couldn't go through with it and I wouldn't. I needed to put an end to Lillith if it was the last thing I did. Yeah sure she looks like this sweet little innocent child that's completely harmless, but it's what's behind the skin that will make you scream. The things I had been through and witnessed in hell and was forced to do just made living seem like a walking nightmare.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked as he took a seat at the table. I joined him taking in a sigh.

"Well…get a few hunters in on it, hunt her down and do it all over again. What else is there to do?" Sam nodded as he looked down at his hands.

"You think the kids are okay? I mean…I know Jenn isn't but…Trace seems to be holding up."

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Lately he's been acting off as well. I think it's just taking a while to sink in. I think he still hasn't grasped the concept fully…I don't know." I replied scratching my head.

"Oh wow Dean. Grasped the concept…didn't know you knew such big words." I turned up a glare at him.

"Bite me Stanford." He grinned a bit as did I. Our attention was re-directed to Bobby who was re-entering the kitchen. "Got anything our fearless Cultic leader?" Bobby furrowed his brow at me and I just nodded and looked down. Apparently you call him Bobby and Bobby only.

"Let a few guys around know. They said they've noticed a few abnormalities but weren't expecting Lillith. They'll be on the lookout and we'll be the first people they call." I nodded. That was a good thing to hear. I got up and headed over toward the fridge. I opened the door looking for anything to munch on and rolled my eyes at the almost no content on the shelves.

"You have got to be kidding me. Sasquatch and his Squatch babies raided our fridge." Sam scoffed and stood up annoyed.

"Shut up. I'll go shopping. What do you want?" I grinned. "Ugh, Dean forget it." I watched him walk over and grab his jacket.

"And DON'T forget the pie!"

"When do I EVER forget the pie?" I smirked as he walked out the door. Bobby just looked over at me and I shrugged.

"What?"

"What do you mean what you idgit? You're sittin' here with a thumb up your ass orderin' your brother to go get you some pie and you're askin' me what? Get your ass to work pal." My head shot back as I looked up at him confused. "You got some calls to make and we have to work on another method of killin' Lillith since you're the idgit that lost the Colt….again!"

"I didn't loose it per say, I just….misplaced it….a little." I got that look from Bobby and that was the quickest I had ever shot from my seat before in my life. There was only two people I was afraid of… okay scratch that… three. There was Bobby cause… well, it's Bobby. The man will eat anything. Then there was the lovely Ellen who… wouldn't think twice about putting a barrel to my head if I ever touched her daughter Jo who, I would back then but not now when she's a wife with a kid. Not in my future to die…again. Then, last but not least the scariest of the three… Missouri. No not the place, the psychic. That woman puts a whole new term on the word 'mind rape' and I thought Sam was bad, this woman was worse. You can't so much of think of a curse word cause that woman would whack you with a spoon. Trust me…it hurts. I hurried into the family room with all the books. This was going to be a bitch and a half. There was no point, because we knew that there wasn't anything else you could really kill this bitch with, except the lovely Colt but umm…where I currently placed that, I hadn't the slightest clue; handling a weapon when drunk wasn't a good idea. I slumped into one of the arm chairs with a saddened sigh. How could she be back? This didn't make any sense. If she was… why didn't Castiel come around? Did he not know? He had to know, he was an angel wasn't he? The more I thought about this whole predicament…none of this was making any relevant sense. We had gotten rid of her years ago, banished her, now all of a sudden she's back and our family is on her top play list for vengeful murder. Oh I love my life.

My mind wondered on aimlessly with what felt like eternity. I could hear silence coming from both of the kid's rooms and I sighed as I got up out of my chair only noticing that an hour had passed. I got up and noticed Sam talking to Bobby outside. Wait! Yes! FOOD! I bolted from my seat and out the door seeing Sam starting to carry some of the food inside. I rushed over toward the back to start picking away at something when I heard Sam speak up at the doorway. I looked up and noticed Trace walking quickly from the house towards Bobby and I. We both just sort of looked at him wondering where he was off to in a hurry. He dodged past our glares and headed for the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I just store at his retreating form.

"Out." Was the only response I got. Well if that wasn't a given. Bobby just watched him for a moment before turning to me.

"Something's up." was all he said as he readjusted his hat. Again, what was with the obvious statements? But instead of opening my mouth I just nodded my head in agreement. The kids were really torn up about the loss of their friend; I had never seen them beat themselves up for anything before, but this was rough. They were taking it hard and I hated watching it. I guess it finally hit Trace and now he wanted to be alone to display it. I sighed as I just decided to pick up the bags. I got inside and saw Jenn down helping her dad put the groceries away. They were laughing a little as Jenn shoved her dad aside to get into the cupboard. They were really cute when they weren't fighting. But then again, they rarely ever did.

"So, what do you want for dinner now that you will finally be joining us?" I heard Sam say with a smile. I had to jerk a smile to cause I could finally see the two bonding again. Jenn shrugged as she looked up at her dad struggling to put a box of cereal in a cupboard that was a little to high for her. She stood on her tippy toes and I just leaned back and watched this. Sam was laughing as she bit her tongue trying really hard.

"Sasquatch! Make yourself useful and put this away." She said defeated as she tapped on the box. Sam shook his head with a grin. "Come on!" he just leaned back against the counter crossing his arms as he watched her struggle. "You're a cruel heartless dick." She jumped up onto the counter and put the box in the cupboard safely before turning around sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, very mature Jenn." Sam scooped his daughter off the counter and swung her around before putting her on the floor on her ass.

"CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!!" she hollered as she started to flail all around the kitchen floor. "Oh dear lord save my precious soul from these monsters!" I burst into laughter as did Sam at the reaction we got from Bobby the moment he stood in the doorframe looking down at her.

"Did I miss something or should I start with Holy Water and an exorcism?" he asked in that gruff voice and that only made me laugh harder. Jenn dragged herself across the floor toward Bobby's feet.

"Bobby… Bobby please help me! I'm down… these heartless people… saveee meeeeee…." She then just flopped on her stomach acting dead and Bobby just looked up at us.

"I don't think I even want to know..." he grinned before moving her body lightly with his foot. He then shook his head as he placed the last of the bags on the counter stepping over Jenn like she was just another hunt. It was pretty priceless, but just one of the many events that occur at the Winchester residence….wait. Did I just say Winchester Residence? Oh good lord. I think I'm the one in need of an exorcism.

"So where did Trace go?" the body finally asked arising off the floor.

"Oh, it lives." I replied with a grin and she just punched my shoulder with a glare.

"Bite me. So?"

"Apparently…'out'." I replied as I started to put some of the groceries away with Sam.

"Well that's not a given!" she state with her hands in the air.

"That's what I said!" I laughed a bit as she shook her head. She pulled out her cell and started to dial his number as she put some groceries away herself. I watched her face turn into confusion as she pulled the phone away from her ear looking at it blankly before dialing again. Here we go again…

**Jenn POV**

God dammit Trace pick up your damn cell! What was the point in giving someone one if they never answered it? I looked up at my uncles and I knew that something wasn't right. They didn't but I knew for sure. We might not be brother and sister or twins, but we can tell what the other one is feeling when were separated. I don't know what it is. I walked up to his room and headed straight to his closet. I rifled around his boxes and didn't find the one thing I was hoping for. I quickly scooted over and scanned under the bed…oh Shit. I knew what was going on and he was stupid if he was even considering it! I dashed out of his room and flew down those stairs only using 3 but jumped the rest. I bolted for the door rushing past my uncle and Bobby. They quickly stepped outside as they watched me run and I was pretty sure I could hear them call me but my mind was running on full adrenaline and I wasn't stopping for anything until I made it to my cousin. My feet picked up faster and faster and before I knew it, I was dodging branches taking a short cut as I scaled a couple fences. I just leapt off a tall wooden fence when I stopped. Ah shit. I heard a bark coming from the other end of the yard and in a few seconds, out came running Peanut. Yes, Peanut. Okay, I know it doesn't sound as intimidating as Killer, or Cujo, or…. Hell even Freddy but Peanut was a psycho ass. It was this Jack Russell Terrier-hey! They're mean dogs alright! Anyway, it came bolting from its little dog house and my heart just started to pound. 'Ah fuck!' I snapped as I started to bolt through the yard as the annoying yapper just ran at me chasing me like I was a steak on a runathon. The moment I made it to the other wooden fence I got halfway up before the little shit jumped up tugging on my pant legs. Did I have to wear jeans? My butt crack was already showing, now they were just sliding off. I shook my foot and continued my climb but the thing was still attached. I don't believe in hurting animals so I looked back at it. "Peanut speak!" I commanded and the little thing opened its jaw to bark and look at that. It dropped to the ground with a small thud but continued its barking rampage and I just shook my head as I hoped the fence and booked it the rest of the way making sure to pull up my pants in the process, stupid jeans. Stupid dog.

My feet picked up again as I bolted out of the people's front yard jumping into the hood of their car that just pulled up into the driveway. Oopsie. I ran over top before jumping off the back ignoring the crazy old man that got out and started to yell at me. I rounded a corner and ran through the little forest area before I made it up a hill. The crossroads were just on the other side. I ran about halfway up it before my breath needed to be caught. I took in a huge gasp of air before coughing a bit. I wasn't supposed to run so much but I needed to. I coughed into my hand looking at the little red dots that spotted my palm. I wiped away my lips as I climbed to the top and over. I stopped just at a small distance when I could see Trace talking to this bitch; the crossroads demon. God dammit Trace! She looked down at him and I saw her put her hand on his shoulder before it reached his cheek and that's when I bolted.

"Trace!!" I screamed as I ran at the bitch watching her lips get closer to his. I didn't stop as I tackled her ass to the ground with a thud. Helps when football runs in the family. I threw a few punches before I was whipped off. I landed hard on my back and rolled over a little to see Trace look over at me. The crossroads demon arose from her feet and just glared at me as well. She took a step toward Trace and I struggled to my feet. "Don't touch him!" I snapped, my face flushing red with anger. I could see the uncomfortable look in my cousin's face before it changed. He looked away from me and I couldn't believe it. He wanted this. He actually freaking wanted to do this! The demon just sort of grinned at me as she took my cousins hand in his.

"Where were we?" she smiled as she pulled him closer.

"I forgive you!" I screamed. I don't know why, I just did. Trace turned his head away from her advancing lips as he looked at me. "I forgive you, please, don't do this. I can take loosing Brody but I can't loose you… Trace please!" The demon glared at me again and yet again I was sent flying back. Since when in the hell can they do this!!? My back nailed something hard and my head connected a brief few seconds later. My vision started to blur and I could barely make out what I was seeing until I could make out something advancing on me. A short black dress getting closer and closer as a pair of hands reached down and gripped my shoulders. I remember being flown through the air again before I connected with a small wooden fence. I was being tossed around like a rag doll and I started to get nauseous. Every time I would try to rise up I would be thrown around again. I heard the sound of an engine purr and the screams of my cousin for her to stop. Finally she did and I crawled a little ways wiping the blood from my forehead and I spat the pool from my mouth. I looked up and noticed my cousin take her hand and pull her closer. No. How could he do this!? I lay there hopeless as I watched him pull her into him but it wasn't until my eyes caught the glimpse of something shiny before her body slumped forward. There was a cry of pain before she fell onto her back with a thud. A crimson colour surrounded her and I could barely make out the forms that ran at me in a frenzy of colours. Big arms lifted me up and I took in a familiar smell of Leather and car oil before it was erased and the smell of beer and car garage traded places. I opened my eyes and I saw a familiar trucker's hat and the gruffy face of Bobby. My vision was slowly coming to and I could see what looked like Trace beside me, but what was behind me made me want to throw up. Standing there in skinny jeans, a black tank top with a beige spring jacket stood the one bitch I hated more than life itself; Ruby.

"You're going to be okay Jenn, don't worry." That was the last thing I remembered before everything turned to blurs and my eyes shut to stop my head from spinning.

I didn't know how long I had been out for but I awoke to the sound of voices downstairs sounding vaguer with each passing second. I sat up and rubbed my eyes that hurt like hell. I looked around the room and noticed I was sitting in my dad's bedroom. I got up and walked over to his dresser taking a long gaze at my face. My right eye was black and swollen and my face had a couple cuts along it with a split lip. My back felt like it ripping open every time I moved. I pulled up my white tank top wincing a little in pain as I saw the huge gashes line their way down my back. It was all patched up but I could see the red staining through as it started to bleed again sinking through the white cotton of my shirt. I took in a sigh as I opened the door. The voices grew louder and my face turned into disgust once I heard whose voice it was….Ruby.

I ran down those stairs faster that a bullet and the moment my foot connected with the floor at the bottom and my figure entered the living room, everyone just stopped.

"You bitch." I spat glaring at Ruby whose eyes turned to me as she stood next to my dad. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I growled taking a step toward her.

"Saving you're assess again…what does it look like?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Rape." I spat back as I glared at her. I knew what she was trying to do to my dad and there was no way in hell I was letting her do it again, not a chance. She scoffed as she looked at me and my dad gave me this look. Dean rested his hand on my shoulder and I knew I had to settle down, he then stopped once he felt something wet on the palm of his hands.

"Look, I don't know how and I don't know why, but obviously Lillith is back and has really got it out for you guys."

"Thanks for the heads up Captain obvious! You're a little too late on that minor detail. So what? You step out of the darkened shadows and save my stupid cousin from making a deal and you expect to waltz in her and join us for a cup of tea? Do you want some cookies to go along with it to?"

"Jenn." My dad warned and I knew I had to tone down but I defiantly didn't.

"No. What makes you decide to show up now Ruby? Get stuck in a conference about how to worm your way back into my dad before turning your back and reigning forces with Lillith?"

"Okay Jenn, that's enough." My dad stated firmly facing me.

"Oh stop protecting her; she's nothing but a black eyed skank."

"Look, I know you hate me and I'm alright with that cause I'm not exactly a fan of you but if you could just shut your trap for 5 freakin seconds to let me explain, maybe we'll get somewhere." I just raised a brow. God I hated her. My Uncle Dean gripped my shoulder but I didn't look up at him.

"Don't worry; she has to be re-stitched anyway. She's bleeding like crazy." I heard my uncle state as he sat me down in the chair. My eyes focused on Ruby who was looking up at my dad and then Dean before Bobby who was entering the dining room himself.

"Look…somehow Lillith managed to escape from hell. Apparently there's been discussion that someone summoned Lillith. I don't know about you guys… but none of us have heard that sort of ritual before. But what we do know is that that ritual was powerful enough to rip her soul from hell. How? I don't know but she's back… and she's taking names and most likely ready to start re-breaking those seals to bring total domination to this earth. So I don't know about you guys, but you better strap on your jet packs, get the Colt and start hunting her down…" she glanced around at Dean and then at my dad and that's when her face dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Again… you did it again?! What a bunch of tools! My little pig sticker isn't going to help you guys at all…." She took in a deep sigh as she looked up at Sam. Oh no…no no no no no! "You do know what this means right?"

"Yeah he might but there is no way it's going to happen. Don't even try Ruby. I know all about your tricks and what you did back then. I may not have been around, but hell, I won't live to witness it. I had to hear about it and read about it and there is just no way I'm going to sit back and watch you take my dad into this disgusting pit of hatred and deceit; my dad is way to much of a good person to let a manipulating bitch like you get in the way." I got a look from the four of them as I rose to my feet ignoring the needle still in my skin now. Ruby just looked at me before stepping over toward me getting right in my face.

"We have no other option, so unless you've got another way Princess I'd LOVE to hear it!" My eyes never left hers. They say the eyes pierce through the soul if they look right. Well her eyes did, mine couldn't cause she clearly didn't have a soul herself. I could tell we were both itching to use our fists but my dad intervened.

"The two of you need to stop. Ruby lets go talk somewhere else. Bobby?" I looked over and Bobby nodded and the three headed off somewhere as my Uncle Dean pulled me onto the chair again.

"Please tell me you hate her." I asked looking back at him slightly as I felt the needle go through the skin.

"With every Fibre of my being." I smirked as did he as I just sat there and let him finish up the job. I looked down at the floor and took in a sigh still trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Once he finished up, he pulled my shirt back down over it gently. "Maybe you should put on a new shirt." He grinned a little and I nodded my head in agreement. I rose to my feet and was about to when I noticed a figure at the door. I jumped back and there was a man standing there with spiky black hair wearing a beige trench coat. His face was deep and focused and he had amazing hazel eyes. Standing behind him was another man who was African American, a little bit on the big side and he didn't look like a force to be reckoned with. I took a step back and looked at my uncle.

"Umm…. Uncle Dean? There's someone at the door." He looked over and jumped up. He was about to open the door when It opened itself and the two of them walked in. They both looked over at me and chills just ran down my spine.

"Castiel, Uriel….what are you guys doing here?" Holy shit. Oh, oops, shouldn't have said that in front of an angel cause the two just glared at me for a moment. Castiel, so this was the angel that ripped my uncle from hell?! No way! Neither of them broke eye contact from me and I just stepped back a little bit uncertain. My uncle looked back at me before looking at them.

"You must be Jenn. I'm Castiel and this is Uriel. I understand that you're the daughter of Sam." He cocked his head to the side a little and I wasn't sure what he was getting at. "You have some explaining to do with us." Oh good god. I'm wanted downstairs and now apparently upstairs? This was looking like two tons of awesome. "But first… Dean." He turned to him and that just made me stop. Trace? Where the hell was he?! I just turned around and walked out of the room quickly heading upstairs. I walked down the hall toward his room. His door was closed and I heard the sound of the shower running. I knocked but entered. His bathroom door was closed and I sighed as I walked over to it. I listened closer and I knew he wasn't in the shower, not at all.

"Trace. Trace it's me… I'm coming in." I waited a second but there was no response so I walked in slowly. He was sitting with his back against the wall beside the tub which was on but no one occupied it. His face was in his hands and he did still have all his clothes on. I could hear the sniffles of his cry and I knelt down next to him wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Jenn. God, I really am. I'm such a dick I can't believe I did this to you…" he started to cry harder as he then opened up and put his arms around me crying into my shoulder. It was finally hitting him and he was severely beating himself up about it. I just held onto his broken form ignoring the pain from my back as he held onto me. I just wish that there was something I could do to help him more but there wouldn't be anything I could say. I didn't ask about the deal even though I had about a billion and one questions, it wouldn't be a good time. I just let the tears flow as my mouth remained still. I stroked my fingers through his hair and just sat with him on the cold bathroom floor. Knowing that we were about to re-live the past of my Uncle and Dad, didn't sound soothing. In fact I was scared. I was pissed scared at what was to come. If Lillith could trap us all in a place and have us turn our backs against those we love than this war was already over. With seals breaking left right and centre and the damn apocalypse picking up right where it left off all those years ago, I wasn't sure if we could handle that. But if we had a cunning demon and a team of angels with us, it made me feel a little bit more comfortable but knowing that a few of each side are working with each other…that's not a the comforting thought. I guess if I knew I was going to die, I wanted to go out with a bang and in true Winchester fashion.

**A/N: Okay so… first off, I BIG apology to all those readers out there. I got stuck on a HUGE case of writers block and I haven't been able to find the time to write! Every time I tried I closed the program with frustration. But… here it is. Up and ready. I have a few new ideas and a good way on how to go so I should be popping up chapters soon!! Secondly, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :] Even though it's already like… 26 days passed. Oh well… and thirdly… BARACK BARACK OBAMA!! Ha ha! I was sooo happy to hear he won for President for the States! Congrats guys, you have a phenomenal president! A LOT of people down here in Canada were tuned into the Inauguration and even my school was playing it all around in classrooms and in the café. It was amazing to hear his words of wisdom and I couldn't be happier! Well… I guess that's all I really have to say except a BIG THANK YOU to your suggestions/ support and everyone who's still reading. I would also like to thank WAYWARDDAUGHTER for her suggestion about the inner angst with Trace, I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again guys and I promise that the next couple of chapters are going to be full of…. Well, I'll keep that a secret. :] **

**Until next time!**

**Kayla **


	16. Contrivance

**Contrivance **

**Sam's POV******

I felt like I was reliving a very vivid nightmare of the past. Everything was the same. Lillith was back and alongside that brought havoc and more hunts and apparently Ruby. I couldn't believe that the kids were going to have to go through the same thing, it just didn't seem right. I was sitting upstairs in my room with Bobby and Ruby. Currently we didn't have the Colt and so now, the only thing that could stop Lillith was…well, my mind. I have these weird abilities that I was given from Yellow Eyes when I was six months old and years ago I use to practice with it with Ruby's help. The last time we came across Lillith I had to use them and let me tell you the after effect was horrible. My nose had never bled so much in my life even though I got punched a few times in school and of course by Dean. I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about everything that had been going on and wondering if we could really put ourselves through this one more time.

"Look Sam, I know that this isn't going to be easy but this is our only option. We need to do this and you know it. If she's back and you guys seem to be the big target, there isn't a choice. The first people she's gone after are Jenn and Trace. Trace especially." I looked up at her. She was right. My eyes wondered over to Bobby who was leaning up against my dresser with his arms crossed. He wasn't one to make conversation, especially with demons. His eyes were focused on her daring her to make a move. Bobby was a quick one to drop and exorcism and I didn't doubt he would if anything fishy happened. But I knew Ruby, that's not why she was here.

"Do you really think my powers are going to have the same effect? I mean, what if she's immune? Is the reason why she's going after Jenn and Trace because she's on a path to revenge from us killing her?"

"It's possible. It really is the only explanation besides the fact that she's wanted you dead from the get go, but alas your Winchesters so that's an automatic."

"What I don't get is why they're all about them, why don't they come get a try at me?" Bobby asked and Ruby just turned around looking at him with a raised brow.

"Anyone who wants to take a swing at you is uttering a death omen. You're pretty much Jesus to them Bobby. They know they can't take you down." Bobby just adjusted his hat and Ruby just stopped cold. Her eyes turned pitch black and I jumped to my feet. "The angels…they're here." She started to walk towards the window when I stopped her.

"Whoa. What about this?" she looked at the door before looking back up at me.

"I'll call you later. There's no way I want to run into them again. Not a chance." I nodded slightly and turned back to Bobby. He sighed a little as we headed back downstairs. The moment I hit the middle of the stairs I could hear the deep voice of Uriel booming away. The moment my foot connected with the floor at the bottom, they're eyes focused in my direction. Bobby and I entered the living room and Castiel raised his hand to Bobby's forehead. He fainted quickly and I just looked at him.

"You really have to stop doing that. He's no threat to you."

"Maybe not. But the demon you just were with might be. Guess you didn't get the memo Sam. Let me remind you on the vague little detail about hanging around with black eyes skanks." Uriel stated firmly.

"Shes helping us. I don't see what the big problem is. She wants the same thing we all do!" I pleaded, it was true.

"Do you think we need her help? She's a demon who could possibly work with Lillith, do you not understand that?! I will NOT have this debate with you Winchester, we've already discussed this!" I rolled my eyes at this guy. Seriously, just when I thought angels were so much better figures to look up to' Uriel just shows me how big of dicks they really are. "Now, we need to talk to Jenn and Trace." My eyes darted back up to them.

"Why? What business do you have with them?" I asked now a little unsure about where this was going. There was no way I wanted my daughter and nephew involved too far into this.

"We all need to know what they've been seeing. The two have been having constant, vivid nightmares of Lillith and we need to know what they've seen." My eyes opened wide. Why didn't they tell us? Jenn usually tells me everything and for her not to tell me this came to me as a shock. It sent me into bit of a daze as I was knocked back a few years when Jenn was younger and around the age of 5.

_My bed was cold and lonely and I didn't have Katie to lay with me there at my side. I usually spent my nights tossing and turning thinking about her final moments. Even though a few years had passed, I still couldn't sleep. I could hear the distant snores from Dean from the room down the hall and I jolted up instantly at the loud crash of thunder that boomed and echoed itself just outside the window causing it to rattle slightly. I stopped when I heard tiny little feet hustle across the wooden floors toward my bedroom door. The door creaked open slightly and I looked over but didn't see anyone. I rolled over and felt a little vibration on my bed and a little breath whisper out. A small form crawled over toward me and I turned around and saw the teary face of Jenn staring up at me._

"Daddy, I'm scared." She shivered and I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her. "I had a nightmare….it was about clowns. They wanted to eat me!" I shuttered at the sound of it as I stroked her small face moving the air from her bright blue eyes. I caught a falling tear on my index finger as I kissed her forehead.

"You're okay. Your with daddy now, nothings going to get you cause I'll get it first." She nodded slightly as she hid her face in my arms. The only time I could ever sleep was when she was right there with me. I just remember holding onto her and telling her that I would go in her dreams and beat the clowns even though I was scared myself. I guess she got that from me. After that, almost every night she was right there and I found myself being able to go back to sleep yet again… 

I found myself staring off into space and the moment I snapped back into reality, Castiel and Uriel were heading upstairs to talk to Jenn and Trace. I sighed as I followed them not really wanting them to. They headed down the hall toward Traces room and burst through the door. The two were sitting there on the bed talking a bit before they jolted at the sudden in burst. The two of them froze as Castiel and Uriel looked over at the two of them. Jenn seemed a little unwary of what was going on and looked like she was studying them. Something she tends to do around new people and she can usually read them really well, but these were no normal people. There deep gaze settled upon Trace before they made their way to my daughter before glaring right back at Trace again. The two shifted uncomfortably and Jenn just looked up at me. I was about to say something to her when Castiel intervened.

"We need to know everything you've seen; every waking nightmare, every little visual, and any sound that you might have heard…anything that points toward Lillith." My eyes flashed toward the two as they exchanged glances before meeting the harsh glares of the angels.

"Look, what do these dreams have to do with anything? There just nightmares, nothing can come from them…" Jenn stated firmly but the un-amusement on Uriel's features told me otherwise. "Why the fuck would even care anyway?"

"That's where you mistaken. She's using you two, but for what, were not sure. We need to know, it's important." Castiel replied reassuringly completely avoiding the 'caring' part. Jenn just sort of eyed him harshly with a slight eye roll of annoyance. She didn't look impressed and I didn't think she'd speak. Trace didn't look like he wanted to speak at all and the more time that had passed, the more worried I got. It wasn't until I studied Castiel and then looked back at Jenn who's eyes were locked into his. Her angered expression faded and she nodded slightly looking down. I looked over at Castiel for the answer to her sudden change in expression. All I got was an unemotional response waiting for Jenn to start talking. I furrowed my brow glancing back at Jenn waiting for what she was going to say or do.

"Well…I've have more than one experience. I've woken up to the shakes just…just by hearing her giggle. It started out back when Trace was taken. When I was heading back from the cemetery to find him, I heard some rustling in the leaves but the moment I turned around no one was there. I then began to hear this faint whisper and my name being called from every angle. I was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded when all of a sudden she was there. Right there in front of me, staring at me with these intent little blue eyes. Glaring me down but with this silly little grin….and her words….I will never forget what she said," my eyes just focused deep within hers. Why hadn't she told Dean or I when we were there? My heart started to race as I thought about all of this. I wanted to know what she had said and why they were bringing my nephew and my daughter into this. Castiel looked at her and nodded slightly and she looked down. "She…she knew my name. She said… 'I need you Jennifer. You're special like your daddy. Come play with me Jenn…come play with me.' What the hell does _that_ mean?" my brother and I exchanged a sickening glance and the horror in Jenns face could be read like a book. Trace was looking at his cousin a little scared to. Castiel and Uriel nodded toward one another and looked over to Trace. "There's more." Jenn added shyly as she looked down again. All our eyes immediately focused on hers, myself now wondering what had caused my daughter to remain silent during all this.

"Jenn…why didn't you tell us any of this?" I asked walking over to her. She looked up at me with shy eyes and made it look like she was looking into the eyes of a stranger.

"I didn't know what to say or…or think or do. I was scared myself as to what was going on…I didn't even understand it. I wanted to tell you but it was minor…and then…"

"Then what?" Dean butted in as he looked over at her sternly.

"But then they got worse. I had this…vivid nightmare that scared the shit out of me. It was about Dakota," I then noticed the ears of Trace perk up as he now intently starred at his cousin. "We were sitting down at the point, just the two of us. The skies were dark and cloud covered, there was an eerie silence but nothing but the wind in our worried faces. Dakota was standing there with this pale look on her face. She was staring at my sitting form intently as she spoke with such distraught. Apparently whatever happened, something got to you guys, all of you. No one was left in the town and we had no one to go to. Who ever 'she' was got to you before we even had a chance. We were confused and lost and didn't know what to do and then…I heard it; the giggles. Every time she's around I hear these stupid little giggles. Dakota started to panic and freak out and I remember rising to my feet with my back to the Cliffside. I tried to calm her down but she was screaming 'what do you want from us? Leave us alone!' I told her we would leave and then she stopped. Her face was toward the brush before she turned to me slowly and that's when I knew it wasn't Dakota. She was possessed and this thing looked nasty; but worst off, it had a message. Well more of a threat then a message. Apparently 'the war is not over yet' and us Winchesters are next. I was told to watch my back before I was shoved off the Cliffside in pure horror as I felt myself fall and fall fast before I was consumed with pain. It always ends like that. I die or they threaten my family…or I always see her; everywhere. She's the reason why I attacked Trace. She told me he was responsible for Brody…she played with my emotions. Why is she doing this? What does she want from us?!" the sudden up rise in her voice made me take a step back as I looked over at Dean before the angels. Everyone's expressions were the same. I was caught in a whirlwind of confusion and mixed emotions. I didn't know what to do. How could my daughter fess all this out to these heartless angels who are only using it for their benefit and not to someone who would actually care about her feelings? I was about to step in and say enough when the angels turned to Trace with their heartless eyes and blank faces.

"What about you?" Uriel said in his British meat puppet accent. Trace was caught off guard and like a deer caught in the head lights he stumbled a bit. He darted his eyes from Jenn to us then back. I tried to speak to tell him not to say anything but not even a squeak came out. "Well? We don't have much time here, you do know that right?" Trace gulped with a slight nod.

"I um- I had two, kind of different but the same in a way I guess," Castiel raised an eyebrow which calmed down Trace enough to start talking like there was no tomorrow, which in our case, could be quite possible. "Well, one was about a little boy, it was more of an awake dream. He was just this little boy I didn't think much of it at the time, but his body was decayed. I mean that's not normal right; for a spirit at least?" He looked over at us a little scared. My glance was over at Dean who was just in a daze about what Trace was talking about. "He just appeared out of nowhere and just looked burnt like he was in a fire, when I blinked to try and wash him away the whole house was burnt. It was that day when Jenn and I… broke into that house for the striga hunt," He looked down a little embarrassed. "When I finally snapped out of it I didn't see the little boy, or anything burnt. But When Paxton stretched out his hand it was all decaying. And that's all I really remember from that." The angels nodded and looked at each other, talking with there minds I bet before they looked back at Trace.

"What's the other one?" Uriel asked in a demanding tone. Trace froze up again. He looked over at Jenn who was looking back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally spoke. Trace, disregarding Uriel's question looked down at his hands.

"I didn't think it was that important. I mean I just thought I was seeing something like a bad trip or something, but I know I didn't smoke any pot before hand so I thought it was just my imagination."

"You still could have told me." She was concerned; I saw it on her face.

"You could have done the same." I said slowly in a sad voice. Jenn's head shot down towards her own hands and nodded.

"I guess I could-"

"Can we just get back to telling us about the dream?" Uriel boomed. Both kids heads shot up to the very loud angel and looked at them with the signature Winchester pissed off look.

"I forgot." Was all Trace had said. Castiel took a step forward to him and sighed.

"We know you haven't. Please. What was it? We need to know. This might help stop Lilith." With a huge sigh of annoyance he shook his head and looked down, almost trying to remember what it was. I was curious myself. Jenn had told us straight about her dreams, and most of the time Trace has very vivid dreams he can remember them perfectly the next day. His eyes looked up at both my brother and I before looking down.

"I can't remember." He had a slight quiver in his voice.

"We know you remember it, just say it!" Uriel's impatient voice once again rang out. He was starting to really annoy me to no end.

"Trace bud, come on. It's not that bad." Dean coaxed him. Trace once again sighed and started to play with his silver ring his mom had. The simple silver band held a lot of meaning to him, he never took it off.

"It's um… it was about my mom, and my uncles." My ears perked up at the sound of that. "I um, I was in a field, houses were burning, ash- everywhere. I was walking towards something- I'm not to sure where but I thought I knew where I was going. This abandoned like town was in ruins, pictures strewn everywhere and when I picked up one it was of my mom and I when I was eight. When I threw down the picture I saw my uncles with knives in there hands." Trace had some tears in his eyes as he was trying to remember his dream. I knew where this was going. "I looked down from where they were standing. My- my mom's body laid in front of them, bloody and- they killed her. I swear they were the ones that killed her, or at least that's what I thought. I blamed them for my mom's death and I just wanted to kill them so god damned bad." I looked over at Dean who looked unemotional. It was a weird to see him look at Trace with no emotions. I haven't seen that face in quite a while. Dean finally looked down before sighing. Trace never looked at either of us just kept his head down from everyone, shying away. It took either of the angels to say anything which may or may not be a good thing.

"Sounds like you had an interesting dream." Uriel stated.

"Is that what you really think Trace?" Dean asked in an almost harsh tone, trying to be nice about it. Trace didn't say anything, just sat there staring at his hands.

"Kind of." He finally muttered out. Dean sighed aggressively at him, staring at him hard. I know how much Dean was hurt when Claire died. I tried to call him, the only way to get them out. It was no ones fault, but we both played a part in her death. I'm not surprised he blames us; sometimes I do the same. Dean's body was shaking a little as he stared at her, probably remembering the last moments of Claire's life. The ones I will never have, he has to carry the look she had over his head for the rest of his life and it probably kills him everyday.

"Trace, we tried to save her. We really did but-"

"Stop. It's done. She's gone and I will never get her back." He swung his legs over Jenn's bed and lifted himself off of it.

"Trace, don't say that," He just shook his head and started to walk away, not even looking at us. Jenn had some tears in her eyes as well. As soon as Trace was gone, Jenn lifted her head.

"I guess that's what his dream was about." She muttered barley audible. The angels looked at each other for a moment, not a word passed between them before a nod was issued. Castiel looked at Dean and cleared his throat.

"I think that's all we really need." Dean's expression changed from harsh to annoyed.

"You come here so the kids can tell their dreams and when everything is all set and done, Trace left to God knows where pissed at us because he thinks we had something to do with his mother's death, Jenn, who is probably feeling quite awkward at this moment since sharing and caring isn't her forte, and all you say is 'I think that's all we really need'. Are you kidding me?" Yeah he was mad. I don't blame him at this moment. I'm pissed too.

"Look, we have what we need to start figuring out how to get Lillith back to hell. We're sorry that we caused a lot of stress but-"

"Save it and just leave." Dean mustered out before leaving Jenn's room, a door slam off in the distance and another just slightly closer. I stayed frozen in my spot in her room and the angels leaving without a care in the world. I was glad they were gone. They caused our family way to much grief. When the house was silent, I looked up at Jenn and sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" Was all I asked, was all I could think of.

"Not right now." She just audibly said. I nodded starting to leave to give her some privacy. "Dad? Come sit with me, please?" A small smile crept onto my face as I nodded a little and walked over to her bed. I sat down next to her, her head falling onto my shoulder; I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, just like always.

**Trace POV**

I couldn't be in that house anymore. Who the hell are these angels to come over and ask to relive our dreams, when clearly I don't want to! I fucking hate those things now! I thought they were fluffy white things with white wings, not arrogant assholes that only care about themselves. I walked down the road towards the one place I knew I could go without talking about why I was actually there. I just had to show up and they wouldn't care. I turned off our street and sighed knowing that I was almost there. Brody wouldn't care if I was there on a school night, his mom wouldn't- His mom, her face, the moment I walked in when the doctor told her, her youngest son wasn't coming home with her. I stopped mid step and looked down at my feet, cursing at them for taking me there. Why were they? I could never go back there. It wasn't going to be the same. I can't face his mom anymore. This was ridiculous. Why did I have to give into a video game, I can't believe I did that. I brought my hand to my face and rubbed it, before running my fingers through my long shag. I bit my lip, the metal of my lip ring warming up from the cold. I shifted uncomfortably around on the street not knowing where to go. I couldn't go to my best friend's house, nor back home. I had a few other places to go but they weren't the same as going to Brody's.

I was stuck in the middle of the street; my mind consumed me with thoughts of where to go. It wasn't till a passing car honked at me to move that I had an idea about where to go. I turned around, getting out of the cars way and started walking back. I just pray they were still up. I was almost back at home when I looked just down the street from my house and saw a small light coming from the top window of the house I was aiming for. The essence of a smile washed across my face before I started heading over there. Dakota; you could always count on her for being up late at night. She was more of a night owl than anything else. I stealthy walked around to the side of the house away from the front. I knew Rylan was still up, probably reading a book or something, maybe getting ready for another hunt. I didn't exactly want to talk to him or anyone really but Dakota. I found the latter that could at least get me up half way to where her room was. I leaned it gently onto the brick and started to climb hoping I wasn't making to much noise to alert Rylan. As I got half way up the latter all I was asking my self was how in the hell can Dakota be able to sneak out of this house! I mean it's harder than mine to get out of and you got a tree right in front of a huge ass main window! Talk about hard. I had to jump and pray that I could grab onto the roof and either not: A. Drop down and kill myself, or B. Cut open my hands while doing so. I hope there's a brighter C option. I sucked in a cool breath before I flung myself towards the roof, catching the end of it with a huge metal noise. My breath let go and made myself have no time, to get up onto the roof, thinking Rylan must have heard that. I used most of my strength to lift myself up. Once my feet touched the roof I sighed looking up at the next, easier part of the climb. I gotta tell Dakota to move her room from the attic to the second floor for easier access. I brushed off the dirt from the ease troughs and walked over to the wall to start climbing. I stepped up onto one of the ledges of a window and grabbed at the next ease trough. After climbing quickly from the first part, it was a little harder for the next part, but I managed to get up to the roof. Her window was open and the light shone through, music playing in the background. I smiled a little more as her sent filled my nose climbing into the room.

"You know you don't make a very good burglar." She said not looking up from her lap top. I laughed a little closing the window. "I mean if you want to be stealth, could you at least go through one of the first floor windows and work your way up?" She finally turned to me and smiled. She was in her pajamas, blue and white plaid pants and her grey T-shirt with 'Look on the bright side, your not dead yet!' in neon pink and green writing. Her dirty blonde hair was pin straight, streaks now with green underneath.

"Shush you; maybe you should have a more convenient bedroom than the freakin attic." I said in a hushed tone. An eyebrow lifted up on her perfect face as she squinted a little on the other one. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She rolled over to me and smiled before leaning over to her bed and leaning her head on her hand.

"So what brings you to my not so convenient bedroom?" I sighed and fell back onto her bed. "Got it; not talking about it. So did you watch the football game last night?" God I love her for that. She can be caring, but as soon as you don't want to talk about something, it was out of her mind… it's the same with math for her too.

"Didn't get a chance too." Was all I said with a slight yawn. I heard her chair roll away and hit the desk. I had my eyes closed but I could hear where it landed. I felt some pressure on me but it wasn't a lot. I couldn't tell what it was so I opened my eyes and saw her laying on me, in a non sexual way! "Your hip is killing me over here." Stupid boney ass hip.

"Deal with it." She laughed. She looked down and sighed putting her head down on my chest. "So I was thinking,"

"That's never good." I cut in.

"I was thinking about us. And, well… what we are. You know after the whole kiss in that town thing, and at the hospital- I really like hanging out with you," My mind instantly wandered to one thought, 'Is she seriously going to ask what I think she's going to?' "I mean when you put everything together with us don't you kind of feel… something?" I laughed a little before lifting her head up slightly and kissing her.

"I defiantly feel something." I whispered to her. A small awkward like smile crept onto her face, nodding a little.

"I've just kind of wanted to know what we are." I can't believe, this poised, amazing, level headed, down to earth chick was acting like… I do.

"Me too." I said with a reviling nod. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one feeling this way. She started to laugh a little before it started to get louder. "What?" She shook her head before laughing a little more. I honestly couldn't say what she was laughing about.

"You… and I…. were-" She was cut off by her laughing again. I guess I know where she was getting at. I mean our relationship is really awkward, more Amish than anything. I started laughing along with her. It's kind of what I needed right now, just a good laugh with an amazing girl.

We were laughing like that for a good few minutes before Rylan came upstairs; Dakota making me hide in her bathroom, the small little thing that it was. I smoked my head off the ceiling. Yeah, that's how small it was. I heard Rylan and Dakota talk about what the hell she was laughing at. Apparently she was watching a Russell Peters video and JUST finally got one of his jokes. She stereotypes blondes I swear, her and Jenn. He finally walked away and she opened the door to let me out. She took my hand and led me away from that god forsaken room towards her bed.

"It's really late, you gonna go home?" I shrugged, I didn't want to at all, I was still pissed at my uncles for no reason and I really just needed to get out of that house right now. After the failed suicidal Cross Roads demon attempt, I needed something else to think about, or talk about for that matter.

"Maybe in a little bit." She smiled as she sat on her bed cross legged.

"Well do you at least want to lay here with me like a good… whatever you are to me and just wait till I fall asleep?" I nodded and got on her bed with her. She sprawled out, wrapping her arms around me, snuggling into my chest. It was a weird feeling having Dakota do that, she seemed like a different person when she did. I smiled regardless and sat back myself letting the silence consume me. My eyes were getting heavier and so was my head. Maybe a small nap before I sneak back into my house. Yeah, just a small nap.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but this wouldn't have gotten published if it weren't for my great best friend RACHAEL WINCHESTER! She wrote half of it to get my butt back on track and guess what guys? Chapter 17 is pretty much almost done as I have worked on it all day today!! =] YAY! So I shall be posting that up either tomorrow or the following day for sure! Sorry again for the wait, I've also been caught up in homework! :( Well, hope this entertains guys! Enjoy! Until next time…**

Kayla


	17. Demon Blood

**Jenn POV**

Angels, demons, hell, Ruby, Brody, Trace, dad, the war, the end of the world, and the damn apocalypse; wait; doesn't that count under end of the world? Ugh, it didn't matter. I sighed annoyed as I restlessly threw my thoughts away as I let the water rush over me in the steaming hot shower. All my thoughts were floating around obnoxiously and I couldn't stop the mass confusion and the massive headache that was starting to form. After the whole 'discussion and confession' with the angels, it just raised more bad than good. Talk about mind rape. They practically used us and discarded us like yesterdays news; A little stepping stone on their failing attempt to stop the evil little bitch from making her dream a reality. I don't know what had gotten me in this mood, but I was starting to get annoyed with it to. I reached over and turned off the taps and took a moment to take a breather. I shook my head before ringing out my hair and stepping out of the tub quickly wrapping a towel around myself from the slight draft that whispered its way through the small open bathroom window. I shivered as I store at the face that glared back at me through the window in a type of mirage. I wiped away the condensation that had formed and blurred my view and peered into the face that returned the look. I bent over the sink and turned on the tap so I could brush my teeth. The moment I looked back up at myself I screamed at the heavily mutated face that jumped at me and stumbled backwards tripping into the tub. I grabbed hastily at the curtain as it fell down with me as I crashed into the tub connecting my head to the back wall. I heard footsteps race their way up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I struggled to shift my weight to get up and failed hard. The door burst open and my uncle Deans face was flooded with panic.

"Jesus Jenn!" he rushed over and helped me up out of the tub, luckily I was still completely covered. That would be a little embarrassing. "You alright?" his hands shifted to my shoulders as he looked at me before sliding his hand to the back of my head to check for blood. Luckily there was no blood shed and I breathed in as I gripped onto his thick arms to keep the room from the spin cyclone it had started. I nodded slightly and he smiled a little weakly. "Had a blonde moment." A soft laugh escaped him and I just grinned.

"Bite me alright?" I yawned wide and shivered.

"Yeah well, you get that from your dad. You're not aloud to sleep for a while now that you just rocked your brains. The last thing I need is you slipping into a coma and having your dad kill me." I rolled my eyes slightly as he kissed the top of my head and walked out leaving me to change. I closed the door and slipped into my PJ's and finished my teeth brushing glancing once up at myself before turning off the lights and scrambling to my bed. The soft patter of the rain dancing on the roof was soothing and I found my eyes growing slightly heavy. Oh well… guess a coma sounded nice at a time like this….

_A body lay hacked up quite a bit in a puddle of mud with a mixture of their blood. The rain was falling harder than before and the short gasps for remaining life and breath was starting to grow faint. The body looked up at the figure that was heading toward them. The shine of the moon glistened off the sheath of the blade that was tightly grasped in the hand of the dark figure. Their own hand dotted in their victims' blood as they approached with calm steps toward their kill. The familiar voice whispered out in a harsh tone._

__

"You belong with us and you know it. You should have joined us before you had your rancid daughter. You belong to me Sam!" she hovered over him and pressed her lips tightly to his before raising the knife for the fatal blow.

_"Ruby please..." The knife began to fall fast toward his open chest cavity…_

"DAD!!" I screamed as my body jolted upright. I gasped as I tried to quickly catch my breath before I passed out and was sent hurling back to the horrific scene. A loud clap of thunder boomed out and sent shivers up my spine as I bolted from my bed. I opened my door and hurried myself down the hall past Deans room, then Traces before I quietly opened my dads. I closed the door behind me and hurried to his bedside to find the bed completely bodiless. My mind began to race as I thought about where he was or if he really was dead. No. He's fine. He's alive. He's okay… isn't he?! Where the hell is my dad?! I hurried out of there and rushed to the next body I felt safe next to. Trace. I opened his bedroom door and peered in. I squinted and noticed his bed too was completely empty. Oh god no. Please tell me this is another nightmare… please! I ran over to my Uncles room and I could instantly hear his snores before I opened the door. I peered in just to make sure and breathed a sigh of relief as I let a single tear fall. I closed his door and pressed my back against it. Where the hell were they? I ran downstairs to check the kitchen; empty. The living room; empty. I glanced in the window to the driveway and the impala was the only car sitting patiently and that got me worried. Trace was probably still out in god knows where land and my dad… I didn't know. I hesitantly headed up the stairs to my room. I pulled the blankets over my head and just let tears flow. The one person I needed, that I always curled up next to when I was pissed scared, or had a horrific nightmare was my dad; with him not there it only made it worse. I glanced at the clock and the bright red letters spit 3:56AM in my face. There was just NO way I was going back to sleep, no way.

I didn't notice the hours tick by and still no sign from my dad. I was growing more and more impatient and concerned and the last time I remember reading the clock was 6:10AM before I was jolted awake by my annoying alarm clock. Wow. 20 minutes of sleep. What a record. 6:30 is a not so amazing time to get up in the morning. A shower was defiantly not needed now that I needed a new shower curtain. I yawned as I got my shit together realizing that nothing had changed in 20 minutes cause I knew my dad wasn't home. I made breakfast and did the usual before heading off to school alone. I was pretty sure that today was going to be awkward. It was the first day I had actually gone back since-well since Brody.

Walking into the same English class didn't feel right. I was 5 minutes late and people were giving me these sadden looks in the hallways I hated it. The moment I walked through the door it was like I was the noob again. Everyone went silent and I rolled my eyes slightly as I made my way to my seat. What did you know? There was Trace sitting in his seat in the same clothes as yesterday, shag still perfect as he looked at me. I turned to him swiftly as the teacher started to speak. All my other friends were there and I really had a hard time facing any of them.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" I snapped a little. "What? Think you can just bugger off and not even leave a message?! My dad and Dean were freaking out." I whispered harshly. I was so irritated with him; I couldn't believe the two of them. Sam and Trace.

"Sorry, I crashed at Dakota's. I needed someone to talk too." He whispered back softly.

"Yeah, and talking to me was out of the question?" I turned back around and was face with the teacher who was giving me a hard glare.

"Do you have something to share with the class Miss. Winchester?" I sighed a little.

"You know share and tell isn't my forte. Guess I'll see my way out." I got up out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the classroom. I could hear Trace and Dakota stir a little as did the rest of my class at my sudden change and I just slammed the door as I headed through the hallways. My eyes traced the floor as I followed my black Etnies shoes down that hall and through the doors that would take me to the first floor. I wanted to head home but knew I had to face my demons and stay in school. I was mindlessly pacing the hallways ignoring the saddened looks and stares. Seriously? What the hell was everything looking at? Do they expect me to act out and trip… what?! I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I bumped into someone. "Oh shit, I'm really sor-" I stopped as I looked up at the figure that stood in front of me. I couldn't believe who was looking back at me. No way, this is a dream, it has to be!

"Uh, hey? Long time no see?" his gruff voice spoke to me as his shag like brown hair and amazing hazel eyes looked down at me. It was Paxton!

"What the hell are you doing here? Stalking me?" I asked with a slight grin as I stepped back a little. He laughed this amazing laugh and he had this amazing smile with dimples; my heart melted. Dammit! I was a sucker for dimples!

"Fortunately for you, no I am not stalking you. I got transferred… so still breaking into houses?" A slight smile grew on my lips as I looked up at him. WAIT!

"Well, that depends…the house wouldn't be yours just like it wasn't back in Boston." I raised a brow and he looked at me inquisitively.

"Of course it was… it was my aunts. Your dad still work for Stanford Disease Control?" that smile turned a little more serious and I could instantly see what was going on.

"Depends… you like lying about being some random widowed woman's nephew? Please, I know what you are… sorry about the hunt. Beggars can't be choosers…" I grinned and walked past him slightly and he grabbed onto my shoulder and turned me around looking at me hard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh drop the act Romeo. I know a hunter when I see one; I'm a Winchester, not a tool shed." He raised a brow and that smile finally returned.

"Guilty as charged. So, what were you doing stealing my hunt?"

"Your hunt? I'm sorry but you were a little late on the call there…"

" Reed." He stated proudly and I nodded slightly. Paxton Reed, its got a nice ring to it even though I've never heard it before. "So since I'm monstrously late, mind showing me to my history class?" I looked down slightly as I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled a little as I turned around heading down the main wing. I turned left down the hallways and passed the café. I skipped past the custodian's office as I led him to the history department. I stopped outside of classroom 107 and turned and faced him. "Welcome to the class you _wish_ you brought your .45 to." I grinned and he smiled a little.

"Thanks. I happen to like history…so; we'll catch up during lunch?" I nodded. I needed somebody else to hang out with today. He smiled once more with those amazing dimples before slipping into class. I stood there for a few moments and just replayed what just happened in my head. He was such a mysterious person and I found myself unable to erase the smile that cracked my face. But then I thought about Brody. He went to this History class during third. I backed away from the door and quickly headed off down the hallway. I needed fresh air.

I wound up skipping second and headed off to the closest coffee place around here. Starbucks. I ordered up a Grande vanilla latte with whip cream. I really needed to get out of school, it was driving me mental. The looks, the comments and snickers, I may have only been there for a little bit but it really adds up. The worst part was not seeing Brody's warm face in the hallway. I took a seat by the window and played with the little cardboard thing that keeps you from burning yourself; absorbed in my thoughts yet again. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I decided to head back. It was a pretty cool day, cool enough to stay bundled up but warm enough for you to only be bundled up in a sweater. My favorite kinds of days. I headed in through the big blue doors and right on cue the bell to signal for lunch sounded out. Kids flooded the hallways in a furry to get to their lockers and then be in the café to get their daily dose of cholesterol. I just mindlessly wandered as I passed by the place where the crew and I would always chill. They were all there talking and eating their lunch. I noticed Dakota look over at me and wave slightly before Austin and Trace looked up as well. I looked back at my shoes and walked past, there was just no way I could face them. I heard Dakota then call out my name and I just continued on walking not even thinking about turning around. I swiftly rounded the corner and a smile greeted me just down the hallway.

"Well well, and here I thought you were avoiding me." Paxtons grin grew sly and I just had to smile back. I thought I was going to find myself sitting in the second floor stairwell alone just cramped in my thoughts; but the alternative was much better.

"I would never." His eye brow raised.

"Well it looks like you had a Starbucks date without me…I'm insulted. Want to head back and just… talk? Confess?" that smile returned to his lips like an overrated rerun but I would sit and watch it for hours. I looked down slightly shying away before I nodded. "Good. Let's get going."

Coffee and conversation with him was amazing. I hadn't really had a full intellectual conversation with someone in a while. I had been down in the dumps and Paxton was trying to pull me out, I could tell. We just sat there and talked about random things, little ol' nothing, and of course about hockey. Apparently he lived in California but moved down here because his dad was sick of dealing with the little things that it brought. He was on the road his whole life and didn't expect to stay in the school he did in Cali for that long. It didn't look like he'd be staying long in Maine but I had hopes to change that factor.

"My mom had always loved Maine. Her parents grew up here in Bar Harbour and so I wanted to come visit. My dad was never a fan but hey, he doesn't like anything besides beer, a flat screen TV playing the football game, and his sawed off to hunt." I had to laugh at that. It sounded a little too familiar.

"Yeah, it's a nice place once you get around all the apple pie-ness. I mean, I don't mind it. We had a skate demo not to long ago, it was pretty awesome. So you think you're going to stay here for long?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I sure hope so, I'm beginning to like it already." He smiled widely at me and I looked down a little. Dammit I hate being shy. I looked at my watch and I burst out laughing. He looked at me funny and I just showed him and he started to laugh as well. It was 3:06pm which meant that we skipped the rest of the day and just sat here talking like we knew each other forever. It was really nice. He shook his head and just looked at me. "If I continue to hang out with you, I'm going to flunk out of school." I grinned slightly as I started to get up.

"Yeah well…what can I say? I have more fun out of school anyway. It was nice talking with you again but I gotta head home; check on the fam and stuff. Catch you tomorrow?" he nodded and I smiled before I turned to head out the door.

"Hey Jenn wait!" he called after and I just turned around as he approached me. "Hey look… I was wondering if… maybe if you wanted to do something tonight? Movie? Get out of the house and just chill? Maybe you can show me all the little hidden secrets here in Bar Harbour?" this new smile crossed his cheeks and I couldn't help but notice but I think he was being shy and nervous.

"That sounds great. Guess I'll see you tonight?" he nodded and I smiled walking backwards a few steps before turning around.

"Oh umm… in order for me to pick you up at 7, I would need an address…" I turned around yet again and laughed to myself as I shook my head and walked back over stealing a pen from one of the tables. I grabbed his hand and wrote my address in it before putting the pen back on the table and walking out the door.

Walking home was quick and silent. No thoughts filled my head as I quickly turned onto my street. I slid into the door and the house stood silent. Perfect. Guess my dad was still not home, what the hell? I just threw my bag down and headed to the kitchen to eat us out of house and home, I was starved. I pulled out the bread and mayonnaise and made myself a ham sandwich with cheese; my specialty. The rest of the time I just sort of kicked around and waited for Paxton to show up. Wow, I'm starting to be really antsy.

**Dean POV**

Yesterdays run in with the angels was extremely exhausting. Just when I thought they couldn't get any worse they continued to surprise me. I just hated the fact that they had gotten the kids involved into this. The nightmares they'd been having, the way Trace resents us for thinking that we were the ones the killed his mom; my sister. I still hadn't told them the real story, I just told them it was the YED; which it wasn't. I hated seeing the kids go through with that, it just wasn't fair. I heard the front door close and I knew that was my cue. I glanced at the clock and it was 7:30Am. I quickly rose from the bed, took my morning shower and did the usual before heading out toward Bobby's. I hadn't seen Sam this morning which was weird; guess he got an early morning work shift. I drove down the deserted road with only one mission in mind, to finish that truck for Jenn. It was the Harley Davidson Edition from 2008 and it was an amazing looking truck. She had this thing for trucks and I just couldn't wait to see the smile on her face. I had been working on it some times during the night when I couldn't sleep. She was coming along great. I pulled down the familiar driveway and pulled in with a smile on my face. The moment I got out of the car, Bobby greeted me at the door. He headed out with a sly grin.

"You're here to work on the truck again aren't you?"

"You got it. If I dedicate the whole day, I'm pretty sure I can get her into shape and to Jenn tonight." I smiled reassuringly. All I needed was some good tunage and the tools of the trade and wham. That thing would be up and running in no time. He nodded and I headed off to continue the daunting task. It might have been a fun thing to do in the long run, but putting one of these beasts together is more back breaking than anything else; that's if you want it to run long. Cause lets face it; Fords, are not the greatest vehicle on the road, but they work.

4 hours turned to 9 and it was now 5pm. My stomach growled at me but my nose caught the whiff of something and I had to stop what I was doing. Without a shirt and covered in grease, I wiped my hands off on the dish rag and walked over to the bench putting down the wrench and that's when I saw it. Good ol' Bobby had gone to McCraps and gotten me some food. I loved the man for that. He was still one to take care of us. I shook my head as I started to dig into my Quarter Pounder with extra pickles. I cracked the beer that sat next to it with a smile. Eating was going relatively well until…

"Cholesterol is something we can't save you from." I rolled my eyes at the annoying sound of Uriels voice. I turned around and sure enough, there he stood without Castiel looking down at me with disgust. I scoffed and turned around and resumed eating.

"You know, I don't need a lecture. What the hell do you want? To first taunt the kids and now taunt me on my eating habits? I think I wouldn't mind dying of high cholesterol…" a scoff escaped his throat and I just wanted to deck him across the face.

"You think I care if you dropped dead? Not really; but if your brother did, that just solves a whole shit load of my problems." I turned around putting down my half eaten burger as I glared at him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He stood there un-amused with his arms crossed.

"Your brother. His daughter's onto him and she's got a reason to. He hasn't been home all night and do you want to know why? Ruby's worming her slutty little ways back into him. I suggest you stop it, before we do for good this time. This is a final warning Dean." I stopped and studied him before turning around for a second to think about what I was going to say; to only turn back and find myself staring at nothing. I slammed my fists down on the work bench rattling most of the tools in sheer annoyance and frustration. God dammit!! I felt around my pockets and grabbed my cell as I started to dial Sam's number. I couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this! I waited for him to pick up but he didn't. I sighed in annoyance as I dialed home. I waited for 2 rings before Jenn picked up.

"Hey Uncle Dean." She said cheery like.

"Hey sweetheart. What's going on?"

"Nothing really; sort of waiting for a friend…" wait. Did she just say 'friend'? She was actually going to get out of the house and not barricade herself in her room? That was awesome. I better not push it.

"Well, that sounds great. I was just wondering if you had seen your dad anywhere." I tried to sound a little less pissed but I knew she could hear it in my tone.

"Angels visit you to tell you what I think is going on? He hasn't been home all night and I didn't see him this morning. Did you try his cell?"

"Yeah, and no answer. Maybe he'll pick up if you call."

"Already tried. Same result. Hey Uncle Dean, can I kill the bitch?"

"With every and any tool you want to. I prefer slow torture…but only under one condition," I heard her pause in amusement. "I get to witness and help participate."

"It's a date." She replied with a small laugh. "Call me if you get a hold of him before I go out and hunt their asses down. Oh, and by the way, Trace is fine. He spent the night at Dakota's." My breath hitched. He did what?!! "Oh, don't worry. Nothing happened, I already yelled at him for it. See yah Uncle Dean." I stood there unable to move the phone away from my head. He spent the NIGHT at DAKOTA'S?! So that's 2 Winchesters I have to kick the shit out of, great. I shoved the phone back in pocket and looked from my burger, to the truck, to the burger again. If I was doing ANY ass kicking, it would be with a full stomach.

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning up and doing the final if not few remaining small time repairs on the truck. If we couldn't get a hold of Sam, we'd go looking tonight. He was bound to come back. He never stays out for two nights. That would really freak me out and if Ruby was helpful or not, I would kill her without question. It was hard enough trying to get him back; I was NOT going through THAT again and having Jenn watch that happen. I stepped back from the black ogre of a truck that store back at me and grinned with a face of satisfaction. I put down the tools and grabbed the keys and got into the front seat. It was a lot higher than the Impala that was for damn sure. I started her up and her engine roared to life sounding meaner that any evil thing I had ever heard. I peeled out and gave her a hard test drive to make sure she wasn't going to break down and kill Jenn. Driving it for 20 minutes and the thing ran pretty smooth. The moment I pulled back into the driveway, Bobby was standing there with a slight smile as he gave me a nod. I stepped out and walked over beside him.

"What do you think?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I think Jenn is going to be thrilled." Only I know so. After all the time I had spent, she damn well better be!

"I don't think we'll ever get her back IN her room," I said with a slight laugh. "Maybe I should install a portable mini fridge and a pull out bed what do you think?" Bobby laughed slightly as he shook his head.

"Don't get any ideas. Did you track down Sam yet?" I turned to him with a confused expression and he just glanced back at me like I was the moron. "I'm old, not dead Dean. Sam's going out with Ruby again and you guys can't get a hold of him." I nodded. Leave it to Bobby. I bet there was a lot more that he knew that we didn't know he knew. Wait. That was a little confusing.

"Yeah. You have any idea where you think they might be?" Bobby shook his head slightly.

"From what I saw, it don't look like Ruby's going to bend down this time. I'm thinkin' were in for the worse possible thing; Demon blood addiction." I froze and just looked up at him. That's got to be some sick joke. He's got demon blood, he's not a vampire. "They say that once you've become infected like Sam was, the drive to kill gets stronger in the presence of evil; being Lilith. I believe Ruby is showing the way on how to get that blood. Find people who are possessed, trap them and then drain them of their blood. It will make him stronger and by god Dean if that is to happen, then neither of us can help save him and you can consider this war over."

**A/N: So, it's a little bit later that what I hoped but alas, here it is! I wasn't sure which way to go for this chapter but I think I might have a good idea. Thank you to all who replied and I promise to bring more Trance Angst since its in such high requests! Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story and again for your replies; they mean a lot! :) Not sure when the next chap will be up I have gotten a little busy but I shall TRY to get it up ASAP!! If you have any suggestions on where this story could go, feel free to PM me and we'll go from there! THANKS AGAIN GUYS, YOU ROCK! 3 Until next time….  
**

**Kayla**


	18. Deviate

**Chap 18: Deviate **

**Sam POV **

My head was throbbing in pain as I lay next to Ruby in the hotel bed motionless. The whole day had been a blur, not to mention the night. Everything just seemed to come crashing down on me over the course of these past couple of days that I didn't even know what day it was. After the visit from the angels I realized that I was the only hope in stopping Lillith and I wasn't about to let her have her way with the kids. Ruby was the only one who knew what to do and knew how to train me again; even though I remembered most from last time, this time was new and I liked it more and more. I turned over and wrapped my arm around the cold body that lay next to me and I started to tense up. The feelings had come back. The drive to kill; the drive for the blood. I needed it more than ever since last night and I knew that I was going to stop at nothing to get what I wanted. The thick taste that it had as it overwhelmed my tongue was making me shake like I had a coke addiction. I wanted it again and I knew Ruby could feel it. She turned around to me and I looked down at her coldly. She sat up covering herself with the blankets as I glanced at the clock. It was currently 6:36pm and the blinds were closed consuming the hotel room with complete darkness. Ruby moved herself off the bed and I followed. I slipped on my pants and slid over a T as I waited for her to get changed. The moment my jacket was around my shoulders, Ruby was already out the door and I knew the game was on. I couldn't stop this slight hesitation for what I was about to do again but at the moment the drive for it was so strong I couldn't give a rats ass. I shoved past some small dude in the hallway as we headed to the parking lot to get into the familiar stolen car Ruby had managed to find. Sliding into that seat glancing over at her gorgeous brown eyes made me tug an evil grin as the engine veered off and we were back out for another kill.

2 states over and 3 rituals later and here we were all shacked up in some run down piece of shit warehouse. Sitting across from me was some random dude in a sloppy t-shirt with tatty jeans. He was chained to the chair under a devils trap and I just smirked. His black eyes met up with mine and I just had to grin.

"So, you finally giving in again? Daddy Winchester all ready to service your slut?" he spat coldly as he cocked his head slightly glaring at Ruby. I scoffed as I kept my arms crossed standing in front of him now.

"If I was you, I'd keep your mouth shut. If you give us a little heads up on the whereabouts on Lillith, then maybe I'll let you walk your grungy ass out of this place." He started to snicker and I didn't like that too much. "You think this is funny?"

"Look, I know what you and that demon bitch do in the dark and believe me, you don't scare me as much as the boss does." I glanced over at Ruby with an unsatisfied grin as I raised my hand. He started to choke and I couldn't help but smile. I was slowly getting all it back and believe me it was coming back fast even though it had been dormant for years. My fingers started to curl in as my eye focused on his choking coughs. He gasped inward trying to take in the black smoke that curled around his desperate features and I finally just stopped. His body lurched forward slightly as he spat a clod of blood from his pursed lips. That's when it hit me; the sudden urge. I looked over at Ruby and she nodded, she knew we weren't going to get anywhere with this guy and believe me I didn't care I just wanted it. I made my way toward him as I slipped out the blade from the small of my back. The same one Ruby had dragged across her skin the night before. I headed straight for his neck but before I could pull that blade across, my cell rang and I turned away in disgust. I sighed in pure annoyance as I ripped it from my pocket ignoring the ID as I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked strictly and my heart stopped the moment the voice rang through the speaker.

"Sam? Sam where the hell are you?!" Deans panicked voice rang out and I rolled my eyes ready to hang up. "I need you here now, Jenns in her room and she hasn't come out for hours. I haven't heard her stir nothing. She hasn't even come out to use the bathroom and when I went to go knock, there's no answer and her door is locked. Sam I don't know what's going on but I need you here man, something is defiantly wrong with Jenn." I sighed yet again as I looked over at the body in the chair, how badly I wanted to just rip the blade across his open jugular.

"She's probably just up to her old shenanigans and it just wanting attention. Give her time and I'm sure she'll come down, she's fine Dean you're just over exaggerating." I pulled the phone from my ear and just hung up. I held onto the off button; there was no way I was going to be so rudely interrupted again from my desperately needed kill. I smiled a little at the grinning figure in the chair as I stepped toward him. "Looks like my brother gave you 10 extra seconds of life. Looks like the times up now. Going to give up anything?" I asked with a raised brow. He just scoffed and started to laugh a little and my eyes snapped from Ruby to him and that's where it ended. I headed straight for his neck and I slid the blade across quickly. Blood started to spur out from the open wound of the damaged nerve and the moment my lips connected I started to grow satisfied. The thick warm taste curled my tongue and I could feel the darkness start to seep through. The feeling that overwhelmed me felt amazing. All of it started to come back to me and I just kept going. I could feels Ruby's hands run through my hair and I finally pulled my face from the feed. I slightly looked up at her. Her eyes had this seductive flick to them. I don't know what it was, there was just something there I couldn't resist. I threw the drained body onto the ground and wiped my mouth clean. Her grin was to perfect.

"Good Job Winchester," She said softly, the harsh demonic tone slightly intertwined with the voice of her meat puppet. "Let's go."

A few hours later and I was on the road heading back toward home. I better head back and find out what the hell was going on with Jenn. Lately all she had been doing was locking herself in her room and weeping over her dead friend. I thought it was time to move on instead of dragging this whole charade around endlessly. I got over Katie so it was time for her to move on as well. Ruby pulled around the block so I wouldn't be seen with her and I stepped out of the car without a word exchanged. She sped off and I headed down the block toward the old familiar driveway. The moment I walked up the steps and in through the door, Dean was hounding me.

"Jesus Christ. Why the hell are you home 4 hours later after I called you? And why the hell was your cell turned off? I tried calling you back a million times!" I just shrugged as I took off my jacket.

"I was busy alright. Where is she?" I barked and he looked at me cold before pointing upstairs. I didn't wait as I turned on my heel and started to jog up the stairs. I could hear Dean following me and that just got me irritated.

"So you think I'm that dumb Sam?" he asked harshly and I turned to him slightly before heading towards Jenns door. "I know what you were doing." Oh that's great. I started to bang on her door in annoyance.

"Jenn open up this damn door now!" I yelled out as I waited for a few seconds for a response. Dead air; so I banged again. "Jenn I mean it open up this door!"

"I know you were out with Ruby. That's just it isn't it? You've been banging the slut and doing the whole- the whole nasty blood exchanging thingy….. AGAIN!" Dean continued and I just ignored him as I continued to rap my fists on the solid oak.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to open this fucking door Jenn and I mean it! Enough is enough!" I snapped and Dean just continued to watch me.

"So what's the plan now Sammy? Go off with your little demon slut and stop Lillith is that it? Huh? When were you going to tell me Sam? I-" the sound of the front door opening stopped the two of us. I looked down the stairs and heard Jenns laugh come from the open doorway. I shoved past Dean and started down the stairs and there she stood with some dude who I swore I had seen before.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I snapped the moment I got to the bottom of the stairs and she just looked up at me shocked.

"Excuse me? I've been out with a friend. I should be asking you the same god damned question! You weren't here all night! So don't you dare yell at me!" she retaliated and that only got me more pissed off.

"This isn't about me Jennifer Amberlynn Winchester; this is about you and the time in which you're supposed to be home! You're supposed to be in your room doing your homework!" she just glared at me with an open jaw. Her friend shifted uncomfortably and Jenn just motioned to the door and he slipped out.

"What the fuck is up your ass?! You haven't been home all night and I've spent the last 2 weeks barricaded in my god damn room and you've begged me to come out and now when I finally do and I'm finally back out in the world now you want me back and locked up in my room like a caged animal?! You need to set your shit straight because I'm getting mixed signals here!"

"You know damn well to be home at a certain hour and it's already 2 hours passed it! You're being a little irresponsible and I don't like it in the slightest!"

"I'M being irresponsible?! I'm not the one fucking a demon!" my glare focused but before I could say anything the door opened again and revealed the second Winchester, Trace. I focused on him, there's the second person who needed a good yelling.

"And you," I snapped and he just looked up at me confused. "I heard you spent the night at Dakotas. Just what the fuck were you thinking spending the night there! So what? Am I going to get a call telling me how Rylan is going to kill you for knocking up his niece? Should I start getting used to being called Grandpa?!" Both Jenn and Trace stared at me in disbelief and I could feel all their eyes on me. I was just about ready to explode. What the hell was wrong with all of them?

"Excuse me? What is wrong with you? I never slept with Dakota, I went over and fell asleep because I needed someone to talk to and you were defiantly on the DO NOT TALK TO list!" My eyes never left the kids as their glares hardened. Jenn was the first to move with a little slight head shake. I could tell she was biting her lip from not saying anything yet.

"The both of you are getting to out of line with this. Why the hell were you both out at all hours of the night?" Jenn's brow furrowed.

"I could say the same thing dad. How much of a self minded prick can you be!" She said in a growl, holding back from yelling. I could feel Dean all tensed up and about ready to say something when Jenn had to cut that. "But fine. You're the innocent one, why don't you just leave to keep fucking your demon slut? Turn your back on us yet again! I'm so glad I didn't get the asshole gene from you, cause then I would have already committed suicide." She turned around with slight tears in her eyes and headed upstairs; her bedroom door slamming as it echoed throughout the entire house. Trace just gave me one last look before he too headed up the stairs. Dean just stood leaning against the door frame to the kitchen just glaring at me.

"You happy? You want to do this again? Then fine. I'm just surprised your willing to do this to your daughter." He then too headed upstairs and I was left standing by the front door alone.

**Trace's POV  
**

My life couldn't be anymore messed up than it is now. I spend a little night at Dakotas by accident and I'm getting my face ripped open by a pack of hellhounds. I slammed my bedroom door and sent myself toward my bed. I kicked my computer chair across my room and listened to it slam hard into the closet. I then picked up my basketball and chucked it so hard against the wall that it bounced off and nearly smoked me in the face. Like I would have cared that it did. I probably deserved it. I couldn't believe my uncle was yelling at me and acting this way. Couldn't he see what I was feeling? I tried to claim my life twice and still failed and yet I have to come home and look at the reason why I did try. I heard the front door slam and I just so happened to look out my window to see my Uncle Sam retreating down the block. Good riddens. I took in a deep breath to keep myself from pounding my fists through the wall into Jenns room when the slight sound of something hitting the floor made me jump. I looked over quickly only to notice a picture that had fallen from my wall. I walked over to it and picked it up gazing at the smiling faces that looked back at me. It was of Brody, me, and Jenn on a camping trip two years ago in which we had suffered major mosquito attacks. The bumps were accumulated had us playing connect the dots to see if we could make anything worth laughing at. I smiled as I walked over to my bed and lay down just holding the picture in front of me. I remembered the trip like it was only a few days ago…

_The muddy trail we took was long and well… muddy. I had never lost my shoe so many times before it was ridiculous. We were hiking in these thick woods that my cousin had found before just a few states over. Thank my short term memory loss for not remembering the name. We had decided to get out of our hectic living status to enjoy a few days enjoying the fresh northern air in the middle of god knows where. Jenn was leading the way followed by me and then Brody bringing in the rear. The only thing I could hear were hands slapping against skin and the slight groan of annoyance._

_"Yo T. I think Jenns bringing us up here to feed her mosquitoes friends… so Jenn, did you convince people that mosquitoes were an endangered species and you brought us up here to be a meal to them… OW!" another slap sounded covered by a laugh by the two of us. Jenn turned around and didn't look impressed._

_"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the moron that didn't decide to wear bug repellent!" she retorted and I shrugged. "Plus, I hear they only like bitter blooded people anyway…" she smirked and turned on a heel continuing up the muddied trail. Brody scoffed playfully and I just shook my head._

"If I have to sit here and listen to the two of you bicker back and forth like uncle Dean and Sam… I'm going to throw ONE of you off the next cliff we encounter!" I stated firmly and the two burst out in sudden laughter.

"You? Taking on the two of us?" Jenn started and Brody of course had to finish like a hero.

"The day that happens… call me. When you're the one that actually succeeds on killing me…well then, hurry and get your ass up there so we can drink some beers at the pearly gates with St. Peter!"

The sudden realization hit of how much the two of us talked about how we wanted to die. He never wanted to die the way he did. He always told me that getting shot was not the way he wanted to go. He wanted to go on some sort of thrill ride or adrenaline rush. A crash was out of the question too and thinking about the times we sat there for hours talking about death and how much it surrounded our lives really made me realize. What had I done? I had contemplated the consequences of my actions and yet I hadn't even been the one who got in trouble for what happened. Why? Did they believe I shouldn't be punished for what I did? Did they think that just because it was all that we were to messed up to realize what we were really doing? Just because some stupid supernatural force had forced us to play out our casting roles? No. We knew what we were doing I guess we just didn't know what we were capable of. The more I thought about it the more I needed to escape. I could feel my breath begin to pick up as I replayed the moment over and over and over again in my head. The gunshot had never been so clear. My body twitched as my hands began to pulse. I realized I was shaking uncontrollably and I would probably pass out. The room was spinning and I couldn't grasp anything to make me maintain my balance. I dropped the picture and headed for the door tripping over my trashcan almost taking me to the floor for an ending face plant. Luckily the door was close and my body thrashed up against it and kept me up. I loudly grabbed for the doorknob and ripped it open stumbling into the hallway like a drunk. I made my way down the hall and toward Jenns room. I didn't even knock as I opened her door with a swing before closing it behind me. I looked around and noticed the door to her balcony open. I walked out and saw her sitting in the little porch swing with her knees tucked under her chin as her arms wrapped around them protectively. She took one look up at me and jumped to my side.

"You okay?" I do love her but she has a habit of asking this same stupid question. I nodded slightly as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close. She was caught off guard as she tripped into me a little as I held her straight. When her eyes finally found mine she took in what I was feeling and no more words were exchanged as she pulled her arms around my mid back. I don't know how long we stood like that; we hadn't had a moment so…so chick flick in a really long time but it didn't feel like either of us was minding it. We both needed it as gay as that sounds. I let my breath finally relax and I could feel the warmth of her tears on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. She continued to hold me close and she nodded slightly.

"Me too." The moment lingered but I really didn't mind. I was calming down in her arms. It reminded me of times when we were younger and got in stupid little fights over things that didn't even have relevance; like fighting over shotgun or something stupid and small like a ball or something. We finally broke from the hug and I looked down at her broken blue eyes. She hated when she fought with her dad and now that her dad was hooking up with a demon; that just set her off. The two of us sat down on the porch swing and I had to tear myself away from her glance. I started to fiddle with my hands and she knew that something was bugging me. I took in a deep sigh as I let a few scarce tears stream down my face.

"If I could go back and change everything that happened, I would. Believe me I would. What over came me I don't know Jenn, I really don't. I don't blame Lillith for it because she wasn't the one that made me pull the trigger," her fingers chased away my tears as I clenched my fists. "Everything that's happening… I can't take it. Nights I've sat in my room and contemplated the million ways to take my life and every time I get a chance I cower out. Making the deal with the demon… it gave me something that made it seem better. I didn't have to do it myself and I could just let it come take me. I'm so sorry Jenn I really didn't mean to kill him; I honestly didn't." She threw her arms around me and the tears came full force. I just held onto her clinging for my life. Or what little of my life I thought I had left to keep it together.

"We're going to make it through this Trace. I promise. Trust me. We will." Her voice was soothing and I nodded just slightly. Jenn then gently took my hand and we got up. We headed over the railing and jumped off heading through the backyard toward the front. We walked in silence to where I didn't know. She was leading the way and I followed silently. It wasn't until a couple of blocks later that I realized where we were heading too; the cemetery. The newer one in town and not the same one my mom was buried at. We walked up to the front gates and stopped. Jenn looked over at me slightly before taking my hand and we walked in together. She realized that we couldn't hang it over our heads anymore and it needed to be done. Saying good-bye I learned as a hunter was the hardest part about the whole god damned job. We passed by a few unmarked graves as well as several headstones before coming across the newly placed one decorated in roses for Brody. It was hard to imagine that underneath all of that dirt lay the body of a friend that was once filled with so much life and a smile that would brighten your day the moment he walked through that front door. I couldn't shake it. Our hands parted and we avoided eye contact for a long time. The silence filling the air around us as I closed my eyes tight just taking everything in; the laughs, the tears, the fights, the hockey games, the camping trips, the drinks; everything that we had ever done. It didn't matter how ever long I stood there or how many tears I shed. The one thing I had never even learnt was how to let go. I knew deep down I would still never forgive myself for what had happened that night no matter what anyone said or did. I was at fault. I would have to live through that for the rest of my life and there was no turning back.

**A/N: So first off I owe everyone a HUMUNGO apology! I'm really sorry guys. I know it has been way to long but lately my computer hasn't really wanted to work and when it does- I have no freakin internet!! :( Sorry I made you guys wait this long, it's not fair. I had a major writers block that I couldn't over come but I'm sure I got my groove back and I'm too stoked to write the next chapter-it's in the works RIGHT NOW and I hope to get it up right after this one. =) I promise to bring a little more twists and of course (since its in high demand) more Trace angst. Were going to be getting a visit by a few new characters that I hope will spark a few things. Hope I haven't lost any of you yet! Hope this chap was worth the wait-if not… I'm sorry. Hope it was enjoyed and Chapter 19 should be up ASAP! =) Until next time…**

**-Kayla **


	19. BBQ'd Demon Bitch

**Chapter 19: BBQ'd Demon Bitch**

**Jenn POV**

After visiting Brody at the graveyard, Trace was silent. He watched his shoes the entire walk home and didn't look up at me once. The walk had been cold, silent; almost like walking with death. I took in a deep sigh knowing that my whole world was falling apart and there was no more glue in the entire world to mend it back together. It just seemed that whenever someone new walked into my life they were quickly removed like the turn of a page. Looking back up at Trace and his vapid form just broke my heart. We had both lost so much and I just knew that I wasn't about to loose him, I couldn't.

The moment we walked up the driveway and through the familiar door; I just silently watched Trace make the slow climb toward his room. I took off my jacket before I headed toward the living room. It was lifeless as was the kitchen. The impala was still sitting in the driveway so I knew my Uncle Dean would be upstairs. I walked passed my dads empty bedroom in disgust. I still couldn't believe what had happened with him this evening either. He would come around, he just needed time. I knew he would. He was my dad and he wouldn't do anything to hurt us. At least I hoped. I didn't knock as I entered my uncle's bedroom. Luckily he was lying on the bed without some chick with the news on. He turned his head slightly and smiled a little as he patted the bed beside him. I climbed in and snuggled next to him with my head on his chest. He wrapped his big arm around me and pulled me close as he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes just hugging him for a moment before watching the screen. A plane had crashed just outside of Boston and Dean and I exchanged a quick glace knowing oh to well what was behind that one since it was an 'unexplained system fail'. Stupid demons. They're such a pain in the ass. Of course my uncle was the first one to break the silence.

"So, where did you two sneak out to? Club? Party? Rave? Drug run?" I grinned.

"Well, it was a rave party that supplied the drugs so no drugs were needed." He laughed a little as he shook his head. "No, we were at the cemetery." He nodded and rubbed soothing circles in my back. We were quiet for a few minutes before I needed to ask. "Hey Uncle Dean, do you think my dad is going to be ok?" He looked down at me and I couldn't read the expression that crossed his face. It was almost a cross between disappointment and regret.

"I don't know. Your dads smart. He'll figure it out, but not without a little help." The soft smile returned and I just nodded. I felt my body grow tired as I got more comfortable. Dean pulled the covers over me and I started to drift slowly into a dreamless wonder. The one thing I wished for before I passed out was for a better day than today for tomorrow.

I was pleasantly awoken by the soft shakes of my uncle Dean. I groaned and rolled over annoyed. I didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning, there was just no way I wanted to. I curled up into fetal position pulling the blankets over me. I heard my uncle sigh as I snuggled in getting more comfortable again until the comforters were ripped right from me. Fucker! "Uncle Dean, just 20 more hours….please. Leave me alone." I slurred out tiredly.

"Get your ass outta bed now missy. You're going to be late for school."

"So…school's not gonna miss me now… gimme back the blankets." I felt his body weight shift off the bed and I just grinned victoriously. Sucker! I pulled the blankets over me again until I heard it. That awful sound. NO! He wouldn't dare! I heard his footsteps approaching and I screeched now suddenly wide awake as I jet from his bed. That bastard was thinking about throwing me in the cold tub! I don't think so amigo! I gave him a final glare as he just smirked victoriously. I walked out of his room heading for the shower. I stopped the moment I was outside of Traces bedroom. He was sitting on his bean bag chair on the floor staring at the news and weather. I smiled slightly before heading toward the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I grabbed my skinny jeans and my black Beatles t-shirt that I adored and headed toward the bathroom quickly. Why did school have to start early? I quickly washed my hair and did all the rest before I was out and changed. I brushed my hair and teeth before walking back to Traces room knocking slightly. He turned his head in my direction and I just smiled slightly.

"You coming to school or playing hooky?" I asked with a grin. He grinned back before getting up.

"And have Uncle Dean on my ass? I think I'll pass." I laughed slightly. At least he was in a little bit better of a mood and that made me happy. All his depression lately had began to scare me, I was just glad he was slowly starting to come over it. At least I hoped he was. I grabbed my bag and my deck before heading out the front door pretty sure that my dad still wasn't home. I rolled my eyes as I threw my deck on the pavement, Trace right on my side. We skated in silence, my eyes constantly landing on his soft face watching the sun glisten off his lip ring. I remember the day he got it, on a dare he clearly didn't mind. It was either that, or going across the street to talk to the charming Ms. Monroe. She's an elderly woman that likes to talk back from the year 1912 to now and bitch about how the times have changed and blah blah blah. Trace got stuck with that one day and we didn't see him until dinner time. I giggled a little thinking about that and Trace just looked over at me. "What's so funny?"

"You." His puzzled face met with my wide grin.

"I'm glad you find me amusing." He shook his head and we started rolling up the pathway toward school stopping just out front of it. I saw Paxton and I flipped my deck and smiled in his direction. He smiled back and that's when I heard it; the rough purr of a bright red porch pulling up to the front of the school. Whistles were heard throughout the crowd and both Trace and I watched as some chick walked out; long legs, long brunette hair with brown eyes and SKANK clearly covering her skin. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight V-neck salmon colour shirt. Wow, talk about slut.

"Would you look at that, Barbie now comes to our school. Guess that car is the collector's addition that you get in the expansion pack?" I mocked to Trace who looked dazed and captivated. The bitch just glared in my direction before flipping her hair over her shoulder walking past me making sure to add extra effort to wink at Trace. I scoffed and just looked at him punching his arm. He continued to watch her walk and when I looked over, the whole schools guys were practically drooling on the floor she walked over like a goddess. They looked like a bunch of pig headed morons. My eyed flipped toward Paxton who couldn't look more disgusted. He walked over to me and just shook his head.

"Why does your kind do that? Damn, look at all those fools." Paxton asked with a laugh. I shook my head and looked back at everyone.

"She isn't part of our kind, that right there is the future plastic generation. If I don't meet up with you at lunch, I got expelled for killing her." He laughed shaking his head and Trace finally came out of his daze.

"Wow. She's pretty hot." I shot him a menacing glance of disapproval.

"Oh yeah, on what planet? Please tell me you're joking."

"No, she actually is. And, she winked at me." I rolled my eyes and just glanced at Paxton who was grinning and shaking his head at my cousin's response. "So-" Trace stopped dead when he saw Paxton. "What the hell… why are you here?" Took him a while.

"Transferred from Boston. He's actually a hunter T." before Trace could get out another word, the bell rung. "I'll catch you later?" I asked looking over at Pax and he nodded.

"Lunch." I smiled before watching him leave with a grin on his face. I turned back to my cousin who was shooting daggers at me.

"What the hell is this Jenn? We bump into this guy on a case, he lies and now he shows up here and suddenly you two are buddy buddy? You actually letting your hunter guard down now?" his voice was rather threatening and he looked dead pissed.

"Wow, T, slow down. I jus-"

"And stop calling me T alright?" I stopped and just kept focus on his cold glare. He went to walk away and I just caught up with him.

"Wow, what the hell is wrong with you? He's a hunter Trace, he's no threat; trust me I checked I thought it was weird too. He got transferred from Boston, he was working the same case and we wound up walking in on him and he made it look like we were the ones breaking and entering. If you ask me he's good. He's a nice guy, why are you getting all tensed up about it?" He was constantly shaking his head as he made his way toward the front stairs of the school before I stopped him and turned him around to face me.

"It's nothing alright. I just find it a little messed up that you're all over this guy like he's Chase Crawford or something... you barely even know him."

"For one thing Trace, I'm not _all _over him and another he's the only one I have to hang out with alright." He scoffed in disbelief before crossing his arms.

"Why aren't you hanging with us anymore? Is that just it? You're all gung-ho for this noob peter kid or whoever he is that you can't hang with us anymore?" I looked down slightly before looking back up at him. What was with the sudden hostility? He was starting to sound like my dad.

"I'm not ready to hang out with you guys right now alright? Just... let's just drop this. It's stupid." I shook my head and headed into the school before my arm was ripped back and Trace was in my face.

"No. Talk to me about this now. They weren't the ones who did it Jenn! I was alright! It's got nothing to do with... .with Dakota and Austin, Shane... Brayden? It was all me Jenn, they feel horrible about it and you parading around like you lost the god damn world doesn't help and it doesn't exactly show anything when your all over this new kid like Brody never existed!"

"You fucking think that this is what it's all about? About what you guys did? I'm sorry that it's still a little awkward for me to face the people who spent their last remaining time with him, the ones who actually had a chance to say good-bye. We might not have been dating and yeah maybe we did have a relationship but Pax has nothing to do with this! He's just someone I can talk to alright? You think it's easy for me to hang out with you guys like nothings happened? It's a little hard to be there knowing that the moment I turn to make comment to Brody because I think he's right there... or... listen to him laugh at my stupid jokes or have him contemplate the plays of hockey for the next game; just knowing that I'm never going to get a chance to tell him how I really felt..." I stopped. I couldn't finish my sentence. I let a few tears fall before I stopped them completely. I couldn't do this. I couldn't fight with Trace because I didn't want to loose him too. The only people I had left in my life were Trace and Dean. My dad wasn't the same and Brody was never coming back. My gaze finally met his and he looked down too. "I can't do this. I don't want to loose you either okay? Can we just-" I gestured toward the front doors and he nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked through the doors. A mingle of kids were rushing around trying to get to their class before the bell but it was already to late as the sound of the ring echoed throughout the halls. Trace and I exchanged a glance as we just kept up with our casual walk to English. For once in my life, I actually hated wanting to walk into that class, even though I was the bomb at it. The moment we stepped into the classroom the scent of some un-ruling perfume choked the air around me. I sneezed a couple times before taking my seat. Dakota was sitting next to me but I tried not to take notice. I wanted to talk to her but I just couldn't. I glanced up and she gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled slightly before looking down. Then the sound of clanking heels on linoleum floor made me glance up. Walking in with her head high like she was queen of the world was the skank from this morning. She held her books close to her chest and the scent of the perfume hit me full force. Dakota and I exchanged a disgusted glance as she flicked her hair standing next to the teacher. Ms. Steen gave her a warm smile as she looked back at the rest of us.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new student. Everyone this is Audrey Mills." I nearly choked on my spit I was so disgusted. "Audrey, you may sit where you please dear."

"Thank you Ms. Steen." Her voice rang out like wind chimes; deafening my ear drums. She swayed her ass as she made her way toward me. She took the seat behind me to my left, right beside Trace. Great. Thank god their single desks. I glanced around and most of the guys in the room couldn't stop staring. It made me nauseous. Why did I even come to this class?

"Talk about a walking STD factory." I heard whispered beside me. Dakota grinned and I smiled. "Look, Jenn I'm really sorry I jus-"

"Dakota. Do you have something to share with the class?" Dakota shrugged un-amused as the teacher glared her down. "Good. Then be quiet!" She shook her head before looking back at her desk. I was more than sure that the rest of this day, wasn't going to be pleasant with the skank dagger trotting around. I just hoped Trace wasn't going to do anything stupid. Lately, he was filled with dumb ideas. But I didn't blame him. He had Dakota, that's all he needed.

Throughout the rest of the day I kept seeing Audrey everywhere. One minute she would be flirting with one guy, then another, it just kept going. By third period she had guys carrying her things. I had to look around to make sure there wasn't a camera crew around, how is my life turning into more of a Hollywood movie than anything else? This was making my stomach turn. Luckily it was lunch and I had something to look forward too. I smiled as I made my way toward Paxton's locker. I rounded the corner with a smile but it quickly dropped. Standing there with a hand on her hip and the finger twirling in her hair stood Audrey. She was giggling as she played with the front of Paxton's shirt. Not him too! I growled under my breath as I started to head toward them.

I cursed under my breath that skanky bitch was taking over the school in a matter of hours. As I walked towards them my mind raced as I came up with an idea. Paxton's back was turned from me which was perfect as I slipped my arm around his waist, basically punching her hand away from his shirt. The bitch looked at me for the longest time, her mouth agape. Bet that's her natural face right there. I just looked up at Paxton and smiled a warm smile. His eyes did the same, a slight 'Thank God' look to them.

"Hey Pax, sorry I'm late, got hung up on something for a class. Hope you weren't to lonely." I said putting on my best dumb blonde act. It was harder than I thought to be an air head.

"Uh. Yeah? That's alright. Um, I wasn't to Lonely?" He wasn't getting it... or he can play the dumb card better than I can. I winked at him before looking back at Audrey.

"Can I help you with something Audi?"

"It's Audrey. And you just interrupted a private conversation." Her face was twisted with annoyance and aggravation. I just laughed in my head, Dumbass.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know asking for directions to the Women's health clinic was that private?" Her perfectly done eyebrow rose making my blood boil.

"Maybe I should ask you for directions."

"Sorry, I have a family doctor. I don't exactly need to get tested every month." I turned back to Paxton who was trying not to laugh. It wasn't even that funny. It was just true. "I'm sorry to have this conversation cut short Obi,"

"Audrey!"

"But I got a date with someone right now. So I'll see you later." She gritted her teeth as she stared at me, pure daggers trying to tear me down. Tool.

"Yeah Audrey? See you later." He smiled sweetly, but his face; riddled with confusion as to what just happened. To him it looked like a five second long tennis match and he had no clue who won. I took his hand and started walking away from her. I could feel Paxton looking back a few times before stopping altogether when we reached outside. Once we were far away from everyone I stopped and turned to him watching his expression change from blank to a grin. I eyed him, watching his facial expression change. Why was he grinning at me like that? "Man that was hilarious! I honestly felt like you both were trying to compete for my love." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What were you doing flirting with that... that… walking Barbie from hell?"

"Flirting? You thought I was flirting with her? Let's get one thing straight here. She was flirting... badly but she was. I was trying not to get mauled by her raging hormones." My eye twitched a little confused. Everyone flirts with her, all the guys, doesn't matter who, they just do. "Look, I know what you think. And yes, I was flirting a little but for a good reason. There's defiantly something wrong with her. I can feel it; I just don't exactly know what. It was the way she was doing it, the way she was twirling her hair, the hand on her hip. She was... almost like a prostitute that has WAY to much experience. Something girls like her age would definitely not have." I nodded in agreement. Something really wasn't right, but then again, she could just be trying really hard.

"I got the same vibe. Sluts will be sluts. Maybe she's a flunked out hooker, still has her young looks and is looking for young blood in a high school?"

"What? Like you?" He grinned and in the instant I met with his gaze, he tore off. He made his way quickly out the side door toward the football field. I just laughed before running off after him. Maybe this day wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**Dean POV**

My mind was tangled. Sitting at the kitchen table before heading to work always did this to me. I was halfway done my fourth cup of coffee and 3 words played a continuous loop in my skull. Running around like leeches as they drained every other thought like it was nothing. 'Demon blood addiction'. Could Sam really do this again? I didn't doubt it. Especially with Ruby egging him on, dragging him down the same god damned path as years ago. The year we actually stopped Lilith from breaking that last and final seal and went on with normal lives without sluty demon guidance counselors. I took in a sigh as I gulped down the last of my coffee and rose to my feet. My beautiful leather jacket lay hung on the banister as I walked over to it. I didn't even get one arm through when the phone rang. With a grunt of annoyance, the jacket shifted to the other shoulder as I walked to the phone. The caller ID I barely recognized but I answered anyway.

"Yeah?" Okay… so I wasn't up for saying Winchester residence, this wasn't the Adams family.

"Good Morning, this is Mr. Leblowski calling for Sam Winchester?" Oh shit, looks like Sam's boss was calling.

"Yeah, about that. Sam's going through a little personal issue and I don't think he'll be back to work for the rest of the week…"

"Is that so? I was just calling to inform him of his dismissal from the office. It appears his new works of illustration aren't the best for our paper…we'll send his belongings. Take care." Click! His new works of illustration? What the hell was that douche talking about? And what the hell kind of name was Leblowski? I sighed and just hung up the phone. I couldn't believe Sam was doing this again. Especially to his daughter, that's what killed me more. There wasn't much I could do anyway, he wasn't listening. I just walked swiftly out the door and toward the garage, a few hours of final touch ups on Jenns' new truck, lunch, and then maybe a few beers and a good ol' chat with Bobby? I doubted that much too. He was a little too into his work when there was cars around. A business was a business and at least I was still making _some_ money.  
I rolled up the familiar gravel path and spotted Bobby working under the hood of a beat up looking pick- up. The thing looked like it hadn't been running in years and Bobby was clearly stripping it of its parts. He barely noticed my entrance but it's hard not to know I'm coming through with that amazing purr of my baby. The moment I parked, Bobby finally turned away from the truck and walked over, that annoyed look upon his features.

"I'm getting sick to death with these god damn angels. If they don't keep their feathery asses away from me, they're going to get what's coming to them." I just laughed, ah Bobby. The one thing he hated more than demons and it happened to be the direct opposite.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. What did they want with you?"

"Just more nonsense about rituals and different spells I might know. They're pretty sure that she's still after Sam, they just don't know why this time."

"Isn't it obvious? Wasn't my brother the 'chosen one'? I just don't understand why they wont give up, that was years ago." Bobby shook his head and met my gaze.

"They never do son. Guessing you haven't heard from him?" I shook my head and Bobby let out a sigh. "Looks like detoxing again."

"Only problem with that is getting him here. I'm pretty sure he knows what's coming." Bobby just reached over and patted my shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. But enough negative talk. Don't you have that… useless Ford to fix up?"

"Just about done, just have to do a couple tune-ups and she'll be good as new." A deep hearted laugh escaped his chest. That was something I hadn't heard in a while.

"Let me tell you boy, there's nothing good about a Ford. What did they call it? Oh yeah… Ford, Fix or Repair Daily. You'll never win." I just rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Hey, Jenn loves this truck. Don't let her hear you say that."

"Just get your ass to work." A smile stretched across my face. Leave it to Bobby.

I spent the remainder of the morning working to install a few things in the dashboard to make it more equip, like a GPS for one thing. That kid could get lost in the parking lot I was sure. I checked to make sure everything was working and gave her one more test run, it was looking promising. I pulled it and parked it around back before heading to work on other vehicles, from the row behind me; I was in for some pretty hefty work. A small prius; useless piles of nonsense; was torn up. The front bender was gone as well as the left headlight and half the left side door, some people just didn't know how to drive. Hey, from the cars in the lot, there wasn't a Ford, maybe Bobby's a little wrong on this one.

2 AC/DC albums and halfway through Skynard before the clock hit 4:30pm and Bobby came walking out toward me. I put down the wrench I was cleaning off to gratefully take the beer from Bobby's outstretched hand.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm pretty sure Jenns making her world famous steaks." I watched as Bobby's eyes lit up, he loved steak, and Jenn had a special way of making it to Bobby's standards.

"You know I can't pass up a steak dinner." He grinned slightly and I smiled before I watched his face turn serious. "You know Dean, about what I said yesterday…" Oh how I didn't want to be reminded. "I think we need to stop it before it goes too far. I've been doing some thinkin', and I think that Sam's not who they're after." My head turned to him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" I watched him, my eyes scanning furiously at his face for answers. I came up empty, almost like my freshly nursed beer bottle.

"Think about it. If they wanted him, they more or less have him. Ruby's got him back under her control. What the hell are they waiting for?" He looked over at me before down at his feet. He was right. Something about this plan seemed a little shaky, but to know about a demons' true intentions never hit you fully until it had already been accomplished. I took in a deep breath and put my now empty beer bottle on the work bench. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed my car keys while I tossed the new trucks keys to Bobby.

"Let's not keep them waiting." I didn't glance back to see Bobby chug the rest of his beer before he stepped into the trucks cab. The entire trip home I knew I'd be wrapped up so deep in my thoughts, a kid could run out and I would think of it as a speed bump in the road, ignoring the amputated arm that would have nicely complimented my windshield. Hell, if that was to happen, there'd be severe damage, and I wouldn't hesitate to resurrect the little bastard back just to run him over again for even thinking about damaging my car the first time. Okay, so that's a little severe, but I'd lost count just how many times I fixed the damn thing. I had to distract myself. Think about Jenns face the moment she saw the truck, but when your mind raced to far into thinking about the worse case scenario, it was the only thing you could think about. It swallowed you whole; sucking you dry of every other thought that even thought about intruding. I'd lost all track of time behind the wheel; so much that a knock on the window shook me from my new form of paralysis. Bobby was staring at me in curiosity before I finally realized what was wrong. I shook my head, stepping out following him inside. The house stood quiet. I looked around warily; Trace and Jenn were usually terrorizing the kitchen in search of what little food we had. I had one foot on the bottom step when I heard an ear piercing scream. Without hesitation, my gun was ripped from the small of my back and my feet carried me toward the backyard. I could hear the pump of a shotgun behind me and I knew Bobby was right there. I flung open the back door and lying in the middle of the grass with some guy overtop was Jenn.

"Hey!" The guys eyes immediately shot to mine and his hands when up in surrender as he jumped right off of her. Jenn sprang to her feet and stood in front of my gun, staring at both Bobby and I as we stood ready to blast this guy a new one.

"Relax! He's just a friend. What the hell are you doing, put your guns down." She shoved my gun downward and eyed Bobby. "Uncle Dean, Uncle Bobby, meet Paxton. Paxton, these are my Uncles Bobby and Dean. There, now that we all know each other…"

"Just what the hell was going on?" I asked raising a brow, making sure to keep my gun out, there was no way this kid was walking away without answering a few questions.

"Nothing. This… jerkoff just took," I watched her walk over and rip something from his pocket. "My phone." She grinned and my gaze never tore from his. I turned to see Bobby already heading back into the house. "He's from school Uncle Dean. He's a hunter." I watched the kid finally walk over.

"Paxton Reed." His hand extended and I just looked down at it before finally shaking back. He then stood next to Jenn giving her a soft smile. I just raised a brow before turning around to head back inside the house; I was going to wait just a little longer before showing her the truck even though I was all excited on the inside. Bobby had found his way into the kitchen helping himself to another beer as I headed up the stairs to change my shirt. Walking around the house smelling of oily car didn't exactly do dinner any good. I walked passed Trace room and stopped when I saw his door open and he was sitting on his window ledge.

"Thinking about flying there flightless?" I asked with a slight grin. He casually turned toward me before looking back. I walked in and saw what he was looking at. "Didn't know you um… found guys attractive." I grinned and he scoffed completely disgusted as he watched his cousin be chased by Paxton.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be looking at that." The distaste dripping from his words was too much to miscue. "That new kid was at that same hunt back in Boston. Now he's here all over Jenn like she's new found treasure. I don't trust him, something's not right. What are the chances that he ends up here, in Salem, in the same neighborhood and the same school? Do you even know any hunters with the last name of Reed?" I shrugged, it didn't sound familiar.

"Awe, you mad he's stealing your cousin away?" I laughed playfully and he got off the ledge glaring at me.

"No. More pissed at the fact that she's to daft to see it. Whatever. She'll get what's coming to her." My eyes watched in bewilderment. What was with the hostility? He really didn't like this guy. I opened my mouth to speak when the sound of the front door opening made me stop. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, unsuccessful with the shirt change.

"What the hell is that truck doing in the driveway?" An annoyed voiced Sam asked as he stood there like he just came home from a 'busy' day at work.

"It concerns you why?" I rebutted glaring at him. He scoffed looking up at me. I turned to see Jenn walk into the room, her guy friend in tow.

"What truck is in the driveway?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yours." I smiled.

"What?" Sam and Jenn repeated at the same time. Sam looked pissed and in a blur, Jenn was out the door. I shoved past my brother and watched her run over toward it.

"No way. Uncle Dean really? You got me an F150!" The smile on her face said it all and I laughed. Sam just stood there, glaring at the truck like it was in his way. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She ran at me in full force, her arms wrapping around me as I picked her up slightly. She quickly let go and ran back over to it hopping into the cab.

"No. There's no way you're getting behind the wheel of that thing." Sam stepped forward, watching her before turning toward me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What? Getting her a vehicle so she doesn't have to walk."

"Why do you think she has 2 legs Dean? No. Unacceptable. She's not allowed to drive it. Take it back."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She deserves a little bit more freedom that what you've granted."

"Oh, so now you're telling me how to raise my daughter? If she has that…_thing, _she can up and leave anytime she wants and it will be impossible to find her. No. It's unsafe for her to be anywhere else but here under my protection." The truck door slammed and Jenn walked over.

"Your protection? If you'll excuse me, but where the fuck have you been?" she spat coldly.

"Watch your mouth. I've been making sure nothing comes to hurt you, a concept your _uncle_ clearly doesn't seem to understand." He turned, glaring at me slightly before returning back to his daughter.

"Is this all you ever come home to do? Yell at us? Why the hell are you even here?" This was killing her I could tell. Just like the last time he came home full of anger. He took in a deep sigh before looking down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I'm doing what I think is right to keep you safe. This whole truck idea and… you behind the wheel, it just worries me."

Jenn scoffed at Sam's comment and shook her head. With the famous Winchester eye roll she followed her eyes and walked away. You could tell she was pissed; she had every right to be. Sam was out of line with this whole protection thing, completely. "And who the hell is this?" He asked turning his attention away from his daughters retreating form. The tall new guy just kind of froze from his spot near the stairs to the porch. I guess he really didn't feel like getting singled out.

"He's a friend from school. Chill out Sam." I said stepping forward so Sam couldn't find a way to grab the poor bastard and throw him like a football. "He was just here to help Trace with an assignment; You have an objection to homework now too?" I lied staring at my brother. I hated lying to him, it was the worst feeling. But he does it all the time, so in this moment I severely didn't give a shit. Sam looked from me to Paxton, back to me, then finally to the door that was opening. I looked over to see Bobby standing there with a beer in his hand, looking like was about to watch a boxing match. My hand was up in defense in case Sam decided to flip a switch and go rouge. I could see his hand slightly twitch from the anger building inside him. What was he so angry about? There was nothing to get so defensive over!

"Great Bobby's here too."

"What was that comment, Boy?" Bobby piped in. Sam just looked at him for the longest time.

"I'm going to go find Jenn." He said coldly as he turned around. Nearly smacking into him was a brunette. She had this, almost menacing smile to her as she slid past Sam.

"Is Trace around?" She asked as she kept walking, like she already knew the answer. She walked past me; her long, flowing hair hit my chest. I could smell her perfume, it was- sweet? Like Strawberries, or Raspberries… some berry like sent. She turned her head to look back at us waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," That's all she needed to hear, not a 'you can go right in', or a direction to his room. I looked back at Sam who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Is our whole family fucked today or what? You're honestly going to let her walk into Trace's room?"

"So you have a problem with Jenn having a truck and Trace having a friend- what do you want them to have?"

"Morals for one, Something I know Trace won't have when that thing walks into his room." I let out a breath. Whatever was stuck up his ass, it was definitely sideways. I watched him as he started walking the direction of Jenn, probably to the park or somewhere remote where she liked to be when she was pissed off. Once Sam turned off the street I looked over and saw a still frozen Paxton.

"You know you can go home right?" I said looking down at him, even though he was tall for his age, he was still shorter then me. I really didn't want his hunter ass anywhere near my house, or niece for that matter. I know how hunters think- he was definitely a hunter thinker. After a second of processing what I was saying he nodded then walked away. His slow walk, made him sure that he was not going to bump into Sam. Good thing too, he didn't have any sort of protection against Sam's demon blood hungry ass. I let out a huge sigh, rubbing my weary face from the little confrontation that just happened. Sam needed to get help; there was no way any one of us was going to deal with his bitch- face again. I heard footsteps slowly walk down the creaky old steps. Bobby walked around me and looked over.

"He needs help." He stated blatantly.

"Don't you think I know that?" My head hung low as I said it. His huff was either out of anger towards my comment or towards the situation. I could care less either way.

"Detox worked the first time..."

"I am not putting him through that again-"

"You're not going to put him through that? So you're going to let him drink enough demon blood to sink a ship and then you're going to let him go after Lilith again. He's going to kill himself Dean! And Jenn? Do you really want that?" I had to agree with him. I couldn't let him get any more worse. I nodded my head in a reluctant yes before looking back at the open space that once held my brothers angry form. I knew he was trying to do right, but I also knew what Ruby was doing. This was for her own benefit. There was absolutely no way I was going to let my brother go through with this. I turned myself around and walked back into the house to get myself another beer. If I was going to get Sam back into the panic room, it was going to have to be by brute force, something that Sam had more of at this moment. More beer, less pain.

Time passed, and before I knew it I had downed 3 beers before the front door swung open. In came Jenn, cursing under her breath before I heard footsteps behind hers.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she made her way to the stairs. In a quick motion, Sam grabbed her arm and ripped her toward him. She shrieked slightly in what sounded like pain. "Let me go! I hate you for what you've done! I can't believe you would choose a demon over your own family!" I watched her rip herself free from him before he grabbed her again, only this time he forced her down onto the stairs holding her tight.

"Hey, let her go Sam." I stepped forward, and Sam's head just snapped toward mine, black eyes met my face and he turned unrecognizable. Whatever Ruby had planned, she was winning. She turned my brother so fast and so far that the moment he got angry he lost all sense of control. Jenn squirmed under his grasp but he wouldn't let go. The moment I reached toward him, his arm let go of Jenn and grabbed for the front of my shirt. In a flash, I was thrown across the room and Sam quickly made his way over to me, his big hand gripping my throat. He picked me up with ease and my head connected with a wall. "Sammy…" My hands gripped around his wrist in an attempt to get him to relax slightly. That only caused him to tighten his clutch.

"Dad! Let him go!" Jenn hustled over toward me and without warning, Sam's free hand connected with Jenns cheekbone and she was sent sprawling across the floor. I was gradually starting to loose focus. As I gasped for breath, my vision was starting to blur. I could feel the grip relax faintly but that was just my mind slowly slipping away. I couldn't understand what was going on. My mind began to race unlike my weakened heart beat. In what felt like eternity, I was suddenly released as I dropped to the floor. My hands met my throat as I regained my breath, looking over at my brother who was facedown on the tiled floor. I glanced up and Bobby stood there, a thick 2x4 in his grasp as he knelt down to me.

"Still think detox is a bad idea?" If I had any strength in me, I might have just told him to bite me, but I didn't think I could take that in my current state. I did know one thing for certain. Ruby was going to die a very violent, yet leisurely and agonizing death. I was going to make sure of that.

A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry guys! But alas, it's here. You should have no worries about the next chapter because it's in the works and it's coming along smoothly. Expect more angst and a lot more twists! I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints! :( I hope it doesn't. Just as a special bonus, I've written a whole new story that has nothing to do with Supernatural at all, (sorry to strict Supernatural fans!) but it is dedicated to a friend of mine, Potzy375 and her aspiration for getting me into Assassins Creed! The story is all for you! Hope it's alright! A HUGE thanks goes out to my lovely best friend Lauren (Rachael Winchester) and all her help through my stubborn writers block! :) Thanks again guys for everything, and I PROMISE to keep these chapters coming! :) I'm getting back into my groove…. Until next time! (which wont be as long as before…)  
-Kayla


	20. A Tortured Souls Mind

__**Sams POV**

Sitting alone, this cold dark room now concealed me. Locking me away from the rest of the world, caging me like an animal. I was not an animal. I was doing what was right- I was saving our world, I was saving my family. The only thing I actually care about. Dean didn't get it- he never would. When I said I would kill for Jenn, I really meant it. The demon blood helped me do what I was meant to do; I was here to kill Lilith. The little bitch was never going to take Jenn away. But locking me in here, Dean signed her death certificate.

The cold almost black walls of iron circled around me, the fan swirled blowing hot air down towards my own personal hell. I've been here before, something I swore I'd never do again. I sat on the crappy bed that looked like it was used in an old insane asylum. This was like an insane asylum; it would make even the most stable person go crazy within hours. I sat there, staring at the door. Waiting, hoping that Dean would unlock the door and say it was a cruel prank and that he was sorry. My apology never came, no one did, and not for hours- at least I think it had been that long. Listening to the fan, a faint squeak occasionally, started to get to me. It was like nails on a chalk board. I felt this anger build inside of me, ready to lash out at any one or thing. The squeal of a latch sounded as the peep hole opened revealing Dean's concentrated glare of hazel and green. A slight sigh of relief escaped, thinking that he was going to say it was all a joke. I rose from the dingy old mattress taking a step toward the door.

"Dean, this isn't funny anymore."

"Who's laughing?" He said in a monotone voice. His eyes were a dulled green as he stared at me. I never noticed at first how much colour faded from them until I got closer.

"Come on man. You honestly don't think I need this again-"

"You can't honestly think that you're normal. Did you black out when you attacked me today? If it wasn't for Bobby you would have killed me. You need to dry out again. There is no possible way I am letting you anywhere near society the way you are. Hell, I'm not letting you anywhere near Jenn till you dry out completely." A groan of annoyance roared from me as I shook my head walking away from him. "Jenn is afraid of you- and you could not care less can you?"

"Jenn is not afraid of me! She has no reason to be!" He scoffed. I could see a slight shake of his head. I couldn't honestly have scared her. I did nothing to scare her. Sure I was a little rough with my words, but nothing to be terrified about.

"She has never seen you like that. All doped up on demon blood so much so your eyes turn black. You may not know what you did, but she certainly does. I am done with being on the sidelines watching you fuck up your life again. You are in here till I say you can come out."

"Dean, this is completely unfair, you know why I'm doing this. I'm getting stronger-"

"I've heard this song and dance before. Look I get where you're coming from I do. You want to kill Lilith like you couldn't the first time, But this is not the way to go. I'm sorry Sam; I can't let you ruin your life again. There's just no way." With that the latch closed again and I was thrown back into perpetual silence.

I sat on the hard bed listening to the sounds of the fan. My palms were getting sweaty as my heart started to race. I needed it; my body was hungry for it. Thinking about not being able to drink the blood was giving me a headache. The thought drove me nuts. The bed was annoying the crap out of me- it was hard, lumpy, and if I'm not mistaken there was a slight odor of mold on it. A huge growl escaped my lips as I got up from the bed pounding my fists against the cold metal wall. It hurt like hell but what did it matter, I was pissed.

"You did it again." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was a small voice, like it hadn't yet hit puberty. It was a voice I knew all to well. "You fucked up your life and pissed off Dean yet again."

"You don't know anything." The short kid, who I haven't seen in years stood in front of me, scoffing at my comment.

"I don't know anything? I'm you remember. Or have you forgotten who you really are? You're the one that used to look up to your big brother and aspired to be like him. Now you're … This. Some screwed up old man that is all cracked out on demon blood. Normal? There's nothing normal about you now. I get why you did it the first time. You thought you were doing right- but you have a real life now and you go and screw up the little normalcy you've always wanted?"

"You can shut up now." I turned away from younger me and looked around the room.

"Sam, you know what you have to do. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not. What I have to do is kill Lilith!"

"You also have to be there for Jenn- Your daughter."

"Why does everyone have to remind me I have a daughter? I know this. I know I have to be there for Jenn. It's why I'm doing this- clearly you don't get it." Why was I even arguing with myself? I shouldn't have to. When I turned around to face my younger self, he was gone. I rolled my head back. My detox had begun. First it was the hunger, then the hallucinations. Younger me was always the annoying one. Telling me that I've forgotten who I am, what I ever wanted out of life- fuck him. He's just a kid, what does he know? Not as much as what I know now, that's for damn sure. No one ever gets my intentions, the only one that does is Ruby. At least she has the same ideas, were on the same page about killing Lilith. I needed Ruby; she was the only one I want to talk to right now. I laid back down on the bed again, throwing my head back onto the stiff pillow that accompanied the rigid bed. I closed my eyes, guarding them from the sun prodding though. The blackness surrounded me as I plummeted my mind into a blank nothingness like what I saw. Maybe it would get my mind to stop hallucinating. I didn't feel like hearing another person from my past tell me I'm wrong.

I finally began to slip back into my black abyss when a slight tug brought my eyes to the unwelcoming glare of the sun through the blustering fan. I turned my head slightly and standing a small 3ft tall was the little blonde haired, bright blue eyed girl I watched grow up. Jenn. She looked about 3 years old and I couldn't stop the smile that invaded my face.

"Daddy, I had a bad dweam." A small laugh escaped me unknowingly. I loved how she always misspoke her "R's" with "W's". It was the most adorable thing I had ever heard. She looked at the bed before back up at me and the minute her eyes met mine she took a step back. Those bright eyes of blue growing wider as she froze in fear. The little teddy that was clenched loosely in her grasp fell to the floor with a soft bounce. "You're not my daddy…" Her voice quivered and all I wanted to do was scoop her in my arms and hold her close to tell her she was going to be okay.

"Jenn hunny, I'm your dad… hey sweetie don't be scared." She was backing up even further now, her eyes beginning to water.

"NO! Stay away fwom me! I want my daddy!" A single tear escaped her clenched eyes and I instinctively reached out for her. The moment her eyes open on my advance she let out an ear piercing scream. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! You're an evil monster! DADDY! I want my daddy!"

"I'm right here sweetie, please… Jenn, it's okay, everything's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Her small body began to shake violently. Her eyes flashed to the shadow cast behind me. Standing there, I was glaring at a version of myself. My eyes were black as coal and part of my skin was deteriorating. Jenn was right. I did look like a monster. Is that what she was seeing? I watch the demon form of me advance on her. She pressed her back against the iron wall and slid across it before she hit the corner. She began to sob and shake uncontrollably pleading for forgiveness. I couldn't take it. I reached for the figure but I couldn't grasp it. I was invincible to the evil form of myself. Jenn was sitting in front of me helpless and I couldn't do a god damn thing about it. I was forced to watch. Defenseless. Hopeless. Exactly how I felt trapped in this god forsaken room. Her little hands covered her face and my evil form just reached down, gripping her small arm tight.

"You've been a naughty little girl. Do you know what we do to naughty little girls?" He quickly ripped her up the wall, slamming her tiny body against it. This wasn't happening. I couldn't let this happen to my daughter.

"Stop! Put her down!" I lunged at my dark form but found myself thrown back; pinned in my own miserable self pity. I watched as that demon jerked her ever so slightly before letting her lifeless body drop to his feet below. "NO!" I screamed as I ran to her side, scooping her up into my arms. I brushed her fallen hair from her face feeling the sudden coldness of her lifeless form. What had I done? Did I really just kill the only thing I lived for? I couldn't control it. I needed to snap myself out of this. It was just another hallucination; a sick and twisted hallucination; one that would never occur. I wouldn't let it. I was going to protect Jenn by what ever means necessary and I would never let anything hurt her. I couldn't.

"Sam. What in the hell are you doing?" A harsh toned voice barked at me. I haven't heard this voice for years. My little sister, who foolishly got herself killed. I stopped; my eyes red from the fallen tears as I looked up from Jenns little lifeless body, to her angered form. I didn't say anything. Why should I, she was just another hallucination. My eyes quickly cast back to my now empty arms. Jenn was gone. I took a few breaths, trying to get over what I had witnessed. "I asked you a question." She replied, her voice harsher. She smacked my arm making my eyes jolt open up at her direction. "What are you doing just laying here like a useless fool? You know who's out there?" I took in yet another sigh as I walked over and sat on the rigid mattress, running my hands through my hair. I needed to drop my last vision. I was staring into the eyes of my sister. Talking with get my mind off of it, right?

"I know, but what can I do here?" I asked sitting up looking at her. She sat down slowly and looked at me.

"You can find a way out. You're smart. My smart older brother I always looked up to. It was never Dean, like you thought." I just looked at her. She always took Dean's sides in arguments. It was always two against one. This really isn't real. "Sam. Can you just listen to me for once? You're right for doing this. You want to protect Jenn and you're doing it the way you know how, by going after the thing threatening her. I would do the same thing if it was Trace. Dean doesn't get it because he doesn't have a kid… that we know of," She laughed a little. So did I. As I looked more at her, she seemed more real then any other hallucinations that I've ever had. I sighed, laying my head on her shoulder. I could feel it. Her almost boney, broad shoulder held my head perfectly. I missed her scent. It was always different, yet the same. The last time I saw her she was wearing our mom's perfume. She always did before a hunt, she smelt like home. Before our mess of lives begun, when all we cared about was what TV show we were going to watch, what game we were going to play. Claire was too small to remember, but I do. Her scrunched up face every time she lost at Monopoly, or when Dean stole the remote and changed the channel from Barney to Scooby-Doo. But that life was long over, she was gone. But now she was more alive now then she ever was. She turned her body towards mine, my head falling back up to look at her. Her smile was just like moms, sincere. "You know what you have to do. You have to get out of this pit, go get as much demon blood as you possibly can and gank Lilith with all the power you got." I was about to tell her she was right when another voice interrupted.

"No he doesn't." The strict tone of my wife sounded from across the room. "Claire what are you doing telling _my_ husband that he needs to go kamikaze hunter and go after Lilith!" My heart stopped. I never thought I would see her ever again. Her face was punitive, annoyed, it was always cute on her. She walked over with intention and picked me up from the bed. Her grip was hard, more strength then I ever thought she had.

"I'm telling him to do the right thing." Claire said from behind me. I didn't look back; I was too captivated by Katie's face. All I wanted to do was kiss her, I missed her so much.

"No, you're telling him to go to his death. You have Jenn to look after- what the hell are you thinking!" Her voice rose. I've never seen her this mad at me before. She was like, puppy shit on the new carpet mad.

"I was thinking-"

"Let's just say you weren't. Ruby got into your head Sam. She's telling you nothing but lies. Why can't you see that?" Her eyes were starting to get watery. I hated when she cried, it broke my heart. "You're killing yourself and most importantly Jenn. You're all she really has left Sam. Sure she has Dean and Trace but without you she's really nothing, a shell of herself. Do you really want to hurt your daughter like that?"

"He would be hurting her if he let Lilith find her. She's exposed right now Katie. What if you were the one in Sam's shoes? You would do anything to protect her, even if that means doing something immoral."

"Claire shut up. All you know is how to be a spastic hunter. That's what got you killed remember? So don't talk," I looked at my sister who's fists were all balled up looking like she was about to attack. I turned back to Katie looking more pissed off then ever. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Sam, please don't do this. It's not too late. You can recover and you can find another way to kill Lilith. You don't know what could happen, for all you know Ruby's feeding you to the lions and once your gone she can get Jenn. You're the only thing keeping any demon away from her." A single tear shed, and slid down her perfect cheek. My hand rose instantly to her face and whipped the tear away. My hand lingered on her cheek, the warmth burned my hand. Her face turned away, her hand clasping mine. "Please don't do this again." She whispered to me. Her body shook as she fought back more tears. I myself was doing the same thing, but there was no use. The tears just ended up rolling down my face, stinging my eyes and blurring my vision of Katie. I blinked back the tears so I could keep her in my view so she wouldn't leave me again.

"This is a heart warming moment guys, but as we speak Jenn is probably being taken away by demons. Who knows where she is- who she's with? Paxton could possibly be a demon himself, and Dean's just letting him romp around with her. Are you honestly going to let him do that? He's made all your decisions for you, for once Sam do what you think is right. Do what's in your heart, not what's in everyone else's."

"No, don't listen to her Sam; she's going to get you killed." Katie pleaded, more tears rolling down her face. I was at a crossroads. I didn't want to disappoint Katie like I have already, but I don't know what else to do. This was the sure fire way to kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse. I looked at Claire, keeping my hand on Katie's cheek. She was staring at me harshly wanting me to make my choice. Turning back to Katie, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Katie." I mouthed more tears rolled down my face. "I have too. I just-" I could see her heart break right in front of me. A sob escaped her as she broke down and cried. My bottom lip quivered a little knowing I caused her pain. It killed me doing this to her. "I'm sorry-" And before I knew it I couldn't feel her anymore. Her warmth was gone, replaced by the cold air of the room. I was left alone again, screaming for Katie to come back. "Katie! Come back, please! I'm sorry, Katie!"

I don't know how long I screamed for, or how hard I cried. I just remembered waking up, eyes burning, throat raw. The pain I felt was worse then ever before, a mixture of physical and emotional hurt. Sitting up on the bed I felt like I had a nasty hangover. I was alone still. Katie was gone, back into my own mind, locked away like her body in the cold ground. My hand tingled from her touch earlier. Life took her away from me and I'm never getting her back. The last part of her was all I can protect. Jenn. She was my life now and there was only one thing I could do. I had to kill Lilith. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. Dean's not letting me fulfill what I was here to do. He was really going to kill the person I would die for in a heart beat. The anger was getting more pressured, like a coke bottle being shaken. Claire was right about everything, exactly what I needed to hear. There was only one thing left to do.

**Trace POV**

The house is dead. Everyone left to Bobby's to get Sam under control, leaving me to take care of the house. I was okay with that, at least Audrey was with me. After making an impromptu stop we ended up sitting on the floor in front of the massive TV Dean insisted on getting for football games and whatnot. She picked out a movie and we sat there watching it, I wasn't too interested in it seeing as I was trying my damnedest to stop being captivated by her smell. As creepy as it sounded her perfume was amazing. She inched closer to me when a scary part came up. It wasn't that scary but hey, I wasn't going to back away from it; she was hot! She wore this pink V-neck shirt, that dipped a little low, her skirt a little high, but she didn't look that much different from any other prep at my school. Only she was different, her voice was soothing, her touch was orgasmic and her eyes, this deep blue, almost navy. I've never seen a colour of eye like that ever. It was unique, like her. She turned towards me giving me a shy little smile before turning back to the movie. I just had to smile back; it was cute, perfect even. I couldn't stop staring at her. The moment my eyes glanced at the TV another scary moment happened making her jump closer to me. An instant reaction happened where I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, kind of like when Jenn would be scared; it just seemed to happen naturally. She didn't mind, even welcomed it by moving closer. Biting her lip she looked back up at me. I wouldn't mind leaning down and kissing her right now, hormones, you can't do much about them. I was about to lean in when she jumped bumping her shoulder into my chin. Graceful. Her head snapped over to me to see if I was okay. She slightly laughed embarrassed as she started blushing.

"Sorry! I'm a klutz. Are you okay?" She asked lifting her hand up, touching my chin trying to inspect it. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Worse things have happened. I think I'll be okay." She did this side shy smile that I swear I've seen before but I couldn't remember where. She looked at me for a second before leaning up kissing my chin where she hit it. This tingling sensation happened the second she backed away. I looked at her for another second before leaning down, kissing her as she tried to pull away. She stopped moving, letting me kiss her. It got more heated as she played with my lip ring with her tongue; that was hot. She pulled herself into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, her hands playing with my hair. My hands were right in there wrapping around her waist, guiding her down to the floor. She wouldn't let go of me, nor did I want her too. She intensified the kisses, pulling me closer to her as we were pretty much horizontal. I didn't hesitate, pulling her shirt slightly up. She pushed me a little, making me stop. I looked at her for a moment as she turned away.

"I- I don't know about this," She hesitated in saying. I just looked at her like she had three heads. There was no way a prep was having second thoughts about this, I wasn't even having second thoughts about this. "I just- I'm not exactly one to do this sort of thing, you know? I'm sorry." She said looking over at me finally. I just nodded and started getting off her.

"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it." It's not like I was getting really turned on. Nah, it's totally cool.

"You're completely adorable and I would be such a lucky girl, but maybe we should you know… I mean if you like me like that!" She said quickly. I just smiled laughing slightly. I was about to say something when I heard the front door open.

"Knock, knock," A friendly voice said coming from just behind us. It wouldn't be long before the voice saw us. "I saw the fam leave but you so I thought I'd come over and save you from yourself-" Her last words were cut short. She found us.

"Hey Dakota." I said with a slight sigh. My arm was still around Audrey, hell I was slightly still on her.

"I guess someone else had the same idea." Dakota said turning her head away. I got off Audrey and got up to see Dakota. She bit her lip as she turned towards me. Her eyes looked sad as she faced me.

"She's just here to watch a movie." Dakota only nodded. "What? Nothing is going on."

"Yeah because I walked in,"

"D, what the hell." Her eyes, turned from sad to annoyed. Her face tensed, as well as her body. Arms crossed she looked between Audrey and me. She had something on her mind, I could tell.

"This was a mistake." She said after a few minutes of silence. She started walking away but my arm reached out and grabbed her. She turned around and looked at me with sorrowed and pissed off eyes. She always looked hot when she was pissed, but this time her anger was towards me.

"What was a mistake?" I asked, Audrey had faded away and I totally forgot about her.

"Coming here was a mistake. Thinking you-" She stopped short. "You know what it doesn't matter. Nothing I say matters." She tried to take her arm back but my grip held strong. "Let go Trace." She said flatly looking away from me.

"Trace, just let her go. Obviously she doesn't want to be here. You shouldn't make her." Dakota slipped her arm out of my grasp. She started walking out the door but I followed.

"Why did you come?" I asked as she walked off the porch.

"Why did I come? I wanted to see you. Talk to you, something you haven't been doing lately, or at least I thought. Does it really matter why I came? I'm just the girl down the street you've know forever. I'll always just be the one that comes over if you need to talk- or at least that was my job. Seems like you filled it with someone else."

"What are you talking about Audrey and I are just friends,"

"Do you kiss all your friends like that ... or like-" She stopped again.

"Honestly Dakota what do you have to say?" I knew there was something, you could just tell, how she acted, beating around the bush.

"Nothing. I have nothing to say because it would be useless to even talk about it. I thought there was something but in reality there is absolutely nothing going on between us and I was a foolish kid that let her emotions get in her way. I'm never going to be the slutty, skirt wearing bimbo that you're into. I guess I should have figured that out before I saw you, and her." She looked at me for a second longer before walking away.

"What are you talking about Dakota?"

"I like you, you idiot," She yelled turning around quickly. "But I guess in retrospect I'm the idiot for even falling for a Winchester." Her last word was dripping with hate now. She was overly pissed off. She shook her head, averting her eyes from me to Audrey. I didn't really know what to say. I knew I liked her too, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say the same thing. I felt a soothing hand on my back, reinforcing me not to say anything. I watched as the girl I've been in love with since we were in grade four walk away from me, and possibly my only chance I could have in telling her the same thing.

"Forget about her. She's a bitch, for dropping that bomb on you. She can't honestly believe she had a chance with you." She said with a slight laugh. I bit my lip as Dakota angrily walked into her house. "Come on, let's go back inside and finish that movie okay?" Her hand slipped down to mine to drag me back into the house. My legs were pretty firm to the ground taking extra effort to make them move. Did I seriously just fuck myself over? I could feel myself walk towards my house, closing the door and walking back to my spot on the floor before all that happened. I watched the movie, feeling Aubrey get closer to me, but I wasn't paying much attention, feelings about two girls never happen to me. I've always had Dakota in my mind constantly, but now, quickly I'm feeling Aubrey is more my type of girl. She's smart, funny, amazing to look at; not that Dakota isn't those things, but Audrey has something else. She has something so different from Dakota that I like and I can't put my finger on it. I took in a deep breath thinking about both of the girls, but then out of nowhere I could hear my cousin's voice from way back when we were nine.

_"Trace and Dakota sitting in a tree," She sang out. I remember that day. It was the day I told Jenn I had a crush on Dakota. It was right after school when D split her popsicle with me when she got it from the store near the school. I finished my side and had said goodbye to her as she rushed home across the street. I turned to Jenn with this huge grin. I told her how I really liked her and wanted her to be my girlfriend. Jenn just burst out laughing and pointed her finger at me, starting to sing her stupid song._

_ "Shut up, she'll hear you!" I said sternly wrinkling my forehead. Jenn skipped up the driveway humming the song now. I walked quickly up so I wouldn't be seen by anyone that could have over heard. It didn't quite matter because Jenn was personally taking it upon herself to tell uncle Dean anyway. _

_ "Hey uncle Dean. Trace has a crush. What should he do about it?" Dean just looked at me like I head three heads. I shyly looked away and took a seat at the kitchen table._

_ "Aren't you like … too young to be having crushes?" _

_ "Love is love uncle Dean." Jenn said looking over at me. "Oh come on Trace. Who better to ask for advice about this kinda stuff then Dean? He's a lady's man." _

_ "You guys know too much." He said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "All right well who's this lucky lady?" _

_ "Dakota," Jenn said before I could even say D. She was more excited about this then I was, apparently. "I think he should tell her straight up. Cause then he'll be waiting for years, like dad." Dean wobbled his head from side to side thinking about it._

_ "She has a point. What do you like about her?" Jenn looked at me as if I had the answer to Life itself. _

_ "I um… she has this laugh, it's really cute: especially when you say something that you weren't supposed to. And her smile, it's like this side smile that she does when you complement her on her hair, or her doodles, or her eyes ..." Jenn made me stop talking by cutting me off._

_ "He's got it bad uncle Dean. What's the cure Doctor?" Jenn laughed like he was the love doctor._

_ "Well, it sounds like you've been crushing on her for a while." He leaned back on the kitchen counter and looked at me for a second. "I say give her something she likes. Candy, something you made, like a card or something." _

_ "I have to do art? This is like worse then homework!" I huffed, throwing my arms across my chest._

_ "Ah, but the reward is much greater then an A. You'll get the girl, like Clark Kent does." He grinned. I sat there for a long time thinking about that. Clark Kent, like a superhero… She likes super heroes, and comic books. I didn't waste any time and ran upstairs and started to make her, her own comic book, Staring her and I. _

Thinking about that moment when I made it, giving it to her the next day, her smile when she read it, her thanking me with a kiss on the cheek. I wonder if she still has that thing. I thought it was the best thing I ever made, it probably was the shittiest drawing I have ever done. I shook my head getting out of the memory. I saw the credits roll on the screen and Audrey look over at me. I didn't feel right in that moment, I shouldn't be sitting here with Audrey; I should be with Dakota. I got up turning off the TV and taking out the DVD.

"You wanna watch another one?" Audrey asked getting up.

"Ah, no. I have a shit load of homework I should do." Audrey walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me, linking them around my stomach. Her touch was electrifying. Something came over me and it was as if the memory of Dakota never happened.

"I'm sure you can do your homework a little later. Come on. One more movie and I promise I'll leave." I turned around in her arms and she had this smile that made me melt. The same feeling hit me that it was familiar, but I wasn't about to think about where I've seen it before. I finally nodded my head and she jumped up a little squealing. She went right to the DVD rack and picked out another movie. We sat down when the movie started and Audrey laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't tell you what exactly the movie was; I was too into another memory to even think about it.

_It was a few days before Halloween and there was this school dance. We were in the eight grade, young, stupid, annoying. Brody, Austin and Jenn were talking to me about asking Dakota to go. They had been nagging me all week._

_ "Dude, now's your chance. Just go up to her, ask her to the dance and there- you can tell her then." Brody said trying to get me to do it. I was so nervous to do it, I just shut down. There was no way, even as friends she was going to go with me. She's been talking about this other guy for a few weeks now anyway. _

_ "Brody's right. You messed up the first time way back when, do you really want to miss another chance? You guys are going to be 'Just Friends' for a long while if you keep getting this nervous."_

_ "Thank you Jennifer." I said nonchalantly. She huffed shaking her head with this stupid smile plastered on her face._

_ "Look its simple. Jenn, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Brody asked right there. He was being all dramatic about it too, which pissed me off even further. He's my best friend but most of the time I just want to punch him in the neck. _

_ "Oh Brody, why yes of course I'll go to the dance with you." She said in a breathy tone throwing her arms around him like a slutty actress. _

_ "You guys are assholes." I said before walking away to my next class._

_ "Look she's in your history class, just go up to her before the teacher starts talking and say, 'Audrey, you wanna go to the dance?'" I shook my head and kept walking. It wasn't going to be that simple. I knew it wasn't. She was intimidating, not in the scary sense but in the 'you're never going to get her, she's too good for you' sense. As I continued to walk I thought about all the scenarios that could have happened. She could say no, I could handle that, but then there was: The laugh in my face, the awkward stare, the not enough time to talk so you end up saying half and it looks stupid. I was getting over the top nervous now. I got to class, Brody's obnoxious nature pushing me towards Audrey. She was sitting there, all alone waiting for class to start. I gulped as I walked towards her._

_ "Hey Audrey." She turned to me with this amazing smile and I sort of relaxed slightly. She looked really cute with this black t-shirt on and skin tight pants. She loved those jeans. _

_ "Hey Trace. You study for the test?" She asked. All my planning of asking her went out the window as panic set in. What test? _

_ "Um," was all I could really get out. She laughed turning her whole body towards me and shoved a piece of paper in my hand._

_ "Why did I have a feeling you were going to forget? Study sheet. Look it over, it won't be that hard. Need a pen to write your answers on your hand like always?" I laughed nervously as I looked over the paper. Her handwriting wasn't as familiar as I thought it was, but I brushed it off. I read and re-read it all till I thought I knew it. The bell rung and I gave it back. "Good luck." She said with a bright smile. As soon as I took my seat, asking her out came back in my mind and I mentally slapped myself. _

_ "So did you ask her?" Brody asked, leaning over in his seat. _

_ "George Washington got in my way," I said before the test was being handed out. Looking over at Audrey, asking her out seemed like an impossible task. _

I shook my head again, getting out of the thought, sticking me back into my living room, sitting on the floor next to Audrey. This was my chance. Why did I not take it sooner, was I brain dead? I looked over at her and smiled. She shifted over, looking at me with these big eyes and smile.

"I uh. I gotta say something," She nodded for me to continue. "Look, I've liked you since you came here, and I know I've been a huge dork and I know I'm not the type of guy you go for but I really think that maybe if we gave-this a shot, we could work out?" I stammered out. She started to laugh, but not this evil laugh, this cute little thing that made me start laughing to.

"Trace you are a dork. But you were wrong, about you not being my type." She kissed me lightly. It wasn't like back there when we were fully making out, it was light, and had a lot more meaning to it. She pulled back, her lips opened slightly to say something before the loud lyrics of 'Like a G6' began screaming in between us. With a deep sigh, Audrey looked down before pulling her phone out from her bra. The moment she saw the caller ID her eyes went wide. "Shit. I have to go…" without another word she stood heading toward the door.

"Wait!" I caught up to her spinning her around to face me. "When will-" she cut me off abruptly.

"I'm so sorry. I really have to go. Thanks for everything." She smiled grabbing the front of my shirt pulling me into a kiss before she left me, face forward, eyes closed, and lips out like a fish. I stumbled on the step into the door but just caught myself, quickly looking to see if Audrey saw it. She was halfway down the driveway when she flung her amazing brunette hair over her shoulder to pass me one more amazing glance as I waved awkwardly like a total dumbass. Yeah, it was a no brainer why I hadn't gotten laid yet. God dammit. I turned myself around, slugging myself back into the now desolate house to consume myself in morbid thoughts.

_**  
A/N: Just as I promised! A HUGE thank-you is called out to my best friend who indeed did write a whole heck of a lot of this chapter (Lauren/ Penname: Rachael Winchester). She saw some good things going with it and needed to get back into the swing of things so I gave her the reigns. Hope you all enjoyed! I'm so ecstatic with how this chapter transpired! So, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Lauren. You're the best. :) Pop a comment and let me know what you thought. I have a few new twists and turns coming just around the bend, I could possibly drop a bit of a spoiler… but I wouldn't want to give away too much. Let's just say… things are going to get a lot more personal & a whole heck load more violent…. Until next time! :)**_

-Kayla


End file.
